Yugioh Zexal: Friendship is Magic
by sonic3461
Summary: After Yuma and Astral have defeated Vector, the group tries to escape, but Yums, Astral, Flare(OC), Rio, Shark, Kite, Hart, and orbital have fallen from the ship and have landed in another world called Equestria, where they meet six colorful ponies and two princesses. The Duelist must now have to find a way back home, but little did they know, new numbers and the Barians appeared.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Victory and confusion**

In an unknown hyperspace, four powerful duelist were fighting four powerful being known as the Barians, the soul terror of another dimension known as Astral World.

The four duelist are named Yuma, Kite, Shark, and Flare. Each of them squaring off against each of the barians.

Yuma, and his ally Astral have fused into a power being with the power of ZEXAL. However, the form was corrupted by dark energy, due to Yumas lies and betrayal against Astral for not telling him that one of his was a barian, named Vector.

However, due to Yumas spirit and will to never give up, he was able to cancel out dark ZEXAL and return both of them to their original forms.

Yuma weakly got up from the floor and stared down his opponent. He then focused on Astral, who was starting to fade due to the amount of life points lost.

"Astral!" Yuma called out.

Then, screens of his friends Shark and Kite appeared. "Yuma listen, you have to stop Utopia Ray V's attack!" Shark shouted.

"Stop it now Yuma, or it's all over!" Kite shouted.

Yuma turned and saw his Ace Monster, Utopia Ray V engaging for his final attack.

"I end my turn!" Yuma shouted, canceling Utopias attack.

"Fine. The suffer from Sargasso's Effect." Vector shouted.

The cloud above started charging power.

"Astral!" Yuma ran to his fallen ally, but the lightning stopped him and he collapsed on the floor in pain.

 **Yumas Life Points: 600-100**

Vector laughed at seeing Yuma's time running out. "You only have 100 life points left, and you're down to your last card. And speaking of down, your friend's looking a little down on his luck Yuma. Just give up."

Yuma grunted, trying hard and desperate and stay on his feet. "No…never. There's no way you can stop me."

"Yuma.." Astral grunted looking up at his former friend/ally.

"Have it your way!" Vector shouted and drew a card from his deck. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic-Barian's Force!" He held up a card with the shape of a crest with a gem in the center and the card glowed brightly.

"I rank up Masquerade into a Chaos Xyz Monster!"

Vector's monster, known as Masquerade, glowed in a pink light and formed into a ball. "I overly Rank 4 Masquerade!" The pink orb shot up not the sky into a hole above the clouds. "With it, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

The orb vanished in the clouds and a black/green explosion occurred in the sky.

"Appear Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

Vector's Ace monster appeared and stared down Yuma and Utopia Ray V.

 **Attack points: 3000**

"Vector's Chaos Number!" Yuma shouted looking at his opponents Ace monster.

"Due to Barian's Force, my Chaos Xyz Monster absorbs all of Utopia Ray V's overlay Units!" Vector shouted.

Utopia Ray V's Chaos overlay unit glowed and switched places and is now in Masquerade's side.

 **Utopia Ray V's Overlay units: 0**

 **Umbral Horror Masquerade's Overlay units: 2**

The two units then shot a pink beam of energy at Utopia Ray V.

"Since it took one Overlay unit, your monster now loses 300 attack points!" Vector shouted.

 **Utopia Ray V's attack points: 83200-82900**

"And things only get worse because Umbral Horror Masquerade destroys one of your spell or trap cards!" vector added.

Yuma gasped in shock, knowing what card he was going for in his spell/trap card zone.

"I destroy Chimera Clad! Destroy Step!" Umbral Horror Masquerade threw its staff out and unleashed a fire beam of energy. It made contact with Utopia Ray V.

"Oh no! Chimera Clad!" Yuma shouted.

The smoke cleared and the staff Utopia Ray V held was now gone, along with the attack points it had.

 **Utopia Ray V's attack points: 82900-2300**

"It appears that shaving away your own life points to raise Utopia Ray V's attack points has all gone to waste! You're done! Umbral Horror Masquerade, attack Utopia Ray V!" Vector shouted.

Umbral Horror Masquerade shot out a purple beam of energy at Utopia Ray V and the attack made contact, destroying the monster.

"Yuma!" One of Yuma's friends, Tori shouted from a ship not to far from them, watching the duel.

The smoke cleared and Yuma was still on his feet. "I activate the trap card Xyz Revenge Shuffle! I won't let you destroy Utopia Ray V! I send it back to my deck and I take no damage!" Yuma shouted revealing a pink card that was laying down.

Utopia Ray V appeared again, but exploded in a yellow light, and the light returned to the extra deck in Yuma's pouch.

"But I'm not done yet. Unfortunately, your Umbral Horror Masquerade get's to attack again. But lucky for me, I get to summon an Xyz Monster from my graveyard to take Utopia Ray V's place! So I summon Utopia!" Yuma shouted.

A purple portal appeared from the ground, and a white and gold warrior appeared.

 **Utopia's attack points: 2500**

"You forgot." Vector said tapping his head. "If you summon an Xyz Monster, Sargasso's Effect will finish you off!"

"I activate Interceptomato's special ability from the graveyard! By banishing this card, I don't take damage from Sargasso, so I'm still alive and kicking your butt!" Yuma shouted.

The purple portal appeared again and a bunch of red tomatos wearing a football helmet appeared and blocked the lightning.

" _Nice move Yuma."_ Flare thought impressed by Yuma's counter.

"This changes nothing!" Vector shouted. "My Masquerade will attack Utopia and finish you off anyway!"

" _If I had an Overlay unit, I could stop the attack."_ Yuma thought. Then he realized there's a card in his graveyard he can activate. "I banish Spell Recycler from my graveyard tho activate its special ability! That let's me send one card from my deck to the graveyard to return the spell card at the bottom of my graveyard back to my deck." Yuma said.

" _I memorized all the cards I played and the ones Vector sent to the graveyard. So if I remembered correctly, the final card in my deck is the final card I need now to win. I hope I'm right."_ Yuma thought. He looked at the card and saw it was Xyz Agent.

"I am! I discard Xyz Agent to retrieve a spell card and put it back to my deck!"

" _If I can remember correctly, the card he might be going for is Rank-Up-Magic-Limited Barian's Force."_ Flare thought. _"Yuma, I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Whatever! Umbral Horror Masquerade, Finish this!" Vector shouted.

His monster prepared for the final blow.

"My Xyz Agent's special ability activates when it's in the graveyard, Vector!" Yuma shouted to his opponent. "

"Huh!?"

"By banishing Xyz Agent, Utopia can activate it's special ability, without using an Overlay unit!"

Xyz Agent appeared and opened it's case, revealing a gold orb and flew to Utopia.

Umbral Horror Masquerade shot it's attack at Utopia.

"Go Light Wing Shield!"

Utopia uncurled its wings and formed them into a shield, blocking the attack.

Flare wiped his forehead. "Whew, that was a close call. Glade he had Xyz Agent in his deck."

"You should be focusing your duel, fool!" Called out a voice.

Flare turned his attention to his opponent, who was a barian with a powerful monster known as Evilswarm Ophian

 **Attack Points: 2550**

"Why do you even care for him?"

"Because he's my friend. As long as he keeps Feeling the flow, believing in his friends, and me, He will never give up. It's what I really see in him. he's a powerful duelist." Flare explained.

Flare looked up at his Ace monster, Master Hyperion.

 **Attack points: 2700**

"Because of him, I grew stronger and I would have never came this far without him. As long as I'm by his side, I'll keep fighting to what I believe is right!"

"Still think you can win?" vector taunted. "Well, I'll use Umbral's special ability to fix that!"

"By using one Chaos Overly unit, not only do I send a card in your hand to the graveyard, but you also lose half of your life points! So I'll think I'll use two Chaos overlay units to double the fun!""

The two Chaos overlay units vanished and Umbral Horror Masquerade held its staff out and fired at Yuma.

Yuma screamed in pain, feeling the attack burn right through him.

 **Yuma's life points: 100-50-25**

"Say bye-bye to two cards that you can't afford to lose!" Vector taunted.

"You have 25 life points, one card in your deck, and no cards in your hand. Still you think you have a chance?" Vector taunted again and laughed evilly. He then looked down at his hand to see a trap card.

" _This will finish him off. Brian Explosion deals 1,000 points of damage for every Barian card in Yuma's hand."_ Vector thought.

"Ta, ta Yuma! I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Vector shouted placing a card on the field. "Well? It's your move. But is it really worth taking?"

Yuma struggled to stay on his feet with all the damage taken.

"You've lost this duel and your good friend, Astral."

"Maybe your right. I lost Astral because I bought into your lies, but you're wrong about me losing this duel. No matter what dirty trick you have planned for me, I still believe in hope. Nothing you can do can change that, and that's what's gonna defeat you!" Yuma shouted.

Astral looked at Yuma in amazement by his little speech.

"You should listen to yourself, Yuma! Your belief is based on a lie! The only hope you have left is that card from a "friend" that didn't exist." Vector pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But right now, I'm dueling for a real friend. I have to believe in hope and draw." Yuma pulled the last card out of his empty deck. "This is for Astral!"

Yum,a looked at the card, which was brains Force. Suddenly, his body gave out and he fell to the ground, dropping the last card he had.

"Yuma No!" Tori shouted.

"Yuma." Astral weakly said moving closer to his fallen friend.

"I'm so sorry." Yuma said to his alien former friend.

"Yuma, I can no longer trust you as I did before." Astral started. "And yet, despite all that has happened, I still have not lost my faith in your spirit of hope." He finishes with a smile.

By hearing that, Yuma weakly smiled.

"Yuma." Astral put up his hand.

"Astral." Yuma raised his and placed it on Astral's.

Then, the two felt a new power surging through them.

"Let's high five the sky!" Yuma shouted and the two were engulfed in a bright yellow light.

"No!" Vector shouted trying hard not to believe what he was seeing.

He saw Yuma and astral upon the feet.

"The time is now." Astral said.

"Let's do this." Yuma added.

Then, Yuma and Astral turned into a blue and red light orb and shot into the air, swirling around each other.

"When two hearts join together in the spirit of hope, Nothing is Impossible!" Astral shouted. The two lights joined together and an explosion occurred.

"Go ZEXAL Morph!" The two shouted together.

A new form appeared before them all. Yuma wore silver boots, long red leg blades going down to his knees, white, pink armor with a new and improved duel disk in play, and had pink,and orange hair. He opened his eyes and were gold.

"It's over Vector!" Yuma shouted at his opponent.

Tori, and the others cheered, while Shark, Kite and Flare looked in awe and Yumas new form and power.

"That's quite the getup! But it changes nothing. You can dress up anyway your like, but you still won't win!" Vector shouted.

"We'll see about that." Yuma said.

"Huh!?"

"It's time for me to unleash the true power of this card, and shine the light on victory!" Yuma shouted holding Limited Barians force, which was covered in a yellow light. "Shining Evolution!"

The card image shattered and a new image was made.

"What!? They changed the card!" Vector shouted.

"The light of hope shatters the darkness, and calls forth limited Barians Force's true form!" Astral shouts.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!" Yuma shouts activating the new card.

"This card ranks up Utopia into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" Astral shouts.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Utopia!" Yuma shouted as Utopia runs into glowing yellow orb and shoots not the sky.

"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

The orb vanishes and a blue explosion occurs, and a new monster slowly depends.

"Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

Utopia emerged in it's new form, with new armor and power.

 **Attack points: 2800**

"Utopia Ray Victory!? I think not! Sargasso's effects will finish you!" Vector shouted and the lightning closed in on Yuma.

"The only one finished here is you, Vector!" Yuma snapped. "When Numeron Force is activated, It negates Sargasso's effect!"

The lightning hit Yuma, but his Life points didn't go down.

"NO!"

"Now Utopia Ray Victory attackUmbral Horror Masquerade! I activate Utopia Ray Victory's special Ability! By using one Overlay unit, Utopia Ray Victory gains your monster's attack points! Victory Charge!"

Utopia Ray Victory grew two arms under is other arms and grabbed the swords behind it's back.

It threw it's arms out with swords in hand and grew a fire aura around it's body and started gaining attack points.

 **Utopia Ray Victory's attack points: 2800-5800**

"5800 attack points!?" Vector shouted.

"Go Utopia Ray Victory! Destroy Umbral Horror Masquerade and end this duel! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!"

Utopia Ray Victory threw its swords in different directions, and Umbral Horror Masquerade, and the monster exploded in a puff of smoke.

Vector screamed and was thrown off his feet by the power of the attack.

 **Vector's Life points: 1300-0**

 **Yuma Wins!**

"He did it!" Flare shouted.

"He actually pulled through." Rio said.

"Yeah, took him long enough." Shark said smiling.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling.

What's going on!?" Shark asked.

"This wasteland is collapsing in on itself!" Dumon said.

He contacted his other Barian ally. "Mizar, we need to go!"

"Dumon!"

"Listen to me, the energy from Yuma and Vectors battle has thrown Sargasso out of balance."

"So what?"

"Do you want to be stuck in this wasteland forever?" Dumon asked.

Mizar growled. "Next time…" He said to Kite and vanished.

"Looks like our duel will have to wait later on Flare." The Barian said and vanished.

"You think you've won, but your wrong!" Vector shouted. "Mark my words. The lie that stained Astral will never go away!"

Astral and Yuma split and returned to their normal forms.

"It will last forever! It'll gnaw at your bond and destroy it!" He laughed and vanished in a portal behind him.

Astral an Yuma were then transported into the ship and they all left. Suddenly, the ship hit a roadway and Yuma, Astral, Kite, Shark, Rio, Flare, Hart, and orbital feel overboard!

"YUMAA! KITE! FLARE! RIO! SHARK! HART!" They heard their friends crying out for them as they fell through the dimensional portals. They were then engulfed in a light and vanished.

 **(Unknown Dimension)**

Yuma groaned as he started waking up from his unpleasant slumber.

"Oooooh, my head." Yuma groaned.

"Yuma, are you alright?" Astral asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He looked up and saw Blaze next to him, who was also waking up as well.

"Flare, you alright?"

"I think so." Flare said rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"A part of the roadway hit the ship and we fell overboard. We then landed here." Astral explained.

"But…where is here?" Yuma asked looking around.

The three looked at their new surroundings and saw they were in a lush forest, and it was also nighttime.

"Woah, guys, have a look at the sky." Flare said.

Astral and Yuma looked up and saw the night sky, which made them look at it in awe.

"Woooow." Yuma muttered.

"It's…beautiful." Astra muttered.

"Wherever we landed, this world has a night to look at forever." Flare commented.

"Yuma, Flare, look!"

The two boys looked behind them and saw a bunch of light going on in an old castle.

"What's going on in there?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. C'mon." Flare said heading for the light.

Yuma followed behind and entered the castle. The quietly laid in the ceiling to see what was going on. As they peeked, their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

What they saw were six colorful ponies, two regular, two with horns, and two with wings.

One was lavender with a horn, another was a pink pony with a puffy mane, one was orange with a blond mane, another pony was blond but had wings and a pink mane. The other pony was cyan and had a rainbow mane and had wings as well. The final pony was white and had a horn as well, and she had curly purple mane and tail.

The pony that they were facing off against was a large black pony with wings and a horn, Her eyes were cyan daggers, her mane and tail was light blue, but foggy and wore blue pony armor.

Around the six ponies were colorful shattered gems.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." The lavender pony said.

The action of the pony talking added more shock to the humans.

"Are…are you two seeing this?" Flare asked in a whisper.

"I see it…but I don't believe it." Yuma whispered.

"Amazing. These ponies…can talk." Astral whispered.

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" The black pony said.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! She said smiling as a single tear ran down her cheek. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and another stone appeared.

You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!"

The stone and shards began to change. The stone transformed into a tiara while the shards turned into necklaces. They all started floating and came together.

"What kind of world did we get stuck in?" Flare asked seeing what he was seeing.

Then a Rainbow shot out and lunged at the black pony, who was named Nightmare Moon..

"NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as the rainbow covered her up. A bright light engulfed everything around it, and the three duelist covered their eyes. When the light faded, The ponies started to wake up.

"Is everpony okay?" the lavender pony asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Oh my." the white pony said.

"Oh, Rarity it's lovely." The yellow pony said.

"I know, I'll never part with it again." She said rubbing her tail.

"No, your necklace, it looks like your cutie mark."

She looked down and saw that it did look like her cutie mark.

"So does yours." She said to the yellow pony.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" the pink one chirped showing her necklace.

"Aw yeah." The cyan pony said looking at hers.

"Gee, Twilight!" The orange pony said to the lavender one. "I thought you were just spouting' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do." A voice said. Before they could question who said it a white pony with a flowing multi colored mane appeared and the sun started to rise.

5 of the six ponies bowed their heads to her.

"Princess Celestia." The Lavender one Said before running to her.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student I knew you could do it." She said to her student while hugging her.

"But... you told me it was all an old ponytale." She questioned her mentor.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

She then turned her attention to something else. "Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" As she said this she pointed to a fallen light blue pony with a dark blue body with a lighter shade for her hair.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." She said to the timid pony.

"A thousand years!?" The three duelist whispered in shock.

"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" They all gasped.

"Sister!?" The three gasped quietly.

"Will you accept my friendship?" She looked at the large white pony for a second, but then got up and hugged her while tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I missed you so much big sister." She cried into her chest.

"And I missed you to, my younger sister."

All the ponies had their hearts melted by what they were seeing, while the pink pony was crying a river.

Suddenly, Yuma laid his hand one a part of where they were standing, and it cracked causing him to fall from his hiding spot and roll and hit his body on the boulders.

"OW, OH, YE, OH, OW, AYE, OH!"

 _PLOP_

"Owwwwwwwwww~" Yuma moaned in pain while his face is on the dirt.

"And like that, Yuma makes a fool of himself." Flare mutters face palming.

The ponies walked up to Yuma with concern, but curious looks.

"Are you alright young one?" The large white pony asked in a motherly tone.

"I…I think so." Yuma said getting up.

The ponies gasped.

"It can talk!?" One of the ponies asked in shock.

"I'm called a he, and…" Yuma looked up and saw all the ponies looking at him. He went wide eyed in shock, until he started baking up.

"WAHAHA! What are you all!?" He shouted in panic.

The ponies recoiled by his loud voice, but the white one gently walked up to him.

"It's alright young one. You don't need to fear us. We won't hurt you." The white pony said in a very sweet motherly voice.

Yuma started calming down a little bit, but was still a little nervous.

"Wha…what are you all?" Yuma asked.

"We are called ponies, but i want to know what you are. I've never seen any pony like you before." The white pony said.

"You've never seen a human before?" Yuma asked getting up.

"Human? Is that you are called?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"What is your name?"

"Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo." He greeted.

"Phhtt. What kind of name is that?" The cyan pony asked laughing.

She was then hit by a orange hoof. "Rainbow, mind yer manners!" The orange pony snapped in a western voice.

"Okay, okay." She said rubbing her head.

"Ya have to excuse Rainbow Dash. She has a huge ego." The orange pony said.

"I can see that." Yuma replied.

"Not to mention I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" She boasted proudly.

The orange pony rolled her eyes and walked up to Yuma. "Ah'm Applejack by the way." She greeted holding her hoof out.

Yuma gently took her hoof, but was then shaking like crazy due to her sheer power of her shaking.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-it's n-i-i-i-i-ce t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o m-e-e-e-e-e-e-t-t y-y-y-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u t-t-o-o-o-o-o." Yuma replied with his voice shaking.

"Aj, remember your strength darling." The small white pony said.

"Oh, sorry partner." Applejack said letting go of Yuma's hand.

"Ohhhhh~ I think I'm gonna be sick~" Yuma groaned.

"Guess that makes two of us when Aj shook my hoof." The lavender pony said giggling. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Yuma shook his head and smiled a little. "A pleasure."

"HI!"

"WOAH, WHAT THE!?"

"I'M PINKIE PIE! IT'S NICE TO MEET NEW FRIENDS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND!? DO YOU LIKE PARTIES! I LIKE PARTIES! HECK, WHO DOESN'T LIKE PARTIES! DO YOU LIKE-MMMPH!"

She was cut off when a white hoof was placed over her mouth.

"I think he understands Darling." The white unicorn said. "Sorry about her. She always like this."

Yuma stood there in surprise for a sec…until he started laughing.

"Oh man, anyone with that kind of energy has a big OK in my book."

"Well, I'm glad you see that way. I'm Rarity by the way." She greeted.

""Nice to meet you." Yuma said giving her a thumbs up.

He looked and saw the yellow pony shyly looking at him. Yuma walked over to her and kneeled down to her height.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm…f..flut..shy." She mumbled softly.

"Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you." He asked.

"Flutt..shy." She softly said.

Yuma still couldn't understand her.

" _Wow, she's acting like Cat the First time we've met."_ Yuma thought.

"Hey." She looked up at Yuma by his soft and gentle voice. "It's okay, you can tell me."

Upon the soft and gentleness of his voice, she smiled a little.

"I'm Fluttershy." She greeted softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Yuma smiled and gently stroked her mane, causing her to flutter her eyes a little and lean into his gentle strokes.

"It's good to meet you Fluttershy."

He then retreated his hand, much to her hidden disappointment. He looked back at the ponies, who were looking at him with surprise.

"Wow, ah never seen Fluttershy open herself to a newbie that quick before." Applejack said smiling.

"No kidding." Rarity added surprised.

"Hey, Flare! Come on out! These ponies are friendly!" Yuma called out.

The ponies then heard the boulders move again and they saw another human with fire red hair, wearing red clothing, black pants, and emerald eyes.

"Don't worry guys, he's one of my friends." Yuma assured.

"How come you didn't come down form your hiding place?" Twilight asked.

"Didn't want to take my chances. It's important to know if whoever you see is either a friend or foe." Flare explained.

"You don't need to be afraid of us Darling. We assure you, we're friends." Rarity said.

Flare smiled. "Okay then. I'll take your word for it. I'm Flare Magma, but call me Flare."

"Nice to meet you." The ponies greeted.

Astral floated along side Yuma.

"These ponies seem to open their hearts quickly to others." He said to himself.

The ponies heard Astral and looked at him with shock.

"Woah, what the hay is he!?" Rainbow asked pointing at Astral.

Yuma looked in confusion, until he looked at Astral and back at the ponies, and back at Astral. He then gasped. "GAH! Wait, you can see Astral!?" He asked pointing at his friend.

"Astral? Is that what its called?" Celestia asked looking at the blue alien.

"Yes, my name is Astral. I'm a friend and ally of Yuma, and his friends." Astral explained and greeted.

Celestia smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Astral."

Astral smiled. "My sentiments exactly Celestia. Although, I would like to ask how you and the ponies can see me?"

"How? Can any pony see you?" Celeste asked.

"Not really. This who don't posses power or any kind of magic cannot see me at all." Astral explained.

"I see. Well, it's probably because we posses equestrian Magic."

"Equestrian magic?"

"You've never heard of Equestrian Magic?"

"Afraid not, considering me, Yuma and Flare arrived here in your world."

"You're from another world!?" Twilight asked shocked, but yet excitedly.

"That's right. We're from another dimension, but we had to face off against our enemies known as the brains, who wanted to destroy Astral and all of us." Flare explained.

"Oh my gosh, there's so many questions I want to know!" Twilight squealed.

Flare chuckled. "Easy there book worm, we'll answer any question you want, but we need to leave, this place is giving me the creeps."

Twilight blushed when Flare called her a book worm, while Rainbow laughed.

"I like this guy already." She said grinning.

Little did they know, a blank card gently floated down and accidentally landed on Luna's back. The card glowed and the Number 54 was shown on her neck. Suddenly, power and electricity flowed through her body, causing her to yell in pain.

"Luna! What's wrong!?" Celeste asked her young sister.

"AGH! I…Feel…AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed louder and a familiar blue fog started to form around her.

" _ **Yes Luna. Let the number take hold."**_ Said a mysterious voice.

The fog covered up Luna.

"LUNA!" Celestia shouted.

The fog gently faded, and there was the sound of evil laughing, thought to be long gone forever. When the fog cleared, the ponies and duelist gasped in horror.

Nightmare Moon was back.

"Hahahahaha, Oh it feels good to be back, and under such a short time." She said chuckling evil.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Celeste shouted.

"Your sister belongs to me now, and she'll never be seen again! Hahahaha! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" She laughed evilly and storm clouds formed.

"You let Luna go right now you psychotic freak!" Flare shouted.

Nightmare Moon glared at the Humans. "Hmph! You dare yell at the rightful ruler of Equestria!?"

"You're no queen! You're a psychotic Witch!"

Nightmare growled. "You dare talk to me like that!? Very well, you and your friend shall perish!" She fired a beam of magic at the humans, and they embraced the attack. The attack landed a direct hit on them and they were covered in smoke.

"NOOOO!" there new friends shouted.

Nightmare Moon laughed at her victory. However, her celebration was cut off when a beam of light was seen through the smoke.

"What!?"

The smoke cleared and they saw the Humans unharmed and alive. A holographic golden wing was in front of them, protecting them from the attack.

The ponies gasped in shock and surprise to what they were seeing. The boys turned around and behind them was a golden warrior with the number 39 on his shoulder.

"Utopia!" Yuma cheered.

"Great Timing as usual!" Flare said smiling.

The monster then crumbled into golden dust and retreated into Yuma's Extra Deck.

Nightmare Moon growled. "I don't know what that was, but it seems I can't defeat you with my magic."

"Sorry, but you aren't going to take us down that easily." Flare said with a smug grin.

"If you want to take us down, then let;s do in a different way!" Yuma said and then pointed at the black Alicorn. "Nightmare Moon, I challenge you to a Duel!"

The ponies looked at him in confusion, but Nightmare Moon smirked.

"I accept your challenge. How about we wager this out. If you win, I'll release Luna, but if I win, Equestria, and the power you hold will belong to me.

" _A lot is riding on this duel, but I bet my numbers many times with other duelist, but now I have to bet the world now. I have to take this chance to keep this world safe and to save Luna."_ Yuma thought.

"I accept!" Yuma shouted causing all the ponies to gasp.

"Are you crazy!?" Rainbow shouted.

"Don't worry about him. He know what he's doing. Not to mention he and Astral just received a new power not to long ago. I know Yuma will beat her." Flare said calmly.

"Get Ready Nightmare Moon, because I'm Felling the Floooow!" Yuma shouted and threw his duel disk in the air. "DUEL DISK GOOO!" The disk connected to his arm and two folds popped out.

Nightmare moons duel disk formed and was black and blue and had jagged ends.

"Duel gazer, let's roll!" Yuma said placing his gazer over his eye.

Flare placed his gazer on as well, and holographic effects were everywhere.

"Reality vision link established." A computer voice said.

Yuma and Nightmare Moon drew five cards form their decks.

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That's the start of Yugioh ZEXAL, friendship is magic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, Nightmare moon knows about dueling when the number card touched her. My OC Flare uses different decks, but the deck he uses most of the time is his agent Deck. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Yuma Vs. Nightmare Moon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Yuma Vs. Nightmare Moon**

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **Yuma's Life Points: 4000**

 **Nightmare Moons Life Points: 4000**

"Careful Yuma. Since this is our first opponent to face off in this world, we won't know what kind of deck she has. We must be ready." Astral said.

"Right."

"Royalty will go first. I draw!" Nightmare looked at her cards and smirked evilly. "I activate the spell card, Terraforming. This card allows me to add one field spell from my deck directly to my hoof." A card slid out from the deck and she added it to her pile.

"Now I'll activate the field spell I received, The Gates of Dark World!" The area shifted and a big huge black door was seen behind her.

"Woah, what kind of door is that!?" Yuma asked.

"The Gate to the Dark World. Now, as long as this card remains on the field, all fiend-type monsters on the field gain 300 ATK and DEF points. Next, I activate the spell card Dark World Dealings. This card makes us discard one card from our hoofs and draw one new card."

Yuma and nightmare Moon discard a card from their hand/hoof and drew a new card.

"I activate Lucent, Netherworld of Dark World's special ability from the graveyard. If Lucent was discarded to the graveyard by a card effect, I can special summon him to my side of the field in Attack mode." A purple portal popped out and a devil, muscle like creature rose in its attack stance, ready to shed anything in it's path.

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 0**

"How revolting!" Rarity shouted in disgust by the sight of the beast.

"Since gates of Dark World is in play, Lucent gains 300 ATK and DEF points!"

 **ATK: 2400-2700**

 **DEF: 0-300**

"Now, I summon one monster face down in defense mode." She there another card down face down on the monster field. "And with that, I'll end my turn with a facedown." She slapped a card in the spell/trap card zone face down.

 **Cards in Hoof: 2**

" _It seems her deck might be involving her discarding her cards to activate their special abilities. Yuma better stay on his toes."_ Flare thought.

"Alright Nightmare Moon! Get set to get Decked! I draw!" Yuma shouted drawing his card. He looked at it. "Perfect."

"I summon Goblindbergh!" Yuma summoned a goblin like creature riding an airplane.

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF:0**

"And Goblindbergh is going to fly in and activate his special ability! When he's successfully summoned, I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand! Appear, Gagaga Magician!"

Goblindbergh dropped a metal crate and a magician like monster appeared from the crate.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

Nightmare Moon laughed. "What can you do with suck weak creatures!? There strength is nowhere comparison to Lucent with his 2700 ATK point power."

"She's right, two monsters with 1500 and 1400 ATK points can't take down her monster." Twilight said.

"They maybe weak alone Twilight, but this is only the beginning of what Yuma has in stores." Flare said. _"With two level 4 monsters on his field, he's going to feel the flow big time."_

"I am Felling the Floooow! I overlay level 4 Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician!" Yuma shouted.

The two monsters the turned into an orange and purple light and shot into the air and swirled around each other.

"Woah, what's happening?" Rainbow asked.

"Yuma's summoning his Ace monster." Flare said smiling.

A galaxy portal appeared in front of Yuma and the lights vanished in the portal.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay Network!"

The portal exploded and a golden object appeared, but it them started to shifted and the golden warrior from before appeared in its former glory with two gold orbs swirling around it.

"I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

The ponies looked at Utopia with awe at its majesty and power.

"Amazing." Celesita muttered.

"My word." Rarity said.

"Oooooh Shiny." Pinkie said eyeing the light on Utopia.

"Coool." Rainbow said.

"Oh my." Fluttershy muttered.

"Mah word." AJ said.

"What is this?" Twilight asked.

"This is called Xyz summon. This special kind of summoning involves using two or more monsters with the same level. Some Xyz monsters need special monsters to Xyz summon, but monsters like Utopia need two monsters of any to summon. Xyz monsters have ranks instead of levels, and finally the monsters used for the Xyz summon stick around and are connected to the Xyz monster to activate their special abilities. The monsters in their current state when used for an Xyz summon are called Overlay Units." Flare explained.

"An impressive monster, but it's ATK points are still no where compared to Lucents." Nightmare said pointing to her monster.

"That's what you think." Yuma said smirking.

"What?"

I activate the spell card Blustering Winds!" Yuma shouted activating a card from his hand. "This card allows me to choose one monster on my field and allow them to gain 1000 ATK points until my next Standby phase."

Gusts of wind swirled around Utopia and the monster grew.

 **ATK Points: 2500-3500**

"3500 ATK points!?" Nightmare shouted.

"That's right! Go Utopia, attack Lucent! Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma shouted.

Utopia withdrew his swords and slashed the monster and caused it to explode.

Nightmare Moon shouted and was blown off her feet.

 **Nightmare Moons Life Points: 4000-3800**

"YAY! HE DID IT!" Pinkie cheered.

"It's not over until her life points are at zero Pinkie. Don't celebrate just yet." Flare said.

Nightmare Moon got up and glared at Yuma. "You haven't beaten me yet, because you just did something you'll ever regret. Since I took battle Damage, I special Summon Tragoedia in ATK Mode!" She summoned a large bug/fiend monster.

 **ATK: ?**

 **DEF: ?**

"Huh? Why did you summon a monster with no ATK or DEF points?" Yuma asked.

Nightmare Moons smirked evilly. "Tragoedia gains 600 ATK and DEF points for every card in my hoof. I only have one for the moment, so Tragoedia gains 600 ATK and DEF Points, but since he's a Fiend-type monster, he gains another 300 from Gates of Dark Worlds effect."

 **ATK: 600-900**

 **DEF: 600-900**

"Not really a lot of ATK points." Twilight said.

"Don't let your guard down. Tragedy may look weak right now, but remember, for every card she draws, Tragoedia will gain more attack points." Flare said.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Yuma said placing two cards down.

 **Cards in Hand: 1**

"My turn! I draw!" Nightmare shouts. "Since I have a new card, tragedy gains 600 more ATK Points!"

 **ATK: 900-1500**

 **DEF: 900-1500**

"I activate my face down, Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two new cards." She said drawing. "Now tragoedia gains more ATK points!"

 **ATK: 1500-2700**

 **DEF: 1500-2700**

"Uh oh."

"Now I activate the spell card Card Of Destruction! This card makes us send all cards from our hoofs to the graveyard and we draw the same amount of cards he originally had." Nightmare said.

Yuma growled, but send one card and drew another, while Nightmare discarded 3 and drew 3 new ones.

"Since I lost a card, Tragoedia loses 600 ATK points, but it won't be down for long, because I activate two of my Broww, Huntsman of Dark world's Special Abilities from my graveyard. Since the two were discarded by a card effect, I can draw two cards. Now Tragoedia, Gain more power!"

Tragoedia roared and gained more ATK points.

 **ATK: 2700-3300**

 **DEF: 2700-3300**

"This is bad." Astral said.

"And it's about to get worse. I activate Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World's Special ability from my graveyard. Since it was sent to the graveyard due to a card effect, I can target one card on the field and destroy it." Nightmare said. "I destroy Utopia!"

A purple portal appeared and a lightning strike destroyed Utopia.

"UTOPIA!" Yuma shouted.

"Now I flip summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World."

 **ATK: 100-400**

 **DEF: 2100-2400**

"However, I'll return him back to my hand, to special summon Grapha from my Graveyard!"

A purple portal appeared and a dragon, made out of skeletons, and mere skin rose and roared.

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Due to Gate of Dark World, Grapha gains 300 ATK Points!"

Grapha Roared.

 **ATK: 2700-3000**

 **DEF: 1800-2100**

"Since I returned Renge to my hoof, Tragoedia Gains 600 more ATK Points!"

 **ATK: 3300-3900**

 **DEF: 3300-3900**

"With two monsters with that much attack points, Yuma won't survive!" Twilight shouted.

"Correct Twilight, and now Tragoedia, Attack Yuma Directly!" Nightmare Moon Commanded.

Tragoedia opened its mouth and fired a purple beam.

"Watch out!" The ponies shouted.

"I summon Gagaga Gardna!" Yuma shouted and summoned a warrior witha shield in Attack mode.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Whenever you attack me directly, I can summon this card to my field." Yuma said.

"It doesn't change anything, It'll be destroyed anyway!" Nightmare shouted.

"You're wrong. I activate the trap Half Unbreak!" A card was activated. "This card can prevent Gagaga Gardna's destruction and I only take half the damage!" Bubbles blew out of the card and covered Yuma's monster.

The attack landed, but Gagaga Gardna wasn't destroyed.

"Your monster may have survived, but you still take damage!"

Yuma shouted and was blown off his feet.

 **Yuma's Life Points: 4000-2800**

"Now I'll have Grapha attack Gagaga Gardna! Go Dark World Stream!"

"Half Unbreak is still in play, which means I still take half damage and Gagaga Gardna is safe."

Grapha fired his purple attack and hit Gagaga Gardna, making Yuma Yell again and fall on his back.

 **Yuma's Life Points: 2800-2050**

"Amazing. He managed to survive two attacks from two powerful monsters." Celestia said.

"That's Yuma for you." Flare said smiling.

"But Yuma is at a disadvantage. He has less life points than Nightmare Moon." AJ said.

"Don't worry. Yuma will always come out on top, Because I believe in him."

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Nightmare said placing a card down.

 **Cards in hoof: 5**

"Since she played a card down, Tragoedia loses 600 ATK and DEF points." Rarity said.

 **ATK: 3900-3300**

Yuma weakly got to his feet, while groaning a little.

"Yuma, are you alright?" Astral asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuma replied. _"Man, she's a powerful duelist. If any, I have to push myself and feel the flow."_

"You have no cards in your hoof, one measly card face down, and one weak monster. Give up, you can't beat me!" Nightmare shouted.

"I'll never give up!" Yuma shouted. "As long as I keep feeling the flow, as long as I high Five the sky, I'll always get back on my feet and keep dueling to the very end!"

"Yuma.." Celestia muttered.

"It's my turn! I DRAW!" He pulled a card and saw what he needed. "Just what I needed."

"I summon Card Car D! HA!" A blue, thin car reed up and landed in front of Yuma.

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 400**

"I activate it's special ability! I can tribute this card to draw two new cards from my deck!" The car exploded in a yellow light.

" _It's time to see what I draw."_ Yuma thought placing his fingers on the top two cards. _"Deck, don't fail me now."_

Yuma took a deep breath and drew. "I DRAW!" He looked at them and smiled. "Perfect!"

"We now have what we need. Yuma, let's do this!" Astral shouted.

"Right! I activate the trap Xyz Soul! this trap allows me to choose one Xyz Monster in my graveyard and return it to my extra Deck. I choose Utopia!" Yuma shouted.

Utopia emerged from a purple portal and vanished in a yellow light and was returned to the Extra Deck.

"What was the point of that if you can't summon it!?" Nightmare shouted.

"You'll find out now! I activate the GagagaWind Spell card! This allows me to summon one Gagaga Monster in my hand and make it Level 4. Come on out, Gagaga Girl!"

A new magician appeared in a black and pink outfit holding a cell phone.

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 800**

"Feel the flow Yuma!" Flare shouted.

"I overlay level 4 Gagaga Gardna and level 4 Gagaga Girl!"

The two monsters turned into a purple and orange light and shot into the air once again.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon once more!" The orbs shot into the galaxy portal and an explosion took place again.

"Appear before us again, Number 39: Utopia!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"You may have brought back Utopia, but it's attack points are still nowhere compared to Grapha or Tragoedia!" Nightmare said.

 **Grapha's ATK: 3000**

 **Tragoedia's ATK: 3300**

"Don't count on it." Yuma said smirking.

"What!?"

"I activate Gagaga Girl's special ability! When she's used for an Xyz Summon, I can choose one monster on your side of the field that was special summoned and reduce it's ATK Points to zero! Go Cell phone subtraction!"

Gagaga Girl appeared as a spirit and clicked a few buttons on her phone and held it out. Graph was enveloped in a purpled glow and roared.

 **ATK: 3000-0**

"NO!"

"Yes! Now Utopia, attack Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia attacked Grapha, and caused the dragon to explode in the smoke.

Nightmare Moon screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

 **Life Points: 3800-1300**

"ALRIGHT!" The ponies shouted.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

"Haha! I end my turn." Yuma said rubbing his nose.

Nightmare Moon weakly got up and growled. He body was them engulfed in a purple aura and she then screamed.

"NOW I'M MAAAAAAD!" She shouted drawing a card. "I activate Tragoedia's Special Ability! Once a turn, I can target one monster in my Graveyard, and have his Level equal to that Monster until the end of my Turn. I choose Grapha, making Tragoedia Level 8!

"I summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, But I'll truer him to my hoof to re summon Grapha!"

Grapha appeared again and roared.

 **ATK: 2700-3000**

 **DEF: 1800-2100**

"Aww man. I forgot about that." Yuma said in fear.

"As long as Nightmare Moon has a Dark World monster in her hoof, she can keep summoning Grapha over and over." Astral said.

"I activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to special summon One monster from my Graveyard! I summon Belial - Marquis of Darkness!"

A new monster appeared with a black blade and purple wings.

 **ATK: 2800-3100**

 **DEF: 2400-2700**

"What!? When did she have that monster in her Graveyard!?" Yuma shouted in panic.

"She must have send that card to the Graveyard when she last activated Card of Destruction." Astral said.

"Three level 8 monsters?" Flare asked looking at her field. He then gasped. "oh no."

"I overlay Level 8 Tragoedia, Grapha, and Belial!" The three monsters trend into dark purple orbs and shot into the air.

"What!?" Yuma asked in shock.

"With these monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" The galaxy portal Exploded and a weird curled up ball appeared and slowly moved.

"COME FORTH IN YOUR ROYAL POWER AND MAJESTY! NUMBER 54: ETERNAL MOON DRAGON!"

The blue and white Dragon Uncurled and roared. the Number 54 was shown on the side of its stomach.

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Light and Darkness**

Yuma and the others looked in pure shock and horror at Nightmare Moon's new Xyz montster.

"When Did Luna get her hoofs on an Xyz Monster!?" Yuma asked shocked.

"Wait…It all makes sense now. The reason she knows dueling is because the number card gave her the knowledge of the game!" Flare said explaining.

"That makes sense, but now this is a duel we must win Yuma." Astral said.

"Right."

Flare looked and saw Fluttershy trembling behind him.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Flare asked.

"I'm…sc…agons." She whispered.

"A little louder Fluttershy." He said calmly.

"I'm scared of Dragons eep."

"I see. Don't worry, Yuma will defeat it." Flare reassured.

"Impressed? This dragon will lead me to victory!" Nightmare moon shouted in victory, while the number dragon roared.

"I activate the equip spell, Moonlight Stone! This spell allows me to banish a DARK Attribute monster in my graveyard and have this card gain one Moonlight stone counter. So, I'll banish the three DARK Attribute monsters in my graveyard to have my equip spell gain three counters!"

Three moonstone appeared from the card and collided with thee dragon. One on the chest and the two on the shoulder blades.

"With every Moonlight Stone counter on the spell, my dragon gains 500 ATK Points for every counter on it. Go Moonlight Charge!"

The dragon Roared and glowed white, gaining attack points.

 **ATK Points: 3000-4500**

"4500 ATK Points!?" Yuma shouted.

"That's right! Now go Eternal Moon Dragon, Destroy Utopia! MOONLIGHT STREAM!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and shot a light blue beam at Utopia.

"If this attack goes through, Yuma is finished!" Pinkie shouted.

"It's not over yet." Flare said smiling.

"I activate Utopia's Special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can negate your attack!" Yuma shouted.

One of the orbs shot into Utopias chest and his wings uncurled into a protective shield.

"Go Lightwing Shield!"

The attack made contact, but didn't go through.

The ponies sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Rarity sighed.

"My turn still isn't over. I activate Eternal Moons Dragon's Special Ability! By using one Overlay Unit, if my dragons attack was negated, it can attack again!" Nightmare moon shouted.

One purple orb shot into the chest of the dragon and it roared.

"That isn't the worst of your problems. Moonlight Stones effect activates! If the monster that is equipped to this card has its attack negated, its ATK Points Double! Go Moonlight Charge!"

The Dragon roared and it's ATK points rose.

 **ATK Points: 4500-9000**

"9000 ATK Points!?" The group minus the duelist shouted in fear.

"Correct! Go Eternal Moon Dragon! Attack agin with all of your might! MOON LIGHT STREAM!"

"I activate Utopias Special Ability again! Lighting Shield!" Yuma shouted.

Utopia uncurled its wings again and blocked the attack.

"GRRRRRRR! I activate Eternal Moon Dragons Ability again and the effects of Moonlight Stone!" Nightmare moon shouted.

The dragon absorbed another overlay unit and it gained more ATK Points.

 **ATK Points: 9000-18000**

"Oh no! Utopia doesn't have anymore overlay Units! If this attack goes through, He's finished!" Twilight shouted.

"I know Yuma. He'll find a way around this situation." Flare said calmly.

"ATTACK ETERNAL MOON DRAGON! MOON LIGHT STREAM!"

The attack blasted forward and Nightmare Moon laughed. "It's over! I win!"

"I activate Xyz Agents Special Ability from the Graveyard!" Yuma shouted.

"What!?"

"By banishing him, I can activate Utopias Special ability, without using an Overlay Unit."

Xyz Agent appeared and opened its case, and a gold orb shot forward to Utopia, making him glow.

"Go Lightwing Shield!"

The wings of Utopia uncurled once more and blocked the attack.

""That was a close call." Rainbow said.

"Wait! Eternal moon Dragon still has one Overlay Unit left!" Twilight shouted, making the ponies gasp in fear.

"I ACTIVATE ETERNAL MOON DRAGONS ABILITY AND MOONLIGHT STONES EFFECT ONCE AGAIN! MOON LIGHT CHARGE!"

 **ATK Points: 18000-36000**

"ATTACK ONCE AGAIN ETERNAL MOON DRAGON, AND THIS TIME, MAKE SURE THE ATTACK GOES THROUGH AND LET THAT RUNT SQUIRM!" Nightmare moon shouted as the dragon attacked once again.

"I activate Bacon Savers Ability from the Graveyard!" Yuma shouted

"WHAT!?"

"By banishing Bacon Saver, I can negate your attack and I take no Damage!" A black pig appeared and took the hit and an explosion went off, saving Yuma and his life Points.

The ponies relaxed again.

"Thank Celestia." AJ said.

Nightmare moon growled in anger, but then relaxed and chuckled evilly. "I have to admit, I would have never thought you would be able to counter all of my attacks, but now you just made things easier for me. I activate Moonlight Stones effect again. I Banish Tragoedia, Grapha, and Belial, to have my card gain more counters.

Three stones appeared and shot into the dragon. One on the head, and two on the knee blades.

"Since my dragon gained three more counters, he gains 1500 more ATK Points. Moonlight Charge!"

The dragon roared and gained more power.

 **ATK Points: 36000-37500**

"Oh man!" Yuma said looking down at the powerful dragon.

"Things are getting worse for you. I activate Moonlight Stones other effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard, all of the counters on my dragon become Overlay Units!"

The stones on the dragon turned into purple lights and swirled around it, and it roared.

 **Eternal Moon Dragons Overlay Unit Count: 0-6**

"With that many Overlay Units, Yuma won't be able to survive next turn." Twilight said.

"Since Moonlight Stone is no longer equipped with my dragon, it loses 3000 ATK points."

 **ATK Points: 37500-34500**

"I activate the spell card Overlay Blast! For every Overlay Unit my Dragon has and the difference in your monsters Overlay Units, you take 200 Points of Damage! Since my Dragon has six Overlay Units, and your Monster has none, you take a total of 1200 points of Damage!"

"Yuma, Brace yourself!" Astral shouted.

The orbs around Eternal Moon Dragon glowed and shot forward lightning at Yuma. The lightning attacks collided with him and he and Astral shouted in pain.

 **Yuma's Life Points: 2050-850**

"I activate One of Eternal Moon Dragons other effects! By using one Overlay Unit, and for the Price of Paying 500 Life Points, Your Monster loses all of it's ATK Points!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

 **Nightmare Moons Life Points: 1300-800**

Eternal Moon Dragon absorbed an Overlay Unit and its wings glowed brightly, covering Utopia in a white Aura, making it's ATK Points go down.

 **ATK Points: 2500-0**

"Oh No!" Yuma shouted.

"I activate the spell, Poison of the Old man! I can gain 1200 Life points, or deal 800 points of damage to you. I'll take the second option and have you taste 800 life point damage!"

The card glowed and a purple smoke poured out and covered Yuma, making him groan in pain.

 **Yuma's Life Points: 850-50**

"YUMA!" The ponies shouted.

Yuma and Astral fell to the ground, in agony pain. The ponies then saw Astral fading.

"What's wrong with Astral?" Rarity asked.

"His Life force is fading away. In a duel, whenever he and Yuma duel against a number card, such as Eternal Moon Dragon, his Life force fades by the amount of Life points Yuma loses. When Yuma's Life Points drop to Zero, Astral will disappear…forever." Flare explained.

The ponies gasped in fear.

Yuma groaned and started standing up, but very weakly.

"Hahahahaha! Yes, accept your fate Fool! You cannot fight on! My dragon is too powerful to face against!" Nightmare Moon laughed.

They heard Yuma somewhat…crying?

"What's the matter monkey? Are you gonna cry? Well, You're gonna cry harder when..I…finish…"

She stopped when his crying got louder. But this wasn't crying…this was laughter. Yuma threw his head up and laughed loudly, making the ponies look at him in surprise while Flare smiled.

"Man, this the best Duel I've ever had in my life!" Yuma exclaimed while smiling ear to ear.

"Huh?"

"I've battled many duelist before, with amazing skills, but you Nightmare Moon, you're one of a kind."

"What the Hay are you doing!? Don't complicit her!" Rainbow shouted.

"No…" Flare said getting the ponies attention. "Watch."

The ponies trend their attention back to the duelist.

"The way you're giving it your all, the way you duel, You're just so awesome!" Yuma said smiling.

"You…think I'm…awesome?" Nightmare questioned.

"Of course. I can you have the great potential of a powerful Duelist. And you Eternal Moon Dragon, with all of those ATK Points, no one can ever touch you. You pulled off so many amazing combinations, for your Dragon to get stronger, It's all so cool! I'm so glad I'm having chance to Duel you."

Nightmare Moon didn't know what to say. This whole time she's trying to destroy Yuma, but even in the face of defeat, he's smiling and he's…having fun.

"Why do you even care? Why are you showing me so much gratitude to my dueling, even when you know I'll defeat you!?" Nightmare shouted.

Yuma kept his smile. "Because I'm you're friend Nightmare Moon."

The ponies, and even Nightmare moon gasped in surprise.

"You're…my friend?"

"Of course. Whenever I duel someone, a bond is created, and that bond creates friendship. I see you not as my enemy Nightmare Moon, but as a friend." Yuma explained.

Nightmare Moon was shocked beyond all of the ponies in the room right now. For thousands of years, she was feared hated by her own kind, but this…human…sees her as a friend. She lowered her head.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

She looked up again and they all saw a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Above every pony in this world…why would you want me as a friend?"

"Why would I not?" Yuma questioned back, making her gasp again.

"Everyone deserves a friend, no matter how many times they push them away. I made many friends through dueling. Two special duelist never really wanted me as a friend, but no matter how many times they pushed me away, no matter how many times they said they never needed me, I kept Feeling the flow, and stood by their side to the very end."

The ponies were in awe by his speech. This made Nightmare Moon tear up more, and for the longest of times…she was crying.

"Yuma…you're truly a gifted duelist. I don't even know what to say to you."

"You don't have to." Yuma said smiling.

Nightmare Moon smiled back, and then looked at Celestia.

"Celestia…I'm so sorry for everything I've done here today. To show you my forgiveness, I'll forfeit this duel and free your sister." She moved her hoof to her duel disk, but stopped when a familiar voice called out.

" _ **You'll Forfeit nothing!"**_ Lightning formed around her and she screamed in pain.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" Yuma shouted.

"The number…it's staring to control me." Nightmare grunted in pain.

"You have to hang on!"

"Yuma…you must win this duel…please…do it for me…for a friend." She said smiling a little. She screamed again and the number 54 on her neck glowed brightly, and her cyan eyes changed dark blue and she chuckled evilly.

"You must be number 54."

"Correct." It said with Nightmare Moons voice mixed with its demonic voice. "Now it's time I finish you off! I activate the spell card, Shattering Eclipse! If I have a monster with Moon in its name on my field, You lose half of your life points! However, I must send a card from my hoof to the graveyard to resolve this effect."

The dragon roared and little bits of lights shot forward at Yuma, making him scream in pain.

 **Yuma's Life points: 50-25**

"YUMA!" The ponies shouted again.

Moon Dragon/Nightmare Moon looked at the final card in her hoof.

" _This card should crush him on his turn. If he summons a monster that can probably be stronger than Eternal moon dragon, Mirror Force can destroy it."_ She thought.

"Farewell fool! I place one card face down and end my turn!" Moon Dragon/Nightmare Moon shouted placing a card down.

 **Cards in hoof: 0**

Yuma groaned in pain as he started getting up again. He looked behind and saw Astral getting as well.

"Astral…" Yuma muttered.

"Yuma…" Astral muttered.

"Hahahahaha! Juts give up! You can't defeat me! You only have 25 life points left, no cards in your hand, no card in you spell/trap card some, and only one little Xyz monster with no ATK Points. You're as harmless as a fly!" Moon Dragon/Nightmare Moon shouted while laughing.

"You maybe right, I'm in a very tight spot right now, but that doesn't change anything! I will keep dueling to my very last Life point! I'll duel to keep my friends safe! As long as I keep feeling the flow, as long as I believe in Hope, me and Astral will defeat you!" Yuma shouted with pride and determination.

The ponies were amazed by his spirit and will to never give up.

"Yuma…" Celestia muttered in awe.

"Astral, It's Time!" Yuma said.

Astral looked at Yuma and smiled.

"Alright Yuma, it's time to use ZEXAL and cleanse our victory." Astral said.

"ZEXAL?" The ponies asked in confusion.

"The Time is NOW!" Astral shouted.

"Let's do IT!" Yuma shouted as well.

The, the two turned into red and blue orbs and shot into the air.

"WHAT!?" Moon Dragon/Nightmare Moon shouted.

"What the hay!?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"What are they doing!?" Twilight asked.

"They are merging into one, with the power of ZEXAL." Flare said smiling.

"When two hearts join together in the spirit of hope, Nothing is Impossible!" Astral shouted. The two lights joined together and an explosion occurred.

"Go ZEXAL Morph!" The two shouted together.

Yuma transformed into ZEXAL II, the new power they acquired when they fought Vector. Yuma opened his yellow eyes and stared down Number 54.

"It's Over Number 54!" Yuma shouted with Determination.

The ponies looked in awe by his new form and raw power.

"My word, that outfit, the style…" Rarity muttered in amazement.

"Woah…" Rainbow said in awe.

"By the Elements…" Celestia muttered.

"This doesn't change anything! You'll be defeated. There's not a card in your deck that can save you!" Number 54 shouted.

"As long as I believe in Hope, and in my deck, Victory will be in my hands! Time to see what I can do!" Yuma shouted.

"A truly powerful Duelist can shape the outcome of a duel! He can even generate the very card he needs to draw!" Astrals voice shouted.

Yuma held his hand up and it growled brightly in a golden aura. He took the top card and drew it, making shines of light everywhere.

"GO SHINING DRAW!" The two shouted together.

Yuma looked at the card, and saw it was the one he needed.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!" Yuma shouts activating the card in his hand.

"This card ranks up Utopia into a Chaos Xyz Monster!" Astral shouts.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Utopia!" Yuma shouted as Utopia runs into glowing yellow orb and shoots not the sky.

"What's happening!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Yuma's gonna win this duel." Flare said.

"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

The orb vanishes and a blue explosion occurs, and a new monster slowly depends.

"Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

Utopia emerged in it's new form, used to defeat Vector

 **Attack points: 2800**

The ponies and number 54 looked in shock at Utopias new form.

"Utopis Ray…Victory?" Celestia muttered.

"Chaos Xyz…Evolution?" Twilgiht asked.

"Oh my." Flutter shy muttered.

"Ooooh, sparkley." Pinkie said with wide eyes and a large smile.

"An impressive monster, but it's power is still nowhere comparison to Eternal Moons ATK Ponits!" Number 54 shouted.

The dragon roared.

 **ATK Points: 34500**

"This duel is over Number 54. Your fate is now sealed." Yuma said calmly. "Go Utopia Ray Victory! Attack Eternal Moon Dragon!"

"WHAT!?" The ponies asked din shock.

"Are you that stupid!? Utopia Ray Victory's ATK Points are lower than my dragons!" 54 said laughing.

"I activate Utopia Ray Victory's special ability!"

"What!?"

"By using one Overlay unit, Utopia Ray Victory gains your monster's attack points! Victory Charge!"

Utopia Ray Victory grew two arms under is other arms and grabbed the swords behind it's back.

It threw it's arms out with swords in hand and grew a fire aura around it's body and started gaining attack points.

 **Utopia Ray Victory's attack points: 2800-37300**

"NO! This can't happening!" 54 shouted.

"It is. Accept your fate!"

"In that case, I activate-"

"If you're thinking about activating a trap, you can forget it, because Utopia Ray Victory's special ability prevents himself from being destroyed by spells, traps and monster effects while it battles!" Yuma cuts her off.

"NO!"

"Go Utopia Ray Victory! Destroy Number 54: Eternal Moon Dragon and end this duel! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!"

Utopia Ray Victory threw its swords in different directions, and Eternal Moon Dragon exploded in a puff of smoke.

Number 54 screamed and was thrown off her feet by the power of the attack.

 **Nightmare Moon's Life points: 800-0**

 **Yuma Wins!**

"HE DID IIIT!" Pinkie screeched in happiness.

"YEEE-HAW! Ah knew he could do it!" AJ Cheered throwing her hat in the air.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow squealed.

" _I knew you could do it Yuma."_ Flare thought smiling.

" _Yuma…thank you."_ Celeste thought smiling.

"You knew Yuma would win Flare?" Twilight asked the red haired human.

"I always knew he would. Never doubted him." He replied still smiling.

Twilight smiled as well.

Astral and Yuma broke ZEXAL and returned to their original forms.

The ponies ran up to hima nd caught him in a group hug.

"Woah, easy guys." Yuma said.

"Thank you so much for protection us and defeating the wretched Number." Rarity said nuzzling him.

Yuma looked back and saw blue smoke forming over Nightmare Moon and then vanished, leaving Luna behind.

"Mmmmm…wha…what happened?" Luna asked staring to wake up.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted running to her sister.

Luna looked back and saw her elder sister running to her.

"TIA!" She shouted and the two embraced each other tightly.

"Luna…"

"Tia…"

The ponies and duelist smiled at their loving reunion.

"Equestrian Observation #1, he bond between Luna and Celestia are strong." Astral noted.

"Yuma…" A familiar voice called out.

Yuma and the other looked back and saw Nightmare Moons Spirit smiling at them

"Nightmare Moon." Yuma said.

"Yuma, thank you so much for freeing me from Number 54 and destroying that evil spirit. I will never forget everything you've done for me." She turned her attention to Luna. "Luna…please forgive me for holding you hostage and using you as a vessel."

"What will you do now?" Yuma asked.

"I will retreat into number 54, and become its new vessel." She answered.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Nightmare smiled. "Of course. Anytime you summon me to the filed in a duel, I will alway watch over you and protect you everything I have."

She then started to fade. "Yuma…thank you for helping me see the truth. and then you for being my first friend. I'll never forget you." Before she faded completely, she gave out her last words. "Goodbye…Yuma Tsukumo."

Her spirit left and retreated into the Xyz Number card.

Yuma waled over to the card and gently picked it up, seeing Number 54: Eternal Moon Dragon in it's new glory. Dark blue scales, a light blue belly and blue eyes that shined like the stars above.

"I'll never forget you either Nightmare Moon…" Yuma muttered as a single tear fell from his cheek.

Yuma felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it as Flare smiling.

"She will be remembered in our hearts Yuma." He said.

Yuma smiled, along with Astral.

"Come every pony, it is time to return home." Celestia said.

They all nodded in agreement.

As they walked out of the forest, Yuma was pulled into an embrace by Luna.

"Luna?"

She let go of her embrace and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered and moved ahead.

Yuma smiled and walked on as well.

 _I think me and the boys are gonna love this peaceful world."_ Yuma thought.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Awwww, a shame Nightmare Moon is gone, but her spirit lives on in Number 54. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, give me your ideas for the main six, Spike and the Princesses Decks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Through the depths of the sea. Rainbows first Duel**

Yuma, his duelist friends, along with the ponies, left the Everfree forest and back to their small home in a town called Ponyville. Celestia informed Twilight to stay in Ponyville to learn more on the magic of friendship and allowed Yuma, Flare and Astral to stay in Ponyville until they can find a way to get home.

Yuma and the boys got acquainted with Twilight's assistant Spike, who was a dragon. At first Yuma was terrified of him, since he was a legendary creature, but he soon relaxed and the two became friends.

Twilight invited the duelist to her home, which was the Golden Oak Library, for she wanted to ask the duelist some questions. Her friends were also interested about them and their dueling.

"First question, when did dueling became so popular in your world?" Twilight asked.

"Dueling was created by a man named Maximillion Pegasus. It quickly became popular, getting schools, going on wheels, and now here when we have XYZ monsters and AR vision is established. There's tons of duelists I look up to, like Yugi, Jaden and Yusei, who all came before me and were great duelists." Yuma said.

"Each of them are dueling legends. They all accomplished many goals and have change dueling history." Flare added.

"Awesome! You must be a great duelist then, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh… I would say so." Yuma said.

"What do you mean?"

Flare chuckled. "He actually sucked ass at dueling in Duel school a long time ago before he me Astral and me."

"Hey!" Yuma exclaimed in anger, making the red haired boy chuckled again, and making Astral chuckle lightly.

The lavender unicorn trailed her eyes to Flares backpack, and saw a whole bunch of decks inside.

"That reminds me. Why do you have so many decks, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I have collected many types of decks long before I met Yuma and Astral. I'd say sometimes…" Flare said before hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in." Twilight said opening the door to see Shark with a kid in a red shirt with jeans and spiky hair and a bipedal tiger.

"Shark! You're alive!" Yuma shouted happily.

"So this is where you ended up. Wanna explain why we're in a world full of ponies?" Shark asked.

"When we fell off the ship, it seems we were caught in a dimensional gate that got us transported here." Flare explained. He turned to the boy next to him. "And who's this?"

"I got stranded here with my pal too. Name's Calvin, and this is...:" he started.

"A tiger!" Fluttershy said flying over to it. "Oh, it's so cute~"

"Why thank you." The tiger said.

"It can talk?!" Everyone in the room asked in shock.

Calvin chuckled sheepishly while rubbing his neck. "Yeah, he can. This is Hobbes, my pal. Dunno why anyone sees him this way except me."

"What do you mean?" Yuma asks.

"Never mind." Calvin said.

"You know, Fluttershy didn't act excited around me when we met." Yuma said.

"Oh, y'see, fluttershy's got a thing fer animals." Applejack explained.

"Well this is nice. Good to see a new and familiar face." Flare said.

"Yeah. But I think we'll be here awhile." Shark said.

"Sharks right," Astral floated down to the group. "Without the ship, or the coordinates to this dimension, we'll be here for a while."

"We'll be staying here for a while until Tori and the others find us." Flare added.

"So, what we need to do as long as we're here is to prepare you six, and spike, for Number or the Barians attacks if they ever appear." Astral said looking at the main six and young dragon.

Flare nodded. "Astrals right. You all need to learn to defend yourselves if we encounter any numbers, or worse, the barians." He dug into his bag and took out many decks from his pack. "Do you two need any?" He asked the boy and tiger.

"Nah. Already got a machine deck, and Hobbes goes with amazoness." Calvin said.

"Alright. Okay, who's first to get their deck?" Flare asked the group.

"I'll go first." Twilight approached.

"Hmm…" Flare studied her for a moment, until he smiled. He grabbed a deck and handed it to her. "I think this deck will suit you Twilight."

"What kind of deck is it?" She asked and started scanning through the cards with her magic.

"This is a Prophecy Deck. It involves using spell type books and powerful wizards. I can also throw in Endymion and his Citadel Field spell."

"Yes please." Flare took out a few cards from a box and scanned through them, until he found two and added them to the deck.

"I s'pose it's mah turn next. Whaddya got?" Applejack asked.

"Well, at first I was puzzled to what kind of deck that suits you, but I think I found the right one for the right pony like yourself." Flare said taking one out. "This is a Beast/Warrior deck, packed with some of the strongest Earth Warriors I collected. Since you're an Earth Pony, and earth ponies are strong, I think this deck fits you quite well."

"I'm next!" Rainbow Dash said. "I need some monsters and spells that are fast."

Flare smiled. "Blackwing's for you, definitely."

"Blackwing?" Yuma questioned, until it hit him. "AH! You mean that you have Crow's deck!?"

Flare chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's shocking that I have one of the rare decks to be known in dueling history. One of my cousins gave this to me on my birthday a few years back, and I kept it safe from then." He turned back to the cyan Pegasus. "Anyway, They can be called out super fast and use Synchro summons." Flare said.

"Synchro… what?"

"Synchro summon. It's basically adding levels with other monsters you control. In order to summon a Synchro monster, you need a special monster known as a Tuner." Flare explained as he handed the deck to her.

"Wait, we use XYZ monsters, why go with something last gen like Synchro?" Yuma asked.

"Synchro isn't old, and besides, Synchros can still use their special abilities, while Xyz monsters can only use their abilities depending on how many Overlay units they have." Flare said.

"Ehehe, fair point." Yuma rubbed his head.

"And for me, Flare darling?" Rarity asked as she approached.

"I know the right one for you Rarity. Seeing that you enjoy gens and jewels, Gem Knights are the suitable ones for you. These guys use fusion summoning to become stronger. They also work well together, summoning out their best." He handed the deck to her and she scanned through them. Already, her eyes were sparkling at the sight of the gem warriors she has in her deck.

"They're… beautiful." Rarity said.

"Fluttershy gets Naturia monsters, since she's into that stuff. Don't be fooled by their appearance, they may look cute and innocent, but working together, they're fierce." Flare handed the deck to Fluttershy, who carefully looked them over.

"They're so cute!~" She quietly squealed.

The humans chuckled, while Shark lightly smiled.

"MY TURN! MY TURN!" Pinkie beamed and jumped to the duelist.

Flare chuckled. "Pinkie, I have just the right deck for a happy go lucky pony like yourself." He grabbed a deck and handed it to her. "These are the Madolche's. They have special abilities that let you return cards to your deck and your opponent as well." When she looked at them, her mouth was already drooling...she was freaking drooling a waterfall.

"She loves sweets. Seriously." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Flare said chuckling again.

"And me?" Spike asked approaching.

"Oh nonononono! Not you Spike." Twilight stepped in front of him.

"What!? Why not?" He asked, upset and sad about her answer.

"There's more to this than you think. You saw what that crazy number did to Luna. Not only that, you're also dueling with your life on the line."

"Aw come on! I wanna help."

"Well, how about watching us duel and take notes?" Twilight noted.

Spike only grumbled in irritation.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you a little about dueling later on." Flare whispered. It worked, and he smiled a little and nodded.

"You, Shark! Take me on!" Rainbow announced pointing at the human, making everyone on the room look at her surprised by her announcement.

"Really? You're gonna duel Shark now?" Yuma asked surprised.

"I ain't stopping her. Let's take this outside." Shark said.

Outside the Library…

"She is so dead. Shark is one of the best duelists I know." Yuma said on the side with the others.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what she can do." Flare said. "Remember, this is her first duel, and if she can play her cards right, she might have a chance."

"Are both players ready?" Twilight asked.

"I was born ready!" Rainbow said with her duel disk ready. Flare allowed her to borrow his for this duel.

"Tough talk, but now it's feeding time!" He threw his duel dist in the air. "Duel Disk locked!" It connected to his wrists and flaps popped out.

"Duel gazer Go!" Shark said placing his gazer on his eye. Yuma and Flare placed theirs on.

" Augmeted Reality vision Link established." A computer voice called out.

"And… begin!" Flare said.

"Let's duel!" The two shouted as they drew five cards

 **Shark vs. Rainbow**

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Shark LP: 4000**

"I'll explain the rules and guidelines about dueling. Make sure you listen carefully. Duels go quickly and you must have a quick mind." Shark called out to Rainbow.

Rainbow groaned, but if she ever wants to know about dueling, she has to listen. She nodded and the other ponies paid attention.

"A player's turn is divided into six Phases," Shark started off. "The Draw Phase is first. At the start of this Phase, you draw one card from your deck. Next is the Standby Phase. Unless a card effect mentions it, don't worry about it."

"Next is Main Phase One. This is where you'll be playing most of your cards. You can Summon monsters, change their battle positions, activate Spells, and set Spells and Traps face-down."

"How does one do all of these things?" asked Rainbow.

"There are two ways to Summon a monster," Shark explains. "The first is called a Normal Summon. You can only do this once each turn, but you can put the monster in Attack Mode," Shark took a card from his hand and held it vertically in front of him, with the back of it facing Rainbow- "or in Defense Mode." Shark turned the card he was holding horizontally. "If a monster has a high Level, that's those orange stars underneath its name. Then, you have to Release monsters on your field to summon them. Level Five and Six monsters require one Release, and Level Seven and above require two. Releasing basically means sacrificing; you just send the monster to the Graveyard. This kind of Normal Summon is called an Advance Summon."

"The other kind of Summon is a Special Summon. It's done with different kinds of cards and abilities. Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summons are also different kinds of Special Summons."

"With you so far." Rainbow was lying down as Shark continued explaining the game.

"Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters can't be Normal Summoned like other monsters. They have to be summoned with the kind of Special Summons I mentioned. But if you summon them properly, then you can summon them from your Graveyard again later. For Ritual Monsters, you need a Ritual Spell Card. Follow its instructions and you can play the monster."

"Fusions, Synchros and Xyz are different from other kinds of monsters. They're stored in your Extra Deck instead of your Main Deck. If they are sent to the hand or the Main Deck, they go to the Extra Deck instead. Fusion Monsters are summoned by fusing the monsters listed on its card with a Spell Card, usually 'Polymerization'.

"Synchros are a bit easier because you only need a Tuner Monster and some other regular monsters. Add their Levels together, send them to the Graveyard, and then you can summon a Synchro Monster whose Level is the total Levels of the monsters used. So a Level Three Tuner and a Level Two monster would make a Level Five Synchro Monster."

"Xyz summon are a new and special way to summon. This special kind of summoning involves using two or more monsters with the same level. Some Xyz monsters need special monsters to Xyz summon, but some Xyz's monsters require two monsters of any to summon. Xyz monsters have ranks instead of levels, and finally the monsters used for the Xyz summon stick around and are connected to the Xyz monster to activate their special abilities. The monsters in their current state when used for an Xyz summon are called Overlay Units."

Twilgiht was writing the rules down while the duelist continued through the explination.

"Now, there are two battle positions a monster can have," Shark said. "Attack and Defense Mode. You can change a monster's mode once each turn, but only if it wasn't Summoned that turn, and hasn't declared an attack yet."

"Now for Spells and Traps. There are six different kinds of these cards, and they have different icons for each. Normal Spells and Traps don't have an icon. Ritual Spells have a flame, Quick-Play Spells have a lightning bolt, and Counter Traps have a curving arrow. All of these kinds of cards go to the Graveyard after they are used.

"Continuous Spells and Traps have an infinity symbol on them and they stay on the field once activated. Equip Spells are basically equipment for your monsters, like armor and weapons, and have a cross icon. If a monster holding an Equip Card leaves the field, then the Equip Card is destroyed. Field Spells go in the Field Card Zone and have a compass rose icon. They basically change the duel field.

"Right, right,"Rainbow said. "What's next?"

"There's a few more rules you should know about Spells and Traps," Shark mentioned, makign the pegasus groan. "Most Spells can only be used during your Main Phases. Quick-Plays can be used at any time during your turn. You can also use them on your opponent's turn, but you have to put them face-down first. Also, Quick-Plays are the only kind of Spell that you cannot activate in the same turn that you Set them face-down.

"Traps are like Quick-Play Spells: You can use them at any time in the duel, but you can't play them from your hand. Instead, you have to Set them on the field, and you can't activate them in the same turn that you did."

"Traps and Quick-Play Spells can respond to almost anything. Certain monster effects can respond to the same things; these usually negate something or say you can use them in your opponent's turn. Counter Traps can respond to anything and everything, but you can only use a Counter Trap against another Counter Trap."

"Is that all?" asked Rainbow.

"One more thing," said Shark. "When a lot of cards are played against each other, they form a Chain. Each new card is put on top of the Chain as it's played. When resolving the Chain, start with the card on top and work your way back down to the first card."

"So the most recent card played is the first one to do its thing?"

"Pretty much. Now for the Battle Phase."

Rainbow's ears perked up and he stared at Shark intently. "I like the sound of this one!" she said excitedly.

"Well, this is where you can attack with your Attack Mode monsters," Shark explained. "You pick a monster to attack with, and then you pick its target. Whichever has the most points wins. If both monsters were in Attack Mode, then the losing monster's controller takes damage equal to the difference in their Attack Points. If their Attack Points are equal, both are destroyed and no one takes damage."

"If the monster being attacked is in Defense Mode, you look at its Defense Points. If they are lower then the attacking monster's Attack Points, the defending monster is destroyed, but there's no damage. If their Attack and Defense Points are equal, there's no damage and neither monster is destroyed."

"They just bounce off each other?" asked Rainbow. "That sounds rather silly."

"Basically, yeah," Shark replied, making the pegasus chuckle a little. "If the defending monster had higher Defense Points, though, then the attacking player takes damage equal to the difference, but the attacking monster is not destroyed."

"And the last two Phases?" Rainbow piped in.

"Main Phase Two is basically the same as Main Phase One. The End Phase is also a bit like the Standby Phase, except that at the end of it, you check the size of your hand. If you have more than six cards, then discard some cards until you have exactly six."

"Anything else I should know before I begin kicking your butt?" Rainbow asked, eager to duel now.

"Just one thing," Shark mentioned. "Each player's side of the field has eleven Zones: Five Monster Card Zones, Five Spell and Trap Card Zones, and one Field Spell Card Zone. So you have limited space to play cards. Other than that, just be sure to read your cards carefully and you'll be do fine."

"Right!"

"I go first. Make sure you have a quick mind and give it your all, because I don't intend to lose!." Shark said. "I Draw!" He drew a card and smirked when he looked at it. "I summon Spear Shark in attack mode!" A shark with a huge spear on its nose appeared in front of the human duelist.

 **Spear Shark**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400**

"That's it? A fish?" Rainbow asked.

"Not just a fish. When Spear Shark is summoned, I can increase the level of all fish-type monsters on the field! Spear Shark is now level 4!"

 **LV: 4**

"Now since a fish was called, I can special summon Shark Stickers from my hand!"

 **Shark Stickers**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Laaaaaame~" Rainbow faked yawned. "Come on, what kind of duel is this? You're just summoning a bunch of weak fish."

"I think you're forgetting something, Rainbow dash." Flare said. "He can still play a spell if has one. Remember, this duel has just begun."

"Not only that, I still have another surprise up my sleeve! I activate the Spell, Star Changer! This spell allows me to increase or decrease the level of one monster on my field by one. I choose Shark Stickers and make it Level 4!"

 **LV: 4**

"Now he has two level 4 monsters." Astral said.

"I activate the Spell, Xyz Share! I choose one monster on my field, and it counts as two monsters. I choose Spear Shark!"

"But that means…" Yuma stuttered.

"I overlay level 4 Spear Shark and Shark Stickers!" The two sharks glowed blue and turned into orbs, shooting and spiraling into the sky. "With these monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon!" They vanished in a portal and a large reddish object appeared and had two blue orbs spiraling around it. The object then started forming, creating fins and legs.

"Oh dear...Rainbows in trouble now." Flare muttered.

"I Xyz summon, Number 32: Shark Drake!" The large fish like monster roared and stared down Rainbow, jaws ready to sink into its prey.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2100**

All of the ponies, even Rainbow gawked at the sight of the sea serpent before them.

"Shark Drake already!? That's overkill, Shark!" Yuma shouted.

"If she wants to be a duelist, she needs to be prepared for the worst situations, and right now, she needs to destroy Shark Drake!" Shark explains. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn end.**

 **Sharks Status:**

 **Cards in hand: 0**

 **M Zone: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 2**

"Okay, that is freaky, and awesome." Rainbow said. "But it's going down! I draw!" Rainbow said. "I summon Blackwing: Bora the Spear!"

 **Blackwing: Bora the Spear**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 800**

"And the cool thing about Blackwings is that when one is summoned, another one comes out. I choose from my hand, Blackwing: Gale the Whirlwind!"

 **Blackwing: Gale the Whirlwind**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 400**

"Wow. not bad." Flare commented. "She's starting to know what to play in the deck. I have to say, I'm impressed she's learning quickly."

"I activate Whirlwinds ability! Once a turn, I can choose one monster on the field and cut its ATK Points in half until the end of my turn!" She pointed her hoof at the serpent. "I choose Shark Drake!" The small bird blew gusts of wind at the beast.

 **ATK: 2800-1400**

"Now for the main part. I tune blackwing: Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear!" Rainbow said as Gale split into orbs of light and formed rings and Bora went through them.

"She's summoning a level 7 synchro monster already. Impressive." Flare said smiling.

"I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master!" A large black armored balckwing with a single red eye appears and stands ready for battle.

 **Blackwing Armor Master**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"She's doing quite well, wouldn't you agree Yuma?" Astral asked his partner.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what she can do." Yuma said, loving this duel.

"Blackwing Armor Master, Attack Shark Drake!" The black armored bird charged.

" _When Blackwing armor master attacks, even if it loses, its special ability keeps it from being destroyed and a Wedge counter is left behind, dropping the targeted monster's attack to zero. She's planning to defeat shark drake here."_ Astral thought. _"But, knowing shark, he has something planned."_

"I activate the trap, Poseidon wave!" He flipped a card up from his S/T zone.

"Okay, what does it do?" Rainbow questioned.

"This card negates your attack and deals 800 points of Damage for every water-type monster on my field!" Shark said.

"What!? No way!"

"And it so happens I have a water monster on my field." He smirked. "Say goodbye to 800 life points!" A large being appeared and held its staff out and wind and water blew, making the cyan pegasus grunt from the impact.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000-3200**

"Grrr! That was low!" Rainbow snapped.

"You took that fault yourself. You must be ready for what your opponent has and think before you act." Shark said.

"Ugh. I play two cards face down and end my turn." Rainbow Dash said.

"With your turnover, Shark Drakes ATK points return to normal!" Shark added.

 **ATK: 1400-2800**

 **Rainbows Status:**

 **CIH: 2**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 2**

"It's my turn again. Draw!" Shark said. "Shark Drake, attack Blackwing Armor Master! Deep Sea Destruction!" The shark serpent opened it mouth and unleashed an attack. It's was shaped like Shark Drake's head and blasted forward at the armored bird.

"Why are you attacking? Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle?" Rainbow asked.

"Because I activate the spell card Forbidden Chalice! This card can negate the effects of your monster, but it also gains 400 ATK Points."

 **ATK: 2500-2900**

"What!? He powered up Armor Master!? What's he doing!?" Calvin asked shocked.

"I activate the trap, Reinforced Space! This trap allows me to increase every Xyx monsters on my fields ATK Points by 300 for every overlay unit it has until the end of my turn. Shark Drake has two overlay units, so he gains 600 ATK Points!"

The shark roared while its body was covered in blue aura.

 **ATK: 2800-3400**

"NO WAY!" Rainbow shouted in disbelief.

"Shark Drake, Annihilate the bird! GO!" The attack made contact and Armor Master was destroyed, making Rainbow scream and fall to the ground by the force of the wind.

 **Rainbow LP: 3200-2700**

"After a battle, Shark Drake can use an overlay unit to revive the monster it destroyed, only it loses 1000 ATK Points!" Shark Drake devoured an overlay unit and summoned the armored bird again, only with less ATK Points.

 **ATK: 2500-1500**

"Aw man! This bites!" Rainbow exclaimed in slight anger and sadness as she got up.

" _And it's about to get worse. Shark drake can also attack again when it activates its special ability."_ Astral thought.

"Shark Drake, attack again!" Shark said. The shark charged in again to finish off Armor Master.

"Not so fast!" Rainbow shouted. "I activate the trap, Black Sonic!"

"Nice! That lets her banish all face up attack monsters on Sharks Field when he attacks a Blackwing monster on her field!" Flare said as Shark Drake vanished.

"Not bad. You're actually getting the hang of this. That'll do it for now." Shark said with a small smile.

 **Sharks Status:**

 **CIH: 0**

 **M zone: 0**

 **S/T zone: 0**

" _This is my chance,"_ She looks at her hand and then her deck, _"I have to draw the right card. If I can, I can win this. If not, I'm a goner."_ She breaths deeply, and her eyes hardened. "I draw!" Rainbow shouts and draws a card. She pulls it up and looks at it. She then smirks. "Perfect! I summon Blackwing: Zhypheros the Elite!"

 **Blackwing: Zhypheros the Elite**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next, I'll special summon a level one Blackwing, since I control another Blackwing monster on my field. Meet Blackwing: Oroshi the Squall!"

 **Blackwing: Oroshi the Squall**

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 600**

"Another tuner monster?" Yuma asked surprised.

"She's going for another Synchro summon. I have to say, she's handling this deck very well for her first time." Flare said smiling.

"I tune Oroshi with Zephyros to synchro summon Blackwing: Gram the Shining Star!" A new bird in armor was summoned to the field.

 **Blackwing: Gram the Shining Star**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1500**

"From the graveyard, Grams ability activates! I can choose one non-tuner blackwing from my graveyard! Come forth, Blackwing: Bora the Spear!"

 **Blackwing: Bora the Spear**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 800**

"And now for the finale! Blackwing: Bora the Spear, Gram the Shining Star, and Blackwing Armor Master, Finish this duel!" All three of the blackwing monsters charged at Shark, while the lone duelist gave a smile.

"Not bad, for a pony." He said as all three hit him and he was blasted back.

 **LP:4000-0**

 **Rainbow Dash WINS! OVERKILLL!**

After the duel, the human group all gathered together.

"Well, until you all find your friends, you're all more than welcome to stay here in ponyville with us. Celestia even wanted you all to help me with my lessons in friendship." Twilight said smiling.

"You know what? I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuma said.

"Hn, I guess staying here for a while wouldn't hurt, not to mention I also have some competition." Shark said looking at Rainbow with a smirk, making the cyan pegasus smirk back.

"Equestrian Observation #2: Even in other world's, dueling is abundant." Astral said smiling.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! Sorry that the update took so long. I'm happy to bring you all the next chapter of Yugioh ZEXAL: Friendship is Magic. I want to give a special thanks to Hope The Victor for helping me make this chapter and his OCs Calvin and Hobbes belong to him. The decks for the main six and princesses have been chosen. Don't worry about Spike, he'll be dueling, just not yet.**

 **Thank you all for your patience, and I'll see you all next time in the next chapter of Yugioh ZEXAL: Friendship is Magic! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Ticket master**

We open to the Orchard of Sweet Apple acres, where Yuma, Calvin and Flare were helping Twilight and Applejack get the apple work done.

"No. Nope. Nope-" Spike said looking for an apple in the pile.

"Thank you kindly, ya three, for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Grannies girdles." Applejack chuckled.

"I'm not even gonna begin to go into what is wrong with that." Calvin said.

"Forget that, this is making me hungry. Well, only a little." Yuma said.

"I know right?" Spike asked while accidentally throwing an apple on Yuma's head. He looked at the dragon with a small glare while Spike smiled sheepishly.

"When were you planning on helping us? All you did was sit on Twilight all morning while we were working." Yuma argued.

"Exactly! You guys were taking so long, I missed snack time." Spike explained.

Twilight's stomach, along with the three duelist growled.

"Hehe, I guess we better get some food." Twilight said.

"I would agree. I am working up an appetite from all this working." Flare added.

"Nope. Worm." Spike continued looking through the apples.

"AHAA!" Spike pulled out a large, red juicy apple.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." Twilight said licking her lips.

"Now that's an apple." Calvin said eyeing it. Spike then shoved the entire apple into his mouth, causing most of the apple's juices gushing out and landing on Twilight and the duelist.

"SPIKE!" The duelist and Twilight said in unison.

Spike swallowed the apple. "What?" Suddenly, he held his mouth.

Spike suddenly lurched back and burped as green fire formed into a letter.

"It's a letter from princess celestia." Twilight saidi.

"You send letters to and from each other via him? What's wrong with the post office?" Yuma asked, making the two humans chuckle.

Spike picked up the letter. He cleared his throat, opened the scroll and started reading.

"Hear ye, Hear ye. Her grand royal highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the 21st day of...yada yada yada...cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle, Yuma Tsukumo, and Flare Magma, plus one guest."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight and Applejack said in unison excited.

"Say that 5 times fast…" Yuma said. "But, what is it?"

The two mares looked at him with shock.

"You mean you don't know about The Grand Galloping Gala!?" She nearly shouted.

"We wouldn't know, because none of us are from around here Twilight." Flare mentioned.

"Oh, right." Twilight said smiling sheepishly. "Well, the Gala is a big ball where all ponies who are invited come together." Twilight explained.

"Okay. So, it's a ball." Calvin said.

"Blech." Spike said pointing a finger claw to his mouth. He then burped again and four golden tickets appeared.

"Look, four tickets." Spike said holding out the tickets.

"Wow. Great! I've never been to the Gala. Have you Spike?" She asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly, frilly, froufrou nonsense." Spike said plainly.

"Aw, come on Spike. A dance sounds Nice." Twilight said.

"NICE?" Applejack butted in. "It's a heap good more than just nice. I would love to go." She went on on how she can bring up good business for the farm and how she can make amazing improvements to the farm and for Granny Smith.

"Why, I'd even give my left hind leg to go to that gala."

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to-" Twilight started, but then something cyan crashed on the two. It was Rainbow Dash.

"Are we talking about the grand galloping gala?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash! You told me you were too busy to help me harvesting apples." Applejack said. "What were you busy doing? Spying?"

"No. I was busy...napping." Rainbow answered.

"Sounds like someone not the only one who likes to sleep in." Flare looked at Yuma.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Yuma yelled.

"Oh nothing." Flare chuckled.

"And I just happened to hear that you guys have an extra ticket?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"Yeah, but-"

"YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at the grand galloping gala every year." Rainbow said.

"The Wonder-who?" Everyone not a pony asked and Rainbow crashed onto the ground again.

"You haven't heard of the Wonderbolts!?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"If you were listening enough, we're from another world. We wouldn't have heard of them." Calvin said.

"Well, The Wonderbolts are the fastest fliers in Equestria. They're the most awesome team of all time. It's my dream to become one of them." Rainbow explained, "I can see it now..." She then went on about how she can impress the wonderbolts and making her their fourth member of the team.

"Don't you guys see? This could be my chance to show em my stuff. You guys have to take me." Rainbow said getting into their faces. She was then pulled back by Applejack from her tail.

"Now wait just a pony pickin minute here. *Ptooey* I asked for that ticket first." Applejack stated.

"So? that doesn't mean you own it." Rainbow challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well, I challenge you to a hoof wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." The two went to a tree stump and started, but ended quickly when Twilight got between the two.

"Girls, theses are my tickets, and i'll decides who gets it thank you very much." Twilight said.

"I have an idea, whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket. What do you think Twilight?" Flare asked.

"That's a great idea. So girls, what are your reasons to go to the gala?" Twilight asked the two ponies.

"Money to drum up business for the farm?" Applejack started.

"A chance to audition for the wonderbolts?" Rainbow countered.

"Money to fix Granny's hip!"

"Living the dream!"

Both Twilight and the other duelist were lost a words. "Oh my, those are some good reasons to go." Twilight said.

"No kidding." Yuma added. Then, their stomachs went off again.

"Hehe, listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you two, but I can't think on an empty stomach." Twilight said backing up.

"We'll tell you two this, we'll think this over at lunch, and when we're done, we'll tell you two our decisions." Calvin said as he, Twilight and Spike and the others leaving. "For the moment, just be patient, okay?"

"Okay." The two said. When they left, they went back to their hoof wrestle.

* * *

After leaving the farm, Twilight, Spike and the human Duelists returned to town.

"So who are you planning on giving the ticket to Twilight?" Spike asked while riding on her back.

"I don't know Spike, but I can't think straight while I'm Hungry." Twilight grumbled.

"We'd better hide these tickets until we get sorted out. And plus i need some fuel-oof!" Yuma said before Pinkie rammed into him. The four tickets then landed on her face.

"Ah! Bats! Bats on my face! HEEEEEELP!" Pinkie shrieked before seeing the tickets. "Wait Yuma, are these….Tickets to the grand galloping gala!?" She shrieked happily with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. What about them? Don't tell me you want to go too?" Yuma asked.

"Of course I do! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always _always_ wanted to go!" She chirped happily.

"Great. Dealing with Rainbow and Applejack was bad enough, but we also have to handle Pinkie." Flare grumbled as Pinkie sang about it.

"Are these think what I think they are?" Rarity asked as she approached Yuma, holding the tickets.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Twilight, Yuma and Flare are taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Pinkie said happily.

"But why you, and not me?" Rarity asked.

"Hey, hold on! I never agreed to this!" Yuma quickly blurted out.

"Why do you want to got to the Gala rarity?" Flare asked.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm a fashion designer here, and it's always been my dream to participate in the Gala. But I've never had the opportunity to attend one. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour. It's where I truly belong. And where I'm destined to meet him!"

"Him?" Piknie questioned. Rarity talked about Prince Blueblood and how she was destined to meet him and become married to him.

"Wow, you guys have… interesting Gala fantasies." Calvin said.

"What's going on?" The duelist and ponies turned, seeing Shark approaching.

"We got tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, and almost all of our friends want to have the ticket. At least we don't have to contend with…"

Suddenly, a white object sprung out of nowhere and grabbed the tickets from Yuma's hand.

"Hey! Give me those back!" The white blur ran off, until it stopped at a familiar pink haired pony.

"Oh, great. Why do you want to be part of the gala, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy the received a few kicks from the white bunny.

"I-I mean yes, or actually kinda." Once more, Fluttershy explained to them that she wanted to go to the gala to meet the animals in the garden and become friends with them.

"Gee Fluttershy, that sounds...beautiful?" Twilight said.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Shouted a voice. They all looked up and saw Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, no." Calvin grumbled.

"Rainbow Dash! Were you following us?" Twilight asked.

"No. I mean yes. I mean maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody!" Rainbow said.

"Wait just another minute." Applejack said.

"Applejack, were you following us to?" Twilight asked the farm pony.

"No, I was following this one," Pointing to Rainbow Dash. "To make sure she wasn't trying any funny business. Still trying to steal my ticket." Applejack said.

"YOUR ticket!?" Rainbow asked pissed.

"But Twilight and the others are taking me!" Pinkie retorted.

The ponies argued about the ticket. The bickering went on for a good minute, until Calvin stepped in.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" He shouted stopping all arguments, all but Pinkie.

"And I said 'Oatmeal are you craz'-oh."

"Listen, this fighting and yelling isn't gonna solve this. How about we just settle this by having a duel?" Calvin said.

"A duel?" Twilight questioned.

"The five of you pair off and duel until there's one left. Then the last one standing duels either me, Flare or Yuma." Calvin explains.

"Fine! I agree!" Rainbow took out her deck.

"Anything to get to my ticket." Rarity added pulling out hers.

"I've got mah money for the farm on the line." Applejack said.

"What about me? I wanna go just for the party!" Pinkie said.

"Um, I'll just sit this one out. I only asked politely. I don't need to duel my friends to go to the gala." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, so we have Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and possibly Pinkie. Let's start this duel off with Rainbow and Applejack." Flare said.

 **5 turns later….**

"Blackwing Armor Master, Attack Beast King Barbaros!" Rainbow announced as the bird swooped in.

Beast King Barbaros

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1200

"You really should've waited to summon Barbaros without using his ability!"

The bird destroyed The lion beast and Applejack was flown off her feet.

 **AJ LP: 700-0**

 **Rainbow Wins!**

"AW YEAH! I WON!" Rainbow Cheered.

"That's because ya cheated!" Aj announced getting up.

"What!? I didn't cheat!" Rainbow retorted.

"Oh really!? Ah saw ya draw two cards during yer draw phase!" The farm pony retorted.

"Would you keep it down? I'm doing my first duel with Pinkie over here!" Rarity said as she had Gem-Knight Ruby on the field.

Gem Knight Ruby

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1300

On the other side of the field was pinkies own monster, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu.

Madolche Queen Tiaramisu

ATK: 2200

DEF: 2100

"I end my turn, darling." Rarity said.

 **CIH: 1**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Why did she end her turn? Ruby coulda beat that Queen." Applejack said.

"Pinkie has two face downs. Plus, Tiaramisu's ability allows one overlay unit to be used to choose two Madolche monsters in her graveyard, and choose monsters on her opponent's field and return them to her deck by the amount of cards she returned to her hand." Flare explained.

"It's my turn, yay! Big party, here I come! Draw!" Pinkie said drawing a card. "I summon Madolche Messengelato to the field!"

Madolche Messengelato

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1000

"Now I play the field spell Madolche Chateau. Not only do all Madolche monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF, but I can also return every Madolche monster in my graveyard to my deck and shuffle." The cards in her graveyard glowed and returned to her deck. Her duel disk then shuffled her deck.

Tiaramisu: ATK: 2200-2700

DEF: 2100-2600

Messengelato: ATK: 1600-2100

DEF: 1000-1500

"This'll finish things! Tiramisu, take out Ruby and get me that party!" Pinkie said as Tiaramisu charged. The attack landed and Ruby was destroyed.

Rarity LP: 300-100

"Sorry, but now it's time for my trap, Brilliant Spark! If you destroyed my Gem knight monster, you take damage, equal to your monster's original attack points."

"Tiaramisu originally had 2200, and Pinkie has 2200 LP left. Looks like Rarity has won." Flare said.

"Sorry Rarity, but I activate my facedown, Life Regeneration! If I would take damage from a card effect, I gain life points instead!" Pinkie said.

So Pinkie won, and then left only Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Ah still say ya cheated Rainbow! Ah know ya drew second card during yer draw phase." Aj said.

"Oh yeah!? You have no proof." Rainbow retorted blowing a raspberry at her, infuriating the farm pony.

"I believe I can help." Yuma key glowed and Astral appeared. "I'm afraid Applejack is true. Rainbow secretly did draw a second card during her third draw phase."

"HA! Score one fer Astral!" Aj cheered.

"Prove it!" Rainbow snapped.

Astral held his hand out and showed an image of Rainbows turn. He zoomed in and saw Rainbow carefully drawing a second card.

"Ah, horse apples! Now pinkie wins by default!" Rainbow said.

"YAY!" Pinkie said. "Okay, let's see.. Eenie meenie minie… Flare!"

Flare smiled. "You got it. I hope you're ready." He pulled out his deck. "Duel Disk, Set!" A deep ruby red duel disk popped out and created two sharp flaps.

"Duel gazer engage!" He placed his red and black gazer on his eye.

"Augmented reality vision link established."

"Let's Duel!" The two called out drawing five cards.

 **Flare vs. Pinkie**

 **Flare: 4000**

 **Pinkie: 4000**

"Better bring your A-game Pinkie, because I don't intend to lose! I draw!" He looked at the cards he has and smirked. "Sweet! I'll start out by activating the Field Spell, Sanctuary in the Sky!" The field changed as they were now standing in a beautiful garden with an ancient roman temple in the back with the blue sky around them.

"Now, all battle damage involving Fairy types become zero, and to make sure you don't destroy it with your own, I throw down the spell Field barrier to prevent my Field Spell from any of your cards!" He pulls up another card. "Now I activate the continuous spell, Valhalla, hall of the Fallen. If I control no monsters, I can summon a Fairy-Type monster of my choice, without any problems!"

"Nice. With that card, he can summon a high level Fairy-Type without having to sacrifice any monsters." Calvin said.

"I summon Guardian Angel Joan!" A large lady with orange hair and white robes appeared with white wings and a halo on her head.

Guardian Angel Joan

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2000

"With her effect, when she destroys a monster in battle, I gain Life points equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points." Flare said. "With that I lay two cards face down. That's it for now."

CIH: 1

M zone: 1

S/T zone: 2

"Flare has set up his field with a very strong defense. Not only he will protect his life points from battle damage with the field spell, he will also gain life points if his monster destroys one of Pinkies. She better think of a strategy if she ever wants to defeat him." Astral explained.

"Here I go!" Pinkie said drawing a card. "I play one card face down. And then… I summon Madolche Magileine in attack mode!"

Madolche Magileine

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1200

"Now I can add another Madolche friend to my hand due to Magileine's effect."

"Not gonna happen Pinkie! I activate my facedown! The trap, Divine Punishment! If i have sanctuary in the Sky out and you activate an effect, I can destroy it!" The field glowed red and blasted lighting out and destroyed Madolche Magileine.

"Woah! He destroyed her monster with one go!" Rainbow exclaimed shocked.

"Owie. I end my turn." Pinkie said.

 **CIH: 3**

 **M zone: 0**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Back to me!" Flare said drawing a card. "I'll summon The Agent of Mystery: Earth!"

The Agent of Mystery: Earth

ATK:1000

DEF:800

"Normally, Earth can get me an agent card from my deck, but if any Agent monster is in play while Sanctuary in the Sky is out, I get a major boost. In Earth's case, I get my ace, Master Hyperion, from my deck instead." A card in his deck glowed and was slid out. Flare took it and smiled. "Now, for the climax! I remove from play The Agent of Mystery: Earth!" The monster glowed brightly and vanished.

"Descend from the sky, in your royal majesty, and bring judgment down on those who dare to Defy you! Come forth! Master Hyperion!" A large being wearing gold and black clothing descended with a three ring object in front of him.

Master Hyperion

ATK: 2700

DEF: 2100

At the sight of the monster, the ponies gaped.

"That's his Ace monster!" Yuma said smiling.

"Wait till you see what it can do. Hyperion attack! Solar Plexus!" Hyperion pointed a finger forward and blasted his attack at Pinkies monster.

"Trap activate! Madolche Lesson!" Pinkie said,

"I won't let you! I activate my other trap, Solemn Judgment! This trap allows me to halve my life points and negate the activation of a card on your field and destroy it!" The card glowed and shot lightning and destroyed it.

 **Flare Lp: 4000-2000**

"It's over Pinkie! Double monster attack!" Joan and Hyperion attacked together and Pinkie was launched into the air.

 **Pinkie LP: 4000- 0**

 **Flare wins!**

"I-in just one turn…" Twilight said astounded.

"Pinkie didnt even get a chance to do anything." Rainbow said.

"Wait, so does that mean no one gets the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?" Pinkie asked.

"She's right. Flare won, and neither of us can get the ticket." Rainbow added.

"But...who shud get it?" AJ Asked.

All eyes fell upon Twilight again, and she groaned.

"I really don't know girls." Then her stomach went off again. "And I still can't think straight on my stomach.

"Let's get something to eat, and we'll go from there." Flare looked at the girls. "Neither of us don't want to hear your arguing while we decide got it?"

They nodded.

"Good." The duelist and Twilight and Spike left them, until Rainbow had an idea.

* * *

Yuma, Flare, Calvin, Shark, Twilight and Spike were now at a restaurant, waiting for the waiter to come.

"Oh you guys, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends all have good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack? Or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy? Rarity? Oh, who should go with me?"

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure we'll think of something. All we have to do is feel the flow." Yuma smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

It rose her spirits and she chuckled lightly.

"Have you made your decisions?" Asked the waiter. Upon hearing that, Twilight lost it a little.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight shouted, causing all the ponies to look in their directions.

"Well, this got awkward." Shark said with the duelist agreeing.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Spike said.

"Oh, I would love a Daffodil-and-daisy sandwich." Twilight said.

"Do you have any rubies?" Spiked asked, which received a blank expression from the waiter. "No? Fine, i'll have the hay fries. Extra crispy." Spike said

The three duelist looked at the menus, until they found what they want.

"I'll have five rice balls please." Yuma said.

"I'll take two rice balls and a salad." Flare ordered.

"A salad and a piece of apple pie." Calvin ordered.

"Just a salad is fine." Shark said.

Receiving a nod from the waiter, he left them.

"What do you guys think?" Twilight asked the boys.

"I think we need to try another restaurant. I mean I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Spike asked.

"You eat gemstones?" Yuma asked.

"Of course I do. It's part of a dragon's diet." Spike explained.

Shark then noticed something. "Am I the only one seeing that it's about to rain and seeing something move fast?"

They all looked up and saw some clouds moving in, but didn't see anything move fast as he said.

"I think you might be seeing things Shark." Calvin said.

The boy shrugged and leaned against his chair.

"Anyway, I think we're getting off topic here. I meant about who I should give the ticket to for the Gala." Twilight said.

"Oh, you're still on that?" Spike asked face palming.

"Spike Listen, how do I choose, when I do choose, will the others still be made at me? I mean, I can give up my ticket for two, but that will only leave three disappointed ponies." Twilight said.

"We could give ours up, but only one will be left." Flare said.

"Aw man. How are we gonna fix this?" Yuma asked.

Before Twilight could answer, the waiter brought their food.

"Alright! Duel Fuel!" Yuma quickly downed the first rice ball in one bite. Already, he was drooling.

"This is so good~" He moaned and started eating his second one.

"Oh thank you, this looks so good. I'm sure everything will be cleared up once we eat." Twilight said.

"Well, eat up if we ever want to get this crazy day behind us." Calvin said as he bit into his rice ball.

Before Twilight could start digging in, ponies were entering the building, soaked in their fur.

"Uuuh, Mad'am, Missiours, are you all gonna eat your food in ze rain?" The waiter asked the pair.

"What are you talking about it's still sunny… wait, what?" Yuma trailed off and saw rain pouring all around them.

"How unusual." Astral said looking around.

Calvin looked up and saw rainbow dash in a hole in the clouds.

"Hi there, best friends forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Oh, of course she's behind this. Probably wants that ticket desperate enough to do something crazy." Calvin whispered.

"Agreed." Flare whispered back.

"What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony and most strong and brave duelist about to get rained on. So I thought I would kick a hole in the cloud so the group would dine in peace. That's all." Rainbow explained happily, and a little too innocent

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration by getting the ticket by doing extra special favors for us. Are you?" Twilight asked.

"Me? No, no, no of course not." Rainbow said.

"You are so bad at lying, it's not even funny." Shark called out.

"Seriously, I'd do it for anypony." Rainbow said.

"Oh really?" Shark asked while looking around them, seeing ponies running while their fur was soaked. Seeing this caused Rainbow to chuckle sheeply.

"Rainbow, we are not comfortable accepting any unwanted favors, so we appreciate if can close that cloud up right now." Twilight said.

"Ugh, fine." Rainbow grumbled as zipped the hole up.

"That's better." Twilight said happily.

"Now that that's outta the way, we can finally-" before Calvin could finish, rain poured all over them, and drowning their lunch. Twilight growled in irritation.

"Aw man!" Yuma whined getting wet.

Spike was holding his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight of the duelist and the lavender unicorn soaked.

Then, they saw Rarity with an umbrella over her, "Twilight, boys, it's raining."

"Gee, you think?" Twilight asked sarcastically.

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity said grabbing Twilight.

"Come on, let's get to shelter." Flare said as they all ran to catch up with them.

* * *

As the group made into rarity's home, the duelist dried themselves off with some towels rarity gave them.

"Next time, we need to choose our words more carefully, Calvin." Flare noted drying his hair.

"How was I supposed to know we were about to get soaked?" Calvin questioned.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that Rainbow cut off the only place that was dry." He said.

"Okay, let's not argue about this." Yuma said as he dried himself off.

Twilight shook her body and got all of the water off, and was now dry, but the water landed all over rarity in the process.

"Oops, sorry."

The duelist thought she was gonna blow, but what she did caught them off guard.

"Oh no. It's quite alright. After all, we all are the best of friends are we not?" Rarity asked in a sweet tone.

"What the heck?" Flare questioned.

"And you know what the best of friends do." Rarity continued.

"Uuuuh..." Twilight couldn't put her words together.

"Makeovers!" Rarity sang. She then pulled some kind of curtain over her and Twilight and all the boys and Spike heard was grunting and other things going off inside.

"Rarity-OW! This isn't really fixing it-YAK! I mean thank you but-OOF! Too..Tight."

The curtain pulled off and Twilight was now wearing a fancy outfit, "There. Oh, you're simply darling." Rarity said admiring her work on Twilight.

"Uh, yeah. It is kinda pretty isn't it?" Twilight asked looking at her outfit.

"Dont tell me, she's gonna do us next." Calvin said,

"Yup." Flare said.

"Gala tickets involved?" Shark whispered.

"Most likely." Yuma said.

"...Bring it on."

"And you four," Rarity came up to the duelist, "I have perfect suites for the perfect gentlemen."

Rarity pulled the screen and covered them. Now, all that was heard were the boys wincing and yelling.

"Rarity-OW! This is not really-OOF! Hey, don't do that to my-YIPE! Astral, help-YOUCH! Watch where you're sticking those needles!" Yuma shouts.

"Equestrian observation #3: Rarity goes overboard when it comes to fancy get-ups." Astral noted.

The screen lifted off and the duelist were now in fancy suits.

Yuma's was a black suit with a golden collar bone, white gloves and linings. Sharks was purple with a hint of deep sea blue and wearing a sapphire encrusted bow tie. Calvin had a tuxedo with his hair combed back, and Flare had a red and orange suit. Flares suit was red, with gold and black linings with a golden bow tie.

"Done. Oh my, you gentlemen look wonderful." Rarity said admiring her work.

"Rarity, what is this even all about?" Yuma asked.

"Think of this as a gift Yuma." She answered.

Spike on the other hand, had his tongue stuck out and was pointing to his mouth, "And you. I have the perfect outfit for the young gentlemen." Spike was about to run, but Rarity caught his tail and pulled the curtains over him.

"OW..OOF! Hey watch it-WOAH!"

The curtains pulled back and Spike was wearing a ridiculous outfit and a gold wig on his head, "Oh Spike." Twilight said chuckling a little by how funny he looked.

Shark placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, while Calvin, Yuma and Flare fell to the ground, laughing their butts off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He looks ridiculous!" Yuma choked.

"I, I, I can't break hehehe heath!" Flare choked with tears falling from his eyes.

"Now all you need is a hat." Rarity said putting a black hat on Spike's head, "Gah! I told you guys, I don't want any part of this girly Gala gunk. I'll see you guys back at the library." Spike said ripping the clothing off and running away.

The three duelist on the ground picked themselves up and wiped the last of their tears.

"WHOOOO! I never laughed so hard in my life." Calvin snickered.

"I so wished I got a picture of that." Flare chuckled holding his stomach.

"Who needs him, though? This is all about all of _you_ , and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala." Rarity said.

Then, the pieces in Twilight's head came into, "Wait, the Grand Galloping-"

"And oh my goodness, I have an outfit that matches yours to a "T" Twilight." She then pulled Twilight close to her, "All eyes will be on us, and finally, they will be focusing, on the one and only, is Rarity Unicorn!" She beamed while her eyes glittered. She then realized Twilight and the duelist were giving her blank expressions.

She giggled nervously at them, "And Twilight Sparkle and you boys as well."

"You can't fool us rarity. You're just buttering us up so you can get the extra ticket. All we wanted was some lunch." Yuma said.

"Yuma's right. well it's not gonna work, you're gonna have to wait like everyone else." Twilight said ripping off the dress.

The boys got out of their suits and handed them back to rarity.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, We've been trying all day just to get some lunch." Twilight said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Did somepony say lunch?" Asked a familiar farm pony. She then pulled Twilight outside. The boys headed out and saw a cart full of sweets.

" _Oh, come on!"_ Calvin exclaimed in anger.

There eyes widened as the sight of the food, but knew this was still a problem, "Whatta you say best friends?" Applejack asked hoping she got the ticket.

Their stomachs went off again, and Twilight became more upset, "No. NO! I don't know who to give the ticket to. Now i'm more depressed then I was this morning. AAAUGH!" She grunted running.

"So, that's a maybe?" She asked.

Flare and the others only glared at her and shook their heads. They then ran off to catch up to Twilight.

* * *

"Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so _aggravating_." Twilight growled.

"Twilight, Wait up!" She stopped and saw the duelist running to her.

"You okay?" Yuma asked.

"How can I be okay, when these favors are gonna keep getting me more agitated!?" Twilight snapped.

"Woah, calm down Twilight. We're just trying to help." Flare said calmly.

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not in a good mood." She started walking off with the others following.

"You're friends are desperate to get their hooves on those tickets." Astral said floating above them.

"I know. I still don't know who I should give it to."

"How about we got to the library, and try to calm down, then we'll think this through."

"Good idea."

As the group made it the library and opened the door, they saw fluttershy cleaning the library.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yuma exclaimed in shock.

"Fluttershy, not you too." Twilight said hoping this wasn't real.

"Oh, hello everypony. I hope you don't mind Twilight, but we're all doing a little Spring cleaning around here."

"It's summer." Twilight deadpanned.

"Oh...well, better late then ever right?" She asked blushing a little, "It was all Angels idea."

They all looked at the bunny from before, making a salad, and giving them a salute.

" _That little furball!"_ Flare fumed.

"You're not doign this for the ticket are you?" Twilgiht asked.

" And don't lie to us Fluttershy. We're already having enough of a stressful day as it is." Yuma added.

"Oh, I'm only doing this, because you're all my bests friends, right Angel?" She looked at the bunny, and he gave her an angered look, "Oh, yes, we are doing this for the ticket."

"Great, what else can go wrong?" Calvin started.

Angel held the bowl up to Twilight and her stomach rumbled once more, and it only made her more angry, "No! No! NO!" She walked over to the door.

"Well, it was very nice of you and Angel to do this for me, but I would appreciate that you and him leave so I-" When she opened the door, confetti sprayed all over.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie said going into a song afterwards about throwing a party for twilight.

Calvin blew and air horn and Pinkie stopped, dropping Twilight.

"Enough with the buttering already! This is getting out of control!"

"At least some ponies are sublte about the ticket." Twilight said getting up.

"What ticket? What Gala?" A random pony asked.

"Oh, you all don't know?" Pinkie questioned while other gathered.

" _NO! PINKIE! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_ Flare thought while he was sweating.

"Twilgiht and the boys have an extra ticket to the Galloping Gala!" Pinkie announced.

All four of the duelist face palmed.

"Aw, nuts." Yuma grumbled.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?!" They all shouted excited and started hounding the unicorn and duelists with favors.

They tried moving away, but every pony was blocking their way.

"Twilight, guys, what we are we gonna do?" Spike asked scared.

"We're...gonna…" Twillight sarted.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Yuma finished as they all legged it. The ponies followed them.

The duelist and the equins ran behind a cart, and outran the crowd, but two ponies popped out of nowhere and spotted them. They all booked it again and the mob chased them.

The mob ran over a bridge, where they were hiding, but Spike and Yuma lost their grips and fell into the water.

They then hid behind a screen frame, wearing ridiculous outfits. When the mob passed, they ripped the disguises off and ran off. The mob continued to chase them until…

"AH! Dead end!" Yuma shouted.

The ponies then started showering them with favors to get the ticket. Twilight couldn't take this, and her horn lit up. Then, in the blink of an eye, they vanished, surprising the mob. The group then teleported into the library, with Spike cooked and covered in ashes.

"Ugh... Warn me next time you're gonna do that." Spike grumbles.

"Oooooooh.~ My heads spinning.~" Yuma moaned.

"I didn't even know what I was doing, but I'm glad it worked. Now, quick, lock the doors! Boys, shut the lights off!"

Twilight blew the balcony's candle out and shut the window. Spike shut the front door and locked it. The duelist finally shut off all the lights in the house for good measure. They all sighed and fell to the ground, "Whew, I think we're safe now." Spike said in a tired voice.

On Que, the lights came on and the group turned and saw Pinkie and the others. Having enough, Twilight screamed, "GAAAAAAA! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!" Twilight said frantically.

"Yeah. Who wouldve thought one measly ticket could cause all this?" Yuma added.

"Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise." Applejack said.

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful." Fluttershy followed.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends." Pinkie added.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." Rarity said.

Rainbow leaped in the air. "YES! That means the ticket is mine! Hahaha! I get the tiiicket~ I get the tiii-"

"AHEM!" She stopped and looked at the duelist glaring at her. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either." Rainbow fixed.

"We all got so gung-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you. Sorry we had ta put this on ya, all of you." Applejack said.

"We're sorry." They all apologized, making Twilight smile sadly.

"Whew! Glad that's over and done with." Calvin sighed.

"I was about to lose it for a second." Shark said.

"Spike, take a note." Twilight said.

Spike got a scroll ready as Twilight started to speak. " _Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning my ticket to The Grand Galloping Gala."_

"WHAT!?" Their friends shouted in unison.

"If my friends can't go, I don't wanna go either." Twilight finished.

Yuma, and Flare smiled. "Spike add this in too."

Spike nodded and took down what they spoke. _"I, Flare Magma, and Yuma Tsukumo, also return the tickets. It's not fair if everyone gets the chance to go."_

His friends were also surprised by what he said, "You two don't have to do this." Applejack said.

"It's all cool Applejack. This is our decision." Yuma smiled.

"Spike, you can send the letter." Twilight told the purple dragon. He nodded, opened the window and sent the letter.

"Now neither of you will go." Fluttershy said.

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me." Twilight said.

"Also, it wouldn't be the same without you all. You're all everything to us." Flare said.

"Yeah, we all high five the sky together." Yuma said as the ponies came around and hugged each other.

"Hey, when did I get involved with hugs?" Shark asked.

"Oh, man up Shark. You're gonna have to get used to it." Calvin said.

Spike then hacked up a return letter and opened it, revealing tickets for the whole party.

" _My faithful student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"_ Spike read. "And Look! Tickets for every single one of you, including the ones who haven't shown yet."

"Awesome! Now you guys can all go!" Yuma said as the ponies cheered before hearing joint rumblings.

"Guess all that dueling and this crazy day made us all hungry." Flare chuckled.

"Then allow us to treat you all to dinner." Rarity said.

"What a great way to apologize." Rainbow said.

"And to celebrate. C'mon everyone, the cupcakes are on me." Pinkie said as the others went to dinner with Spike sulking.

"How come I didn't get a ticket to the gala?" Spike asked before he burped getting a ticket of his own. " _And one for you, Spike._ " he giggled as the others stared, while Flare smirked. "I mean, _gross_ , I have to go too?' he said before secretly giggling as Applejack gave a slight chuckle.

* * *

 **It's done! Thanks to Hope th Victor for helping me out with this chapter. See you all next time in the next update! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Applebuck Season

Applejack, alongside her brother Big Macintosh, looked out over the vast crop of apples this season.

"Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on." Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied. "Too big for you to handle on your own."

"Hey, AJ! Whos this?" Flare said coming up.

"Oh, this here's Big Macintosh, but everypony calls him Big Mac."

Flare looked at the red Earth pony and smiled. "Nice to meet you Big Mac."

"Eeyup." He said.

"Are you two related?"

"Eeyup."

"...Not much of a talker are you?"

"Eenope."

Flare chuckled. "That's okay. You still look like an awesome pony to hang around."

"Anyway, East orchards gonna need harvesting, and Big Mac has an injury, so it's up to me. Don't worry brother, I'll take a bite outta this orchard by days end."

"All of those apples?" He looked back at the orchard and cringed. "You may be biting off more than you can chew." Flare said.

"Biting off more than she can chew is exactly what I'm afraid of." Big Mac said.

"Quite yer worryin boys. Ah got this." Aj said smiling.

"Are you sure AJ? With all of these apples, it may take you probably the entire day, or maybe tomorrow to get done. How about I help out?"

"Are ya sayin mah mouth is making promises mah legs can't keep?" Applejack said sterned.

"Eeyup." Big mac said.

"Why of all the...Ah'll prove to y'all ah can handle this by mah self." She huffed and walked off into the orchard.

"Is she usually this stubborn?" Flare asked.

"Only when it comes to business to our orchard." The red Earth Pony replied. "Say, ah heard you got mah sister into that new card game."

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's called dueling. She didn't do so well her first time, but she can handle herself quite well."

"Huh." Big Mac said before feeling a rumble. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Flare asked.

"Stampede."

"Stampede?" Flare questioned before seeing a ton of cows. "Holy cow!"

"Yer tellin me!"

He ran off back to Ponyville to warn the others. As he reached the town, already, many of the ponies were running for their lives.

"Hey, this is making my voice sound silly!" Pinkie said talking while bouncing to all the shaking.

"Pinky Pie, are you crazy?" Flare heard Twilight announce from the other side of the road. "RUN!"

"Waaahahahaha!" Flare turned to see Yuma trying to keep his balance from the vibrations rumbling below his feet.

"Every pony calm down, there is no need to panic!" The mayor alerted outside.

"But, mayor! Whatever shall we do?" Rarity responded dramatically.

"Look there!" Rainbow Dash cried.

She pointed across the river to where the large stampede of cows was rushing towards them.

"YEEEHAW!" cried Applejack in the middle of the group.

When the ponies saw her, they began cheering for her to save them. Applejack began rounding them up and collecting them in a straight and narrow line.

While the other ponies could only watch, Pinkie Pie, holding a bag of popcorn, exclaimed, "This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen!" She stuffed her face in the bag of popcorn.

"What the? How did she…" Flare couldn't understand how she did that.

Applejack then pushed some cows to the side, jumped on one of them, and then lassoed the leader of the group. She pulled hard on the rope in order to change their direction to run along the river instead, all while cheering on.

The ponies cheered once again. Applejack pulled on the rope until the stampede came to a complete stop. She had a short conversation with cows until they finally returned back to where they belonged. The rest of the ponies continued cheering.

"Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while trying to be like Applejack.

Flare sighed and walked over to where the mayor, Twilight, and Rarity stood.

"Applejack was just… just…" The mayor said.

"APPLE-TASTIC!" Pinky Pie finished for her.

"Exactly! We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town." The mayor added.

"I know…" Pinkie Pie began. "A PARTY!"

Soon the whole town began getting the festivities ready.

Flare saw the rest of his dueling companions running up to him.

"What in the world was that all about?" Calvin asked.

"A stampede of cows were about to overrun the town, but Aj stopped them in time." Flare explained.

"Sorry about that." One of the cows said coming up. "Mooriella saw a nasty snake and it just gave us the willies, dontcha know."

"Whoa, even cows talk in this place." Yuma said.

"That snake was somehow freaky. Not to mention that weird black, thin thing that was on it's back." One cow mentioned.

Upon hearing that, it caught the duelists attention.

"Thin black thing? What did you guys see?" Shark asked.

"Well, it was thin and black, with these little stars on the top and it was glowing, and a number 24 was in the picture."

" _A number card!"_ The duelist thought in unison.

"Tell us, where did you last see the snake?" Flare asked now more serious.

"The last we saw it was in the Everfree Forest." A cow pointed at the forest behind them.

"Thanks for telling us this." Flare turned back to the human duelists. "Guys, we have to find that snake and get that Number card before it get's out of control."

"I'll go." Yuma said stepping in. "Me and astral can handle this."

"We don't know what kind of Number you'll be facing Yuma. So it would be best if someone goes with you for back-up."

"I'll go with him." Calvin sid. "My Machine-Ancient gear deck will pulverize that little reptile."

Flare nodded. "It's settled. Yuma, Calvin, be careful and good luck."

They nodded and ran into the forest, while the others joined back in the center of town.

"We all ready?" Twilight asked.

"Just one last thing…" Rarity responded. She picked up a banner decorated with Applejack's symbols with her magic and placed it on top of a building. "Now, we're ready."

"Is Applejack all set?"

"Actually…" Rainbow Dash joined the conversation. "I haven't seen her at all."

"Not since the Stampede this morning." Pinkie Pie added.

"But she'll be here for sure!" Rainbow Dash said in confidence. "Applejack is NEVER late!"

Moments later, everyone gathered up in front of a podium. Twilight came up on the stage and used her magic to grab and sort index cards she was to use for the speech.

"Welcome every pony!" She began. "Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to—

"DID YOU SEE Applejack's slick moves out there? WHAT an ATHLETE. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so AWESOME." Rainbow Dash immediately interrupted.

"EXACTLY!" Twilight regained control of her speech. "And…"

She lost it to Pinkie Pie now. "This week, I get to run SugarCube Corner for the first time!"

"…What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight questioned her.

"OH! Applejack, one of the best bakers EVER, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for every pony!"

"Okay…that's great." Twilight pushed Pinkie Pie gently out of the way. "Now if I could just make a point without being inter—"

"Twilight…" The duelist saw Fluttershy slowly creep out of the stage.

"—rupted…"

Fluttershy took the podium and began talking. "Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills."

Fluttershy saw the annoyed look on Twilight's face and slowly backed out.

"Anyone else…? Anyone…?" Twilight announced, but silence replied to her. "No? Well then, as I was trying to say…" Twilight noticed the mayor excitedly waiting to take the podium.

"UGH! Never mind!" She threw her index cards all over the place. Twilight had walked over to where the boys were standing while the mayor was about to give her next speech. She had her arms crossed and an annoyed face.

The mayor took the stand and announced, "Ah-ahem. And so, without further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!" The mayor pointed to the curtain that just opened while every pony cheered.

Although, Applejack wasn't behind the curtain… everyone gasped. Spike didn't seem to notice…

"Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome! I mean- heh." Spike exclaimed, embarrassed afterwards.

The mayor cleared her throat while Spike reminded every pony how awkward the scene was.

Suddenly, we heard Applejack's voice. "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" She was walking towards the trophy with a back full of apples, which at the same time fell one by one as she bumped into every pony. She yawned and continued talking. "Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... Did I get your tail?" She walked over to the stand and took control. "Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy." She continued yawning and looked at the trophy. "It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo. "

Pinkie Pie joined her in the awkward situation. Regardless, Twilight walked up to the stage. "Okay…Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for every pony."

Applejack yawned loudly again and spoke. "Yeah. I like helping the pony folks and…" She yawned once again… "and stuff…" For a few seconds she had fallen asleep. "Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks."

Applejack grabbed the trophy with her teeth and dragged it all the way back where she came from.

It was silent for a moment until Twilight finally spoke. "Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little—

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash offered.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy added.

"Messy?" Rarity said. They looked at her awkwardly. "Well did you SEE her mane?"

Pinkie Pie offered her opinion. "Well she seemed fine to me. Whoo! Whoo!"

"Pinkie, you are far one of the most random ponies I've ever met." Shark said shaking his head with the others agreeing.

"Hm…" Twilight said. She looked back and saw Yuma and Calvin missing. "Hey, where's Yuma and Calvin?"

"They had to leave. Something important came up." Flare explained.

"Where did they go?"

"To fight a new number card." Shark answered, receiving an elbow to the gut from Flare. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"What!?" Twilight and the others shouted.

"Don't worry about them Twilight. Yuma can handle himself." Flare explained.

"What about Calvin?"

"I haven't seen him in action, but I know he's a good duelist. Besides, they're together, and I'm sure nothing bad is gonna happen to them."

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Sssso, you are the one who has taken my known brothersssss and sssistersss." A snake's voice came. "And, I sssmell the scent of Jaden Yuki on you, boy."

Not to long ago, Yuma and Calvin set out into the forest to find the snake, but when they found it, they chased it into a snake's lair. Many snakes were eyeing the two, ready to sink their teeth into them.

"Yeah, and as i recall, Jaden wiped the floor with Professor Viper!" Calvin shouted in the chamber.

Yuma was shocked that Calvin knew Jaden, but knew this wasn't a time to ask questions.

"Make it easy on yourself and surrender!" Yuma shouted.

A snake human iod came out with Viper's duel disk. "I am Number 24, and I will avenge my family, by desssssstroying you two and having my children feeding off your corpssssssesssss."

"Bring it on, cause I'm feelin the flooow!" Yuma shouted tossing his duel disk in the air. "Duel disk Goooooo!"

"Duel disk, standby!" Calvin shouted and activated his duel disk.

"Duel Gazer, let's roll!"

"Duel Gazer, set!"

"Augmented reality vision link established."

"Let's Duel!"

 **Yuma and Calvin vs Number 24**

 **Yuma and Calvin LP: 8000**

 **Number 24 LP: 8000**

"Get set to get decked, snake freak! HA!" Yuma said drawing his card. "My first card is...GoGoGo golem in defense mode!"

 **GoGoGo Golem**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I'll set one card and hand it over to you." Yuma said.

 **Yuma: Status**

 **CIH: 4**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"With GoGoGo Golem's special ability, he can't be destroyed once per battle while in defense mode." Astral said.

"My turn Humansssssss. I draw!" The snake drew a card and slid his tongue around it. "I ssshall sssssummon, Venom Sssssnake!"

 **Venom Snake**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"That clinches it. He _is_ using Viper's deck!" Calvin said.

"And I activate Venom ssssssnakessss effect. Oncccce per turn, I can choossssse one monsssster you control, and have that monssssster gain one Venom Counter!" The snake shot a glob of poison and formed into a dark cyan poison snake. It wrapped around GoGoGo Golems arm and bit down.

 **Counter: 1**

Nexxxt, I activate the Field sssspell, Venom Ssssswamp!"

A dark swap burbled up from below.

"Son of a… he's using Viper's strategy." Calvin growled.

"And that was?" Yuma asked.

"This is bad Yuma," Astral said. "I know what he's doing. Due to Venom Swamps effect, our monster will gain another Venom Counter." A second snake popped up and bit down on the Golems leg.

 **Counter: 1-2**

"With every venom counter added, your Golem losssessss 500 ATK pointssssss."

 **ATK: 1800-800**

"Oh no!" Yuma shouted in panic.

"This is bad." Calvin said.

"I placccce two cards facccccce down and end my turn." The snake said as he placed two cards down.

 **Number 24: Status**

 **CIH: 2**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

" _If I know any better, those two face downs he has must be Snake whistle and Damage Equals Reptile. I can't let those cards activate. I have to destroy them before he has the chance to activate them."_ Calvin thought.

"Okay freak, my turn! I draw!" He looked at the cards in his hand. _"Shoot! Neither of them can help me out by destroying those facedowns. I gotta play safe and defend for right now."_ He took a card and threw it into the M zone. "I'll start off by putting one monster in face down defense mode!" he said setting a monster.

" _Venom Swamp's effect can't activate if we don't know what the cards are. And when it's flipped, Ancient Gear Box should keep me safe. It's got 2000 DEF, and Venom counters only work for attack points, but I still have to be careful. If my monster's ATK points reduce to zero, it's destroyed due to the field spell he has, but I'm gonna change that.."_

"I'll now get rid of your swamp by activating my own field spell, Geartown!" A huge city of gears appeared. "Geartown enables me to summon high level Ancient gear monsters with only one tribute."

"Nice!" Yuma said smiling.

The snake hissed in anger.

"Now i've pretty much damaged Vipers own strategy, so I'll put a card down and end it there." Calvin said.

 **Calvin: Status**

 **CIH: 3**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Back to me!" The snake drew another card. "I'll ssssummon Venom Ssssserpant!" A green two headed snake appeared.

 **Venom Serpent**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 800**

"I alssssso ussse the sssspell Double Sssumon, to sssummon another Venom Sssnake!"

 **Venom Snake**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"He's not buying time for Venominaga?" Calvin said.

"He has three level 4 monsters out now." Astral said.

"I overlay two level 4 Venom Sssnakessss, and Venom Ssserpant! With thessse monsters, I build the overlay network!" The three snakes turned into purple orbs and shot into a galaxy in front of him.

"Here it comes…!" Yuma shouted

"Behold, humansss, my true form! I Xyz sssssummon, Number 24: Venocaesar, The Emperor of Poisssonusssss Ssssssnakesssss!"

A large three headed black snake appeared with 24 on it's middle heads neck. Yellow eyes glowing with a black and golden crown on the middle head.

 **Number 24: Venocaesar, The Emperor of Poisonous Snakes**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Venocaesar will now ussse one overlay unit to activate one of it'ssss sssspecial abilitiessss! For every Venom counter on the field, it gains 500 ATK pointsssss!"

"There's two, so that's a total of 1000!" Yuma shouted.

 **ATK: 2200-3200**

"This is bad!" Astral said.

"Venoceasar, ssstrike GoGoGo Golem! Eternal Poisssson Sssstrike!" The snake fired its globs of poison.

"GoGoGo Golems not going anywhere! His special ability keeps himself from being destroyed in battle once per turn!" Yuma said. The attack landed but the monster wasn't destroyed.

"You may have ssssaved your monssster, but I will get you nexxxxt time! I will end my turn with thissssss."

 **Number 24: Status**

 **CIH: 0**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

 **(Back with Flare and the others)**

"Rainbow dash, how did you end up like that?" Twilight asked when Rainbow landed in front of her on the balcony of her Library.

"I think somepony needs your help…" Rainbow Dash replied, sounding disoriented.

"Applejack?" Twilight answered.

"Yup!" Rainbow Dash replied and was knocked out.

Twilight sighed and got up. She walked out, and saw Flare talking with the others.

"I don't know what to do with her. She's refusing any help I offer." Shark said.

"Maybe Big Mac and I pushed her a little too hard." Flare said.

"To top it off, she's not even hitting the trees. This is what happens when you juggle almost all of your responsibilities at once."

Flare saw Twilight walking off, and then ran to her, "Twilight, where are you going?"

"Going to see Applejack." She replied.

"I'm coming with you." She nodded and the two left.

They saw Applejack buck a tree and try to grab the apple that fell with her teeth, but she hit the back of her head from a branch that stood out.

"Applejack, can we talk?" Twilight asked.

Applejack ears twitched and she stood silent for a moment. "CAN BEES SQUAWK? I DON'T THINK SO!" She yelled loudly.

"No! Can we TALK."

"TWENTY STALKS? BEAN OR CELERY?"

"NO! I need to TALK to YOU!"

"YOU NEED TO WALK TO THE ZOO? WELL, WHO'S STOPPING YOU?"

"I NEED to TALK to YOU!"

"OH! WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? WHAT YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT?"

"Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today!"

"THAT'S QUITE NEIGHBORLY OF HER!"

"Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after YOU launched her into the air!"

Applejack finally lowered her voice. "Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning."

"Because you're working TOO HARD and YOU NEED HELP." Twilight stressed emphasis.

"WHAT? KELP? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed."

"HELP! YOU NEED HELP!"

"No I don't!"

"Applejack, listen to me!" Flare started stepping in. "You're going way too far with this. I understand this is important to you, but you can't do this on your own." He then held a hand out to her. "Look at yourself! You're exhausted! You can't handle all of this on your own, and with the help you're giving to the ponies in town, you're making the situation worse. You need to let us help you."

Applejack looked at the hand and smacked it away. "Ah told ya…" Applejack started suddenly having a meltdown. "Ah don't need help! I can do this ON MY OWN." She bumped herself from a tree branch. "Ow! Now if you'll EXCUSE me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie." she lifted her head up and left them.

"Ugh!" Twilight sounded frustrated enough.

"That's it! I've had it with her stubborn attitude!" He turned to Twilight. "I'm gonna go cool down Twi. I can't deal with this."

"Alright. I'll let you know if anything happens." He nodded and left the orchard. When he was on the road, he grumbled.

"Man. I can't stand that attitude of hers. She's acting like a stuck up Muel." He heard a whine next to him and turned, "No offense."

"Non taken." The donkey replied and went onto a different path.

"I hope Yuma and Calvin are doing okay."

 **(Back to the Duel)**

"It's my turn! I draw! I summon Gagaga magician!" Yuma said calling the mage out.

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next I special summon Kagetokage! I can do this when I summon a level 4 monster!"

 **Kagetokage**

 **ATK: 1100**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Here I go! I overlay Level 4 Gogogo Golem and Kagetokage, so I can Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia appeared through the portal and stood out in his glory.

 **Number 39: Utopia**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Hello there, you ssslimy traitor." Number 24 hissed at the warrior.

"Uh, Utopia, maybe you should… I dunno, say something back?" Yuma asked.

"I'm not sure if Utopia can speak Yuma." Astral said.

" _ **I…"**_ Utopia stuttered. Upon hearing from the golden warrior, the duelist gasped in shock.

"Woah! Did Utopia just say something!?" Yuma asked shocked.

"How is that possible?" Astral asked shocked as he was. "I thought Utopia couldn't speak."

" _ **...will serve this boy to the end. His father has entrusted me to keep him safe."**_

"My father?" Utopia looked back at Yuma.

" _ **He has a message for you. Gather the 7 Mitherian Numbers hidden on this world. If you do, you and your friends will have a bigger chance to stop the Barians."**_

"The 7 Mitherian Numbers..." Astral muttered.

"I will make ssssure you ssssslowly die in pain, traitor!" Number 24 hissed.

"Oh yeah? Astral, it's time!"

"Of course!"

Yuma and Astral turned into red and blue orbs and shot into the sky.

"When two distant souls become one, the power of ZEXAL is revealed!" Astral shouted.

"Woah! Now, that's something you don't see everyday!" Calvin shouted.

The orbs collided and blasted golden light everywhere.

"GO ZEXAL MORPH!" Yuma descended to the ground, in his first Zexal form.

"Woah, and here I thought Jaden had the cool moves." Calvin breathed in awe at his form.

"Okay, Utopia, now! Go, Chaos Xyz evolution!" Utopia nodded and shifted into his basic form and descended into a portal.

"Come forth, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" Utopia emerged again, but only black and more bulkier than ever.

 **Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"From my hand, I activate the spell Xyz Treasure! This card allows me to draw one card for every Xyz Monster out on the field. There are two out, so I draw two cards!"

"A truly powerful Duelist can shape the outcome of a duel! He can even generate the very card he needs to draw!" Astrals voice shouted as Yuma held his hand up, glowing with yellow aura..

Yuma drew two cards, while one was covered in a golden Aura.

"GO SHINING DRAW!" Yuma shouted. "Yes! I summon Zexal Weapon, Lightning Blade!" A white tiger appeared, and roared.

 **Zexal Weapon, Lightning Blade**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 2000**

"With that, I equip him to Utopia Ray!" the tiger roared again and turned into a sword, with the black warrior grabbing it. "When equipped with Lightning Blade, he gains 1200 ATK points, and my spells and traps are safe from being destroyed!"

 **ATK: 2500- 3700**

"Alright! Utopia Ray is up to 3700 big ones!" Calvin cheered. "And I'll help out with this attack with my Trap, Nitwit Outwit! By discarding one monster from my hand, I can choose one monster on the field, and it loses ATK points by the discarded monster's ATK Points until the end of the turn! I discard Ancient Gear Golem, so your Emperor Poison Snake loses 3000 ATK Points!"

 **ATK: 3200-200**

"How dare you!" Number 24 hissed.

"It gets worse. I activate Utopia Rays Special ability! Using all of its overlay units, he gains 500 ATK Points for every one used! Go overlay Charge!" The orbs clashed with Utopias swords and he glowed white.

 **ATK: 3700-5200**

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Believe it Number 24! It's over! Go Utopia! Attack Venocaesar, The Emperor of Poisonous Snakes! Rising Sun Chaos Lightning Slash!"

Utopia Ray charged in at the snake. Number 24 growled, but then he chuckled and then laughed.

"You think you have won!? Think again! I activate the Trap, Sssssnake Barrier!" A new card appeared face up.

"What!? That card wasn't in Viper's deck!" Calvin shouted.

"If I have a sssssnkae monssster out on my field, I can negate your attack, but that'ssss not the worsssst of it." A dark cyan snake appeared and clinged onto the warrior.

"Utopia Ray!" Yuma shouted.

"For every Ssssssnake monssster I have out on my field, your monssster gainssss one Venom counter, and you know what that meansssss."

"It means Utopia will decrease by 500 points! It won't be enough to beat that snake!" Calvin said.

 **ATK: 5200-4700**

"Grrr!" Yuma growled. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"With your turn finished, Utopia Ray'sssss ATK Pointssssss return to normal, along with Venocaesar."

 **Utopia Rays ATK: 4700-3200**

 **Venocaesar's ATK: 200-3200**

 **Yuma: Status**

 **CIH: 2**

 **M zone: 2**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Now it'sss my turn. I draw!" Number 24 smirked and slithered his tongue around. "Now, you will witnesssss the true power of what my Number can really do! I activate Venocaesar's other ability! By ussssing one Overlay Unit, one monsssster on the field gainsssss Venom countersssss equal to the number of monssssters on your fieldssss!"

"There's three, plus Lightning Blade! So that's a total of 4 counters, and 2000 ATK points!" Calvin shouted.

"But wait, which monster is he gonna lay those counters on?" Yuma questioned.

Number 24 chuckled. "Why, I'm going to give the counterssss to Venocaesar!"

"WHAT!?" The duelist and Astral shouted. Four poison snakes appeared and sunk their teeth into the emperor snake.

"For every counter on my own monsssster, Venocaesar gainsssss an additional 500 ATK Pointsssss!"

 **ATK: 3200-7200**

"No way!" Yuma shouted in panic.

"7200 ATK Points!?" Calvin exclaimed shocked.

"Now who'ssss finisssshed? Venocaesar, Obliterate them!" The snake emperor shot globs of venom at the number warrior.

"Yuma, your trap!" Astral called out in his mind.

"Right! I activate my trap, Half Unbreak! Utopia ray isn't destroyed, and we only take half the battle damage!" Yuma said as the wave almost blew them back.

 **LP: 8000- 6000**

"YUMA!" Calvin shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." Yuma grunted.

"You won't be for long. Venocaesar allowssss me to attack again, for every Venom counter he hasssss."

"WHAT!?" Yuma shouts in panic.

"That means…" Calvins started sweating.

"Venocaesar can attack three more times!" Astral finished.

"Venocaesar, attack onccccce again!" The snake hurled globs of poison at Utopia Ray.

"Half Unbreak is still in play, so Utopia Ray isn't destroyed and we still take half the damage!" Yuma declared.

The attack hit and Yuma and Calvin shouted as they were pushed back.

 **LP: 6000-4000**

"Now for attack number 3!" The Emperor snake tossed another attack and the duelist shouted and flew off their feet once more and fell to the ground.

 **LP: 4000-2000**

"Hahahahahaha! One more attack and you two are finished!" Number 24 declared smirking.

Calvin grunted, trying to get back up. He looked at Yuma, who too was getting up as well.

"Yuma...are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm good, but I don't think we'll be for long." He looked back and saw Venocaesar ready to prepare the final strike.

"This is not good." Calvin looked the facedown he has on the field. "Everything on this duel will ride on this card. I just hope luck is on our side."

"It'sssss over humanssssss! Venocaesar, Finish them with Eternal Poisssson Sssstrike!" The snake fired one last time, and Number 24 laughed in victory.

"We lost." Yuma muttered.

"Not yet!" Calvin blurted out.

"What/What!?" Yuma and Number 24 asked.

"I play my facedown! The trap, All or Nothing!" A new card appeared with a man holding a coin. "This trap will declare everything on this duel right here, right now! What it does, is that it allows me to flip a coin." A coin dissolved into the air. "If I guess correctly on what side the coin will land on, the battle phase ends and we gain Life Points equal to your attacking monsters attack points!"

"WHAT!?" Number 24 blurt out shocked.

"If i guess wrong, we lose 4000 life points."

"Calvin is putting everything at stake on this gamble. I hope he can guess right." Yuma said.

" _I hope I can guess right."_ Calvin thought. "Okay, here we go! I call...HEADS!" The coin was tossed and spun in the air.

 **(Back at Ponyville)**

"Okay, so we have Rainbow Dash almost injured because of her stunt, Pinkie's muffins hospitalizing a quarter of the population, Fluttershy's Rabbit Roundup was ruined, and that caused the flower's in the shop nearby to be damaged. All because of Applejack juggling her duties all at once. Multiple lines have been crossed, can we please stop Applejacks madness before she hurts herself?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. This has gone far enough." Shark agreed to this situation.

"Fine. This is getting out of hand." Flare added.

"I have an idea." Hobbes said coming up and surprising everyone. "When Applejack passes out, Twilight uses her magic to levitate all the apples off of the trees she missed."

"I don't think that can work. I could do a few trees, but my magic is limited." Twilight explains.

"The way I see it, we'll need everyone's help. Shark, round up the group with Hobbes. Twilight, you and I are gonna pay a visit to Applejack." Flare said.

The two went to the orchard to see applejack beating a dead tree.

"That just looks like she's smoked too much weed."

"What weed?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." As they approached, AJ moved onto the next tree.

"Alright, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused YOU problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help."

Applejack gave one last kick to the tree, causing apples to fall in her basket.

"Ha! No I don't. Look, ah did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?"

Surprisingly, they did not notice Big Macintosh appear next to Applejack. "Um, how do YOU like THEM apples?" He pointed towards another pile of trees waited to be harvested.

Applejack began to mumble. "Where'd all the apple...?" She continued mumbling until she passed out.

"Now, we wait for Shark and the others." Flare said.

Sometime later, Applejack slowly awoken from her slumber.

"Huh?" She looked exhausted.

"Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help anypony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you?"

Applejack looked at all the trees and closed her eyes. "Okay, Twilight…"

"I am not taking "no" for an answer—what?" Twilight replied, thinking Applejack would still decline the offer.

"Yes, Twilight. Yes. Please. I could really use your help." Applejack was even begging now.

Twilight laughed and sighed.

"At least now, you're putting your pride aside." Flare said crossing his arms.

They heard footsteps approaching and saw Shark and the others.

"Okay, guys, let's get to work." Flare announced as they all cheered.

"Spike, letter please." Twilight said. _"Dear Princess Celestia, My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

After around about two hours, they finally finished up the rest of the orchard.

"How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya!" They heard Applejack from over at the barn. She had a table with several drinks of apple juice. We all walked over to Applejack.

"Girls…" She looked over to Flare. "And guys…, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn."

"A BIT?" Flare replied.

"Okay. A might' stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award…, but the real award is having you all as my friends."

They started drinking our apple juice.

"Gotta say, this is great.' Shark said smiling.

"Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Spike had walked over here and offered them a "snack". "And I've got the perfect treat!" He showed them the bad muffins that made every pony sick.

"Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away." Pinkie Pie flinched as Spike had them in front of her face. "Where'd you get them?"

"From the trash." Spike replied.

Everyone made disgusted faces and shouted "EW!".

"Just a little nibble? Come on." Spike encouraged.

However, every pony declined his offer with disgust.

"By the way, where's Yuma and Calvin? We haven't seen them all day." Twilight mentioned.

Flare and Shark immediatly stopped in their tracks.

"She's right. They should have been back by now." Flare said.

"Let me call him." Shark held his gazer to his ear.

"What's he doing?" Applejack asked.

"Our duel gazers are also phones. We use them to communicate with each other." Flare explained.

"Hello!?" Yuma's voice called out.

"Yuma, where are you? You and Calvin have been gone all day?" Shark mentioned.

"Sorry, but it seems the Number is giving us more trouble than we thought." Yuma said. "Were in the middle of a fatal coin toss."

"Where are you guys?" Flare asked.

"In the forest. There's a snake fortress. You should see it about a few yards from the west." Calvin said through his gazer.

"Hang tight. We're coming right now." Flare and Shark canceled the call. "Yuma and Calvin are in trouble. They need our help. Let's move!"

"You mean...to the Everfree Forest?" Twilight asked scared.

"Yes! Yuma and Calvin need our support. No duelist get's left behind in a duel! Let's go Shark!"

"Right!" The two along with hobbles ran into the forest.

"Wait up!" The six ran off to catch up with them.

As the six walk into the forest, they suddenly hear a harmonica play. Applejack looks to the right and sees a boy dressed in all black with bandages and a hoodie with most of them covering his mouth and body.

"Wh-who is that?" Fluttershy asked frightened.

"Not sure." Flare answered.

The boy then holds up a duel disk laced with chains and black and blue.

 **? LP: 4000**

They all start running, the new face chasing them.

"What does he want with us!?"

"Don't know, but I think he wants a duel!" Flare mentioned.

Shark stops and face the mysterious opponent. "You all go on and find Yuma and Calvin. I'll take care of this guy." He said activating his duel disk.

Flare nodded. "Be careful Shark!" they all ran off, leaving the duelist and Shark.

 **Shark LP: 4000**

"I don't know who you are, but you just trespassed into shark territory! It's feeding time for my sharks! I'll start first." Shark said drawing a card. "I summon Big Jaws in attack mode!"

 **Big Jaws**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 300**

"I'll play a face down and end my turn. Let's see what you've got." Shark said.

 **Shark: Status**

 **CIH: 4**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

The duelist remained silent and drew his first card. He then summoned Infernity Archfiend.

 **Infernity Archfiend**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

He set two cards and ended his turn.

 **?: Status**

 **CIH: 3**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

" _Infernity monsters, eh? They activate their abilities when the user doesn't have any cards in the hand."_ Shark smirked. _"Heh. This is gonna be a piece of cake."_

"My turn! I draw! I equip Big Jaws with Aqua Jet, increasing his ATK by 1000!" Jets were equipped with the shark and gained power.

 **ATK: 1800-2800**

"Now Big Jaws, take out that archfiend!" Shark said as Big Jaws charged.

The mysterious duelist snapped his fingers and revealed a trap.

"Depth Amulet!?"

The boy discarded a card and the attack was stopped.

Shark growled. "You may have survived this attack, but you'll be shark food on my next turn! I place one face down and end my turn!"

 **Shark: Status**

 **CIH: 4**

 **M Zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

The duelist drew his next card and summoned Infernity beast, then used Double summon to bring out Infernity Necromancer.

 **Infernity Necromancer**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **Infernity beast**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Oh no, don't tell me he's…" Shark started.

The boy snapped his fingers and the two glowed purple and swirled into the air. The orbs vanished in the galaxy and an object appeared, with a red scarlet ripped cloak. It shirted and a skeleton formed with a scythe with the number 48 on the blade.

 **Number 48: Shadow Lich**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 0**

"What is tha…" was all Shark could say before a flash of light overtook him.

 **(Back to the Duel of Yuma, Calvin and number 24)**

Number 24 flinched as the coin was in the air. "Number 48? Ssso, he'ssss allied with a human asssss well."

" _ **Shadow Lich?"**_ Utopia Ray asked surprised.

The coin was now heading for the ground.

" _Come on...come oooooon."_ Calvin thought sweating.

The coin rolled for a little bit until it landed on...heads.

"Aw Yeah!" Yuma cheered.

"NO!" Number 24 shouted.

"The duel has shifted Number 24! Your battle phase ends and we gain life points equal to your monster's ATK Points!" Calvin shouted

 **Venocaesar**

 **ATK: 7200**

 **Yuma/Calvin LP: 2000-9200**

"Ha! How do you like that!?" Yuma taunted.

"Grrrrrrrr! I end my turn." The snake hissed.

 **Number 24: Status**

 **CIH: 1**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Now it's my turn! I draw!" Calvin said as a flash was in his extra deck. "Yuma, I'm… gonna end this duel!"

"What? You're bluffing!" Number 24 said.

"Believe what you want, but I'm activating the card I just drew, Card of Sanctity! We all draw until we have six cards in our hand." They all drew the cards.

"Perfect. All I need to win are these six. I'll flip my facedown monster, Ancient Gear Box, and activate Geartowns effect! I tribute Gearbox for Ancient Gear Golem!" The monster vanished and a large metal robot took its place.

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"That is so Cool! I always wanted to see this card in action!" Yuma said with his eyes sparkling.

"It gets better. I'll now use monster reborn to summon the Golem I discarded to the graveyard using Nitwit outwit."

A second golem appeared on the field.

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"Two level eight monssssters? But you don't have any Xyz monsterssss!"

"Youre wrong there. I overlay both level 8 Ancient gear golems and rebuild the overlay Network!" Calvin said as both golems flew into a portal. "Come on out Number 41: Ancient Gear Grand Colossus!" A new monster appeared. It was massive. It had four arms, two beading red eyes and had the number 41 on its right shoulder.

 **Number 41: Ancient Gear Grand Colossus**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"No way!" Yuma shouted in shock.

"He has a Number Card!" Astral shouted as well as shocked.

"And you're gonna love it's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can send cards from my deck to the graveyard and bring out a fusion monster! However, the fusion monster I summoned from this effect can't attack!" Three cards in his deck glowed and were sent to the graveyard. "I send three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs to the graveyard, and fusion summon, Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" The three beast fued and brought out a three headed dog.

 **Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1000**

Number 24 laughed. "You think that pieccccce of junk can defeat me!? You're more of a bigger fool than I let on!"

Calvin calmly smiled. "I'm not done."

"Huh?"

"I activate the spell, Polymerization! I fuse My hound dog with Ancient Gear Soldier in my hand, to create, Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!"

 **Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And this is only the beginning of you end Number 24, because when Ultimate Hound Dog is summoned, you automatically lose half of your life points!"

"WHAT!?"

"Ultimate Hound Dog, bite into his life points!" The beast charged and bit down on the snake, making him scream in pain.

 **Number 24 LP: 8000-4000**

"Alright, we got him where we want him!" Yuma cheered.

"It's not over yet Yuma! We still have to defeat his snake first, but I have the right cards to do it!" Calvin took the last card in his hand. "It all comes down to this final card in my hand! I activate the spell card, Limiter Removal! By choosing one Machine-Type monster on my field, I can double its ATK Points until the end of my turn!" He points at the large machine before him. "I give the power boost to Ancient Gear Grand Colossus til the end of the turn!"

 **ATK: 4000-8000**

"Yuma, activate your other trap!" Astral called out.

"Huh?" He looked and saw his other face down. "Oh yeah! I still have one card left! I play my final My Trap card, Full Armored Xyz! This trap allows me to choose one Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and equip it to an Xyz Monster on my Field! I choose Number 39: Utopia sleeping in my graveyard!" Utopia emerged from the ground and shattered. His armor was left behind and was equipped to Ancient Gear Grand Colossus. "Now, all of Utopia's ATK Points are added to Ancient Gear Grand Colossus!"

 **ATK: 8000-10500**

"10500 Attack pointssssss!?"

"Thanks for the boost Yuma! Grand Colossus, attack with Hyper Overdrive Death Blow!" The mighty machine raised it's fists and threw them forward and blasted the snake. Number 24 screamed and was flown off his slithered body.

 **LP: 4000-700**

"With no monsters left to hide behind, you're open for a direct attack! Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog! Feast upon the last of his life points! Go Frenzy Bite attack!" The beast lunged forward and attacked, making the snake yell again and fall to the ground once more, with no life points left.

 **LP: 700-0**

 **Yuma and Calvin win! Overkill!**

Flare and the six came in at that moment. "We're here for you… is that a new number?!"

Astral and Yuma split. "Yup." Yuma said. Astral outstretched his hand and Number 24 came into his hand.

"Ah, I remember now. The 7 Mitherian numbers were hidden here a long time ago. It must be fate that landed us here in this world, to teach dueling to you, help with the lessons Twilight learns along the way, and end Vector's tyranny." Astral said.

"Who's Vector?" Rainbow said.

"He's this barian that backstabbed us. He never told me that he was a barian. Because of his lies, I almost lost Astral. It was all my fault that Astral was taken hold by all of the hatred and anger within himself." Yuma explained sadly.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened Yuma," Flare placed a hand on his shoulder. "We were all fooled by Vector and his lies and tricks. At least now, we were able to slow him down for the moment, but we'll need all the help we can get if we ever want to stop him and the other Barians...especially Zephyr."

"Zepher? Who's he?" Twilight asked.

"He and I are enemies. He uses this evil deck known as the Evilswarm. It's filled with darkness and only my Agent Deck holds any chance to defeat him. Unlike the other Barians, he still has yet to find his Number Card." Flare explained.

"See, the Barians have numbers that go past 100. We know only of five, Galaxy Eyes Tachyon dragon, Battlin Boxer Star Cestus, Giant Hand, and Masquerade. The barians also have this card called Rank-Up magic Barian's Force, which turns them into Chaos Xyz monsters." Yuma said.

"So it's like you card you played when you fought Nightmare Moon." Rarity pointed out.

"Yes, but unlike Numeron Force, Barians Force take the Overlay Units of an Xyz Monster on our field and add it to theirs. It's their most powerful weapon to shut down ours." Flare explained.

"Okay, I get it." Rainbow said. "Basically all we have to do is gather these hidden numbers, get our own…" Rainbow then pounded her hooves. "...and flatten these freaks."

"Don't get overconfident Rainbow. The Barians are very powerful. Their Numbers are more powerful than ours. It will take a great deal of training and collecting new Numbers to stop them." Yuma said.

"Didn't you defeat Vector before? Flare did say something about that?" Pinkie asked.

"It was luck that was on our side when we unlocked the newest form of ZEXAL when we fought him. We have to be ready next time we meet him." Astral said.

"Okay, from here on, we learn about friendship and gather these Mitherian numbers. I know we can help them." Twilight said.

"I'm in!"

"So am I!"

"Here here!"

"Equestrian Observation #4: When two worlds unite, a team is formed." Astral noted smiling.

"Wait...where's Shark?" Flare asked.

"That's right! We left him with that scary black bandage guy!" Twilight said.

They all hurried back to see Shark on the ground. They ran to him and Flare lifted him up.

"Shark," The duelist slowly opened his eye and looked at the flamed boy, "What happened?"

"He...he had a number…. Shadow Lich. That thing could talk...like Shark Drake. His ability locked me down on my turn. He then summoned Infernity Doom Dragon in an instant on his next turn and before I knew it…"

"Check out the duel results." Yuma said. "This guy didn't lose any LP."

The others looked shocked from the results. He was right. This mystery duelist had 4000 LP.

"Here's shadow Lich's ability. During your opponent's turn, it can use an overlay unit to summon a Phantom Token, which has 500 ATK and DEF. As long as a token like that is out, the number can't be targeted for an attack, and it gains 500 ATK for each one on the field." Flare read.

"And he managed to summon Infernity Doom Dragon, Kalins ace. That means he uses infernity cards." Calvin said.

Astral pondered this as they all walked back. "Who is this mysterious duelist? Is he a friend...or foe?"

Little did they know, the duelist that dueled Shark was on top of a cliff, covered in the shadows. His lips formed into a small smile and he looked at his Number card. After they, he vanished in the shadows.

 **Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of the story. Thank you all so much for enjoying this so far. Also, We have created new Fan-Made Cards for the duel. Here's what we created.**

 **Number 24: Venocaesar, The Emperor of Poisonous Snakes**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Xyz/Reptile/Effect**

" **Three Level 4 Reptile-Type Monsters"**

 **This card can attack, depending on the amount of 'Venom Counters' equipped to this card. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:**

 **Detach One Xyz Material, This card gains 500 ATK for every 'Venom Counter' on the field. If this card has a 'Venom Counter', instead of losing ATK points, the gaining effect doubles.**

 **Detatch One Xyz Material, Target one monster on the field, that monster gains 'Venom Counters', for every monster on the field.**

 **Number 41: Ancient Gear Grand Colossus**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 3000**

 **Rank: 8**

 **Xyz/Machine/Effect**

" **Two Level 8 Machine-Type Monsters"**

 **When this card attacks, your opponent can't activate Spells/Traps, until the End of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material, send monster cards to your graveyard summon a fusion monster from your Extra Deck with the proper fusion Materials. If a fusion monster was summoned by this effect, it can't attack until your next turn.**

 **Snake Barrier - Counter Trap**

 **If your opponent targets one of your 'Snake' monsters, negate the attack, and add one 'Venom Counter to the attacking monster.**

 **All or Nothing - Normal Trap**

 **Activate this card if your opponent declares a third attack. Stop the attack and flip a coin. If you answer the correct side of the coin that lands, negate the attack, end the battle phase and gain life Points equal to the attacking monsters ATK points. If not, you lose 4000 life points.**

 **The Myetery duelist is owned by Hope the Vector. Thank you all for reading and thanks again to Hope the Vector for helping me make this chapter. See you all next update! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Griffon the Brush off**

In the park, Pinkie bounced around in front of Twilight as Shark showed up.

"Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!" Pinkie said. "And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!" She then saw Shark and Twilight. "Oh hey, Twilight, Shark, feeling better?"

"Yup. Who are you talking about?" Shark asked.

"Just about Rainbow Dash. She's the most amazing super fast flyer ever, that I can't stop thinking about her!" Pinkie said.

"Uh-huh." Twilight said as Pinkie was flat on the ground as Rainbow flew right above her. She quickly got up and ran after her.

"Whew. I thought she'd never leave." Twilight said turning a page. "Still nothing so far on these Mitherian numbers, Shark. Even Princess Celestia doesn't know where they are."

"Well that's kinda uncomforting." Shark said as Rainbow crashed into a cliff while flying away from Pinkie.

"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." Pinkie said.

"Does this always happen with those two?" Shark asked.

"You get used to it." Twilight answered.

 **Later in ponyville…**

"Excuse me, have you seen anyone like this by any chance?" Yuma asked showing pictures of Kite, Rio and Hart as a citizen shook her head. Then pinkie showed up.

"Hi Yuma! Still looking for your friends?" She asked.

Yuma sighed sadly. "Still nothing. I asked nearly every citizen in the town and they haven't seen any of them." He put the pictures back in his pocket. "I hope they're okay."

"Now it's my turn to ask you something. Have you seen rainbow dash anywhere?"

"Isn't she right up there in that cloud?" He asked pointing up from above them. A small hint of colors was seen from the back of the cloud.

"Rainbow Daaaash!~" Pinkie sang.

"AAAAAH!" Rainbow took off at high speeds, while Pinkie just jumped at her normal pace after her.

Rarity then came to Yuma. "Pinkie always is after Rainbow Dash. She's a little...kinky at first, but you get used to her eventually."

"I can see that." Yuma looked up at his partner who was lost in thought. "Hey, Astral, something wrong?"

"Huh?" He looked down at Yuma and Rarity. "My apologies you two. I was lost in thought about what happened yesterday."

"You mean with the duel?"

"No. That duelist Shark fought against, and that Number he possesses." Astral explained before a lightning blast was heard at the Center of town. The two ran to see Pinkie and Rainbow Laughing while Spike had the hiccups.

"It turns out Pinkie just wanted my help with a prank." Rainbow explained chuckling.

"Good one, Pinkie [hic] Pie. [hic] You're always pulling a fast one [hic] on me. [hic] Nnaa-" Spike said as sent scrolls to Celestia left and right.

"Oh, that's gonna be a problem." Yuma said.

"Why say that?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, Twilight did explain to me that Spike can send letters to Celestia, so in a way, you girls also pranked her." He explained.

"And those [hic] scrolls were all [hic] empty." Spike finished.

The two ponies were silent as they looked at one another, until they burst into laughter, laughing harder than ever, while they clutched their chests, rolling and tears falling from their eyes.

Spike hiccuped again, only this time bumping into Flare and sending two decks to her.

"My Lightsworn and Twilight decks! It took me hours to prepare those!" Flare shouted.

Spike then belched as a letter was sent back to Flare. He took it and read it.

"Dearest Flare, thank you kindly for the new decks. The Lightsworn suits me fine as the Twilight Deck will suit for my little sister. Oh, and kudos to whoever pulled the empty scroll prank on me. I do enjoy a good prank from time to time. Best Regards, Princess Celestia."

"W-we actually did Celestia a favor? And how good are those decks, Flare?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I put all the Lightsworn monsters and spells and traps i could find in there, including Judgement Dragon. And the Twilight deck has Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning in it as well as Chaos Emperor Dragon, so…"

"We're so in for it if they want to duel." Rainbow finished.

"Well, I for one am looking forward to dueling them sometime if they're good with those decks." Shark said walking up to them.

"So Pinkie, I didn't take you for a prankster." Rainbow said.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises, am I?" Pinkie said.

They spent the rest of the day pranking the others. But the next morning as Pinkie walked up to Rainbow's house with the Duelists…

"Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to-" Pinkie said before seeing a new shape out of the house.

"Whoa." Yuma said as Rainbow flew down.

"Hey Guys, I see you've met my old Friend Gilda." Rainbow said as Gilda flew down. "She's a griffon."

"Hey, what's up?" Gilda greeted.

"What's a Griffon?" Pinkie asked the cyan Pegasus.

"From my knowledge, griffons are mythological beasts that are half eagle, and half lion." Astral explained.

"And all awesome. Rahh. Yeah, thats right." Gilda said flying up to them.

"Oof! Uh, Gilda, little help?" a familiar voice said.

Sharks eyes widened. "No way, Rio?"

The multi-blue haired sister of Shark was indeed on Rainbow's house as Gilda grabbed her and put her next to her and Rainbow.

"Reginald!" Rio ran to her brother and hugged him. Shark, going on instinct, hugged her back.

"Found her a couple days a go before I got here. Are those guys...a couple?" Gilda asked.

"What? No, they're Brother and Sister!" Yuma explained.

"Ohhhhh, that makes a lot of sense." Pinkie said.

"I was so worried about you." Shark said still hugging her sister.

"Really? You could've gone deeper into that forest and found me, but you had to put- whatever these things are before me." Rio said.

"Oh, and they sometimes hit it off because they disagree. But deep down, Shark really cares for her." Flare said coming up as well.

"She was hospitalized before, and Shark wanted nothing more than to help her anyway he can." Astral added.

"So Rio, these your buddies you told me about?" Gilda asked getting back on track.

"Sure are. This is Yuma, Flare, my brother Reginald, and that's Astral." She pointed at the the alien being above them.

"This gal told me about that card game you play. It's really becoming a hit here in this town, from what I believe." Gilda said.

"Already? But we were only here a few days?" Yuma said confused.

"It seems as if any new thing can be spread almost immediately by someone else." Astral said.

"I think I know who spilled the beans. Pinkie did you…" Flare said.

"Okay, yes. I can't stand keeping things a secret." Pinkie said.

"So Rainbow, how do you know Gilda here?" Yuma asked.

"We used to go to Junior Speedsters flight camp together. Remember the chant?" Rainbow asked.

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head." Gilda said. "So, anyone interested in showin me this game?"

"I will! Hey, Flare, how about you and I have a friendly duel?" Yuma asked.

Flare smirked. "Why not? After all, you and I haven't dueled against each other in a while. If Gilda wants to duel after, I think my Mist Valley deck will suit her. Hardly ever use it." He pulled out a deck and handed it to her.

Gilda shuffled through the Mist Valley cards. "So these guys are all about adding power to one another huh?"

"Yeah. You return them to your hand, and add their power boost to their allies." Flare explained.

"Sweet. My kinda deck. But you know what would make dueling with these better?" Gilda said.

Calvin approached with hobbes. "Fly fast while doing it?"

"Hey, that does sound like they click!" Rainbow said.

"Yusei actually did it before. They call them Turbo Duels in our world. Instead of using regular spells, you play Speed spells instead, and you need speed counters in order to activate them."

"Hey, that sounds fun! Let's try it!" Pinkie said.

"But we don't have Speed World 2 or any speed spells." Flare announced.

"Downer. But I'll watch anyway." Gilda said.

Yuma and Flare activated their Duel Disks and D-Gazers.

"Let's Duel!"

 **Yuma vs. Flare**

 **Flare LP: 4000**

 **Yuma LP: 4000**

"Haven't done this in a while since the WDC semifinals. And this was before you dueled shark. This will feel like old times."

"Yeah." Yuma nodding. "So in honor of that duel, I'll go first and summon Zubaba Knight!"

 **Zubaba Knight**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 900**

"The monster on the card became real!? Righteous!" Gilda said loving the game already.

"But the player who goes first can't attack. Kinda a golden rule." Rainbow said.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn!" Yuma announced and placed two cards down.

 **Yuma status:**

 **CIH: 3**

 **M Zone: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 2**

Flare and Yuma saw Gilda with the other six. "Looks like this games gonna bring the others closer to Gilda than ever before." Yuma said. "Dueling always has that effect."

"It does indeed. Let's give em a show!" Flare said drawing his card. "I activate Hecatrice and Zeradias, Herald of Heaven's Special abilities from my hand. By sending them to the graveyard, I can add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand! I now activate them both, and complete my triangle of heaven with the Fountain in the sky!"

The Sanctuary appeared, along with Valhalla and a Fountain.

"Triangle of Heaven?" Rainbow asked.

"It's flares triple spell combo. He's able to reduce battle damage, summon high-level fairies, and gain life points all at once." Shark explained.

The ponies and Griffon look at him in shock.

"Woah, he can pull all of that off like that!?" Gilda asked. "That's so wicked! I so want to have a duel with him after this!"

"Now with Valhalla's effect, I'll special summon Athena!"

 **Athena**

 **ATK : 2600**

 **DEF: 800**

"Now I activate her special ability! By sending one Fairy-Type monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one Fairy-Type to join her to the battle. Appear, Splendid Venus!" A new golden Fairy appeared before them.

 **Splendid Venus**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"When Spendid Venus is out, any monster on the Field that isn't a Fairy-Type loses 500 ATK Points, and all of my spells and traps cannot be negated!" Splendid Venus held her staff up and the area glowed in a golden Aura.

"Don't forget Athena's other effect. Anytime a Fairy is summoned, the opponent takes 600 points of damage."

 **Yuma LP: 4000- 3600**

 **ATK: 1900- 1400**

"I remember this. You did the same thing in the semis." Yuma said.

"I bet we have the same hands as that last match. But now, the wind has changed and the only one last standing will be me! I summon The Agent of Mystery: Earth!"

Earth appears next to the high level faires.

 **The Agent of Mystery: Earth**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 800**

"There it is! Flare's key to summoning his ace!" Pinkie said.

"Whaddya mean?" Gilda asked.

"Whenever Earth is summoned when Santuary in the Sky is in play, he can add Master Hyperion to his hand, rather than an Agent monster." Rio explained as Flare drew another card from his deck.

"Buckle up Yuma, cause I'm going all out! I banish Earth from play!" Earth disappeared. "Almighty ruler of the Solar System and master of the Agents, bring your judgement down and bring peace to the universe! Appear before us! Master Hyperion!" Hyperion slowly descended and threw his arms out, with the solar system in front of him.

 **Master Hyperion**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Woah! Look at the size of him!" Gilda shouted.

"You ready, Yuma?" Flare said. "I Attack with Three monsters!" The three Fairies charged in at Zubaba Knight.

Yuma smiled. "I was more than ready for that! I play the trap, Xyz Xtreme!"

A barrier formed in front of the angles.

"Where did he get Xyz extreme from?" Rio said.

"Just a little extra something I got from Mistro with Excalibur! Now, we only have to battle with the Xyz monster we summon!" Yuma said as Zubaba disappeared.

"Which number is he gonna bring out? Utopia?" Rainbow said.

"I summon Number 61: Volcasaurus!" A giant stone appeared, erupting like a volcano to form a large dinosaur, roaring in the announcement of its arrival, with an overlay unit flowing. The number 61 was on its left chest side.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"It's a Giant magma Dinosaur!" Rainbow said.

"Wait until you see it in action!" Yuma said.

"My turn Yuma! Come forth, Vylon Disigma!" A large golden eagle like monster with black and sharp feather wings descended to the ground, joining the others by its side, with a golden overlay Unit swirling around it.

 **Vylon Disigma**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

"I know what you're planning Yuma. You intend to use Volcasaurus ability to destroy one of my monsters and I take damage from its effect." He smirked.

"That's what you think." Yuma said smirking back.

"Huh?"

"I never did this before, but there's no time like the present! Volcasaurus, Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

"WHAT!?" Shark, Rio, and Flare shouted.

Volcasaurus went back into its basic form and retreated into a portal. "You said we needed to get stronger, so I did some digging and found out Utopia wasn't the only one who could do that. Get ready, cause I'm taking this to a whole new level!"

The ground burst into flames as a new Object arose. "Appear Chaos number 61: Volcasaurus Dragon!"

A huge new sphere formed, with two overlay units swirling around it. The sphere shifted and created a large fire dragon. Wings set a blaze and obsidian armor surrounding it. The number 61 was on its left chest and ashes drizzling down from its feet.

 **Chaos number 61: Volcasaurus Dragon**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1000**

Spike then ran up with Twilight. "That is the most amazing dragon I have ever seen!"

"I'm now activating the trap card, Big risk buster! By reducing my life points to 1000, Volcasaurus gains 1000 Atk Points, and its effect can't be negated!"

 **Yuma LP: 4000-1000**

 **ATK: 2500-3500**

"I can't beat that! Everyone, stop!" The fairies halted their attacks and shrunk back to their master.

" _With that number in play, it will be impossible to destroy it."_ He sighed. "I end my turn."

 **Flare: Status**

 **CIH: 0**

 **M zone: 3**

 **S/T zone: 3**

"It's my turn flare! I draw!" Yuma said. "And now, Volcasaurus will use one of its overlay units to activate its special ability! When I have 1000 or less LP, Volcasaurus Dragon can destroy all monsters on the field, and you take damage equal to all their ATK points combined!"

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"Go, Meteor Meltdown!" The dragon used an overlay unit and blasted a fire beam at the fairies, destroying them all.

"No way...I lost...again." Flare said shocked by Yuma's play, but he smiled a little. "Yuma, you're one heck of a duelist." He was blasted back by the flames and into the dirt

 **Flare LP: 4000-0**

 **Yuma Wins!**

"Yuma, that was astounding! I haven't even known Volcasaurus could evolve like Utopia." Calvin said amazed.

"Okay, you've sold me." Gida said. "Dash, I was afraid you moved on from the awesomeness factor, but it turns out you have some new awesome friends."

"No, No, No!" said a voice as a wood human came up out of nowhere. "You were supposed to be yourself, not change! I, Number 72, hate it when others change the game! The 7 numbers and you aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Gee, you seem upset." Pinkie said.

"Of course I am! Shogi is supposed to be a precise game, every single piece goes where it needs to. You are messing that precision up!" Number 72 said.

"Oh yeah?" Gilda said. "Anyone can change, even I can!"

72 smirked. "Well, I'll just have to change that." It pulled out a wooden duel disk.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me! Shark, let's tear this dummy up!" Gilda said.

"You messed with the wrong duelist you creep! Now, it's time my sharks tear you apart!"

"Gilda, catch!" Flare threw a duel disk top her, and she caught it.

"Thanks!" The placed their duel disks on while the duelist placed their gazers on.

"Let's duel!" The three said.

 **Gilda and Shark vs Number 72**

 **Gilda and Shark LP: 8000**

 **Number 72 LP: 8000**

"You'll pay for your game changers. Draw!" Number 72 said. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1000**

"He's using an X-Saber deck. This is bad." Flare said narrowing his eyes. "Those monsters can be called out almost as fast as Blackwings, and have Synchro summons."

"I use Boggart Knights effect, to special summon X-Saber Pashuul!"

 **X-Saber Pashuul**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 0**

"A tuner monster!" Calvin shouted.

"Not good." Flare said.

"I tune X-Saber Pashuul with XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and Synchro summon one of my generals, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF:1300**

"No one can attack the enemy on the first turn, so I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Number 72: Status**

 **CIH: 2**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"My Turn!" Shark said drawing. "I summon Friller Rabca!"

Friller Rabca

ATK: 700

DEF: 1500

"And I'll use Shark Stickers effect from my hand to special summon itself whenever there is another fish out."

 **Shark Stickers**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"And now I'll overlay them both to summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Two large sharks, sharing orange armor appeared.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Nice set up. Aero Shark can deal 400 points of damage according to the amount of cards shark has in his hand." Astral said.

"And I'll do that right now! And since I have 4 cards in my hand, you take 1600 points of damage!" The shark fired missiles at number 72 and exploded, making it scream in pain.

Number 72 LP: 4000-2400

"Alright! He nearly demolished half of his life points!" Yuma cheered.

"I'll set two cards face down, and hand it back to you." Shark said.

 **Shark: Status**

 **CIH: 2**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"With pleasure!" Number 72 said drawing. "I activate the trap, Gottoms emergency call! If I have an X-Saber monster out on my field, I can call two X-Saber monsters from my graveyard and bring them to my field once again! Come forth, Boggart knight and Pashuul!"

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **X-Saber Pashuul**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now, I special summon , XX-Saber Faultroll!"

 **XX-Saber Faultroll**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1800**

"I can summon Faultroll if I have two or more X-Saber monsters out on the field." The number explains.

"He has two level 6 monsters on his field." Astral pointed out.

"Correct! I overlay Level 6 Faultroll and Hyunlei!" Number 72 said as they disappeared. "Come! The greatest force in my army! Number 72: Shogi Rook!" Mechanical spinning wheels were attached to a sphere in the center, until it shifted with creating sharp edges on the bottom and creating a head tip on the top, with the number 72 showing on the left with the yellow color of its body.

 **Number 72: Shogi Rook**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1200**

"By Using one overlay unit, Shogi Rook can destroy one monster and one set spell/trap at the cost of halving battle damage this turn!" He pointed at Aero Shark and the facedown on the left. "I hope you weren't attached to those two card of yours Shark, because it's time to say Bye-Bye! Go, sharp Spike Spiral of destruction!" The wheels were launched and the cards.

"The only thing that's going Bye-Bye is your Number! I activate my Trap, Fish depth charge! By the cost of Tributing one Fish on my field, I can destroy one card on your field!"

"What!?" The card glowed and Aero Shark was covered in a blue aura. It roared and charged at the number. It collided with it and they were both destroyed.

"No! Urgh, I end my turn!" 72 growled in anger.

 **Number 72: Status**

 **CIH: 2**

 **M zone: 0**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Awesome! With that number out of the picture, Gilda and Shark have a better chance defeating the freak!" Rainbow cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet, Rainbow. Remember, he still has one face down left, and who knows what it it or what it does." Flare said crossing his arms. "The way I see it, Gilda and Shark better defeat this guy quickly before he summons his Number again."

"That's kinda the point." Gilda said. "But with this hand, I can beat this guy. Here goes!" she drew her card. "I'll start by playing the Field spell Divine Wind of Mist Valley."

A canyon appeared as an aurora wind blew through.

"Next, I'll play this. Mystical Space Typhoon!" Gilda says.

"Mystical Space Typhoon! You gotta be really lucky to get that in your hand!" Yuma said. The card in her hand turned into a typhoon and destroyed the card on 72's field.

72 growled. "I'll make you pay for that, you mutant freak!"

" _Now in order for her to get Mist Valley thunder lord, she needs a level 3 and 4 monster."_ Flare thought.

"I summon out, Mist Valley Soldier!"

 **Mist Valley Soldier**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 300**

"Mist Valley Soldier, attack X-Saber Pashuul!" The bird warrior charged in and destroyed the small warrior.

 **72 LP: 2400-800**

"Aw yeah! Way to feel the flow Gilda!" Yuma cheered.

"That's not all. I activate the spell, Monster replace! What this baby can do is that it allows me to return one monster from field to my claws and summon a more powerful monster to take its place! Check out this baby, it's called…. Mist Valley Apex Avian!" A large bird emerged and screeched, announcing its arrival.

 **Mist Valley Apex Avian**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Next up comes Divine Wind of Mist Valley's effect. Whenever a Mist Valley Monster goes back into my claw, I can special summon one level 4 or below wind monster in my deck! I select, Mist Valley Watcher!"

 **Mist Valley Watcher**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1900**

"And now I'll use double summon and bring out the Tuner Mist Valley Shaman!"

 **Mist Valley Shaman**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Alright! Go time!" Rainbow cheered.

"Let's do this! I tune Mist valley Shaman to Mist Valley Watcher! Appear and bring us victory, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" A large bird man zoomed in and got into its battle stance, ready to fight. It held one half of a creature in its hand.

 **Mist Valley Thunder Lord**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Impressive monster, but what's that in it's hand?" Twilight asked.

"In Duel Terminal Lore, Mist Valley Thunder Lord disagreed with the other main leaders of other tribes, so it ripped Ally of Justice Catastor in half and left the alliance upon seeing what it was doing to these creatures called worms and mistreating the Genex." Flare said.

"So, these monsters have more of a bad history together." Spike said.

"That's right. If the Mist Valley and Allies of Justice clash, it will be a battle to the death, knowing on how much they hate each other." Astral said.

"An Ally of Justice deck is at it's strongest against Light Monsters. So, only light attribute decks are defenseless against them." Flare said.

"Time to Finish this, Thunder Lord! Attack Number 72 with Apex Avian!" Gilda said as the two monsters ripped the wooden human to shreds.

 **Number 72 Lp: 800-0**

 **Shark and Gilda win! Total Annihilation!**

Astral stretched his hand out and claimed Shogi rook.

"All right! Another Number in the Books!" Yuma cheered.

"And this one has the clues to the locations of the Mitherian Numbers." Astral pointed out.

"It does!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"The first location will show itself when this city called Cloudsdale appears for a competition in a couple of days."

"That's the best Young Flier's Competition! Thanks for reminding me, because I have to get ready for it!"

"Mind if I help you out?" Gilda offered.

"You bet!"

"And we'll be here to help you out!" Pinkie beamed hugging the two.

Twilight and spike got a letter ready. _"Dear Princess Celestia, through dueling, friends can become closer. No matter what species you are or what background you have, people can change and discover something never known. This is what is important to people in sharing their passions. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_ The letter was sent.

"I guess Gilda's coming along for the ride now. But I hope they dont prank us all together." Flare mentioned.

"Speaking of which…" Pinkie said. "Has anyone seen the disappearing ink we pulled on Twilight?"

Twilight's eyes widened. "Uh…. I might have distributed that to places like Canterlot."

Up in the palace, Celestia wrote text, but the ink vanished. The solar princess looked to see she used invisibility ink instead of using real ink.

Back at Ponyville, the group was silent, until they all laughed together.

"I can't believe the prized student of Celestia, pulled a prank on her!" Calvin snorted.

"That's gonna be a one heck of a doozy for later on!" Pinkie laughed.

Astral watched the group laugh, while he smiled. "Equestrian Observation #5: Even pranks, can bring happiness and others closer."

* * *

 **BAM! Done with the chapter. I'm having fun making this story, along with Vector helping me with this. Thank you all for Reading and I'll see you all next time in the next update. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Boast Busters**

Twilight was practicing Magic as Spike stood at her Side.

"Come on Twilight, you can do it!" Spike said.

"Okay, here goes." Twilight said as she concentrated, and a perfect mustache formed on Spike.

"Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting." Spike said crossing a list off. "And I think this is the best trick so far. Helloooo, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache."

As spike chuckled Twilight grinned. "Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." she said as the mustache disappeared.

"Rats." Spike said disappointed as they walked out. "But still, a total of 25 spells, twilight, and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents!"

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent is magic?" Twilight asked.

"Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic." Spike replied.

"Oh, Spike, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me." Twilight said.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight." Spike said.

"Gangway!" Two ponies ran into spike as they were going somewhere.

"Snips? Snails? What's got you two in a hurry?" Spike asked as they stopped.

"You haven't heard? There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said.

"Yeah, yeah! This trailer showed up outta nowhere and this new girl, they say she got more talent than any unicorn ever!" Snips added.

"That's ridiculous! That honor goes to Twilight here! Where is she?" Spike said.

"Town square, c'mon!" Snails said.

The three ponies and dragon high-tailed it over to the town square, where a crowd had gathered around a decorated wagon of some kind.

"What's going on?" Yuma asked as he and the other duelist approach. The wagon suddenly opened up.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

As the voice spoke, the wagon opened up into an elaborate stage. Suddenly, the stage was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, a blue unicorn wearing a sorcerer's hat and cape stood proudly on the stage, smirking at the audience. Most of the crowd gasped in amazement, save for the Mane Six, Spike and the duelist, who just watched with confused looks on their faces. "Watch in awe," the pony declared, "as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the greatest feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" more lights and sounds came as the pny posed.

Trixie stood on her hind legs as fireworks exploded around the stage, which miraculously didn't catch on fire. Rarity narrowed her eyes. "My my my, what boasting!" she commented.

"Yeah," Spike added as he stood next to her. "Nopony's as magical as Twi…" Spike suddenly stopped, realizing just who he was talking to. "Twi…oh, uh…h-hey, Rarity…uh…mustache!"

Spike sped off while Rarity looked on in confusion. "There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked.

"Nuthin' at all," Applejack responded. "'Cept when you're showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons."

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us," Rarity added, causing Twilight to look away in shame.

"Especially when you got me around bein' better than the rest of us!" Rainbow Dash snootily replied.

"Ah, great." Gilda said showing up. "It's her again."

"You know her?" Shark asked.

"She travels around the cities and boasts on how mighty and proud she is." She explains. "She can also be a bully to, showing others that she's better than anypony out in Equestria."

Upon hearing that made Shark look back to his past when he too was a bully. He never forgave himself for what he did to the duelist at his school...even the time when he shattered Yuma's gold necklace.

Rainbow dash saw the look and turned back to Trixie. "Uh…yeah, um…m-magic, shmagic! Boo!"

Trixie had caught on to their conversation, it seemed. "Well well well," she said haughtily. "It seems we have some neigh-sayers in the audience!"

"Yeah, thats right!" Yuma said stepping up. "What makes you think you can go around saying you're better at magic and stuff than anybody else?"

"Oh? And Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Trixie Boasted.

"Just who does this mare think she is, Harry Houdini?" Calvin said.

"Yeah!" Spike interrupted. "Since we all know Twilight is the—"

"Spike, shh!" Twilight whispered, pushing Spike aside.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Did you see the way they reacted to Trixie?" Twilight whispered. "I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off."

They both turned to see Trixie activating more of her fireworks with glee. Rainbow, fed up with this showboating pony, flitted up and glared at Trixie eye-to-eye. "So, Great and Powerful Trixie…what makes you think you're so awesome anyway?"

Trixie sneered. "Why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to defeat the dreaded Ursa Major!"

More fireworks lit up and depicted a scene reminiscent of neon signs of a blue bear dotted with stars. Several ponies in the audience gasped in shock. "When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to," Trixie boasted. "But the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magical abilities, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!"

Shark sneered. He hated trixie now. All she was doing was boasting and telling lies.

"That settles it." Snips said. "Trixie truly is the most talented, magical, and awesome unicorn in Ponyville!"

"No, in all of Equestria!" Snails added, increasing the encouragement.

"How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi—Twilight zipped Spike's mouth shut, literally with her magic. "Mmph! Mmmph!" Spike continued to try to disprove her bragging. Shark could feel how angry he was getting from Trixie's boasting.

Trixie laughed, "It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville."

There was silence and crickets.

"Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" She laughed. "Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!"

Fireworks and fanfare followed again.

Spike unzipped himself and begged Twilight, "Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!"

"How about…. You?" Trixie said pointing at twilight, who gulped.

"I- I—Twilight stuttered.

"Well, little hayseed?" Trixie pursued.

"That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" Applejack finally broke.

"You show her, AJ!" Spike encouraged.

"Can your magical powers do THIS?" Applejack began using a lasso to do a few tricks and then tossing it to grab an apple off the tree and bringing it back to her mouth to eat it. Every pony cheered. "Top that, missy."

"Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" Trixie began her turn, revealing the horn under her hat. She used her magic to grab the rope Applejack had used and hypnotize her with its Snake-like movements. She used the other end of the rope to grab an apple from a nearby tree. With the snake end, she tied Applejack's legs and placed the apple in her mouth. The audience laughed and cheered.

"What that dirty little…!" Calvin growled.

"Oh come now, I need more takers than that! Show me someone bland, original! You!" Trixie said pointing to Yuma. "What is it that makes you special? Trixie will best it!"

"Me?" Yuma asked taking out his deck. "Dueling is what makes me special."

"Yuma, what are you doing? She'll make a fool outta you!" Rio said.

"There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that." Rainbow Dash challenged.

"Oh?" Trixie replied, intrigued by Rainbow Dash's comment.

"That's MY job!" Rainbow Dash immediately flew through a windmill, shot upwards like a rocket through clouds, puncturing them. She stopped in front of the sun and then dashed downwards through the punctured clouds, repeating her pathway. When she arrived back at the stage, a rainbow emerged on top of her from the water droplets she had carried.

"They don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash' for nothin'!" Rainbow Dash said.

The crowd cheered.

"That's showin em, dash!" Gilda cheered, but seeing Trixies horn glow.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie replied. She used her magic to use the rainbow Rainbow Dash made and wrap it around her. She spinned the rainbow, causing Rainbow Dash to form a tornado for a few seconds until she stopped outside the stage, dazed.

"Seems like any pony with a DASH of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie."

Applejack and Gilda had helped Rainbow Dash up. However, she formed a dark cloud and caused lightning to strike Rainbow Dash.

"OW!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Every pony laughed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shark roared.

Trixie looked to Shark, who looked really pissed off. "Who are you to call Trixie out, young man?"

"Me! You think you're all high and mighty with your magic, but you're nothing but a Liar who boasts! You're nothing!" The crowd gasped and some 'ooooooooo ed'.

"Why, of all the asinine…" Trixie snarled at the boy.

"Hey! Don't talk back to her! She beat an Ursa Major!" Snips said.

"Yeah! She can take you on, any day!" Snails added.

"YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Shark roared again. However, his anger got the best of him and his body glowed in a purple aura. Many of the ponies gasped in shock, while the two colts stepped back by his display of anger and his aura.

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Yuma shouted.

"Hold him back, hold him back!" Flare called out. The duelist ran to him, but a powerful wave of power pushed them back.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG!? YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ANYTHING!?" Shark activated his duel disk and pulled out a familiar number. "THEN LET'S SEE YOU HANDLE NUMBER 32: SHARK DRAKE!" he placed the card down and the area was covered in a purple light. The light faded and the ponies gasped in shock and fear as shark drake appeared and roared at the top of its lungs

"Everypony, RUN!" Yuma shouted. The ponies ran like crazy. Trixie shuddered in fear as it approached her before hearing a harmonica play. The mysterious duelist from before appeared while playing it from the shadows.

"Who is that?!" Yuma asked.

"YOU!" Shark yelled as shark Drake turned to the duelist. "YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME BEFORE, BUT NOW IT'S TIME I PULVERIZE YOU! SHARK DRAKE, FLATTEN HIM TO THE GROUND!"

The duelist dodged the oncoming foot and slammed the Drake into the ground. He then jabbed shark with his hand as Shark collapsed to the ground as Shark Drake disappeared. Trixie then stood up.

"Did you see that?" Flare asked in shock. "He just shut Shark down without even hurting him!"

"Woah." Yuma breathed in awe.

"Is this the duelist who has that Number card?" Astral thought.

"You!" Trixie said jumping down from the stage. "Who are you to impede on Trixie's glory?"

"Glory? You were cowering like a child." Flare said.

"Regardless, this is another threat trixie has to defeat. Tell me your name."

The duelist kneeled down and wrote the name 'Jack' in the ground.

"Well, at least we know what to call him." Calvin said.

"I demand that you partake with trixie in one of these 'duels', interloper!" Trixie said.

"How are you gonna do that if you don't have a deck?" Gilda asked.

"Simple." Trixie said holding a card up. "Does this card look familiar to anyone?"

"That's… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! That's Kites Card!" Yuma shouted in shock.

"Where did you get that!?" Flare shouted in anger.

"A day before trixie came to this town, she found two boys in the road battling a Timberwolf. Trixie beat it with her skill, but the boys were unconscious. So, Trixie took this deck and this dragon as a spoil of my victory."

"You stole that deck from our friend!" Rio shouted, angry.

"How dare you!" Flare shouted in anger.

"You can't go around taking other people's decks!" Yuma shouted in anger as well.

The duelist was gone as they said this, but Trixie smiled. "Citizens of Ponyville, Trixie will now present her dueling skills by beating one of these duelists!"

"I'll do it!" Yuma said stepping up. "Anyone who messes with one of my friends deals with me!"

"No, Yuma." Flare stepped in. "I have to do this. Kites deck involves destroying Numbers and Xyz monsters. Your monsters don't stand a chance."

"Trixie will duel the two of you! You and the girl!" Trixie said pointing at Rio and Flare.

"Me and Rio? I always wondered what combinations we'd make. Ready, Rio?" he asked.

"Yes. This Unicorn is going down." Rio answered pulling out her deck.

"Is she good?" Twilight asked.

"She is." Shark said getting up from his painful slumber. "She uses an ice deck. Rio, you'd better win for me."

"I will."

"You're going down Trixie!" Flare shouted as the two humans threw their duel disks in the air.

Snips and Snails then huddled together.

"Let's not wait around for them to finish. If we can get an ursa major here and have Trixie defeat it, it'll prove she's the real deal." Snips said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Snails said as they snuck off.

"What are they up too?" Spike asked and started to follow them.

"Duel disk set!" they shouted together activating their duel disks.

"Duel Gazer, standby!" Rio shouted.

"Duel Gazer Engage!" Flare shouted.

"Augmented Reality vision link established."

"Let's Duel!" They shouted.

 **Flare and Rio vs. Trixie**

 **Rio/Flare LP: 8000**

 **Trixie: 8000**

"Trixie will go first. I draw!" Trixie said. "Trixie special summons Photon Thrasher because Trixie doesn't have a monster out!"

 **Photon Thrasher**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 100**

"Next, trixie summons Photon Crusher!"

 **Photon Crusher**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

"Two high powered monsters on her field." Astral muttered.

"Here it comes Rio!" Flare said.

"Trixie tributes Photon Thrasher and Crusher!" Trixie said as an object appeared. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, prepare yourself for a monster more savage than a Supernova!" Trixie chanted and threw the crest up and it began spinning. Upon reaching a height of around thirty feet in the air, the crest floated in the air and began to spin even faster. Sparks of light began to fly from seemingly nowhere and enter the now glowing gem in the center.

"With the powers of 10 black holes put together into one! Bringing on a Cosmic Cataclysm that will destroy everything in its path!"

The light that flew into the gem began to spread out of the crest, materializing into a bright, blue, bipedal dragon with black armor plating and wings that looked as if they were made of the blades of swords. The crest seemed to be a part of the base of the dragon's wings, helmet, the end of its tail, and an amulet at the center of the dragon's chest.

"Behold, the mighty Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The mighty dragon rose it's head and roared at the top of its lungs, showing off it's immense power and energy.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

The ponies gasped in shock at the sight of the dragon before them, until they all cheered for the summon.

"You snake! You have no right to use Kites Chant and summon his dragon!" Flare roared in anger.

"Say all you want, but Trixie has performed the most amazing feat of all time! Look at how this dragon shines in my glory. Willing to serve under my command. You have nothing! You don't compare to the Great and Powerful trrrrrrixie!" the dragon roared.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Kite woke up, dazed and confused as he stood up.

"Ugh… where, am I?" He looked around and saw he was still in the forest. He looked down and saw his brother still out cold.

"Hart!" He kneeled and gently shook his shoulder. "Hart...wake up." He softly said.

Hart opened his eyes. "Big.. brother…" he said. He then saw a light. "Brother, look!"

Kite turned to see Galaxy eyes in a nearby town.

"Galaxy-Eyes?! How is that possible!?" He looked in his pockets and saw his deck missing.

"My deck! Someone stole my deck!" He turned back to the town and growled viciously. "Whoever has my cards...is gonna get it!" he then ran to the town.

"Big Brother, wait for me!" Hart got up and ran for his brother.

 **(Back at Town)**

"Trixie places a card facedown and ends her turn."

 **Trixie: Status**

 **CIH: 2**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Rio, mind if I make the first move?" Flare asked.

Rio nodded. "All yours."

"Thanks. Okay Trixie, get Ready! I draw!" He looked at the cards in his hands, and then smirked. "Yes! I have what I need to get Kites card back!"

"Who has my deck!?" A familiar voice shouted out. Kite and Hart then appeared.

"It's Kite! And Hart! They're okay!" Yuma said happily.

"Now that is one cool guy." Gilda said.

"Kite, sorry, but that unicorn over there has your cards, and just summoned Galaxy eyes and did your chant." Flare said pointing at Trixie.

Kite turns to the unicorn and growls viciously. "No one touches Galaxy-eyes and uses my chant!"

"Oh? So now you see your dragon at my side?" Trixie said. "Look at it, I tamed it."

Kite looked up and saw Galaxy-Eyes growling softly. He growled. "You didn't tame him! You're forcing him to his will to do your dirty work!"

"WHAT!?" The duelist shouted in shock.

"Okay, That's just low!" Yuma growled.

"I can't stand anyone treating him like that! Flare, Rio, do what you have to to get him back!" Kite called out.

"With pleasure Kite, and I have the cards to do it!" He pulled up one card. "I activate the spell, Smashing Ground! This spell allows me to destroy one monster you control with the weakest defense!"

"Ha! That won't stop trixie! I'll chain Inter-dimensional Matter transporter!" A set trap flipped up and banished Galaxy-Eyes.

"I won't let you! I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon! Now, your card is destroyed!" Flare shouted holding a card out.

"WHAT?!" The card destroyed her face down.

"Without that card, I'll continue on and destroy Galaxy-Eyes with Smashing Ground!" A large golden hand appeared and destroyed the dragon.

"Yes!" Calvin cheered.

"I'm far from done! I summon Victoria!" A fairy riding a chariot, with dragons pulling appeared.

 **Victoria**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Get this! Once per turn, Victoria gives me the power to summon one Dragon-Type monster from your graveyard!" Flare announced. "Come back to us, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon rose from the ground and roared at the top of its lungs, louder than the roar from before.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Alright! They got him back!" Yuma cheered.

"And he looks really happy!" Hart said smiling.

"Flare...thank you." Kite softly smiled, seeing his dragon no longer controlled by that pony.

"Welcome back old friend." Flare said smiling. The dragon turned to Flare and gave a small nod and low, welcoming growl. "Now, I place one card face down and end my turn!"

 **Flare Status:**

 **CIH: 3**

 **M zone: 2**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"You may have gotten that dragon back, but Trixie is far from done!" Trixie said drawing her next card. "I summon Galaxy Wizard! I activate her effect, making her Level 8! And I'll follow it up by activating this! Message in a Bottle!" She shouted activating a card, familiar to Kite and the others.

"Oh no she didn't!" Yuma shouted.

"She did, and it only gets worse because that card can allow her to summon up to three monsters from her graveyard!" Astral said.

"Trixie chooses Photon Thrasher and Crusher!" The two monsters returned to her field.

 **Photon Thrasher**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 100**

 **Photon Crusher**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

"How dare you use that card!" Kite roared.

"Yeah! It was the only card Father gave him!" Hart shouted.

"And it's gonna get worse. Galaxy Wizard counts as two monsters when she's used for Xyz summon! Trixie activates the spell, Brain Control! For 800 life points, I take back galaxy eyes!" The dragon roared and was returned back Trixies field.

 **Trixie LP: 8000-7200**

"Oh no, is she gonna…." Flare started.

Trixie laughed.

"Don't you dare!" Kite yelled.

She ignored him and laughed harder. Her body was then covered in a red aura. Suddenly, Hart screamed in pain, as electrical pulse of energy shot everywhere around his body.

"Hart!" Kite yelled for his brother's safety.

Galaxy-eyes roared in pain as he and the Galaxy wizards were glowing gold and shot into the air, overlaid and exploded into a burning red light.

"I command you to appear before me, Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Trixie yelled as a red dragon with three heads descended and roared in all ferocity.

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3000**

"Now, it ends for you, losers!" Trixie said. "Neo Galaxy eyes, activate your special ability! Photon Howling!"

The red dragon roared and every card on Flare and Rios field glowed.

"When Galaxy-Eyes is used to summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes, every card on your fields are negated!"

Hart screamed louder as the energy in his body grew stronger.

"HART! Hang on!" Kite yelled holding his brother.

"Trixie, Stop this! You're hurting Hart!" Flare yelled.

"Oh, he's in no worse shape then you are. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Destroy Victoria, with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" The red galaxy dragon roared and charged up his attack and fired. The attack blasted Victoria and Flare and Rio yelled in pain and were blasted off their feet and fell on the ground, hard.

 **Flare/Rio LP: 8000-5300**

"Flare!" Yuma and the others shouted.

"Rio!" Shark shouts as well.

"Trixie ends her turn." She smirked as Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared.

 **Trixie: Status:**

 **CIH: 1**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 0**

 **(Meanwhile, in the everfree forest…)**

Snips and Snails walked into a cave of the Ursa Major barely seeing anything.

"Oh, how we gonna find an ursa major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?" Snips said bumping into something that was glowing. "Alright, that's better… huh?"

The blue cosmos bear awoke and stared the two young colts in the face.

"I think we found one!" Snails said as it roared.

"Yeah, now RUN!" The two ran out of the caves, with the bear roaring again.

 **(Back to the duel)**

Rio and Flare struggled to their feet after the attack. Flare glared deeply at her. _"I'll make that pony pay for what she's doing to Galaxy-Eyes and for hurting our loved ones."_

Rio panted heavily, with a few scratches.

"Rio, are you okay?" Flare asked.

"I'm okay. That attack did a number on us." She answered.

"I know, but we can't give up. We have to save Galaxy-Eyes and help Hart out."

"Right. It's my turn to have a crack at this show off! I draw!" Rio said. "This'll get Hart better, the spell Swords of Revealing Light! For 3 turns, you can't attack any of our monsters!"

Swords rained down from above and blocked the paths. The shocks subsided and Hart felt better.

"Th-thanks Rio." Hart thanked as Kite picked him up.

"I now play the field spell, Land of Frozen flames! This lets any Water monster be treated as two monsters for an Xyz summon. To that end, I summon Blizzard Falcon!"

 **Blizzard Falcon**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I activate the Spell, Star Changer! By choosing one monster on my field, I can increase it's level by one or lower it! I make Blizzard Falcon Level 5!"

 **LV: 4-5**

"I now overlay it for this! I Xyz summon, Ice Princess Zereort!" A woman with wings and held a staff.

 **Ice Princess Zereort**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Now I activate her Special ability! By using one Overlay unit, I can choose one monster on your field, and reduce its ATK Points to zero!" the princess held her staff out and froze the red dragon.

 **ATK: 4500-0**

"NO!" Trixie yelled.

"Get her Ice Princess Zereort! Go, Instant Freeze!" the dragon was hit with a blizzard and shattered almost immediately. Trixie screamed and fell to the ground with a thud.

 **Trixie LP: 7200-4700**

"Aw yeah! Rio rocks!" Rainbow cheered.

"I'll end my turn with two face downs." Rio said.

 **Rio: status**

 **CIH: 0**

 **M zone: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Trixie will make you pay for that! Trixies turn! Trixie…." Trixie started before Spike, Snips and Snails ran into town.

"Trixie!" the two said,

"Twilight!" Spike said.

"Now what?" Yuma asked.

"We got a major problem." Snails panted.

"Ursa Major!" Snips said as the Ursa Major crashed into the town.

"What!? What did you just do?" Yuma said.

"We brought an ursa to town." Snails replied.

"You WHAT?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Snips said.

"I can't…" Trixie finally admitted.

"WHAT?" The two kids shouted.

"Uh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better."

"Made it up?!"

"I knew it!" Shark shouted in anger.

"Do something, Twilight!" Spike shouted.

Twilight gulped. She walked over to the ursa as the ursa stomped over to her. She began using her magic, which caused a gentle breeze to flow by. Due to the wind, a soft lullaby played. The ursa noticed this and changed its expression to a soothed one. Wait… Twilight must know what she's doing!

"Nice use of number sixteen." Spike announced.

Twilight then grabbed a water tower. She dumped the water inside and ran the empty tower through a barn filled with cows. When the tower came out, it was filled with milk.

"That's new." Spike also announced.

She screwed the top back on. The ursa was beginning to doze off. It almost fell on Trixie, Rio and Flare, but Twilight stopped it and instead carried it over to the bottle, which he began sucking on as a baby…

Every pony came out to observe. I could see that Twilight was using a lot of strength to carry that ursa back where it came from… Twilight finally finished. She was panting as every pony was cheering for her.

"Heavens to Betsy!" Applejack exclaimed. "We knew you had ability, but not that much!"

"I'm sorry." Twilight immediately replied. "Please, please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack exclaimed.

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought—

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rainbow Dash cut off Twilight. "Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth."

"MOST unpleasant." Rarity added.

"All hat and no cattle." Applejack finished.

"So - you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight asked.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugar cube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Applejack explained.

"And after whuppin' that ursa's hind quarters, we're even prouder." Rainbow Dash encouraged.

"You are?"

The ponies agreed.

"Well, with the bear back where it belongs, Let's finish this duel!" Flare announced, glaring at Trixie.

"Trixie agrees! It's her turn! Trixie Draws!" She shouts drawing another card. "Trixie overlays Photon Thrasher and crusher!" The two warriors glowed and turned into orbs and swirled around in the air." With these monsters, Trixie builds the overlay network and Xyz summons!" the orbs shot into the portal and exploded.

"Appear Starliege Paladynamo!" A shining warrior with an energy sword appeared, with two gold overlay units swirling.

 **Starliege Paladynamo**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"I remeber that Monster. Kite used it after the WDC when we dueled. Using that monster will allow her to choose one monster on the field and reduce its ATK points to zero, but with Swords of Revealing Light on the field, they'll be okay." Yuma said.

"Don't get too comfortable! Trixie activates Galaxy-Eyes Typhoon!" A new card with Galaxy-Eyes in the pic, with a typhoon swirling around him appeared. "When trixie has a Galaxy-Eyes monster on her field, she can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field!"

"Say what!?" Yuma shouted in shock.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes, destroy Swords of Revealing Light!" The red dragon roared and a typhoon swirled around the card, and destroyed it. The shining swords vanished.

The power returned and Hart yelled in pain.

"Hart! No!" Kite yelled.

"Without that card to protect them, Trixie will finish them off for sure!" Twilight said in panic.

"Trixie activates Starliege Paladynamo's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, Trixie chooses one monster on the field and loses all of it's ATK Points!" The warrior held its sword up and Ice Princess Zereort lost all of her ATK Points.

 **ATK: 2500-0**

"Oh no! This is dreadful!" Rarity said.

"Starliege Paladynamo, Crush that Ice princess!" The warrior charged in and destroyed her. The two duelist yelled and landed on the ground again.

 **Flare/Rio LP: 5300-3300**

"They only have 3300 LP Left!" Pinkie shouted in panic.

"If this next ATK goes through…" Fluttershy started.

"Then they will lose!" Yuma shouted.

"It's over! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Finish them!" The red dragon roared and blasted them. The attack made contact and dust exploded.

"NO!" The ponies and duelist shouted.

Trixie laughed. "Now you see fools!? The great and powerful Trixie, has defeated these losers! I am the most talented unicorn, in all of Equestria!"

"We're far from done!" Rio called out in the smoke.

"What?" The dust cleared and saw Flare and Rio supporting each other, and they still had LP left.

 **Flare/Rio LP: 1300**

"What!? How did you survive that attack!?" Trixie demanded in anger.

"Because I played this." Rio held her hand out and saw a trap glowing. "It's known as Ice Regeneration. By playing this trap, I banish one Water Xyz monster from my graveyard, and we gain LP equal to her ATK points."

 **Ice Princess Zereort**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **Flare/Rio LP: 3300-5800-1300**

Trixie growled. "Trixie will get you fool next turn! Trixie ends."

 **Trixie: Status**

 **CIH: 1**

 **M zone: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared again, catching everyones attention. Kite and the others saw something they thought they would never see. In the eyes of the dragon…were tears.

"No way…" Rio muttered.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes is crying." Flare said.

"He's…in so much…pain." Hart muttered in pain.

"Hart, stay strong." Kite said softly.

"Flare," The flame haired boy looked at Rio. "You have to beat Trixie on this turn, or else she'll finish us off on her next turn."

"Hahahaha! There is not a card in your decks that can save you! On Trixies next turn, she'll destroy you two!"

"Dream on Trixie! We'll duel to our last Life Point! As long as we still have our fighting Spirit, and believe in our cards and each other, We will defeat you!" Flare shouted.

Flare placed two fingers on the top card on his deck. _"I battled many powerful opponents through dueling. Even though I lose to Shark, Kite, Rio, and Yuma, I know my cards will stand by my side. Agents, lend me your support."_

He breathed deeply and glared at Trixie. "Get Ready Trixie! This is the final Turn!" He drew the card. "I DRAW!"

He looked at it and went wide eyed. _"Yes! This is just what I need!"_ He looked up and smiled at her. "It's time I finish this duel! I activate the spell card, Agents Blessing!" A new card was shown with different Agents on the pic. "This card can allow me to send Agent cards from my deck to the gaveyard and I can draw cards equal to the amount of Agents sent with this card!"

A few Agents appeared as spirits. "I send three to the graveyard, and I draw three cards!" He drew the cards. "I DRAW!" He looked at them and smirked.

"This is the end Trixie! I remove from play an Agent from my graveyard, to summon the Guardian of the Universe, Master Hyperion!" Venus appeared, but exploded in light as Hyperion descended and got ready for battle.

 **Master Hyperion**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2100**

The ponies looked in awe at the sight of the monster Flare summoned. They then cheered for him.

"What!? No! You're all supposed to cheer for Trixie! Not these losers!" Trixie yelled.

"I activate Hyperion's Ability! By banishing one Agent monster in my graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your field!" Hyperion pointed a finger at Neo Galaxy-Eyes and fired, destroying the dragon.

As the dragon was destroyed, the power stopped flowing and Hart calmed.

"Brother?" He asked weakly.

Kite smiled. "Don't worry. You're okay now."

"How dare you!" The show pony growled.

"I'm not done! I summon, Victoria!"

 **Victoria**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Alright! He's planning on reviving Galaxy-Eyes!" Gilda cheered.

"That's right, but why summon one, when I can summon another!? I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted! This Trap allows me to summon one monster in my graveyard! Appear, Victoria #2.

 **Victoria**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Now I activate both of their abilities! Come on back, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The two dragons slowly emerged from the dark portal and they roared.

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3000**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Awesome! He got both back!" Yuma cheered.

The two dragons looked at Flare and they nodded in thanks, with low growls.

"Anytime you two. I'm just glad you two are okay." He then became serious with a smirk. "Now, how about we get a little revenge?"

The two faced Trixie and roared angrily at her. She shook in fear by the velocity of their power.

"I hope you're ready for a thrash Trixie, because these two are looking froward to some payback after what you did to them. Before they do, Master Hyperion! Attack Starliege Paladynamo!" Hyperion charged his attack and blasted Starliege Paladynamo to pieces. Trixie yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

Trixie LP: 4700-4000

"With no monster left to hide behind, you're open for a direct attack!" He threw his hand out. "Galaxy-Eyes and Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Obliterate the last of Trixies Life Points!" The dragons roared in agreement and charged up their attacks. "Go Galaxy photon Stream of destruction!" The two blasted their attacks and merged together, to form a powerful blast. As the attack approached, Trixie only muttered one word. One that every infant would first say.

"…Mommy."

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Trixie screamed and fell hard on the ground.

 **Trixie LP: 4000-0**

 **Flare and Rio win! OVERKILL!**

"Alright, they did it!" Pinkie cheered.

The others cheered for the amazing duel. Flare took his gazer off and looked at Rio. He smiled at her, while she smiled back.

"That was amazing you two! You two worked together and kicked her sorry flank!" Rainbow cheered.

"Thanks. If Rio never played that trap, we would have lost. i owe it all to her." Flare said smiling.

She smiled with a very small blush on her cheeks. "Thanks. if you never drew that spell, we would have never won."

"Guess we all win." Flare smiled.

"Wait, what about Trixie?" Twilight asked.

They all turned to face her, but she was gone, leaving Kites cards scattered on the ground.

"Lucky for her she ran." Kite said picking up his deck. "If she stuck around, my Galaxy-Eyes would have torn...her...no...nononononNO!" Kite looked through his deck and saw one card missing.

"Kite, what is it?" Flare asked.

"She stole one of the numbers I collected! Dyson Sphere!" Kite yelled in anger.

"That gigantic space station? How is she gonna use it without a deck?" Yuma asked.

"What!? That snake!" Flare shouted looking in his bag.

"What happened now?" Calvin asked.

"She stole one of my decks! The Machina Deck!"

"Well, I'm just glad we're all safe. But twilight, how were you able to calm an Ursa Major?" Spike asked.

"That wasn't an Ursa Major, that was a baby, an Ursa MINOR."

"THAT was just a BABY?" Yuma immediately questioned.

"And it wasn't rampaging; it was just cranky because SOMEONE woke it up." Twilight explained, directing the blame on the kids.

Every pony stared angrily at them.

"Well, if THAT was an Ursa Minor, then what's an Ursa Major like?" Spike asked.

"You don't wanna know." Twilight responded after thinking for a moment.

Snips and Snails tried sneaking away, but was picked up by Shark. "And where do you two think you're going?" He dropped them in the circle.

Snips laughed nervously. "Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the Ursa Minor."

Snails spoke, "We just wanted to see some AWESOME MAGIC."

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished that Ursa Minor was AWESOME!"

Twilight and the others looked at them, seriously.

They bowed down before her and spoke sulkily. "We deserve whatever punishment you give us."

"For starters, you can clean up this mess." She looked over at the broken stage where Trixie performed. " And..." She looked at Spike. "What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?"

"Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." Spike agreed.

The others wondered what they were talking about.

"I think you're right." Twilight casted her magic.

The two kids were frightened, trembling at what their second punishment was going to be. However, Spike held out his face for some reason. Once, Twilight finished her spell, the three of them had mustaches on their face.

"SWEET!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Kite questioned.

"Just get a letter ready before this turns into a bad idea." Twilight said. _"Dear Princess Celestia, I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends."_

Yuma then gave Kite and Hart their Gala tickets. "These are for you. And, we have some news to tell you."

"And what's that?" Kite questioned.

"We gotta gather the 7 mitherian numbers, but here's the catch, they're on this world."

"Mitherian Numbers, huh? Where are they hiding?"

"Ones gonna show up soon, but until then, we're gonna be here for a while."

"Got no problem with that. Hart seems to like it here." He looked back at his little brother, getting acquainted with the ponies, smiling and laughing. It made him smile as well. "As long as Hart's happy here, I'm happy."

"Great. Come on, I'm sure the others want to meet you." Yuma grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ponies. "So, This is Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, rarity, and Applejack. Guys, this is Kite. One of my friends and one of the strongest duelist I know."

"So, you're the owner of that Photon Deck. Galaxy Eyes looks so cool. You and I should duel sometime." Rainbow said.

"Why is that?" Rarity asked.

"Because battling a dragon from the galaxy is a one chance of a lifetime." Rainbow said.

Kite smiled. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next update! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dragonshy**

Things were looking up in Ponyville. Life hasn't been the same in the town since Kite and Hart have moved into the town. As long as Kites brother was happy, he was as well.

Aside from that, Life in Ponyville changed drastically with their additions.

For starters, Rainbow had heard so much about Kite and his dueling skills from Yuma enough that by the time he had finished up telling her about the time he and Kite Dueled and Kite won, she had almost immediately raced off to challenge him to a duel.

For now, things are calming down, with the galaxy user and his brother living with Fluttershy in her cottage. This was only because Calvin and Hobbes had left to find any info about the Mythyrian Number Locations on equestria, and the Golden Oak Library was crowded. Besides, Kite and Hart lived in a small house in the wild, so they felt more at home at the pegasus cottage.

At first, Fluttershy was a bit nervous and shy around the two, but when her animals quickly warmed up to the two when they came, she took a liking to the two immediately. She loved Harts enthusiasm to help her with her pets, and with his kind heart, he was able to even have Kite help out as well.

It soon came to a usual day. Fluttershy was tending to the animals around her cottage, Hart even helping. He was a bit unsettled by how fluttershy fed the birds worms herself, but he didn't bother with it while he gave Angel his carrot.

"Here you go, Angel." Hart smiled. The bunny smiled in thanks before eating his meal happily. Fluttershy then flew down.

"Not too fast, now Angel bunny. You don't wanna get a tummy ache." Fluttershy informed, as her bunny just gave her a blank look. He then just put the carrot down and turned away.

"Um, Fluttershy? I don't think saying things that come to your mind first is a good idea with animals." Hart said.

"Oh… I didn't know. But, you don't think? Weren't you in a field of butterflies most of your life?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh… not exactly." Hart said glancing over to kite who was working elsewhere and got in close to the butterscotch pegasus. "Actually… i spent a lot of my life with kite at the home we lived in. There were plenty of animals around the area where we lived."

"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad.." Fluttershy said.

"But then one day…" Hart glanced over at Kite again and back to fluttershy. "I was somehow given this strange power. I didn't know where it came from or why it chose me, but it was important to our mission against the barians."

"A power?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, at first, Dr. Faker used it. My powers only activate under a coma of sickness. My brother started collecting the number cards to find the cure I needed to get better. But it was just a ruse. Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland were after the power I had. They needed it to unlock a portal to Astral World, which is Astrals home, and try to destroy that place with the power of the numbers."

"Thats terrible! Did your brother do anything about it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Eventually." Hart replied. "Big Brother, Yuma and Shark duled Dr. Faker with his Heart-Earth numbers, before a barian spirit possessed him, and tried to destroy them, but they worked together and defeated the spirit, freeing me from their control."

Suddenly, Angel bolted off, getting both their attentions and ran after him.

"Hey, Angel wait up!" Hart called.

Fluttershy grabbed the half eaten carrot. "It's not playtime yet." she said.

She flew ahead of Hart and landed in front of angel as Hart caught up.

"I know you want to run, but just three more bites." Fluttershy said, but the bunny turned away and shook his head no.

"Two more bites?"

Another head shook.

"One more bite?" The pegasus pleaded while pushing the carrot to him. "Pretty please?"

Hart then looked up. "Um… *cough*... Fluttershy?"

"Oh my! What is it Hart?" Fluttershy asked. That was when Angel started coughing as well. "Are you two ok?"

Hart coughed more. "The air….it's starting to...pollute." He replied coughing again.

"Is it because of that giant black scary cloud?" Fluttershy asked. Angel Sighed in relief as to not get her confused, but not before throwing the carrot at her. "I'll take that as a… yes."

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a blue vortex sucks Yuma, Astral, Flare, Shark, Rio, Kite, and Hart into Equestria.)

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and another black shadow dragon with red eyes appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack bucks a tree while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, is over her watching her apple orchard, while Naturia Gaiastrilo sleeps peacefully with Fluttershy at her Cottage.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode with his number, Masquerade appearing next to him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Jack Snaps his fingers as Shadow Lich appears, quickly Cutting to Yuma in Zexal 2 and summoning Utopia Ray Victory, who immediately attacks together with Lich.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Fluttershy ran to the central square of Ponyville regarding the black smoke cloud, the residents being there.

"Help! Help! Please!" Fluttershy called quietly, but nopony heard her.

"You have to be louder, or nobody will hear you." Kite informed, as he was helping out.

Hart was the last to run up, breathing hard.

"Huff… please dont...leave me behind like that… again! I've only been here for a day, i don't want to get lost." Hart panted.

"Sorry, Hart." Kite rubbed his head.

"There's a cloud of smoke coming." Fluttershy called softly again, but nopony heard her. Suddenly rainbow dash zoomed up bouncing a ball and holding a metal container with an odd dragon on it. Fluttershy screeched quietly.

"Don't be such a scaredy-pony. It's just me, future ball-bouncing record holder." Rainbow dash said head butting the ball.

"Where'd you get those boosters?" Kite asked.

"Got it outta flares ginormous bag. After that, he chased after me saying…" Rainbow said.

"Give that back! That tins a collector's Item!" She heard Flare called out and they saw him running to her.

"No way! If you told me this thing had a sweet card called Black Winged Dragon in it, you'd have gave it to me! It goes great with my deck, i can tell!" Rainbow replied as she flew up to make sure he won't grab them.

"Please Rainbow, just give it back. I'll give you other packs, but not those. Those are the last ones I have, and I don't want them open." Flare called while trying to reach for them.

"I'll only just take the one card." Rainbow said popping the lit and taking out the card. At the sight of the image, she gasped.

Black-Winged Dragon was even more awesome than she realized. The large half-avian dragon had black fur around its body with massive black and red striped streaks wings. In exchange for having no limbs at all, four blade like armaments were on it.

"Sweet mother of Celestia, now THIS is a dragon!" Rainbow cheered, accidentally dropping the tin.

"NO!" Flare jumped and skidded across the ground, grabbing the tin in time before it hit the ground.

"She has crows deck, you can expect her to have that dragon." Kite said.

"Next time, ask before you go and take things that are not yours." Flare glared lightly at the pegasus.

"Don't be that way, flare, look!" Pinkie said pulling another card out of her mane. "I got this one from another pack. Red Dragon...Archfiend?"

It was indeed the bipedal red and black tri-horned demonic dragon, which apparently pinkie wasn't exactly sure why she got this one.

"That one is Jack Atlas's Card. It's a powerful one, alright." Kite said.

"Whoa-ho! It can blast any card on defense into ash after it attacks another monster in the same position, AND has 3000 attack!" Rainbow siad.

That was when Twilight came to, with her looking at the cards she got from boosters.

"Come on, Twilight, can I please duel? I'll only duel for fun." Spike pleaded, still wanting to duel.

"No spike, and besides, we have something much more pressing at hand. On that note…" Twilight said. "Listen up!"

With twilight having more oomph in her voice, the residents had eyes on her.

"I have gotten word from Princess Celestia that the smoke is not coming from a fire!" Twilight informed, making the ponies relieved. "It's coming from a dragon." That last part made all the ponies gasp. And unknown to the to the others, made fluttershy extremely nervous.

"A d-d-d-d-dragon?" She asked in fright.

The duelists and ponies were at the library, meeting about the situation in hand.

"What in the name o' all things cinnamon is a full grown dragon doing here in equestria?" Aj asked, surprised about a strong predator in their home.

"Sleeping." Twilight said, making the others confused. "According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all of the smoke." She explained while packing books in bags.

"He should really see a doctor. That isn't really healthy at all." Pinkie piped in.

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire. But what are we meant to do about it?" Rarity questioned.

"I'll tell you what we're meant to do about it." Rainbow steps in. "Give him the boot! Take that!" She kicked a wooden statue, "And that!" Kicking it again,

PLOP

It fell on top of Yuma.

"Owwwwww.~" He moaned in pain.

"Ooooh. Is he gonna be alright?" Rainbow asked.

"He's ran into 21 stacked vaulting horses and also tried holding his breath under a pool for a full lap, but ended up filling his body with the chlorine water." Flare answered, remembering his extreme limits at school.

"What the? Why would you do all that?" Rainbow asked as twilight levitated the statue off him.

Yuma slowly got up. "Hehe...cause it's fun. I like a good challenge. Like my father taught me, as you always test your limits, you'll always feel the flow."

"I don't think fighting a dragon will offer that same feeling, Yuma." Astral said.

"Were actually not gonna fight him, Astral." Twilight said. "What were going to do is to encourage the dragon to sleep somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we cannot fail. If we don't, equestria will be covered in smoke for the next 100 years."

"Talk about getting your beauty sleep." Rarity said noticing the new duel disk models. "Why, these are different from yours and sharks, Yuma."

"Astral helped me make them. I didn't wanna keep borrowing flares disk so he helped me make ones that will go on our backs." Twilight said. "The panels will be in front of us, instead of on your arms."

"You know how to make our duel disk models, astral?" Rainbow asked.

"I have been studying to how you all carry things on your backs, and notice none of you hold things on your arms like Yuma and the others do, so I decided to help Twilight with the models." Astral explained.

"Rarity and I can use our magic to hold the cards in our hoofs." Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight? How are we supposed to hold our cards?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh...I...guess I never thought about that...ehehe." Twilight chuckled sheepishly. "But you'll figure it out. Alright everypony, I need you to gather any supplies and make it back here in less than an hour."

"If there's a duel, and might stumble across a number card on the way, you girls will need more firepower." Flare said, before digging into his bag and pulling out more boosters.

"You're giving us the rest of those dragons?" Twilight asked.

"Rainbow has Black Winged Dragon, and Pinkie got Red Dragon Archfiend for some reason. Before Gilda Left with her Mist Valley deck, I gave her A few packs, and she got Stardust Dragon, which will suit her deck well." Flare explained.

"Ooooh…" Rarity said. "Black Rose Dragon? Beautiful but… why a plant in a Gem Based Deck?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh, she's a powerhouse. When summoned, she'll demolish everything on the field, and can reduce ATK points of a monster to zero by removing from play a plant type monster." Flare explained.

"But...I don't have any plant type monsters in my deck." Rarity informed.

"Which is why I'll give you these." He pulls out a few cards. "These cards will change your monsters into tuners, and turn them into plant type monsters, so using her will be easier." Flare explained.

"Thank you kindly." Rarity said taking them with her magic.

"If ya dont mind Flare but, uh… why did ah get two?" AJ asked holding Power Tool and Life Stream Dragon. "Oh wait, here's the answer, they look similar."

"Yeah. You see, Life stream dragon is Power Tool Dragons True form. Tune him with a tuner monster and Life stream dragon will rise into the duel." Flare explained.

"Ah'll keep em on standby if i wanna use em." AJ said.

"Ok… I can probably work with this one…" Fluttershy said holding Ancient Fairy Dragon. "It Looks harmless enough."

"She is. Out of all the signer dragons, Ancient Fairy Dragon is the most harmless, and will defend the duel monster spirits with her life." Flare smiled.

"And what about Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Oh, I don't need one. Besides, none of them would probably fit well with my Prophecy deck." Twilight said, making sure her deck was ready for a duel.

"If there is a number, you can make sure Kite, Shark or me'll handle it." Yuma said.

"He's right. You're all not ready to face a number yet, not until you all have numbers yourselves. Remember, a number card can only destroy a number." Flare informed.

"Well that's stupid. When exactly can we get one?" Rainbow asked.

"The don't really just turn up." Shark said.

"Most of the time, the Numbers just land where they please, but there are some that will choose their duelist, not by control, but by respect. That's why Utopia chose Yuma as his Ace monster." Astral informed.

"What about Shark Drake? Hes a Number, does it respect Shark?" Twilight asked.

"At first, Shark Drake tried to control me when i took the card from a duel, but I was able to control him for a while...but then I had to give into his power if I ever wanted to win in a duel." Shark explained.

"But after I beat Shark in the semifinals, Shark Drake lost control over him, and now, he follows Sharks orders and respects him now." Yuma adds in.

After a good hour, everyone was ready and was at the front of the library.

"Alright everypony, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we have to keep it a good pace to get up the mountain by nightfall." Twilight instructed.

"M...Mountian?" Fluttershy quivers.

"The dragon lives at that cave at the top of the mountain." She pointed to where the smoke was coming from.

"Looks pretty cold up there." Aj said.

"It is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets." Rainbow shuddered in explanation.

"Good thing I brought my scarf." Rarity pulls out a pink striped scarf and wraps it around her neck.

"Oooh, pretty!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, that's gonna keep you nice and cozy." Rainbow sarcastically said. "You guys are just gonna wear your normal clothes?"

"We are. Trust me, we handled way worse conditions than cold temperatures." Flare informed.

Hart then came up.

"Can I come too?" He asked.

"No, Hart, you need to stay here." Kite instructed.

"Oh come on! He's a living energy time bomb!" Rainbow said. "If anything, staying here could put the town in danger!"

"Um...I agree with rainbow. He's really powerful, even told me himself." Fluttershy said.

"Not only that, he could give us a hand to know what number we're up against.' Flare informed.

"Wait, he can accurately sense what Number is up there?" Twilight said.

"His power comes from Barian World, and is connected to the numbers. It's what gives him the ability to see what we can't." Astral explains.

"Awesome Hart, you should've told us sooner about how cool a kid you are!" Rainbow said.

Hart chuckles lightly by her little praise. "Thanks."

Twilight pulled out her map and looked over what safe path they should take to get to the top.

"Umm..excuse me...Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, but she didn't pay attention. "I know you're busy, but…"

"Uh huh...well, we could go this way." twilight said to herself.

"But, if I could have a second,"

"Yeah...no, we wanna avoid that." She pointed at one area of the map.

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville." Fluttershy said.

"Uh-huh." Twlight said.

"Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-" She started to walk away.

"Wait! You _have_ to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy." Twilight said before she stopped.

"I don't know.." Fluttershy said.

"And don't worry, I have spike taking care of your wollen animals while we're gone." Twilight added, with spike having the animals around him.

"You can count on me." He replied, but really wished he could come with and duel like the others.

"Okay everypony, let's go!" Twilight said as they dashed off. As they did, with fluttershy screaming Quietly, a structure deck was dropped at spiked feet, not even opened yet.

"A premade deck?" Spike asked, picking it up. He opens it and looked at the cards in the deck. "Oh, this is a mix of Light and Dark Dragons, cool!"

He then looked at two dragons in the deck. One was a white dragon with beams coming out of its chest, the other was a black dragon with red ember likes glowing out of the chest panel, both with amazing strength and abilities.

"Wow, these look awesome." Spike said smiling, and he looked at the group now out of sight. "Hmmm...I'm sure Flare won't mind if I borrow this for a while." he said walking away to get the others and looking over the cards power and abilities.

At the base of the mountain, they all could hear the dragon snore.

"Whoa." Rainbow said as fluttershy trampled.

"What was that?" Yuma asked.

"That is the sound of a dragon snoring." Twilight said. "I'm pretty sure you've had your fair share of dragon encounters, right Yuma?"

"Well, there was Galaxy Eyes, some Malefic Dragons, and oh yeah, also Heart-Earth Dragon." Yuma said. "But… none of them are real. There just holograms."

"May I remind you that all of the duels against Herat Earth and the malefic Dragons was a real duel, Yuma?" Astral piped in.

"Oh yeah…" Yuma said. "We're Not gonna talk about that time with them." Yuma whispered to flare.

"Yeah...at least until they're ready to know." Flare whispered back.

"It's so..so…. High…" Fluttershy said.

"Well, it is a mountain." Rainbow pipes in. "I'm gonna fly up there and check it out!" She tried to go on ahead, but Aj grabbed her tail and pulled her down.

"Hold on now, Ah think it's best we all go together, safety in numbers n all." Aj suggested as they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, fine." Rainbow said as they camped up together, albeit rainbow who just floated there as the others walked up effortlessly.

"I heard that what sparkles more than a dragon's scales, is the treasure that they use to build their nest. If I play my cards right, I might convince him to parten a few." rarity said.

"This isn't a treasure hunt, rarity. This an important task we have to do." Kite informed.

"Oh, fine…. Hm?" Rarity asked. "May i ask why your Little brother hasn't started climbing yet?"

"Huh? Hey, hearts not with us, so's fluttershy." Yuma said.

"Down here!" Hart said where they started trying to get fluttershy out. "She hasn't even moved yet."

"But Hart, it's so… so… steep." Fluttershy said.

"Well it is a cliff. You could just, i dunno, fly up here?" Rainbow asked.

"And what about Kite's younger brother, hmmm?" Rarity asked.

"Cant he just get a ride on Fluttershy's back as she flies up?" Shark said.

"Someone actually riding ponies like us? WHo does that?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Human's back on Earth do." Flare answered.

"Human's use horses to ride them to get to their destinations faster, and help them carry heavy objects they can't." Astral explained.

"Like this, Fluttershy." Hart said, climbing onto her back, and holding her gently by the neck.

"That's more like it! Cmon fluttershy, flap those wings!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, okay…." Fluttershy said struggling to lift herself up. Then another loud snore came, freezing fluttershy up and forcing her wings to fold back.

"Oh no…" Hart said as they fell into a bush.

"Hart!" Kite shouted and skid down as his brother come out of the bush. "Are you ok? Nothing broken?"

"Im fine, Big Brother." Hart replied, dusting the leaves off him, while Fluttershy was trying to open her wings again. "Well this definitely defies all mythologic."

Applejack managed to take her around the mountain another way and they continued on. They soon came to a gap. Rainbow flipped over it easily.

"Lets see you beat that, daredevil boy!" Rainbow said.

"That was nothing, watch this!" Yuma burst forward to the gap. "I'm gonna high five the SKYYYYYYYYY!" Jumping, he flew across the gap, and barely made it with his foot on the ledge but, jumped again and landed. "Haha! I did it!"

"Does everything he's gotta do hafta be like that?" AJ asked.

"You'll get used to it." Flare replied.

Everyone else made it across except for fluttershy.

"Your turn, fluttershy." Twilight said.

"It's so… wide…" Fluttershy said. "I dunno…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a hop, skip and a jump!" Pinkie said jumping back over. "See?"

"Please tell me she's not about to sing again…" Flare groaned.

"Looks like it." Astral replied.

Everyone covered their ears as pinkie sang as she leaped back and forth. What felt like eternity she finally stopped, much to their relief. Gaining the courage from the song, Fluttershy breathed and jumped.

"Just don't look down." Twilight said, but she did anyway. She squealed in fear and started to fall, but the gap….was barely a few centimeters apart. Seeing the caused the duelist to fall over anime style.

"Why jump over it then and show off?" Hart asked.

"Uh…" Rainbow said.

"Looks like your dare jump was pointless now, Yuma." Flare said.

"Aw man." Yuma whined in defeat.

The next place they entered was along a cliff side.

"Everypony be careful, my map says we're in an avalanche zone. The Slightest Peep could cause a huge rockslide." Twilight informed.

"An Ala...ava…" Fluttershy stuttered scared.

"Shhh." Twilight shushed as they quietly moved forward. Rainbow brushed against a tree and a few leaves fell on Fluttershy's flank, causing her to to jump and scream.

"AVALA-" Kite quickly clamped her mouth shut as what she screamed echoed in the air. They all remained quiet and still, as nothing happened. As if they believed they were safe, they all sighed in relief.

"Er…." Rio said as rocks started to fall.

"Okay, we can all say it now…!" Yuma said.

"AVALANCHE!" They all shouted.

"RUN!" Flare screamed and they all started booking it.

After they survived the GIANT ROCKS OF DEATH, they all reconvened.

"Whoohoo, let's do it again!" Pinkie said.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Yuma shouted in gawk. "You thought that was fun!? We nearly died for pete sake!"

"Still think it was a good idea to bring fluttershy along?" Rainbow asked as they continued.

"Were about to find out… where here." Twilight said as they saw the dragons lair. "Okay, here's the plan. Rainbow, You'll use your wings to clear the smoke."

Rainbow nodded and flew into the smoke.

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion in case things get a little hairy." Pinkie took out a rubber chicken and started swinging it in her mouth like a dog would with its chew toy. "Applejack, you're ready with the apples incase he decides to attack."

AJ bucked two appealed hard into an Oncoming tree.

"If, and IF… the dragon is possessed by a Number, you boys will be ready." She instructed the duelist.

They nodded and had their duel disks ready.

"Wait, you too Kite?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Galaxy Eyes is really good with Numbers." Yuma said.

"Trixie only scratched the surface of Galaxy eyes. While she used interdimensional Matter transporter, she didn't know my Galaxy Eyes can remove itself from play." Kite said. "Not only that, with every overlay unit that is sent to the graveyard, he gains 500 ATK points, and his strength is permanent to that effect."

"Amazing! So I would like to see Kite duel today!" Twilight said.

"Very well. I'll standby and await for the duel." Kite nodded.

"Wow, he's gotta be the cool samurai type." Rainbow said.

Before twilight could even go in, she noticed Fluttershy was too scared too. After she tried to move her, Fluttershy finally admitted the same thing she secretly said to flare…

"I'm scared of Dragons!" Fluttershy quickly said.

"But fluttershy, you have a wonderful talen dealing with all kinds of animals." Twilight said.

"Yes, because they arent dragons." Fluttershy replied.

"Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible Manticore like it was nothing!" Rainbow snapped.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon." Fluttershy said.

"Spike is a dragon, you're not scared of him." Pinkie chimed in.

"And you've seen Galaxy Eyes….up close!" Yuma said.

"Yes, because they aren't real, huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" She stated more and the dragon in the caves snored.

"But if you're so afraid of them, why didn't you tell us before coming all the way up here?" Twilight asked.

"I was afraid too. I told Flare when I saw Eternal Moon Dragon but… I would've thought he'd tell you the first thing." Fluttershy said.

Everyone looked at Flare.

"You knew this whole time and didn't tell us? Priorities, man!" Yuma stated.

"Hey, nobody asked me if she was scared of dragons." Flare shrugged.

"He does make a fair point." Astral agreed.

Everyone fell over again.

The first one to go in was Twilight, alone.

"Um, excuse me…" Twilight said staring down the big red beast. "Mr. Dragon?"

"That's Mr. Dragon's to you." a voice said as sitting on the treasure pile was a grey three headed dragon with a red orb on his chest, covered with light smoke. He turned into dust and formed into a human shape.

"Think this is the one?" the first voice said.

"No you idiot, she's a unicorn, not the guy we want!" The second voice snapped in irritation.

"Would you two shut up, she's talking here." The third stated, and they remained quiet, allowing Twilight to speak.

"Your friend, the red one, is actually snoring a lot. And he seems to be producing a lot of smoke. We don't wanna have to suffer 100 years of darkness…"

"Hey, we're only here for that guy, right? Why we gotta listen to her?" One voice asked.

"Yeah, besides, The smoke makes me feel at home." the second stated.

The third noticed Kite.

"There you are." it said. "Boys!"

The two heads looked at Kite.

"Theres our Hunter. The one who's been after all of us for a long time." the third said.

"And he says he's washed his hands off it? I ain't buyin it." The second spoke.

"Who are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"That man." the third one said. "Back on his home planet, they called him the Number Hunter."

"Number Hunter?" Rainbow asked Kite.

"I collect number cards to find the antidote to heal hart." Kite explained.

"Well he's better now, right? And you quit the whole shebang?" AJ asked.

"What do you want with me?" Kite asked the mysterious newcomer.

"Isn't it obvious?" the human dragon asked dashing in dust over to the group.

"We want…"

"To hunt the hunter."

"Duel us, Kite Tenjo!" The three heads stated, before a dusty ash duel disk formed on its arm.

"You three pin heads don't know who you're messing with here. But if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" Kite stated firmly.

"Give him some room guys." Flare said as they all backed up.

"DUEL MODE! PHOTON CHANGE!" Kite bellowed as his clothes suddenly shined and turned white.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Pinkie said in awe.

"Thats his Photon transformation. He's more fierce when he duels. He becomes one with the Photon monsters in his deck." Astral explained.

An object flung in the air, before slamming onto Kites arm, creating a crescent like duel disk, and his right eyes gained a blue crescent moon tattoo, and the eye turned crimson, and stood ready for his duel. "Prepare to meet your defeat."

"Finally!" Rainbow said.

"This'll be over in no time." Shark said.

"I doubt that!" The human dragon stated, as the reality link was established.

"Let's duel!" The two shouted and drew their cards.

 **Kite vs. Mysterious Duelist**

 **LP: 4000**

"We get first move." The third head said. "We draw!" The duelist drew his first card. "We set one monster face down in defense mode, and end our turn with two face downs." He set two.

 **Duelist: Status**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 2**

"Hes obviously set up for Kite here." Astral said.

Smoke breathed out of the cave and Twilight came out.

"So much for *cough* persuading him." Rainbow said.

"You tell *cough* me. What did I miss?" Twilight said. "Two face downs and one set monster."

"What's your problem? We should've done more than just bait him to come in!" the second one said.

"He's got powerful Cards, idiot. We gotta be defensive." The third stated firmly.

"You should take his advice. Now, it's my turn! I draw!" Kite called and drew. "I activate the field Spell, Photon World!" The area shined, before they were all standing on a large meteor, in space, with galaxies around and shining stars.

"Were in space?!" Rainbow gawked.

"It's a field spell, rainbow. Like I explained, the field spell can change the duel around with the right deck." Shark explained.

"Now, every time I summon a Photon Monster, you take damage equal to its level, multiplied by 100." Kite explained.

"He used the same tactic against Trey and Quattro when he and I teamed up." Yuma said.

"It shoulda been me in there." Flare said.

"So, what's Kite's next move?" AJ Asked.

"Now, I summon, Photon Crusher!" Kite summoned a familiar monster to the group.

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

With Crusher summoned, the galaxy space above them started shining.

"Now that I summoned a Photon monster, you take 400 points of damage due to Crushers Level!" Kite called as he pointed upwards. "Dueling can be risky, especially during a meteor storm!" Meteors fell upon them and blasted the duelist, making him growl.

 **LP: 4000-3600**

"You shoulda prepared for that!" the second one said.

"How should I know he was supposed to start with Photon World and not lead with Galaxy Eyes?" The third stated.

"Now, Photon Crusher, attack his facedown!" Kite called as the monster charged in.

The monster that was destroyed was Evoltile Westlo.

"The monster you destroyed was Evoltile Westlo. Due to his special ability, we can summon a Evolsaur monster from our deck! Appear, Evolsaur Pelta!" A large dinosaur with fire blades on its shoulders and back appeared, roaring.

 **Evolsaur Pelta**

 **ATK: 1100**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Hah! Our Evol Deck is perfect! What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, that's what the monsters of Evol are all about!" the first head said.

"The first head is right. Evol's are greatly known to always summon more Evoltile and Evolsaur monsters. No matter what you try, they'll always respawn more of them." Flare explained. "Huh. Most of those monsters would be great for Spike."

"Hes got a lot of potential. So in that case, I won't just take your number." Kite said. "I'll make that Evol Deck Ours!"

"Go ahead and try! I activate Pelta's ability! When he's summoned due to the effects of a Evoltile, he gains 500 ATK Points, and I add one Evoltile monster from my deck to my hand!" The man dragon called.

 **ATK: 1100-1600**

"No card in that deck will match up to the power of the photom deck. I'll end my turn with two face downs." Kite said and ended with two cards set.

 **Kite: Status**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 2**

 **Field Spell in play**

"Its our move!" the third head said.

"Quit stalling and bring an Evolzar out already!" the second one said.

"Im working on it, geez!" the first one said.

"You're too slow, let me!" the second one said. "We'll summon out… Evoltile Odonto!" he called and another reptile was summoned.

Evoltile Odonto

ATK: 500

DEF: 1200

"Now for Odonto's effect. When he's summoned, we can summon another Evolsaur monster from our hand! Arise from the ashes, Evolsaur Cerato!" The dinosaur rose up and roared.

 **Evolsaur Cerato**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Let's go! We overlay Cerato and Pelta!" The dinos roared and turned into red orbs and shot into the air, swirling around each other. "With these two monsters we build the overlay network!" The orbs shot into the portal and explode as a dragon slowly rose up.

"Appear, Evolsaur Dolkka!" The three heads shouted as the dragon roared.

 **Evolsaur Dolkka**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1700**

"We should tell you this now, Dolkka can negate the activation of a monster's special ability." The first head said.

"Which means he can easily counter Galaxy Eyes, if he wanted too." Twilight said. As rarity came out from her try, sulking.

"I was this close to getting that diamond." Rarity Said, implying that she was persuading the dragon, while also going for iots treasure.

"You mean, getting the dragon out?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, that too." Rarity said. "But if that Dolkka fellow can negate a monster's effect, it doesn't pale in comparison to Galaxy eyes. It only has 2300 attack points."

"Don't count out his powers yet, but for now, Dolkka, attack Photon Crusher!" The man shouted as the dragon rushed in, with his claws ignited with fire.

"Good idea, cause Galaxy eyes needs the tributes." The second head said.

"You idiots, he has face downs!" the first one said.

"Fell right into my trap! I activate the trap, luminize!" Kite shouted as a card activated. "When a monster of your attacks a light attribute monster on my field, it gains your monster's attack points!"

 **ATK: 2000-4300**

"It told you!" the first one said. "Quick, chain something!"

"On it! I play the trap, Nitwit Outwit!" The second head called. "By sending one card in out hand to the graveyard, your monster loses ATK points to the monster discarded. We send Evolsaur Terias to the grave, so Crusher loses 2400 ATK points!"

 **ATK: 4300-1900**

"Kite, your other trap!" Flare shouted.

"I play the trap High Half!" Kite shouted as his second card activated. "I choose one monster on the field with 2000 or more ATK points and I cut them in half! Dolkka loses half of his ATK Points!"

 **ATK: 2300-1150**

"Oh crud…" The three heads said before Crusher swung his weapon and demolished the dragon.

 **Duelist: 3600- 2950**

As the dragon came out due to Rainbow's kick, Kite saw this opportunity as the duelist ended his turn and fluttershy watched the five ponies get tossed around. At that she snapped and Kite smiled.

"Looks like our timid pegasus has released her inner strength….time for me to unleash mine now." Kite smiled.

"Huh?" the mane six minus Fluttershy asked. asked.

"How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?" Fluttershy said as kite drew his card.

"I don't even need Galaxy eyes to take care of you pinheads. I release Photon Crusher to summon Photon Leo!" The monster exploded as a large K-nien photon cat appeared and roared.

 **Photon Leo**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1100**

"N-nice kitty…" The third brain shuddered.

"I equip Photon Leo with 2 Photon Tridents, giving him a 1400 ATK Point boost!" Two Tridents appeared and the arms of the feline grabbed them and roared again.

 **ATK: 2100-3500**

"Yeah! That'll be more than enough to finish them off!" Yuma cheered.

"Looks like you three pin heads are all bark and no bite! Time I finish this duel, take your number and that deck! I know the dragon kid will be a far better duelist with it than you three!" Kite called and pointed to them. "Photon Leo, attack them directly! Photon Trident Slash!" Leo charged and slashed the three with the tridents as the dragon man roared in pain and fell to the ground.

 **LP: 2950-0**

 **Kite Wins!**

"Alright!" Yuma cheered.

"Now that was an amazing duel, and he didn't have to use Photon Dragon." Flare smiled impressed.

By the time Kite was Done, Fluttershy had already taken care of the dragon and they were back at Ponyville in no time for Twilight to take a letter.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears._

 _Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

Putting the letter away to be sent out later, Twilight joined the girls outside while Rainbow was beating the record of the ball bounce. Seeing her gone, Spike dug under his bed and pulled out the dragons Collide deck he got when Flare dropped it. He looked through them.

"Hmm...maybe if I draw a bad card, I can use Wyverns effect to add Light Pulsar to my hand and banish a light dark dragon to summon him, allowing me to get him back." Spike said to himself as he studied the cards.

"Sounds like you're getting the hang of being a duelist who never dueled yet." A voice said behind him. Spike jumped in fear and sharply turned to see Flare, Yuma and Kite. Panicking, he quickly hid the deck behind his back.

"Uh...h-hey, guys. Uh...any g-good duels lately?" he asked laughing nervously.

"Hey, don't be so nervous man. I'm not twilight, but i think you can duel pretty good." Yuma said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, just because 'i'm still a young dragon doesnt mean im still Twilight's number 1 assistant. What happens if she's not around and a number or these Barians come out here? I know I would be risking myself...but I wanna help out. I want to be part of the team." Spike explained.

"You don't have a number, we do." Kite said.

"I know. I just need to learn the basics at least. I've been trying to work this structure deck but light and dark dragons aren't exactly clicking. I need some fire types. Maybe throwing some dinos too?" Spike said.

"We scored an Evol Deck off of this guy, but it's not much." Yuma said. "Hey flare, you still have some of those Jurrac cards?

"Jurrac?" Spike asked.

"They'll be a big help to the Evol deck, able to summon fast and powerful monsters." Flare explained, pulling out the Jurrac cards and adding them to the deck.

"I still wish i had this black dragon with those ruby eyes though. Red-Eyes, right? Hes really cool, but super rare." Spike said.

"If Flare had that card, he could give it to you…" Yuma said.

"I know you're meant for something, Spike, but stuff like this takes time, and I know for certain, your destiny will unlock soon within the power of dueling." Flare smiled, holding the Jurrac/Evol deck to him.

"Dont worry, I'll get the hang of it." Spike assured as he took the deck.

JS: Yo, Sorry for the wait! I bet a lode of you guys were surprised at what we pulled out in Bonds Beyond time 2, eh?

SNC: It's a story we decided to make as inspiration to the new Yugioh movie coming out soon, and decided to make our own.

JS: But what really sold it was Parallel being our very own Flare the WHOLE TIME.

SNC: Now, don't worry, Flare will use the Malefic Deck again, but will be for VERY important duels.

JS: IN the meantime, be sure to look out for my offical OC, Jackson "Jack" Griffin, the silent one known as "Jack the Reaper". Oop, but dont worry, hes a good guy. Character Placement, Son.

SNC: Anyway, we're happy to get this story back on track. We'll be trying to get more updates into this story as soon as possible.

JS: Its been a long time. You can expect more updates soon. See ya then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Battle of the Dragons**

"Okay, so after Summoning Jurrac Guaiba, I can summon another Jurrac monster from my deck to join it to battle." Spike said while looking over the cards with his dueling friends.

"Yup, and if you summon a tuner with that effect, you'll be able to Synchro Summon." Flare pointed out.

"But I only have Giganoto and Meteor to work with, how am i supposed to…?" Spike asked

"SPIKE!" Twilight snapped behind them making flare and the others jump. "Flare, what did i say about spike dueling?!"

"Uh… you said to not let him?" Yuma asked.

"Correct! And why did you all go behind my wishes!?" Twilight asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Cut him some slack, Twilight. He only wants to play the game. He won't be involved with our mission." Shark stated.

"Besides, we can see he has the potential of a duelist." Kite adds in.

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"He's been studying the deck we gave him hard, especially with the cards I gave him for his deck." Flare steps in.

"What kind of deck?" Twilight asked.

"It's just a mix of Jurracs and the Evol deck we swiped from that three headed dust guy. Check it, he did have a number on him!" Yuma said showing the card.

"It is Number 57: Tri Head Dust Dragon. We were lucky he didn't summon this number to the field when Kite dueled him." Astral explained.

"Even if he has studied hard on that deck, I still say Spike shouldn't duel. It's for his own good." Twilight said as her magic grabbed the deck he was holding.

"Come on, Twilight! Please just give me one chance." Spike pleaded while trying to reach the deck from her.

"My answer is still no, Spike." Twilight informed, putting the deck where he can't reach it.

Seeing his deck out of reach, Spike got a little upset.

"Why do you do this to me? You never let me help with anything." Spike stated, getting a little angry.

"Uh, aren't you her assistant?" Yuma asked. "You help her out with lots of things."

"I mean I never help out with what she does." Spike stated firmly. "I'm always here at the library cleaning up after herself and she and her friends go on these adventures they had, even with you guys."

"Because the adventures we go on are not for you, Spike. They are dangerous." Twilight stated. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to look over my deck for preparation." She walked upstairs.

Spike started to lose his cool. "Grrrr! Fine!" He snapped and walked out the library, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, that ain't good." Yuma said,

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a blue vortex sucks Yuma, Astral, Flare, Shark, Rio, Kite, and Hart into Equestria.)

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and another black shadow dragon with red eyes appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack bucks a tree while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, is over her watching her apple orchard, while Naturia Gaiastrilo sleeps peacefully with Fluttershy at her Cottage.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode with his number, Masquerade appearing next to him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Jack Snaps his fingers as Shadow Lich appears, quickly Cutting to Yuma in Zexal 2 and summoning Utopia Ray Victory, who immediately attacks together with Lich.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Spike wandered out into town, still upset that the deck he worked so hard on was now out of his reach.

"It just not fair….I want to help, but she still thinks i'm a baby….Huff….some assisstant I am to her." Spike huffed angrily, kicking a stone. He then saw a card on the ground.

It depicted a lunging dragon. It was stone cold black with skinny wings and has red ruby eyes. Spike picked the card up and examined it closer, before his eyes widened in shock, knowing what this dragon was.

"N...No way...R...Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" he said in shock.

Suddenly, the card glowed red and it flew out of his hands and floated out of the town.

"Huh? Hey! Come back!" Spike called as he was chasing the card.

Behind a building, a cloak being was smiling lightly.

"Good...he's taken the bait." He said quietly before leaving.

The young dragon continued to chase the card, until he realized he was now in the everfree Forest.

"Oh great….huh?" Spike stood puzzled as he saw a deck of cards on a pedestal with a black and red duel disk that was a small size for him to wear. The red eyes card landed gently on the deck before Spike heard the echoes of Red eyes in his head, telling him to pick the deck up.

He grabbed the deck and immediately was flooded with memories of the second most powerful duelist, Joey Wheeler. He knows all about the red eyes's power, his skills, everything about him.

"Woah...that's so...amazing." Spike breathes in awe. "But who was that guy, and why did he talk like he was from Manehattan?"

"Joey Wheeler, one of the strongest duelist in duel history." A voice said from behind him. Spike jumped and saw a white cloaked figure behind him.

Spike stared down the mysterious being in front of him, not knowing what was happening.

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"My name isn't important right now. What's important is you duel me." The being said.

"Duel?"

"That's right. The deck you picked up may take a liking to you, but you must be worthy of wielding its power. If you can beat me in a duel, the power and the deck is yours. If I win, your soul and the deck will belong to me."

Spike stepped back in terror when the being said he'll take his soul if he loses. He wanted to run and get away, but something was stopping him.

" _I wanna help."_

" _You never let me help with anything."_

" _Dueling isn't a game Spike. It's about playing for keeps. You'll be dueling with your life on the line."_

" _Let us real duelist handle this squirt."_

Remembering the words from Twilight and her friends made him stand his ground. He now has a deck, and he learned a little about Dueling from Flare and a bit from Yuma and the others. Now he wants to put his skills to the test.

"Okay whoever you are! I accept!" He shouted and placed his deck into the duel disk.

"Very well. You'll accept your demise!" The being shouted and activated his duel disk.

Spike activated his duel disk and felt the power of his deck giving him amazing power. His right eye color changed to deep ruby red.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two shouted and drew five cards.

 **Spike vs. ?**

"I'll go first. I draw!" Spike shouted and drew his first card. He looked at the card he drew, along with the cards in his claws.

" _Let's see here…hmmm…That's it!"_ He thought.

"I summon Mirage Dragon in ATK Mode!" Spike summoned a yellow, snake like dragon with green hair.

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 600**

"With that, I'll end my turn with two face downs."

 **Card in claws: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **Spells/traps: 2**

"My move." The being said drawing his card.

"I activate the spell card, one for one. It allows me to send one monster from my hand to the graveyard and summon a level 1 monster to the field from my deck or hand." He discarded a card and a card from his deck slid out and he took it.

"Arise, Maiden with eyes of Blue!" A female maiden with blue eyes, white hair and wearing an ancient dress came out in ATK mode.

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"Huh? Not a single ATK or DEF Point?" Spike asked confused.

" _I guess it isn't strong when it battles, but it's special ability might be trouble. I better be careful, but I don't know what it's effect is and when it activates."_ he thought.

"I'll place a card face down, and end my turn." He said placing a card down.

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **Spells/traps: 1**

"My draw!" Spike said drawing another card.

" _I don't know what Maidens effect is or when it activates, but I have to do something. Okay, I'll do whatever it takes to win."_ Spike thought.

"Mirage Dragon, Attack Maiden with eyes of Blue! Mirage Strike!"

The dragon headed for Maiden with open jaws.

"I activate Maiden with eyes of Blues Special Ability!" The being said.

" _Dammit."_

The spell caster held her hands up and formed a blue barrier, protecting her from the attack.

"When Maiden with Eyes of Blue is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack, and all battle damage is reduced to zero." The being explained. "Not only that, it switched her to Defense mode."

She crossed her arms and kneeled.

"I guess I don't have to worry about her ability then." Spike said.

"Don't count on it. I'm far from done."

"Huh?"

"You see Spike, Maiden with Eyes of Blue has another effect, one that tops off all of her abilities she possesses. When she negates an attack, and is switched to Defense mode, I can summon a Dragon from my hand, deck or Graveyard. However, this dragon needs to be a specific kind of Dragon."

"What kind?" He asked a little scared.

"A kind that will destroy you! Go Maiden with Eyes of Blue! Summon forth the Dragon!"

She held her hand out and a blue portal opened.

"Behold, a Dragon with eyes Bluer than the deepest oceans. A dragon with a powerful engine of destruction that will destroy anything in its path! I Summon forth, the all mighty, the one, the only, BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

A white dragon with blue eyes emerged from the portal and roared, showing off it's immense power.

 **ATK Points: 3000**

 **DEF Points: 2500**

"N-n-n-no way. B-b-b-Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?" Spike asked in shock and horror. "H-how did you get your hands on such a powerful card!?"

"I have my ways Spike. Now, things are going according to plan. Your soul and deck will be mine."

" _Aww man, this bites. Not only I walked into a trap, but now I have to face off against one of the most legendary dragons known in duel monsters."_ Spike thought.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." He said and placed a card down.

 **Card in claws: 2**

 **Facedowns: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

"My turn." The being said drawing his card.

"I summon Alexandrite Dragon in ATK Mode." A dragon with beautiful gems and crystals around its body was summon and roared.

 **ATK Points: 2000**

 **DEF Points: 100**

"Aw man, this is gonna hurt." Spike said.

"It will, and I plan on that. Go Alexandrite Dragon! Attack Mirage Dragon! Gem Shatter!"

The gem Dragon opened its mouth and shot a beam of light. The attack landed and Mirage dragon was destroyed, making Spike growl.

 **Spike's Life Points: 4000-3600**

"And with no monsters to hide behind, you're open for a direct attack. Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack Spike Directly! Go White Lightning!"

The mighty Dragon opened its mouth and shot a blue lightning beam at Spike.

"Not this time! I activate my facedown. The trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card allows me to choose one monster on the field and return it to the owner's hand. I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The attack cancelled and Blue eyes vanished in a white light and was send back to the owner's hand.

"Whew, that was way to close for comfort." Spike said sighing and wiping his scale head from sweat.

"Impressive. You played the card right. You have pretty good skills Spike." The being commented.

"I have some friends to thank for that." Spike said clenching his fist while smiling a little

"You may have survived Blue-eyes attack, but you didn't destroy him. So you only bought more time. Make the use of your next move."

"I will."

"In that case, I'll end my turn." He said.

 **Cards in hand: 4**

 **Monsters: 3**

 **Spell/Traps: 1**

"My move!" Spike said drawing his card.

" _I have to find a way to bring him down before he can summon Blue eyes again. However, he can only summon it if I target Maiden with Eye of Blue for an attack. I better head my attack on Alexandrite Dragon."_ He thought.

"I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Spike shouted and summoned a dark red dragon.

 **ATK Points: 1800**

 **DEF Points: 1600**

"So this is one of the rare Red-eyes cards. It doesn't look like much, and it doesn't have a lot of attack points to destroy Alexandrite Dragon." The being said.

"Sometimes small things can come in big surprises." Spike said smirking.

"Huh?"

"I activate Black Metal Dragon's special ability from my claw. I can equip him to a Red-eyes monster on my field." A small metal dragon appeared and attached itself to Red-eyes wyvern.

"While equipped with Black Metal Dragon, Red-eyes Wyvern gains 600 ATK Points."

 **ATK Points: 1800-2400**

"Oh, not bad." The being said.

"Thanks. Now go Red-eyes Wyvern! Attack Alexandrite Dragon!"

The dragon blasted a red fireball at the gem dragon and exploded.

 **? Life Points: 4000-3600**

"Looks like the battle is tied up."

"For now, but I will defeat you. I end my turn."

 **Cards in claws: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **Spell/Trap: 3**

"My draw." The being called out and drew.

" _Looks like his training is paying off. Spike, I know you can beat me."_ He thought.

"I activate the Trade in Spell card. It allows me to send a level 8 monster from my hand to the graveyard, and draw 2 new cards." He send one monster to the grave and drew two new cards.

"The time is now. I summon Kaibaman in ATK mode!" A warrior with a blue eyes dragon helmet came to the field.

 **ATK Points: 200**

 **DEF Points: 700**

"Let me guess, it's special ability does something good for you and something bad for me huh?" Spike asked.

"You catch on quick Spike. Due to Kaibaman's Special ability, I can tribute him to summon Blue eyes White Dragon from my hand." The being said.

"Oh no." Spike said scared.

"Oh yes. Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon Arise once again!" The dragon appeared and roared.

 **ATK Points: 3000**

 **DEF Points: 2500**

" _Oh great, back to square one again."_ Spike thought.

"It's about to get worse for you Spike. I activate The spell Burst Stream of Destruction! I can activate this card when I have Blue eyes on my field. It allows me to destroy all of your monsters."

"All of them!?"

"All of them!"

The card shot a blue ball of power at Red eyes Wyvern and destroyed it, sending smoke everywhere, and making Spike embrace the impact.

"Unfortunately, due to burst stream of destructions effect, my Blue eyes can't attack the turn the card was activated."

"Whew, now with that clear, I can activate Black Metal dragon's special ability! whenever its send to the graveyard, I can add one red-eyes card from my deck to my claws."

The cards with Red-eyes in the name are shown to him in holograms.

"Hmmm…I'll go with this one." He said and the card slid out and he added it to his claws.

"While you're add it, I'll continue my move." The being said and he then smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Spike asked.

"Let me ask you something Spike, have you ever heard of a synchro summon before?" The being asked.

"No…"

"Well, synchro summoning is a special kind of summoning that requires a monster and a special kind of monster called a tuner. And it so happens that Maiden with eyes of Blue is a tuner."

Spike gasped. "You mean.."

"That's right. Level 1 Maiden with eyes of Blue, Tune with level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The spell caster vanished in a light but then turned into a green ring and hovered into Blue eyes, making the dragon fade, but leaving behind eight orbs of light.

"Let the light bring hope to all, and destroy the darkness within our hearts. Let the light shine and bring victory into my hands!"

The lights lined up and were engulfed in a pillar of light.

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON, AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON!"

A new version of Blue-Eyes appeared with silver scales, large wings, and azure colored eyes. It roared, announcing its arrival.

 **ATK Points: 2500**

 **DEF Points: 3000**

"Behold Spike, This is Blue-Eye's new power. This is his Evolutionary Form!" The being shouted.

Spike started down the new dragon with awe and fear. In his life, he never saw this kind of summoning before.

"And since I summoned him, I can now wage a direct attack on you! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, Attack Spike Directly! Go Silver Lightning!"

The silver dragon opened its mouth and let out its attack, colliding with Spike and making him scream in pain and fell to the floor.

 **Spike's Life Points: 3600-1100**

Spike groaned and started to weakly get up.

"Get up. I know you can still duel." The being said.

Spike finally got back on his feet, but swayed a little.

"I activate the spell card, Silver's Cry! This card allows me to summon a Dragon-Type Monster form my graveyard, as long as it doesn't have any special abilities. Come on back, Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon emerged and roared.

 **ATK Points: 3000**

"Now I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted! This trap allows me to bring back one monster from my Graveyard, I resurrect my Second Blue-Eyes!"

 **ATK Points: 3000**

"A second Blue-Eyes!?" Spike asked shocked.

"That's right. With them on the field, you're history."The being said.

The dragons on the being's field roared at Spike, showing off their power, leaving Spike to step back in fear.

"That's right Spike, accept your defeat. You know you're no match for the mighty Blue-Eyes." The being said.

" _Now what can I do? I have two Blue-Eyes on the field and its evolutionary form. There's nothing i can do to stop it."_ Spike thought.

"I think I scared you enough for right now. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Cards in hand: 0**

 **Monsters: 3**

 **Spells/Traps: 2**

Spike didn't know how to handle this problem. Three powerful monsters were staring him down, ready to finish him off when his turn was over.

" _I guess this is it. There's nothing I can do to stop this. Twilight and the others were right, I can't duel. I'm weak."_ Spike thought as he bowed his head in shame.

He then heard a roar, and he knew whose roar that is. He turned around and saw the spirit of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Red-Eyes?"

The dragon roared, telling spike not to give up and telling him he isn't weak.

"I am weak. I can't defeat his Blue-Eyes and Azure-Eyes. I'm not worthy of your power, and I'm certainly not worthy of dueling." Spike said in sadness.

The black dragon growled at him, telling him it isn't true. He explained he's only believing he can be defeated, but if he believed in him and his deck, he has a fighting chance.

Spike then saw the other Red-Eye monsters from the deck, growling and roaring at him, telling Spike they'll stand by his side to the very end.

"I don't understand, why are you all helping me? I'm just a weak baby dragon that can't help with big things." Spike asked.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon growled, telling Spike about the last few Duelist he dueled with. Every time the duelist lost with him, they treated him badly, throwing him away, always getting trashed. New duelist find him and use him for duels, but always lose in the end.

Spike was shocked from this dragon's story.

"Really? All of that happened to you?" He asked.

The dragon nodded, telling him only two duelist in the history of dueling have used his powers for the purpose of his true power. However, they cannot truly the inner power he sealed within himself for them, for they don't have the heart and power of a true dragon.

"You…really think I…have what it takes to win this duel?" Spike asked.

They all nodded and a new dragon formed behind them.

Spike's eyes widened.

This must be your inner power right?" Spike asked.

The black dragon nodded, telling him he's the only one to wield this inner power.

Spike smiled. "Thank you…all of you." His face changed to determination while he still smiled. "Let's finish this duel and show this being the true power we posses!"

The dragons roared in agreement, and they all vanished.

Spike turned and faced his opponent.

"You may have brought me down, but I'm not out. It's time to show you what I can do with the power of the Red-Eyes!"

"Then come at me with what you got." The being said.

"Gladly. I DRAW!" He looked at the card and smirked.

"I summon the Black Stone of Legend!" A Black/red stone appeared with a crack in it.

 **ATK Points: 0**

 **DEF Points: 0**

"I activate it's special ability! By tributing this card, I can summon a Level 7 or below Red-Eyes from my decK! I choose the Mighty RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

The black dragon with red eyes appeared and roared, announcing its arrival.

 **ATK Points: 2400**

 **DEF Points: 2000**

Red-Eyes saw the two Blue-Eyes and it roared at them, while the white dragons roared back.

"Looks Like Red-Eyes is eager to fight the Blue-Eyes, but it'll have to wait." He took some steps forward with the smile still present. "Now everything is coming together nicely."

"Why say that? Your dragon is nowhere as powerful as my dragons." The being said.

Spike chuckled. "Well, allow me to change that."

"Huh?"

"I activate my facedown! My very own Call of the Haunted! Like you explained it, I can summon a monster from my graveyard in ATK mode. I choose The Black stone of Legend!"

 **ATK Points: 0**

 **DEF Points: 0**

"Why summon that card and not Red-Eyes Wyvern?" The being asked.

"Because I'm gonna summon a dragon that'll give me a power boost." Spike answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I'll show you. I remove from play The Black stone of Legend, to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

A metal dragon appeared and roared.

 **ATK Points: 2800**

 **DEF Points: 2400**

"Oh, I'm impressed, but it's power is still lower than my Blue-Eyes."

"Don't relax, because I'm just getting started. I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons special ability! Once a turn, I can summon a dragon-type monster from my claws or graveyard. I choose this dragon from my claw, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

A black metal dragon with orange wings and fire coming out of the tips of the wing appeared and roared.

 **ATK Points: 2400**

 **DEF Points: 2000**

"Impressive, but still not enough."

"I'm far from done."

"Huh?"

"You see, I now have three monsters on my field, and have you noticed anything? Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon are both level 7."

The being gasped. "Then that means…"

"You catch on quick. I overlay Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

The two dragons turned into purple lights and shot into the air and swirled around each other.

"No way…" The being said shocked.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

The two orbs shot downward and a galaxy portal appeared and they shot into the portal, making an explosion.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon the time is now!" Spike shouted as his eyes glowed red.

Red-Eyes slowly emerged, but now different metal parts started to connect to him.

"Let the power of our bond come as one, as we achieve victory within our claws!"

The dragon's wings turned orange and metal boosters applied to him.

"APPEAR THROUGH MY VERY SOUL! RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!"

The new and improved Red-Eyes emerged and roared with all of it's might.

 **ATK Points: 2800**

 **DEF Points: 2400**

The being looked in amazement by Spikes newly super powered dragon.

" _Amazing, his bond with Red-Eyes with stronger than I thought, and only in such a short time."_ The being smiled. _"Spike, you truly are the chosen one of this deck."_

"This is the end for you and the Blue-Eyes! I activate the spell card The Claw of Hermos! This card allows me to send one monster in my claws or field and send it to the graveyard, and I can summon a fusion monster to take its place. I choose Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Spike shouted.

The mighty dragon roared and vanished, and a new monster appeared.

"Appear, Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword!"

 **ATK Points: 2400**

 **DEF Points: 2000**

"I've never seen this card before." The being said in amazement.

"Like it? Well it's about to get better, well for me that is. When Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword is successfully summoned, I can equip him to one monster on my field, and that monster gains 1000 ATK Points! I equip him to Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

The sword swung to the dragon and it caught it in his claws and roared.

 **ATK Points: 2800-3800**

"Woah, 3800 ATK Points?"

"And his power will still rise. You see my sword has another effect. While my monster is equipped to my dragon, not only it allows my dragon to gain 1000 ATK Points, but my dragon gains in additional 500 ATK Points for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard." Spike explained.

"What!?" The being asked in shock.

"Since we have 4 dragons on the field and 4 in the graveyards, my dragon gains in additional 4000 ATK Points!"

The new Red-Eyes roared and gained more power.

 **ATK Points: 3800-7800**

"7800 ATK Points!?" The being asked in shock.

"Correct, Next I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can summon one Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard. I choose Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The overlay unit shot forward and the dragon ate it and fired at the ground. The red metal dragon rose and roared.

 **ATK Points: 2800**

 **DEF Points: 2400**

"Fool! I activate the trap, Solemn Warning! By paying 2000 Life points, I can negate that summon and destroy it!" The being said.

The card glowed and shot a beam at the dragon and was destroyed.

 **? Life points: 3600-1600**

"Why thank you, you just activated Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's special ability! Whenever a card is activated and resolved, you take 500 points of damage!" Spike shouted.

"What!?" The being screamed in pain as lightning hit him from the metal dragon.

 **? Life Points: 1600-1100**

"Now Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Attack Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! Red Infernal Sword Slash!" Spike shouted.

The metal dragon lunged forward with the sword up.

"I play my other trap, Mirror Force! This card destroys all monsters on your field in ATK Mode!"

"While Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon has overlay units, he can't be destroyed by card effects!" Spike shouted.

"NO!"

"Yes! Now Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, end this duel!"

The mighty metal dragon attacked the silver dragon and it roared in pain and exploded. The being screamed and was flown off his feet.

 **? Life Points: 1100-0**

 **Spike Wins!**

Spike stood there in shock to see what just happened.

"I won….? I really won…?" He asked himself quietly, before a massive grin spreads and he cheered. "I WON! I REALLY WON MY FIRST DUEL!"

While he was celebrating, the being rose up and smiled at the dragon.

"Congratulations Spike. You have passed the test." The being said as he approached.

"Okay, who are you and how do you have Blue Eyes?" Spike asked.

The being chuckled, before he answered. "You'd be surprised to what other surprises I hold," Grabbing the hood, he pulled it down and Spike gasped in shock, seeing a familiar red haired duelist. "I taught you well."

"Flare?" Spike asked.

"I see you did good, Spike." Twilight said coming out from the shadows.

"No way! You saw it?!" Spike asked.

"I realized what I said and Flare told me how hard you were working." Twilight said.

"I decided to allow you to to test yourself in how much you have grown, and if you could beat me, she would give you full approval to play the game, and who knows, maybe you might get your own number card and help us one day." Flare smiled.

"I only just wanted to duel for fun, but… I'm your assistant Twilight. I know i'm just a kid, but I'm also a dragon. If you need help, I'll always do what I can."

"I know you will. Come here, my Number one assistant." Twilight held a hoof out, before Spike jumped into her arm and hugged her, while she embraced him back.

"Nothing like a good bond between master… and assistant." Flare smiled.

JS: Boom, done! Now that was MLP, Yu-Gi-Oh Style!

SNC: You all have been begging us to have Spike use a Red-Eyes Deck, now your wishes have been fulfilled. Spike will use two decks for the story now.

JS: He'll use a Jurrac/Evol Deck most of the time…

SNC: And the Red eyes for important duels.

JS: Next up is Look Before You Sleep. But who will be added to the Slumber Party is the question?

SNC: Find out next time in the next update of Yugioh Zexal: Friendship is Magic!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bridle Gossip**

A new day in ponyville rose up. After a storm a few days ago, Ponyville was filled with sunshine once again. Trotting down the streets of Ponyville, was Twilight, Spike, Yuma and Flare, with Astral of course.

"Wow, what a beautiful day." Twilight said.

"Rainbow Dash must've gotten up early for once cleared all the clouds away." Spike said.

"Man, if i don't know any better, i'd say im getting used to this whole 'village full of horses' thing." Yuma added in.

"Ponies, Yuma." Astral corrected.

"They're the same thing!" Yuma said. "But now we've got an even more reason to stay. The Mitherian Numbers, remember?"

"Shouldn't these 'Mitherian Numbers' be accessible on your world? Why would they be here in Equestria?" Twilight questioned.

"Not sure, but if my father send the mitherian numbers to this world, then that must mean Equestria might be packing more than just the Elements of Harmony." Yuma explained.

"It is also highly likely that when we were blasted here from Sargasso, parts of our world and this one fused." Astral said.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out sometime soon." Flare said. "So Spike, how's the Jurrac/Evolsaur and red-eyes deck treating you?"

"Oh, they're great, I…" Spike said before seeing Ponyville completely empty. "Huh? Where is everypony? Think it's some sort of special holiday?"

"I don't think so…" Yuma said.

"Does my breath stink?" Spike asked exhuming some of his dragon flame for him and twilight to sniff.

"Not more than usual." Twilight replied.

"Is it...ZOMBIES!?" Spike asked in terror.

"Not very likely, unless you're using a Zombie Deck…" Flare said.

"Not likely but...possibly?" Spike asked again.

"Pssst!" A small sound made them stop and look around. It came from sugar cube corner, as pinkie popped in and out. "Twilight, Yuma… Spike, Flare! Oh, and astral...come here! Quickly! Before she gets you!"

Not taking any chances the group ducked into the sweets shop as Astal calmly floated in. They couldn't see in the dark, before Pinkie flashed them with a flashlight.

"Who? The Zombie Pony?" Spike asked in fright.

"Zzz-Zombie Pony?!" Pinkie asked as well, before Spike clinged to twilight harder.

"Spike! There are NO Zombie Ponies!" Twilight said. "Pinkie, what're you doing all alone in the dark?"

"I'm not alone in the dark." She replied before the lights dimmed, as they saw the ponies, Applebloom and the duelists.

"O-kay, so what're you all doing in the dark?" Twilight asked.

Hart was the first to speak up. "I don't know… One minute i was introducing myself to Apple Bloom here…" Hart said implying the small filly with a large pink bow. "Before then, Applejack grabbed the both of us and took us in here."

"Shark, Rio, Kite, you guys got nabbed too?" Yuma asked.

"Not by choice. I was checking up on Rio at Rainbow's house before she grabbed me and her." Shark said.

"And how did you get nabbed kite?" Flare asked.

"I was looking for Hart when he vanished, before Pinkie grabbed me off guard." he replied.

"Okay, thats cleared up. Now, I wanna know uh… why were all hiding in the dark when the whole town's deserted." Yuma said.

"We're hiding from her." Applejack replied, pointing out the window. Out in the streets was a pony like figure with a cloak, while digging in the ground.

"Who or what is that?" Rio asked.

"I dunno…" Yumma started before it looked right at the duelists with glowing eyes as the whole mane cast grabbed them and hid behind the walls of the window. Astral was the only one looking at the newcomer, it paying no attention to him at all as Twilight rolled her eyes.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a blue vortex sucks Yuma, Astral, Flare, Shark, Rio, Kite, and Hart into Equestria.)

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and another black shadow dragon with red eyes appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack bucks a tree while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, is over her watching her apple orchard, while Naturia Gaiastrilo sleeps peacefully with Fluttershy at her Cottage.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode with his number, Masquerade appearing next to him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Jack Snaps his fingers as Shadow Lich appears, quickly Cutting to Yuma in Zexal 2 and summoning Utopia Ray Victory, who immediately attacks together with Lich.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Twilight was confused to their behavior before Applebloom approached Astral.

"Didja see her Mr Astral Sir? Didja see… Zecora?" the little filly asked.

"Applebloom! I told ya never ta say that name!" Her older sister snapped.

"She's a mysterious one indeed. She did glance in our direction." Astral replied.

"She's mysterious alright…" Fluttershy said. "She's mysterious…"

"Sinister…" Rainbow dash added.

"And Spooooky." Pinkie added. Twilight rolled her eyes again before looking out the window with the others looking as well. Zecora grabbed her cloak and pulled the hood down, revealing a mohawk style mane with white and black stripes. The sight caused the main six, besides Twilight to gasp in horror.

"Oh will you guys just cut that out already?" Shark asked in irritation.

"Just look at those stripes. So garish." Rarity scoffed at the zebras style.

"She's a Zebra, guys." Yuma said.

"A WHAT?!" the mane five asked.

"A Zebra. Y'know, those four legged creatures who look like you but don't live on the grass… ah never mind…" Yuma groaned, not knowing much about them.

"And her style choice isn't made, rarity. She was born with them." twilight added, making the fashion unicorn faint.

"So… you guys never heard of Zebra's before?" Rio asked.

"If ya never see a pony like that around, you don't bother to ask…" Applejack started.

"Well she's obviously not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that Zebras come from a faraway land. But i've never seen her around here."

"So have we, and we've only been here a few days. Where does she live exactly?" Flare asked.

"That's just it. She lives in...the Everfree Forest!" Applejack said startling a lot of the ponies before a thunder like crash was heard.

"Spike!" Twilight called, while Spike accidentally dropped some pots and one of his decks from the fall.

"Eh, sorry." He replied while collecting his cards.

"Everfree Forest… oh, wasn't that the place where Flare, Astral and I landed when we arrived here?" yuma asked.

"That's right, and it ain't natural. The plants grow…" Applejack started.

"Animals care for themselves.." Fluttershy continued.

"And the clouds move…!" Rainbow added again.

"All on their own!" the three stated as rarity fainted again.

"Ok! You're all over reacting!" Flare stated.

"And that wicked Zecora Lives there, doing here wicked...evil stuff! Oh she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her!"

The duelists then perked in nervousness.

"Oh please no…" Shark said.

"Here we go…" Rainbow groaned.

"No please, have mercy!" Yuma begged, but it was too late.

She's an evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... _Watch out!_

"Wow...catchy." twilight said sarcastically.

"It's a work in progress." pinkie chirped with pride.

"Dont quit your day job…" Shark said trying to get the blasted song out of his head.

"Everypony, including duelists, this is all just a bunch of gossip and rumors." Twilight said.

"Come on, have any of of you all ever seen Zecora do something?" Flare asked.

"Well, once a month she comes into ponyville…" Rainbow said.

"Ooooh…" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Then..she lurks by the stores." Rarity added.

"Really?" Rio asked, trying her best not to sound so much in the least sarcastic.

"Then she starts digging in the ground." Fluttershy added, pawing her hoof.

"Oh, that's VERY terrifying." Kite scoffed.

"Okay, i'm finding this all very hard to believe. She's not bad i don't think. Maybe she just comes in to visit." Twilight said.

"Yeah! Maybe she's just trying to be neighborly." Apple Bloom said.

"And maybe she's just going to the stores, lurk free, to do some shopping?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, everypony likes to shop! You know what Hart and I think…?" Apple Bloom started.

"Applebloom! You and Hart hush and let the big ponies talk!" Applejack said.

"But i didn't even say anything!" Hart countered.

"Doesn't seem right for someone young like my' little sister to express his own ideals!" Applejack said.

"I never even agreed to what she was saying!" The young boy countered again.

"Well I…" Applejack said.

"Uh… AJ? Dial back on hart please… like a lot?" Yuma asked, shivering with a little sweat.

"Huh?" Applejack said before realizing kite was still here. "Oh… sorry there Kire. I didn't mean any of it… just trying to focus on Applebloom and well... "

"You better hope I don't have my Galaxy-Eyes pulverize you when we duel in the future." Kite warned as she saw an image of the dragon, roaring to her angrily.

"Whew…" Rainbow said. "But what about the digging thing? You guys think that's weird, right?"

"In my observations of earth, humans are known to have these 'habits'. Perhaps this is what Zecora is doing?" Astral asked.

"You're right astral, but we can't know for sure. I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if _anypony_ here were actually _brave_ enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." Twilight said.

Applebloom had an idea. "Well I'm brave enough. I'll go talk to her. Comin, Hart?"

"Again with Roping me into things? I don't want Big brother mad at YOUR big sister, if you know what i mean…" heart said.

"Oh, the whole, 'galaxy eyes" thang…." Applebloom asked. "Ave never seen it, i don't think it would Actually pulverize mah big sis… right?"

"In a duel, it's all virtual reality. In VR, you do feel damage, the same thing when trixie duel Flare and Rio." hart said, recalling that duel.

"Well i ain't afraid of your big brother, now cmon!" Apple Bloom said as she ran out the door.

"Applebloom, no." hart ran after her.

Back inside…

"You guys are being completely ridiculous!" Yuma said.

"Well I heard that she eats Hay." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, I eat hay. YOU eat hay!" Twilight said.

"Well we dont." Flare added.

"Okay, so MOST of us don't eat hay." twilight corrected.

"Well, she eats hay in a EVIL way." Pinki added.

"Hey! Wheres Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked in worry.

"What the… hey! Harts gone too!" Twilight added.

"The doors open…" Fluttershy said.

"Oh dear, she went outside. And Hart followed her!" Rarity said.

"And Zecora's still out there!" Rainbow added.

"That silly little filly, i told her to stay put!" Applejack said.

"Well, you have to give her credit for having a hide to go out there." Astral said.

"Ooooh… he got you there." Flare said.

"Aw, crab apples…" AJ said.

"I'll consider that a forgive ment for accidentally targeting hart. And I'm sorry too if I scared you a bit." Kite said.

"Aw, Kite. Were both older siblings. We're alike." AJ assured as they ran to follow them.

"Spike, stay here in case applebloom comes back." Twilight said as she went out last.

"You got it!" Spike said. "And while I'm at it, i might as well think up some more combos with Red-eyes…" he said as he played his cards out to think of more powerful combos.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom and Hart were following Zecora into the Everfree forest.

"This is a really bad idea…" Hart said.

"Will you quit yer worryin? She hasn't noticed us." Applebloom said as the walked by dozens of blue plants.

"These blue plants aren't supposed to be here. I wonder if…" Hart said.

"Applebloom, Hart!" the heard apple jack say as they turned around to see them among the blue leaves. "You two get back here right now!"

"Since when were you speaking for kite?" Yuma asked.

"It's fine." Kite assured.

"Beware, beware you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora warned in a surprisingly well rhymed voice.

"Leaves of blue?" Rio asked looking down at the blue leaves they were standing in. She didn't have time to think about it when Applejack scooped up hart and Applebloom. Applebloom was right on top of applejacks hat, while Hart was scooped up onto applebloom's own head, forming a tower.

"Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to youself, year?!" Applejack asked.

"Hart, could please get off.. Mah back hurts." The filly whined a bit.

"Oh, sorry." He jumped off her and landed on Applejack's back.

"Beware!" Zecora called as she vanished in the mist.

"Yeah, back at ya Zecora!" Rainbow called. "You and… your big curse or whatever better beware!"

"And you… why couldn't ya just listen to yer big sister? And making hart string along with ya, what's wrong with you?"

"Well, I tried to stop her actually." Hart asked.

"Oh, ya did?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah...he did." Apple Bloom replied.

"Anyway, who knows wut kinda crazy curse Zecora could have put on ya both." Applejack added.

"Just like in my song!" pinkie said as she was preparing for another vocal.

"Do us a favor and please don't." Shark stated, but was ignored as she started singing.

"Agh! Make it stop!" Yuma whined, covering his ears.

"Guys! There is no such thing as curses!" Twilight said.

"Oh yeah? Pretty interesting coming from Ms. Magic herself." Rainbow said flying low among the blue plants, brushing by tons of them.

"My magic is real magic. It comes from within. Curses are fake magic." twilight stated.

"Twilight, you need to understand that curses do exist...if they involve the barians of course." Flare said, remembering the times they brainwashed other duelist with their power.

"Since when did those guys become part of the subject? We haven't even seen one since you got here!" twilight stated.

"Don't jinx it!" Flare said loudly.

"Sorry…" Twilight said.

Overnight, Twilight had Dreams of Zecora and what the others were talking about. The next day, shark woke up in his street clothes in Sugarcube corner. He walked down the stairs, yawning with a stretch.

"Huh… a nights rest while living in Pinkie's place, and no annoying 'good morning' songs? I must still be dreaming…" Shark said.

"Pfhe!" His face got sprayed with her spit.

"Gah… Pinkie, what wrong with y...what the?!" Shark's eyes widened to what he was seeing.

Pinkies tongue was very swollen, and with blue polka dots around it.

"Geez, What happened to you?"

"Pte dn pt!" She tried to speak, only to spray him more with her spit.

"How about we refrain from talking for a bit, and go to the library for right now, alright?" Pinkie nodded to the idea and the two left to the library.

At Rainbows Home, Rio woke up as she eneterd the kitchen, in her uniform with a yawn.

"INCOMING!" Rainbow said slamming into a wall with Rio dodging.

"Rainbow, you can't just pull a fast one on me!" Rio said.

"Its not me!" Rainbow stated and stood up. Rios eyes widened, when she saw her wings were upside down on her belly.

"Uh… wed better get to the library. And try not to crash into anything on the way…" Rio said.

At the library…

The Library was a mess, books scattered all over the place, with twilight's horn flobbing with the same spots from Pinkie's tongue, as she was there too.

"Pinkie, what happened?" Flare asked.

Pinkie tried to speak as Shark stepped back, blasting saliva everywhere.

"Hey! Say it, don't spray it!" Spike said.

"[thud] Ow! [thud] Oh! She's [thud] trying to say-ow!- Zecora [thud]-oh!-[crash] she slapped us all with a-ow- curse!" Rainbow said while crashing into multiple things, inside and out trying to enter.

"I'm afraid i have to agree…' Rarity said with overly long hair.

"Whoa! Bad hair day!" Yuma said.

"Please be a dear yuma, and do NOT remind me!" Rarity said.

"Ah hate to say i told you so twilight, but ah told ya so!" Applejack said with a high pitched voice.

"What's wrong with applejack?" Flare asked.

"Uh… look closer…" Applebloom said as she moved her mand back...revealing her big sister….more like little sister, she was now as tiny as a pebble.

"Its a curse, I tells ya!" she said bouncing on her back.

"Wait, fluttershy is the most normal out of all of us right now." Hart said.

"Harts right, there's simply nothing wrong with her." Rarity agreed.

"Wait, she's silent all of a sudden, maybe there is something…" Yuma said getting closer as fluttershy backed away.

"Good gravy, girl! What's wrong with you?!" Applejack said hopping onto the table.

"...I don't wanna talk about it." She spoke in a very deep manly voice.

"Yow!" Yuma said.

"Pf Hahahahaha! This is hilarious!" Spike said. "Look at them all, we got... _Hair_ ity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and..!"

Spike paused for a moment looking at Twilight. "Eh…. I got nothing. Twilight Sparkle, I mean seriously, I can't even work with that."

"Wait, if they all changed…. How come we didn't get hit?" Yuma asked.

"That's right. You all look completely fine." Twilight pointed out to the duelists.

"Well, curse on them or not, I say we go to Zecora's place. She's gotta have the cure for this curse!" Rainbow said struggling to keep a good float.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight said, starting Rainbow to where she accidentally moved backwards and crash into a wall.

"Ah Agree with Rainbow, we go to Zecora's and force her to remove this Hex!" Applejack agreed.

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight said as the six began to argue.

"This is our fault Hart. We hadn't followed Zecora, none o this would've happened. You like it or none, yer comin with me to help set this right." Apple Bloom said.

"Here we go again." He said as she dragged him to the door.

"Now where does she think shes dragging him off to now…?" Applejack noticed, jumping into her tail hairs.

"Twilight, you and the others can not belive it as much as you want, but I'm going to Zecora's!" Rainbow said.

"Me photo!" Pinkie tried to say.

"I have to agree there…" Rarity said.

"I dunno, could be dangerous…" Fluttershy spoke as Spike laughed at her deep voice.

"Hey wait a… Applejack's gone!" Yuma said. "Quick, somebody check to see if we stepped on her!"

"Or sat on her..!" Twilight said.

"Wait, applebloom's gone too, and she also might have dragged Hart with her!" Rainbow said. "And I bet Applejack tailed them!"

"Then we'd better go after them." Twilight said as they ran out the door with rainbow dragging her face on the floor.

"Hey, a little help here?" Rainbow said.

"Oopsy, sorry." Fluttershy spoke as she and Pinkie helped her up and she blasted to the door only to be hit.

"OW!" they heard her say before going out. Fluttershy then noticed spike looking at the green book.

"Uh, spike? Aren't you coming?" Fluttershy spoke again.

"Nope. Gotta stay here and look for a cure." Spike said as the two when out the door with Spike finally realizing a good nickname for Twilight. "Twilight Flopple!"

Hart and Applebloom ran into the forest, no time to spare.

"Stop right there!" Applejack said as they skidded to a halt with applejack popping out of Apple Bloom's mane. "You two better turn right around this instant!"

Hart was about to speak up before Applebloom got a grin. "No."

"No!? You can't ignore an order from yer big sister!" Applejack snapped.

Applebloom tossed applejack out of her mane and grabbed her by the mouth, putting her on a branch.

"Heh heh. Sorry Applejack, but AH'M the Big sister now." Applebloom giggles as she walks away.

"Sorry about that… wait for me, Apple Bloom!" Hart said running after her.

"You'd better not let her get in any more trouble, y hear me hart?!" Applejack shouted, as she was all alone. "Aw, pony feathers…"

Suddenly, something landed near her, and it was a familiar black bandaged, tore hoodie, chain armed teen.

(Asura's Wrath OST - Yasha's Theme)

"Land sakes!" She jumped back in shock and surprise by the figures appearance. "What in equestria am i lookin at? Er… I mean.. Ahem… howdy."

"..." the figure didn't say anything.

"Yer the feller who beat Shark, right? Got that deck of Inferni-whatsits?"

"..." Once more, nothing.

"Oh, right. Don't talk at all." She said. "Listen, ahm in a bit of a hurry, so couldja take me to a hut not far from here?"

He didn't understand.

"Uh… what's your name by the way?" Applejack asked. "Uh… your… name?" she said slowly to make sure he understood.

He raised a finger to say 'one moment' then took out a pad of some sort. Which had his name.

"Jackson...Griffin." AJ said. "Nice name. Does anypony call ya Jack?"

A nod from the boy.

"That explains you writing that in the ground when ya came to town before…" Applejack said.

"Hey! Wait for me!" they heard rainbow yell before she was smashing through everything and ran right into where Applejack was standing, Jack only moving a bit to avoid it.

"Ugh…" Rainbow said seeing Jack. "Hey, I know you!"

Jack pointed a finger to himself implying as if he was saying 'me?'.

"Sure, you're that guy who beat Shark up in a duel with that Number. Uh...Shadow much is it?"

Jack shook his head no, pulling out his number and it read 'Shadow Lich'.

Applejack then popped herself outta rainbows mouth. "Rainbow! Thank celestia. There's no time to lose!" She made a harness very quickly and put it on Rainbow, jumping onto her belly.

"I need to get to Zecora's Pronto! Giddyup pony!" She stated.

"ExCUUUUUSE me?" Rainbow asked.

"YEEEEE-HAW!" A powerful kick to her belly caused Rainbow to fly on her own.

"What the?" Rainbow grew startled to this as she started flying in a different direction.

"No Rainbow Dash, Other way!" Applejack said before they flew the right way as some sort of spider humanoids followed them.

Jack's eyes locked on to them.

"Uh oh… he's lookin at us…" Aj said.

"Who, that Jack Guy?" Rainbow said.

Yasha's theme music then kicked into its battle theme as he ran off twoards them.

"Where's he goin- WHOA!" Rainbow crashed into the bushes once again.

"Ponyfeathers Rainbow!" Aj snapped before she saw two humanoid spiders in front of her.

"Looks like we have another fly caught in our web brother." One hissed baring its massive spider fangs.

"Theres two. One for each of us…" the second said. "I'll take the cyan one."

"And leave me with the bite sized? You some sorta idot?" They started fighting.

"Nows our chance! Giddyup, rainbow!" Applejack said.

"No need to tell me twice." She replied and was about to fly off, before spider webs caught them.

"Did you two think you could escape while we were arguing?" One hissed.

"Now we've got them… yarg!" the second one said as he was being dragged all the way with them with the web.

"Brother!" the other one said before he was caught too. Jack ran after them until they were in view of Zecora's tree home. The others were already there.

"Eugh… I look horrible." Rarity said as her hair was entangled in branches and leaves.

"Thiph Tis Lmmk Hrbl!" Pinkie replied, moving her mane up to see her home.

"Oh my… that place really DOES look horrible…" Rarity said.

"Her home seems to be decorated with a few of her artifacts and decorations from her homeland." Astral said.

"Nice decorations, if you like creepy." Rarity said.

"I don't mind em. Yuma's got lots of those artifacts in his room." Flare said.

"Your dad was an explorer?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. He has done a lot in his travels and brought back a lot of these things to me." He replied, before holding his golden key. "This one was his best. He gave it to me after his last adventure….before he vanished of course."

"And that key was what brought you to him, Astral?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed. When I met Yuma, I had no memories of my origin, only my name, and knowing the skills of dueling." The blue alien replied.

Zecora then came inside.

"Shh! Look, its Zecora." Yuma said as they quietly peered through the window. Zecora seemed to be brewing some sort of liquid in the cauldron in the center, pouring some herbs into the pot and chanting something. Pinkie was immediately startled by hearing it.

"What is it pinkie?" Yuma asked.

"Sh stl m sun! Sh Ecl!" She stated with her tongue still swollen.

"She stole your song?" Rarity asked.

"I don't possibly believe she stole it, unless you can prove it." Astral said.

"Oh god, astral, why did you have to say that?" Shark groaned.

"At least we don't have to hear it while her tongue is swollen." Kite informed.

"Not unless she could ask another one of you to do it…" Twilight said.

"Don't say that!" the duelist snapped.

Pinkie immediately slid to fluttershy with pleading puppy eyes. She sighed.

"Not again…" Shark groaned.

"Good thing I was prepared for this." Flare pulled out some earplugs for the duelists.

They all plugged their ears as astral was the only one not able to do it. So he heard fluttershy belt out Evil Enchantress, Baritone Style, much to her embarrassment.

"I do not understand why that was so painful. I found it quite better than Pinkies Version." Astral said.

Pinkie Gasped in shock. "Tmtr!"

"But do all of you believe us now?" Rarity asked as the duelist unplug their ears, putting the earplugs into their pockets for safe keeping if she will sing again soon.

"...Scary looking masks, confusing cantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron?" Twilight question out the points. "I guess it all points to her being..bad?"

"Oh come on! It's probably just soup, guys…" Yuma said looking in as Zecora's tasted whatever was in there.

"Mmm, the perfect temperature for ponies i presume, now i wonder where are those little children, Hart and Applebloom?" She spoke in her rhyming voice.

"It doesn't really LOOK like it's for eating… hey, do you guys think…?" Yuma asked before Twilight spoke.

"Or...what if she's making Hart and Applebloom soup!?" The question made the ponies scream in fear.

"LOOK OUT!" Applejack shouted as Rainbow flew in, broke the webs holding them and crashed into everyone, causing a huge pileup.

"Owwwwwww…" Yuma moaned in pain.

Jack then landed next to them as the whistle tune from Yashas arrival came.

"*Gasp*... It's the horrid Bandaged fellow!" Rarity said.

"Hs Evl! Js lk Zcru!" Pinkie spat at him.

Jack tilted his head as if to say 'say wha?'

"Why are you here?" twilight demanded.

"Ok, pal. Spill it, why were you chasing us from before?" Shark demanded as well.

"Guys, calm down!" Yuma said.

Just then the two spider brothers broke free of their entanglement,

"Graaaargh! Were not done with you just yet!" the first one said.

"GIve us back our lunch!" the second said as they lashed webs at AJ and Rainbow before Jack countered one of the web blasts. Yuma then got in front and shook off the other.

"Sorry chumps, but you're not having anyone for lunch!" Yuma said.

"Yuma, with that guy?!" Twilight said.

Jack nodded to him.

"You're not bad, you were chasing us before because you were looking for a duel, right?" Yuma questioned, receiving a nod from the duelist.

"A friendly duel from someone who looks like that?" Rio asked.

"Then how come he came to town when shark rampaged on Trixie and knocked him out?" Rainbow asked.

"I think he was trying to help us….right?" Flare asked, which gave another nod to the duelist once more.

"So… you're a good person?" Fluttershy spoke up.

"Nt evl?" Pinkie spat.

Jack shook his head in reply.

"Don't ignore us you little flies!" One of the spiders shouted. "I am Number 84!"

"And I am Number 70." the second said.

"You will let us plass, so we can eat them." Number 84 said.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen!" Yuma said.

"Then we'll just have to have both of you as appetizers then, and the Savior of Astral World will be the main course." Number 70 said as Jack cracked his neck.

"This will be... a tag team duel!" Astral said.

"Bring it on! HAH!" Yuma tossed his duel disk into the air and it connected to his wrist. "Duel disk, gooooo!"

Jack lashed the chains out on his right arm and then pulled a piece of his duel disk back to his arm as it connected to it. Smaller chains then grabbed the three panels and made them fold out as more of them wrapped round the blue and black duel disk all together.

"Duel Gazer, let's roll!" Yuma called as he placed his gazer on.

"Augmented Reality vision link established."

"Lets duel!" the three said.

DUEL START!

Yuma LP: 4000

Jack LP: 4000

Number 70 LP: 4000

Number 84 LP: 4000

"I'll start first." Number 70 said. "For my first move, I'm activating the Spider Web Field spell!" The hut was soon covered in a horrible mess of spider webs.

"This could get sticky." Yuma said.

"You have no idea. Now I summon the dark tuner Spider Cocoon!" A black portal opened as a large spider in silky web appeared.

 **Spider Cocoon**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"A level 5 on the first turn…" Flare muttered.

"I can summon Spider cocoon when I have no monsters out on my field. With that done, I'm summoning dark Spider." Another spider was summoned to join the duel.

 **Dark Spider**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"Come on! Those things have Zero points! At least summon something with some oomph!" Rainbow stated.

"You will soon discover the power of the spiders our little appetizer. At the end of my turn, Dark spider can harness the power of the shadow webs, and give it another monster on my field. By that, Spider Cocoon gains 2 levels." 70 said.

5-7

"And now Spider Cocoon will return the favor by giving Dark Spider a Tune up!" 70 shouted.

Spider cocoon exploded in seven light, but the summon was far more different to the ones they seen with Rainbows dueling. The light bashed into Dark spider wedging their way in and some lights exploded when they collided. By that, the stars grew in shadows and six remained as they circled each other.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals...a world without light!" 70 said.

"That chant! It's the one the dark signers used!" Flare said.

"Dark Synchro Summons! I give you… Underground Arachnid!"

A large spider with some sort of humanoid on the top appeared.

 **Underground Arachnid**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"A Dark Synchro monster? That don't make no sense at all!" Applejack said.

"Oof…" Rainbow said looking at the card from her d-pad. "No way… hey guys, check this out!"

Everyone looked at the card.

"Look, its levels not higher!" Rainbow said.

"Whaddya mean?" Applejack said.

"Spider Cocoon is a level 7 monster, and by tuning it with Dark Spider, the power of the tuners feast on one another, creating negative energy. By that, Underground Arachnid is a negative level 7 Dark Synchro." Flare explained the power of Dark Synchros.

"Oh wow… it's like Dark Magic…" Twilight said.

"I cannot attack with my monster since this is my first turn, so I'll pass the turn to my brother." 70 said.

 **70 status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 0**

 **Field spell: 1**

"Then it's to me!" 84 said drawing a card. "And since my brother and I are using our own separate fields, I will summon my own Spider Cocoon!" Another one was summoned.

 **Spider Cocoon**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"Another one?" Yuma asked in shock.

"That's right little appetizer. Now I'll summon my own Dark Spider!" Another spider was summoned.

 **Dark Spider**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"They both have Underground Arachnid in their deck!" Twilight said.

"The only one who used these tactics was Roman Goodwin. But that would mean…" Flare said.

"Of course it means that." 84 said.

"Because we both have assembled…." 70 continued.

"Your doom!" They hissed.

"Dark Spider, give your power to Spider cocoon!" 84 shouted.

5-7

"Now Spider cocoon, return the favor and give Dark Spider a Tune up!" The spider exploded in light and devoured the Dark spider, as six dark stars circled.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals...a world without light!" 84 chanted. "Come forth, Underground Arachnid!"

Another spider of the Dark synchro appeared.

 **Underground Arachnid**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"So as you see, we both have Roman's Spider Deck. Two identical decks, but different spider XYZ monsters." 84 said. "But the worst is yet to come. You'd better find someway to beat us this turn, before we summon our true forms." he said placing a card down.

 **84 status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 1**

"Yuma. We must beat them now." Astral said.

"I know, but I can't just attack with those traps in the way…" Yuma said.

"There might just be a way to get rid of them." Astral said.

"We'll just have to believe in our deck and feel the flow. Let's go! I DRAW!" Yuma drew his card and looked at it. It was Gagaga Bolt. "Yes! This is the card we need! I summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma summoned his magic to the field.

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now I activate the Spell card, Gagaga Bolt!" He activated the card he drew. "This spell allows me to destroy one card on the field, as long as I have a Gagaga monster out! With that, I'll use its power, to destroy the face down card for Number 84!" gagaga magician rose a hand and lightning clashed down and blasted the card.

"No!" Number 84 said.

"Now we can blast Underground arachnid and take him out in one go." Yuma said.

"But Arachnid has 2400 ATK points!" Twilight pointed out.

"Not for Long! I activate the spell card gagaga Wind!" Yuma called. "This allows me to summon a Gagaga monster and make it level 4! Come on out, gagaga Girl!" The female version of Gagaga magician appeared.

 **Gagaga Girl**

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF: 500**

"Hah! If you think you can finish me off with Utopia…!" number 84 said.

"I don't need utopia to cut you down a few legs." Yuma said. "Im summoning someone different. I Overlay Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl!"

They both went into dark pulses of light as a red vortex appeared and they went into it.

"Come on out! Heroic Champion, Excalibur!" Nistro's Ace monster appeared with its blade ready for battle.

 **Heroic Champion Excalibur**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Whoa!" Rainbow said.

"That's Nistros ace! He's in trouble now!" Flare smirked.

"I activate Gagaga Girl's ability! When she's used for an XYZ summon, your monsters ATK points are Reduced to Zero! Go Cell Phone Subtraction!" Her spirit appeared and held her phone out, draining all of Arachnides ATK Points.

 **ATK: 2400-0**

"So what if she does? Excalibur only has 2000 ATK points. He'll just cut 84 down by half." Rarity said.

"Do not judge Excalibur lightly Rarity." Astral said. "Because Excalibur has a powerful ability, one that shows the true warrior within, and lives up to his name."

"You got that right, Astral!" Yuma smirked. "I activate Excalibur's Ability! By using all of his Overlay Units, Excalibur's ATK Double until the end of the turn!" Excalibur sliced his overlay units with his sword and raised it, as lightning clashed.

 **ATK: 2000-4000**

"4000 attack points?!" 84 siad.

"Aw, yeah! Slice that spider in half, Excalibur!" Rainbow cheered.

"That's what he's gonna do! Go Excalibur! Attack Underground Arachnid!" Yuma said.

True to rainbows cheer, Excalibur needed only one good cleave to slice Underground arachnid and 84 in half Simultaneously.

"WROAAAAAAAH!"

 **84: 4000-0**

"BROTHER!"

BOOM!

The spider was gone.

"GRRRRR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" 70 shouted in anger.

"Not if Jack sends you to the grave first." Yuma said.

 **Yuma status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/Y zone: 0**

With his glowing light blue eyes, jack stared at 70, as if 70 was staring into the bowels of the netherworld itself. Jack drew his card.

"What will you do, Reaper? How can your infernity deck bring me down to 0 as well?" 70 asked.

"R-R-R-Reaper?!" The girls shuddered violently.

Jack didn't say anything but activated laughing coffin, discarding three cards to the grave.

"Why is he discarding his hand?" Rainbow said.

"Infernity monsters only show their real power when the player's hand is empty. For a duelist like him, or the Handless Demon, Kalin Kessler, it's ideal." Flare asid.

"Handless Demon? Does that mean this Kalin was bad?" Twilight asked.

"He was once a dark signer until Yusei saved him from the shadows." Flare explained.

"So do you think he's using Kalin's deck?" Kite asked.

"When we dueled, he did summon a lot of the same monsters Kalin used." Shark replied.

Back to the duel, Jack placed a card face down and summoned Infernity Guardian in defense.

 **Infernity Guardian**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1700**

He then placed his hand out to end his turn.

 **Jack's Status**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **Hand: 0**

 **S/T Zone: 1**

"Hah! Just a bluff i see! You dug your grave this time, Jack the Reaper!" 70 said.

"Hey, now that i think about it… that nicknames really cool!" Rainbow said.

"Y-you're not frightened?" Rarity asked.

"I mean, I was before, but now? This guy's really somethin." Rainbow said.

"Now it's my turn!" 70 drew his card. "First, I'll use my underground Arachnid's Special ability!" the spider shot its web and grabbed Infernity Guardian. "With that, your Infernity guardian is mine." He laughed. "With no monsters on your field, Underground Arachnid can attack you directly!" The spider shit webd out at the duelist.

However, Jack simply snapped his fingers, revealing his face down, Void Chain. The attack was cancelled and Underground Arachnid was destroyed, as Jacks deck glowed and summoned Infernity General.

 **Infernity General**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Whoa! Nice looking monster!" Applejack said.

"Not all Infernity Monsters are scary creatures. I may have looked up a few." Flare said.

"Grrrr! You'll pay dearly for that little stunt little appetizer!" 70 growled. "I summon Ground Spider!" A new spider jumped into the game in defense.

 **Ground Spider**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I'll end my turn there."

 **70 status:**

 **Cards: 1**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Back to me!" Yuma called and drew his card. He looked at it. " _This card can't help me...but it might for Jack."_

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" He called, setting his card down.

Yuma status:

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

Jack cracked his knuckles and drew his next card. He nodded.

"Look! Now he's history!" Yuma cheered.

Jack summoned Infernity Avenger.

 **Infernity Avenger**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"That's a Tuner Monster!" Flare called.

Jack snapped his fingers again as the tuner broke down and turned into a green ring, as the Infernity General turned into lights and exploded. Out from the light, came a new dragon, crimson scales, red orbs on its body, massive hands, and a long tail.

It was void Ogre Dragon. It landed and roared in its arrival.

 **Void Ogre Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"I've never seen that dragon in an infernity deck." Twilight said.

Jack signaled Void Ogre Dragon to attack.

"You fool! I activate the trap, No Entry! This will change all your monsters to defense mode, I win!" 70 said.

Jack just said 'no way' by waving his finger back and forth.

"What?!" 70 said in shock.

"I shall speak for Jack regarding Void Ogre Dragons ability!" Astal said. "When his hand is empty, Void Ogre Dragon negates the activation of a spell or trap card once per turn, and destroys it!"

"NO!" The dragon roared and blasted the card, destroying it in the process.

"Void ogre dragon still has 3000 Attack points to Arachnids 2400. It'll be destroyed, but it won't be enough!" Twilight said.

"Jack still has Infernity General though. This match is his for the taking!" Rainbow said.

In an instant, Ogre Dragon destroyed Underground Arachnid.

"Ha! My monster was in defense, so I took no damage!" 70 laughed.

"Think again 70!" Yuma called. "Time to put this card to good use! I activate the trap, Ultimate Sacrifice!" the card showed and it revealed a warrior giving its energy to another. "I'm losing all of my life points, only keeping 1, and sacrificing a monster on my field!" The card glowed as it destroyed Excalibur, and Yuma kneeled, electricity around him, draining all of his life points.

 **Yuma LP: 4000-1**

"Why would Yuma do that? Ground Spider is still on the field." Twlight said.

"It's not what i'm doing, it's what Void Ogre Dragons doing. Now, the monster that attacked this turn, can attack again, with its ATK Points Doubled." Yuma replied in a weak voice with a weak smile.

The Dragon grew a red aura, roaring loudly as it gained more strength.

 **ATK: 3000-6000**

"B-but i still have Ground Spider in defense mode!" 70 said.

Jack waved his finger again. He pointed to his graveyard.

"His graveyard? Oh, he must have something that he discarded with Laughing Coffin to use!" Twilight said.

She was right when a card showed them from the grave, revealing Infernity swordmaster.

"It says that's Infernity Sword master. Jack can Banish this card from the graveyard, choose one monster that's attacking and it can gain a piercing damage effect." Flare said, reading the effect.

"But that means…!" 70 said.

"You're saying goodnight." Rainbow said as jack turned a thumbs up down, signaling the execution.

"NO!" The dragon roared and fired its attack at the spider, blasting it and destroying the opponent.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!

BOOM!

 **70 LP: 4000-0**

 **Yuma and jack Win!**

Two number cards appeared and twilight grabbed them with her magic.

"Alright! We got Number 70: Deadly Sin, and number 84: Pain Gainer!" Twilight said.

Suddenly, Zecora and Applebloom appeared.

"Whut in tarnation is goin on out here?" Applebloom asked.

"Why disturb the quiet like a mouse, to have a duel outside my house?" Zecora asked.

"It's not too bad, Zecora." Hart said behind them. "These are the duelists i told you about, and my big brother too."

"Applebloom, Hart, you're okay!" Applejack said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Applebloom asked.

"Because Zecora's an evil enchantress who cursed us, and was going to turn you and Hart into Soup!" twilight informed.

Zecora, Hart and Applebloom just look at one another, before the Zebra and filly laughed. Hart couldn't help but giggle a little himself.

"Oh Twilight, did that silly nonsense get in yer head? There's no such things as curses." Applebloom informed.

"Applebloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and say this isn't a curse." Twilight said, looking at her friends.

Twilight was right in a sese, but Applebloom didn't stand there, she walked by and said it.

"This isn't a curse." Applebloom said.

"If you all remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact." Zecora spoke, remembering the warning she gave the group.

"It was a warning, about that blue plant. Poison Joke, i think." Hart said.

"That plant is like Poison oak, but it's result are like a joke." Zecora spoke.

"Uh…" Rio said.

"I get it!" Yuma said springing up.

"Wow, you recover fast." Twilight said.

"When you brushed past those leaves trying to help applebloom and heart, those were the poison jokes. It wasn't some curse, Poison Joke, if in contact, gives little pranks." Yuma said.

"LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny." Applejack said.

"The real mystery is however, is why Yuma and the others did not become affected." Astral said.

"The answer is, to unfurl, is that your friends are not from this world." Zecora said.

"So in other words, since we're not from here, the Poison jokes effects have no effect on us." Flare said.

"Okay… but what about the cauldron?" Rainbow asked.

"And the chanting?" Fluttershy added in.

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity chimed in.

"Treasures of the native land where i am from. This one speaks hello, and this, welcome." Zecora said referring to two of the masks.

"Not welcoming at all if you ask me." rarity piped in, seeing a creepy looking mask near her.

"The words i chanted were from olden times. What you all would call, a nursery rhyme." The zebra said.

"But...the cauldron...the Applebloom and Hart soup?" Twilight asked further.

"I bet it was a remedy for you guys." Rio said.

"You bet rio, jes a simple bubble bath with Herbal remedies in it." Applebloom said.

"But I looked all over my library for a cure and can't find it. What book has this natural remedy?" twilight asked.

"The very same one you didn't bother to look into." Astral said noting the title of the book. "Here is its real name. Super Naturals: Natural remedies and curals that are Simply super. You had this right in your reach, but didn't look inside because the title was unusual to you."

"Maybe next time your friends will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Zecora chuckled.

"Well, we're gonna need a bigger herbal bath than this." Yuma said eyeing the cauldron. "Maybe you could mix up a bigger batch?"

"Mix it up I certainly will, but I am missing an herb from ponyville." Zecora said.

"And when you come into town, all the shops are closed because of the rumors." Yuma said.

"So we misjudged Zecora, just as we almost misjudged you, Jack." Rarity said.

Jack simply patted her head, as in speak 'It's ok'.

Soon after, they went back to ponyville and cleared up all the rumors of Zecora. At the time of taking their baths, Twilight had time to commission a letter to Princess Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

"Well, that wraps that up, and we got a new freind in the process. And everyones cured." Flare said as Applebloom realized.

"Applejack! Wheres Applejack?!" the filly was concerned for her shrunken big sister as the other ponies splashed around in the water.

"Ah'm right here little sis. I an't tiny no more." Applejack replied, in a small cup at full size again.

"So jack, have you regarded where you're gonna stay?" Rainbow asked.

"Think about it partner, the Everfree Forest aint no place for you to be livin in." Applejack said.

Jack was confused.

"Come on, you're one of us now! And we're gonna need all the help we can get with our Barian problem." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow has a point." Astral replied, floating near him. "Since you possess a number, it will be the right choice to join us. The Barians are powerful, but with your help, we'll be able to stop them and collect the mitherian numbers."

Jack nodded.

"Yippee! He's on our team now!" Pinkie said.

"But where will he live?" Twilight said. "Yuma and flare alre already bunking with me in the Library…"

"And Rios with me at my place." Rainbow siad.

"Kite and Hart are living with me at my cottage." Fluttershy spoke, her voice back to normal.

"And Sharks with me at Sugarcube corner." Pinkie said.

"Hard to get used to living with you…" Shark groaned by the ponies energy and craving for sugar.

"Don't be silly, you love living with me!" Pinkie chirped while giving him a bone crushing hug.

"So the only places he can live at...are either rarity at the Carousel Boutique or at Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack." Twilight said.

Jack looked around. Seeing as Sweet Apple Acres was crowded enough, Jack pointed to Rarity.

"Me?! Why, i'd be happy to let you live with me. I also have some special clothes to make you." Rarity said.

"But to do that, you'd have to take those bandages covering him off…" Yuma said.

"Oh...well, then maybe some other time." rarity said not wanting to take them off.

"I think they make him look cool. Also, the ripped hoodie and boots with those pants complementing all those bandages all over his body, even covering his face except for his eyes? That's great." Rainbow said.

"Welcome to the team, jack." Flare smiled, while he nodded in reply.

JS: BOOM! Just couldn't wait any longer to bring my oc out.

SNC: We're sorry we haven't brought out the Numbers Yuma and Jack dueled, but we will make it up for the next duel in the next chapter.

JS: Next time, Swarm of the Century! It's our heroes vs the parasprites, but who will duel the cute, but reproductive and ravenous beasts? What we need for this one is a predator….

SNC: Only the master of the deepest oceans can defeat them, and you all know who that is…

JS: Shark, baby! Whoo! Also, you may be wondering why we had him bunk with Pinkie.

SNC: I guess we just paired him with the party pony, but it is funny to see him get irritated by Pinkie.

JS: But don't worry, they'll get along….eventually.

SNC: Either way, we're excited and we'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Swarm of the Century**

It was on a new day that Fluttershy, Kite and Hart were gathering flowers.

"Remember boys, these flowers are for Princess Celestia." Fluttershy informed the two. "Only the prettiest."

"Brother, I found these." Hart picked out three crimson roses.

"Nice work. It's going to be nice seeing this Celestia in person." Kite said smiling at his brother.

"Oh… you were unconscious in the forest, not with Yuma, i forgot." Fluttershy said.

"That's right, and I'm still pissed at that pony who tried to take my Galaxy eyes, and stole my number." Kite growled, remembering Trixie.

"I don't think she'll be back any time soon. She knows not to come with you around."

"I hope the number doesn't brainwash her." Hart said as he placed his roses in the basket.

"That number was Dyson Sphere, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"In contexts, it's a large space station." Kite said.

As they were getting the flowers, they heard a noise that sounded somewhat like a chirp.

"EEP!" Fluttershy dropped her basket and hid behind a crate of apples.

"What was that?" hart asked as he approached the sound from the rock. Small little legs popped out and revealed a small pink creature with wings and adorable emerald green eyes.

"Oh, it's so adorable…!" Fluttershy said.

"But, what is it?" Hart asked.

"I'm not sure, I never seen anything like it before." Fluttershy responded. The little creature hovered around until it started smelling an apple.

"Oh are you hungry?" Fluttershy crushed the apple into mush. "Here you go." However, the little creature flew to the crate and devoured all of the apples within. "Oh, I guess you were hungry. Cmon boys, lets show him to twilight and the others." She walked off back to ponyville.

"There's something unusual about this creature…" Hart said before the little guy chirped while nuzzling his neck, making him giggle. "Then again...maybe not."

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a blue vortex sucks Yuma, Astral, Flare, Shark, Rio, Kite, and Hart into Equestria.)

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and another black shadow dragon with red eyes appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack bucks a tree while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, is over her watching her apple orchard, while Naturia Gaiastrilo sleeps peacefully with Fluttershy at her Cottage.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Jack Snaps his fingers as Shadow Lich appears, quickly Cutting to Yuma in Zexal 2 and summoning Utopia Ray Victory, who immediately attacks together with Lich.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

At the library, twilight and the others were cleaning.

"Oh, hurry boys, this place isn't gonna clean itself." Twilight stated.

"It'd be a lot faster if you put your back into this." Flare said while the three were picking up the books she scattered as she was dusting.

"If only Celestia didn't want to come to visit, then twilight wouldn't be so nervous…" Yuma said.

"Tell me about it, she clings to celestia pretty hard." Spike said reorganizing books before looking at astral just floating around. "I don't see you helping out, Astral."

"Uh, ghost alien?" Yuma reminded.

"Yuma's Right. I wish I can help, but as you see," His arm fazed past a dropped book. "I can't pick anything up."

"That is spooky." Spike said.

"I'm trying to find information on Astral World myself, but there's not a book in the library that depicts his world's existence, or Barian World for that matter." Twilight said.

"Maybe you should ask Celestia. She does have a library of her own and she lived for thousands of years, so she might know something." Flare replied while placing books back.

"Maybe. Oh, it's so amazing how things changed in this town. I never thought that there would be other worlds out there. But we still haven't figured out how to locate the locations of these numbers. If they were here, you'd think i'd know." Twilight said.

"Numbers are not easy to just find. Sometimes they usually pick their host to control, turning them into what they are in a negative way." Flare said.

"We can't think about that now. Lets just focus on getting everything ready for Celestia's arrival." Twilight said.

"Cleaning the library would be a lot easier if all of us weren't getting under each others feet." Spike said.

"Great idea. You boys clean and I'll check on everypony's arrangements." Twilight informed, handing Yuma the duster.

"Well, it had to happen." Flare said.

Twilight went around town, checking the items for today. After some stops in the park, she went to Sugarcube Corner to check on the bakings,

"Hello, Mr. and Ms. Cake. How's the baking coming along?" Twilight asked.

"Going well Dear. Pinkie would be eating the sweets right about now, but we have a supervisor to help." Mrs. Cake said. At the table, Pinkie popped her head up and was about to devour a cake, before a familiar shark wielder grabbed her by the tail and pulled her away from the sweets.

"No!" Shark informed.

"Well now Shark, it's hard to believe you would help out." Twilight said.

"If this would be for royalty, i might as well. Besides, I gotta keep a certain pony from eating all the sweets." Shark explained as Pinkie was slipping away again, before he pulled her by the tail. "I said no!"

"Pinkie, stop driving Shark crazy already!" Twilight said.

"I can't help it, Twilight. I know these are for Celestia, but I wanna make sure they taste okay for her." Pinkie said before putting on a crown. "And I, Pinkie Pie, will make sure these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess." She was very close to eating another cake before Shark pulled her tail back.

"And the fact you'd be devouring all of the sweets at once." Shark glared.

"Twilight, Pinkie! You won't believe…!" fluttershy ran in before timidly stopping, seeing what was going on. "Oh...I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, come on in and make yourself at home." Pinkie said. Again, trying to eat a cake, while Shark pulled her back.

"Get it through your head. No!" He snapped.

"Stuck on crazy pink sweet eating duty?" Kite asked, coming in with Hart.

"Someone's gotta watch her." Shark replied, keeping his foot under her tail. "So uh, why were you coming in, in such a hurry?"

"Well, you won't believe what the boys and I found at the Edge of the Everfree forest." Fluttershy said bringing her mane around. "Cmon out little guy, it's ok." The little creature came out of her mane, but it was followed by four more.

"What are those things?" Shark asked.

"I'm not sure. Im also not sure where the other four came from…" Fluttershy explained, confused by the other fours appearance.

"I'll take two off your hoofs." Twilight said as two flew to her. "I've never seen anything so...adorable." She nuzzled the two before she blushed. "Besides, it will be nice to have a companion for Spike while I'm studying. I'm sure Yuma or Flare will like the other one as well."

One of them flew over to shark, but stopped a few feet from his face for some reason.

"Huh. I.. guess they want to be with you, Pinkie?" Shark said.

"Blech! A Parasprite, are you kidding?" Pinkie bleached, before trotting out of the bakery but…

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Shark, could you get your foot off my tail?!" Pinkie asked, seeing her tail was still under her foot.

"Don't make me catch you eating sweets." He warned, letting her go.

"The sweets aren't the issue for me now. Now i gotta go find a Trombone." Pinkie said.

"Huh?" Shark asked, confused.

"You know…" She mimicked playing a Trombone before heading out.

"Typical Pinkie…" Twilight said.

At Carousel Boutique…

"Ergh… hold still, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said.

Rarity, much to Rainbows annoyance, was putting a girly dress on the tomboy. Rio was also there as well. After knowing she hasn't met celestia, she too made a dress for her, but one that matches her own style.

"Ugh, I can't...I need to fly." Rainbow replied as she flapped her wings but Rarity stopped her, "This is WAY too boring for me."

"Do you want to look nice for the Princess or not?" Rarity said struggling with Bobby Pins. "Quit jerking, oof! Jack, give me a hand!"

Jack looked up from his spot, seeing the fashion Unicorn in dire of help. Getting up from the couch, he approached them, gripping rainbow to keep her still.

"Ow ow ow! Too tight, too tight!" Rainbow whined.

"Stop struggling and maybe Jack will be lighter on his grip." Rarity informed.

Twilight then came in, eyeing the outfits.

"Wow...Rarity...those outfits are gorgeous." She commented on the dresses she made in her home.

" Thank you Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. Jack never says anything about them in person. WHen he tries to express it through signs, half the time i can't even understand him."

"Those hand signs he uses are his way of communication. In our world, people use hand language when they can't speak or when they're speaking to people who are deaf." Rio explained.

"I don't get it." Rarity said as Jack let go of Rainbow.

"Ugh, SO...Boring!" Rainbow groaned, before they heard a familiar chirp in the lavenders mane.

"What's that?" Rio asked as the two Parasprites from before hopped out of the mane. Then, two more popped out from behind from each.

"What are they?" Rainbow asked.

"The better question is, where they came from. I only had two a minute ago." Twilight explained.

"I'll take some!" Rainbow said.

"So will I, they're perfect." Rarity said. As they were distracted, Pinkie was at the front door, jack the only one to notice.

"Jack! Thank goodness. Do happen to know by chance where I can find an accordion?" She asked.

Jack shrugged.

"Ugh, ok fine, I'll look somewhere else. I'm running out of time!" She said and quickly left.

"...?" Jack grew confused. Running out of time? For what?

Later that day, the moon rose in ponyville. At the Library, the entire place was sparkly clean.

"Oh, the decorating, the banquet..I sure hope everything is ready for tomorrow." Twilight said to herself. She looked at the three. Spike, Yuma and Flare already asleep, completely exhausted from all the cleaning they did and were out cold for the night. Placing one of the parasprites with Spike, she went to sleep as well.

The next morning, Twilight awoken by the sounds of dozens of little snores. Her bloodshot eyes opened immediately as the library was filled with dozens of sleeping parasprites.

"SPIKE! YUMA! FLARE!" She shouted in panic and fell from her bed.

"Gah! Woah!" Yuma grew startled from her yelling and fell from his bed as well, landing on top of Flare.

"OW! Yuma!" Flare snapped.

"Sorry!" Yuma said before seeing the swarm. "What the…?!"

"Oh dear…" Astral said.

"Twilight, what are these things?" Flare asked as he too got up and saw the swarm.

"Parasprites if that's what Pinkie called them. Spike what happened?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. The little guys got hungry, so I gave them a snack, but I don't know where these others came from." Spike explained.

They started getting into the shelves.

"Gah! They're messing up all our hard work!" Spike said.

"Quick! Grab them!" Flare stated as they started chasing and grabbing the little midgets.

"The Princess will be here in a few hours! Help me round them up, guys!" Twilight said.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Spike asked while carrying a basket of parasprites.

"How many of these things are there!?" Flare asked while the numbers keep growing as he grabbed more of them.

Astral floated around and watched them.

"Astral, i know you're a ghost extraterrestrial, but at least do something!" Spike said.

"I am doing something. Observing them." Astral said.

"Observing them isn't helping!" Twilight said.

"These parasprites are unknown species of creatures to you. But i have gathered they have an alarming rate of reproduction, and a ravenous appetite." Astral explained.

"What are you talking about?" Yuma asked. One parasprite devoured a banana, peel and everything, before it started coughing and it upchucked something, a green ball, before it developed into another parasprite.

"I think that's what he means." Flare said.

"The more food they eat, the more they'll spawn! Why didn't you tell us this earlier!?" Twilight asked.

"You were all sleeping…" Astral said as they were dumbfounded.

"He...does have a point." Spike replied.

"We need to stop these guys before they spawn more in ponyville...wait, Twilight, how many were there when you first found the little creature?" Flare asked.

"Well, I did give one to rarity, one to rainbow, and fluttershy had the rest...oh no…" Twilight said.

"We gotta get the word out before they spawn out of control!" Yuma stated.

Rarity was trying to take the better of the situation, having the ones hers spawned help her around the boutique.

"Not only are you adorable, but also helpful. Wouldn't you agree, Jack?" Rarity asked.

A shrug from the duelist was her answer, before one of them looked like it was choking. Jack went in for a closer look, right as it reproduced in his face. Rarity saw the whole thing.

"Ah! Gross gross gross! Its lucky you were wearing those bandages to protect your face from that icky stuff." The unicorn said before they saw more parasprites reproducing.

"No creature that behaves so grossly is allowed in my boutique!" Rarity said rounding them all up and running out the door.

Jack grabbed as much as he could too before running right into Pinkie, hopping his way.

"Look Jack! Applejack lent me a harmonica!" She said and played it a bit. "Isn't that great!?"

Jack was still confused as Pinkie eyed the dozen of parasprites he was holding. "Oh, and not a moment too soon!"

Jack knew pinkie was onto something, but he didn't have time to think. He had to drop these things off somewhere. He took off before pinkie stopped him.

"Hey! Where are you heading off too? Don't you know there are a lot more instruments I need to find? A lOT! That's what! Now, if we split the list up, we might be able to make it in time."

What was pinkie on to? And why did it involve gathering every single instrument known?

Jack ran up a bit before singing to Pinkie that he would pick one up. What he made out was to seem like drums.

"Huh? You're going to get drums?" Pinkie asked before realizing she didn't have those. "Oh! Perfect! Thanks, Jack! I owe you one!" She called and ran off.

Hopefully he would be doing Pinkie a favor.

Twilight was running as fast as she could to Fluttershy's with as many Parasprites as she could stuff in her bag before running into rarity.

"Oh, it seems you and the boys had the same problem Jack and i Did." Rarity said as the boys caught up with the two.

"Oh no, they're multiplying faster than we thought." yuma said.

"You're telling me!" Rainbow said as she was trying to get a lot of them off her face.

"Ditto to that!" Rio replied while many were clinging to her hair as she was pulling them out one by one.

"Which is exactly why we're going to Fluttershy's, she might know how to stop them from multiplying." Twilight informed as they went up to her cottage. As she opened the door, hundreds upon hundreds of Parasprites exploded out of the house and into the open air. "Or not…"

"Get them off of me!" Hart shouted while trying to pulled them off of his shirt, hair and arms.

"Hart, is kite okay?" Twilight asked.

"He's not doing as good as I am." Hart replied while they saw the galaxy eyes wilder trying to swat them off of his coat and away from his face.

"There's no end to these things! Fluttershy, can't you talk to them?" Kite asked.

"I tried everything I knew. I tried begging, and pleading and asking politely, and…" She eeped as she was being chased by one with a frying pan.

"If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster!" Twilight said.

Another reproduced right near rarity.

"Ew! It's already at a total disaster!" She said, before they saw Applejack with a wagon of apples.

"Here's all those apples ya wanted fluttershy." Aj said.

"NO! AJ! Get those apples outta here!" Flare shouted.

"Wait, whut..?" Applejack said before a swarm of them shredded the apples down like a buzzsaw, leaving nothing left.

"That's why…" Flare groaned.

Jack then ran up after releasing his batch. He then got an idea after he was next to applejack and guesteredher to herd them up like he did.

"Huh? Y'want me ta round them up?" She asked.

"That's a perfect idea! Nopony can round them up like Applejack!" Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, with her help, we can drive them back into the everfree forest!" Rainbow chimed.

"Ok, but ah'll need everyponys help to round them up." AJ informed as she placed positions to the ponies and duelists. Soon enough, they had them all bundled up in one big ball rolling to the forest.

Pinkie then came up, running alongside them.

"Pinkie!" Yuma said.

"Great, you're all here! We don't have much time!" Pinkie said.

"You're telling us! The princess will be here any moment!" Twilight informed.

"Exactly. That's why I need you all to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas!" Pinkie said with her head twisted.

"Uh, as much as we wanna do that, we're kinda in the middle of getting a whole bunch of these parasprites outta here." Flare said.

"Huff, huff… what do you even need maracas for anyway?" Hart said doing his best to keep up.

"Pinkie, we have much bigger things to worry about!" Twilight stated firmly.

"You're right! Getting a tuba has to be out number one goal! Follow me!" She ran off to another direction while the group ignored her and continued with the task at hand.

Pinkie was falling backwards as she only caught up with Hart.

"Hart, i said to have everyone follow me!" Pinkie said.

"To be fair…! Huff….Everyone thinks your random when they're trying to do the right thing!" Hart said.

"Argh! And you're all stubborn!" Pinkie said irritably as she ran off.

"Ignore her Hart! Were at the entrance to the forest anyway!" Applejack said as they stopped and let the ball of parasprites roll away in the forest.

"That's how it's done!" Flare cheered.

"Whoo… please warn me when we're about to go for a run…" Hart said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry hart." Kite said as he picked his brother up.

They went back to the cottage.

"At least now, there's nothing to worry about now that all of them are go…" Yuma started before he opened the door…

And it forcibly swung open, blasting out now thousands of parasprites that were inside, right at him.

"...whoaaaa-yaaah!" He yelled and fell on his behind when the storm passed.

"Where did THEY come from?!" Twilight asked in shock to see more then before.

"Well...I may have kept just one." Fluttershy admitted as one orange bounced on her back.

Jack face palmed, as the ponies and duelist were giving her angry glares and scowls.

"I couldn't help it, they're just… so cute." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, anyone have any other ideas?" Rio asked before Rainbow landed next to her with flight goggles.

"We call in the weather patrol!" She implied as she flew in the air as she saw the other trying to gather the little creatures. "Time to take out the adorable trash.." She called out and started flying around in a circle, and a tornado was created, sucking up the parasprites.

"Nice work!" Flare said.

"Looks like our problems our solved!" Applejack added.

"They will be with these cymbals!" Pinkie chirped as she came up with her new instrument before the wind caught stronger and sucked them in. "Hey, gimme those back!"

Jack immediately took action, as rainbow was keeping the twister spinning and stable. He lashed his chains out and grabbed them both right before they went in the tornado and reeled em in.

"Thanks, Jack!" Rainbow called from inside. "Now i just have to…"

"TREE!" Yuma shouted but the call came too late as Rainbow crashed into it head first.

"Oooooooooo, that's gotta hurt." Flare cringed.

"Ow my muzzle… ack, the twister!" Rainbow said as she saw it rise into the air upside down from her position. It rose higher and higher before it burst apart and all the parasprites rained down on ponyville.

Jack tossed the cymbals to pinkie pie.

"You saved the cymbals! Thanks, Jack!" She thanked and grabbed them.

"Pinkie! Will you stop worrying about your stupid instruments for once!? You're ruining our efforts to save ponyville!" Twilight snapped.

"I'm the ruiner? I'm the ruinee...or is it the ruinet…?" Pinkie questioned.

"I hate to interrupt, but it seems the parasprites are about to begin their feeding frenzy." Astral informed as he saw the parasprites floating down closer to town.

"Oh no.. hurry!" Twilight said as they ran to town. Jack was the last out and signed out 'sorry'.

When they got into town, they were a second late as the Parasprites were munching on anything edible. And per astrals observations, the more any of them ate, the more they were reproducing.

"What do we do!? We gotta stop them from eating all of the food before they create a massive storm cloud of themselves!" Yuma shouted.

"Twilight, you're smart! Think of something!" Kite stated.

"I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food!" Twilight said. She sent out a massive pulse of magic that hypnotized all the parasprites. They stopped eating the food on the command…

However, what Twilight for got to do was be specific on the spell. Now...the parasprites were eating almost everything. Walls, signs, barrels, stands, doors, anything!

"Well that backfired…" Yuma said.

"Gasp… if they get into my shop in this state…. EVERYPONY FOR HERSELF!" Rarity cried as she ran back to her home.

"Stop them!" Flare said as they split up, trying to defend what non-eaten parts of of the town they could find. The parasprites were eating and reproducing too fast though, and were swarming like crazy.

Shark, being the only person not to arrive on the containment problem, ran out the door on the sign of munching.

"What the heck's going on out here?" Shark said. "Whoa!" he saw the billions of parasprites devouring the town.

"Shark! Help!" Yuma shouted, as they were surrounding the duelist.

"Me?! Didn't you try stuff already?" Shark asked the group.

"We tried everything we could to contain them, but they're producing too fast!" Flare shouted. Soon, they grabbed Flares bag with all of his decks and cards. "NO! Not my cards!"

The parasprites turned to the buildings behind shark and all amassed and charged right at them.

"Oh no, Reginald!" Rio shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" the poines called to him in concern.

The parasprites came to the buildings shark was at, open mouths ready…

And suddenly screeched to a halt, frozen in place.

"They stopped?" Twilight asked.

They all looked to notice the parasprites expressions. What were once smiles of joy and hunger now we're faces of total fear.

"They're scared like wild rabbits." Applejack said.

"But how is that possible? The only one there is shark and…" Flare said.

"Of course!" Twilight said. "That's why the one that got close to shark before stopped and ran away! They're scared of him!"

"But why?" rarity asked.

The parasprites started backing away as Shark stepped out of the building with a glare in his eyes.

"You little parasites have made a mess of this town. I suggest you all leave before I feed you all to Shark Drake." Shark warned as a image of the number appeared and roared at the creatures.

"Oh, now i get it!" Rarity said. "The Intimidation of a Predator!"

"Say wha..?" Rainbow asked in total confusion.

The parasprites were backing away before they realized that they had strength in numbers.

Why were they cowering? They always ate as much as they wanted, and now they're cowering to a large fish? No way they'll back down. They glared back, giving off challenging buzzes and screeches to the duelist and his number.

"Now they're issuing their dominance, just like any creature would do in the wild. But why are they doing this now?" Twilight asked.

"It is highly likely that Parasprites have not had any natural predators, and have lived a solitary lifestyle." Astral said. "Now that Shark is in their way, they must think they have encountered their first predator and are challenging it to show they are the dominant predator of the forest."

"But they're just a dozen little guys, how can they do that?" Rainbow asked.

Not backing down, the parasprites all joined up. They started bunching up, learning from their roundup from Applejack and into a humanoid monstrosity.

"You had to open your mouth, didn't ya?" Flare asked with a sweatdrop.

"Uh… did anyone else know they could do that?" Yuma asked.

"They've never formed anything solid before, unless…" Fluttershy said.

"They must be learning." Astral said.

Suddenly, a few parasprites flung at Flare, grabbing one of his duel disks and decks.

"Hey!" flare said as they attached it to the sentient parasprite human. It activated it and then screeched at shark, mouth splitting its face in half with beading green eyes.

"Now it just activated a duel disk and inserted a deck!" Rainbow said. "Does that mean…?"

"That thing is challenging Reginald to a Duel!" Rio stated.

"Shark, you're really gonna duel a bunch of little bugs!?" Yuma asked.

"Hmph! These things need to be taught a lesson! If they need a lesson to know who the top predator is, then I'll be happy to teach that lesson to them!" Shark stated firmly, grabbing his duel disk.

"Here we go! Make room, everypony!" Twilight said as they moved back with some of the civilians watching.

"I hope you're hungry freak, because it's feeding time...for my Sharks!" Shark shouted as he threw his duel disk. "Duel disk, SET!"

His ocean blue duel disk out folded into its combat stance. Shark then put on this custom Duel Gazer. "Duel gazer, GO!"

"Augmented reality vision link established."

"Lets Duel!" Shark said.

"Skreeeah!" the humanoid Parasprite screeched as it and Shark drew five cards.

 **Shark vs Parasprites**

 **Shark: 4000**

 **Parasprites: 4000**

"Finally, i got all the instruments i need..!" Pinkie said coming up before seeing the duel. "No way! Sharks dueling the Parasprites!?"

"Long story short, they finally have a natural predator." Rio answered.

"Alright, freak! It's my go! I draw!" Shark called as he drew a card. "I'll summon Hammer Shark!" A large hammer like shark splashed out of the water.

 **Hammer Shark**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1500**

"And next I'll activate it's special ability! I'll decrease his level by one to summon another fish-type level 3 monster from my hand! Appear, Big Jaws!" A familiar massive jaw like monster appeared from the waters.

 **Big Jaws**

 **ATL: 1800**

 **DEF: 300**

"Shark has two level 3 monsters out now.." Astral pointed out.

"I overlay level three hammer shark and Big jaws!" Shark called as the monsters turned blue and shot into the portal near him. "With these monsters, I build the overlay network, and summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" He called as the duo shark appeared.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1000**

"An XYZ summon in his first turn! Amazing!" Twilight said in awe.

"I activate Areo Sharks ability! Using one overlay unit, I can blast you with 400 points of damage for every card in my hand! I have four so you take 1600 points of damage!" Shark shouted as the shark fired missiles at the freak and blasted it as it screeched in pain.

 **LP: 4000-2400**

"Yee-Haw! How do ya like that, you swarming little pests?!" Applejack cheered.

"I'll end my turn with one face down!" Shark called as he placed one card down.

Shark Status:

Cards: 3

Monsters: 1

S/T zone: 1

The humanoid parasprite screeched as it drew a card before it summoned an Inzekor Earwig.

 **Inzector Earwig**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"What is that thing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Inzektors. Those guys are very strong. They have the power to equip to each other to give their powers to their allies and make them stronger. This will be a tough battle for Shark if it can pull off the deadliest of combos to this deck." Flare explained.

"It only summoned Earwig for now. Does it know what to do next, i wonder?" Astral asked.

The mutant screeched before it showed Inzektor Giga-Mantis in its hand and equipped it to Earwig as the insect grew in power.

 **ATK: 1000-2400**

"He used Earwigs ability to equip Giga-Mantis, and comboed it with Giga-Mantis's ability to make Earwigs attack points total his own." Flare said in shock.

The mutant continued as it activated a spell called Inzetkor Axe-Zektahwk. The insect dropped its normal weapon and grabbed the new one.

 **ATK: 2400-3400**

"Now he's more powerful than Aero Shark!" Rainboe said.

"It gets worse. Now that Earwig is equipped with Inzetkor Axe-Zektahwk, earwig can attack with a lot of strength, not only that, the spell keeps Shark from activating Spells or traps when it battles." Flare added.

"It saw the trap, and prepared for it. These things aren't just all about eating." Kite said.

With a commanding scream, Earwig lunged and split Aero shark apart. That totaled to destroying the shark, as the duelist shouted in pain, blasted off his feet and landed on his back.

 **Sark LP: 4000-2500**

"Whoo… just 1000 points short…" Twilight said.

Growling, the humanoid placed a card down and its turn ended.

 **Parasprite's status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 3**

Shark groaned as he slowly got up from the ground, glaring at the mutant.

"Scary…!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Lucky shot freak, but I'm not done! My turn!" Shark called as he drew his card. "I summon Shocktopus!" A large shark creature with tentacles appeared form the water.

 **Shocktopus**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 800**

"Now Attack Earwig!" He shouted as his monster charged.

"Is he nuts?! Shocktopus is totally weaker than Earwig! He'll take damage!" Rainbow said.

The monster struck and blew up as Shark braced and took more damage.

Shark LP: 2500-900

"What the hay did you do that for, son? You tryin to lose?!" Applejack asked.

"Shark didn't do that on purpose. Cause Shocktopus has something up his sleeve." Yuma grasped his necklace.

"Got that right Yuma!" Shark smirked. "Now that Shocktopus was destroyed by battle, his special ability kicks in, equipping to Earwig and it loses all of its ATK Points!" The monster rose again and wrapped around earwig.

 **ATK: 3400-0**

"Nice!" Rainbow said.

"But shark already used up his attack phase, didn't he? How can he destroy earwig now?" Rarity asked.

"I can't destroy it right now, but I can do this! I activate the spell card, Shark Rebirth!" Shark called as he activated a new card. "Whenever a fish type monster was destroyed by battle, I can summon three fish type monsters from my graveyard and make them all level four, even if that monster is an XYZ!" Big Jaws, Hammer Shark and Aero Shark rose from the surface once again as they all gained level 4.

"Three level 4s! Hes all set now!" Pinkie said.

"I overlay my level 4 monsters! With these, I re-build the overlay network!" Shark said as the Number portal exploded and rose up Shark Drake's first form.

"Appear, Number 32: Shark Drake!" Shark shouted as the sea serpent rebuilt in its true form and roared.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2100**

"There it is! The Apex Predator has arrived!" Twilight cheered.

"I'll end my turn with this." Shark declared as he placed two cards down.

 **Shark Status:**

 **Cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 3**

Knowing that Shark Drake was a number, the Parasprites had to find another way to destroy Shark Drake. It was time for the invincible Inzektor combo!

Drawing a card, the parasprites started the combo by activating the card, Allure of Darkness, drawing two cards and discarding one. It then activated the spell Armor Blast. The card started crackling and blew up his own monster.

"Why would they use that?" Twilight asked.

"In Exchange for one monster, Armor Blast takes out one card on Sharks field." Flare explained as the card blew up Shark Drake.

"He got Shark Drake!" " Pinkie shouted.

The mutant then activated Giga-Mantis effect and summoned Giga-Weevil.

 **Inzektor Giga-Weevil**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2600**

"Now it's a high level monster… what kind of combo is this?" Astral asked.

The mutant activated its face down, call of the haunted and summoned Inzektor Giga-Mantis.

 **Inzektor Giga-Mantis**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now they've got two level 6 monsters…" Astral said as the mutant screeched and the two insects turned into orbs and exploded into a portal before a new Inzektor came.

"It's one of the Inzector XYZ's!" Twilight said.

"But which one?" Yuma asked.

A new Inzektor appeared, which was Inzektor Exa-Beetle.

 **Inzektor Exa-Beetle**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Oh no, if it summoned beetle, than Shark is in deep trouble…" Flare said in worry.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Exa-Beetle can chose one monster in any player's graveyard and equip it to him, and it gains all of its ATK points." Flare explained.

The ponies gasped when the XYZ inzektor screeched and called Shark Drake, equipping him to the insect.

 **ATK: 1000-3800**

With a piercing scream, Exa-Beetle charged in with its lance.

"Shark, no!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, it's all over! Celestia's gonna be here any minute!" Twilight shouted in worry.

"The duel is over when I SAY it's over!" Shark shouted. "I activate the Trap, Draining Shield!" He activated a new card. "This trap can negate Beetles attack and I gain Life points equal to his ATK." A shield appeared and blocked the strike as Shark glowed green.

 **Shark LP: 900-4700**

The ponies breathed in relief.

"Oh, i think my heart stopped for a moment…" rarity breathed.

"Now I'll stop to Beetles strength by playing my second face down. Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys one card in the S/T Zone! Shark Drake, leave that overgrown bug!" The twister blasted Shark Drake as it roared and dived back into the graveyard.

 **ATK: 3800-1000**

"Yeah!" Rainbow said.

The parasprites had no cards to play face down, so it ended their turn. But even with that set back, they knew there was simply no way of Shark to get his ace back.

"Now It's time I show you who the TRUE predator is freak! HA!" Shark drew his card. "I activate the trap call of the Haunted and receive Shark drake from the grave!" Shark Drake rose up and was ready for round two.

Shark Smirked. "Now you'll know true fear…" He chuckled before he threw his arms out, roaring loudly as a purple aura enveloped him. "Okay, shark drake, do it!"

Shark drake reverted back to its first form.

"Go, Chaos XYZ evolution!" Shark said.

"No way! Shark Drake can do it too?!" Twilight gawked.

"That's right. Yuma isn't the only one who has this power…" Astral said as the portal Blasted and showed a new form of Shark Drake.

"APPEAR AS YOU LAY WASTE AND SHOW YOUR TRUE POWER! CHAOS NUMBER 32: SHARK DRAKE VEISS!" Shark shouted as Shark Drake was now white in color, massive barrels on each side of its legs and longer sharper fins as it roared even louder than before.

 **Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Vice**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2100**

"So...AWESOME!" Rainbow gushed.

"If you think that's awesome, check out it's special ability!" Shark called. "By using one overlay unit, Shark drake Viess can banish one fish type monster from the graveyard and the monster I choose loses all of its ATK Points until the end of the Turn!"

Shark Drake Vice devoured its overlay unit and banished its first form, as Beetle lost it's strength.

 **ATK: 1000-0**

"That's amazing!" Pinkie cheered.

"It's over." Rarity said.

"Definitely." Flare nodded in agreement.

The mutant started backing up in fear, no longer able to challenge up to such strength and aggression from the number.

"That's what you get for showing your self to me, freaks. Now get outta this town!" Shark said. "Go, Shark Drake Vice! Chaos Stream!"

The shark roared as a large purple streak fired, befiore it blasted in hundreds of swarming lasers. The blasts hit each of the Parasprites as the mutant screeched in utter pain and blasted all of the creatures out of the town and far far away from the town as the duel disk dropped.

 **Parasprites: 2400-0**

 **Shark Wins!**

"Alright, Shark!" Rainbow said.

"He saved the town!" Twilight cheered.

"Well, guess i don't need all these anymore…" Pinkie dropped every instrument she collected.

"Wait… were you gonna use those on those Parasprites?" Kite asked.

"Yep. Parasprites weakness is music. My family and I drove them out before when I lived on the rock farm." She chirped.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie. We should've stopped to listen." Twilight asid.

"An excellent duel, Reginald Castle." a voice said as Princess celestia was right behind Shark.

"P-P-P-Princess Celestia!? Y-y-you saw the whole duel!?" Twilight gasped in shock.

"Of course. I only arrived just a few minutes ago." Celestia said.

"Uh oh…" Yuma said.

"Oh, I'm not here about the parasprites Yuma, Reginald took care of that. Its nice to finally meet you and your Sister Rio in person. Same with you, Kite Tenjo and Hart." She smiled at the newcomers.

"Oooh, Oooh, don't for get him!" Pinkie said grabbing Jack and pulling him right into the mix.

"Huh? Oh, right! Princess Celestia, I'd like you to meet a new friend we made yesterday, Jack." Flare gestured.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jack. Anypony a friend to Twilight and the duelists is a friend of mine." Celestia greeted warmly.

"Sorry about the mess, your highness. We uh, had a bit of an infestation." Yuma said.

"Not a problem. I'll escort some guards to help rebuild Ponyville and restock everything the Parasprites devoured." Celestia smiled. "So Twilight, did you learn a lesson in friendship today?"

Twilight then looked at Pinkie and Shark. "I have indeed. I learned that sometimes the solutions to your problems can come where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop, and listen to your friends opinions and perspectives, even though they don't make sense sometimes."

"You're a good friend pinkie. Even when we don't understand you at times." Flare said.

"Aw thanks guys." Pinkie smiled.

"I better be going. I have en emergency in Fillydelphia." Celestia said as she boarded her chariot. "I will expect great things from you all, and when i do have free time, I will be expecting a duel myself." She giggled as she flew off in her chariot.

"Heh, you know what? I wanna take her up on that. Dueling her maybe fun." Yuma said.

"Hold up, Yuma. if anypony is gonna duel her first, It's me. I am her prized student after all." twilight informed.

"in the meantime, we gotta get our own awesome numbers and find the mitherians." Rainbow said.

"Don't forget, we have to try and locate Tori and the others. They might have landed in another part of Equestria at some point." Astral said.

"GAH! Tori and the others! I completely forgot!" Yuma shouted in panic.

"How could we be so stupid?! We were so focused on collecting the numbers and teaching you all dueling, Tori and the others were wiped right out of our heads." Flare groaned.

"Not to mention Orbital might still be with them…" Kite said.

"We'll figure something out, trust me." Twilight smiled.

JS: Boom! Man, you were too busy with all these chapters, you COMPLETELY forgot about Tori and the Gang yourself!

SNC: You're one to talk. You also forgot about them.

JS: How was i supposed to know? But it's all part of the plan, my man. Soon, the gang will be back together again.

SNC: Yep. Hope you all really enjoyed the duel with Shark and the Parasprites. Next time, we're heading into Fall weather friends!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Sonic Rainboom**

Despite not being able to locate Tori and the gang, or any other of the mythyrian Ruins, the times with the Ponies continued.

Hart found himself drawn more and more to applebloom, in the sense of her dreams. After visiting her school and finding out from cheerilee about Cutie Marks, he found out Applebloom was not the only blank flank in Ponyville. Two more fillies, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were also Blank Flanks. Together they created the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo thought of adding hart to the club, but then…

"Uh… Scoots? I reckon humans don't git cutie marks where they come from." Applebloom said.

"Really?!" Scootaloo asked Hart in shock.

"Yeah. Talents aren't really something that just… appear on us. We find our talents by creating them. Humans find their talents to what they're good at by trying them." Hart explained.

"Then shouldn't that mean you should join us anyway?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Huh?" Hart asked.

"I mean, the story went around town almost. You're registered as a… um.." Scootaloo said, trying to phrase Hart's 'condition' in a good way before he finished.

"A massive destructive ticking time bomb." he finished.

"But you're still you, and you need to find something you're good at. I say as our first notion, we make Hart the first ever HUMAN member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applebloom said. "You girls agree?"

They all nodded before belting out something.

"First Human member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! YEAH!" they cheered with a high hoof.

Hart smiled a bit. "I guess it could be fun." he too joined his hand in the high hoof.

Time passed, giving way to Gala Preparations, friendly competition, and zany and wacky misunderstandings. We now come to see rainbow and Fluttershy together. There with them was Rio and Shark, watching them from a few feet of their position.

"Ok, what have we learned?" Rainbow asked the timid pegasus.

"Lots of control.." Fluttershy said.

"Good."

"Screaming and hollering.."

"Yes, and most important?"

"Passion."

"Great, so now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear it." Rainbow said.

She took a breath and then, "...yaaay." She cheered quietly.

"Ugh, you're gonna cheer for me like that? Louder." Rainbow spoke.

"Yay." Fluttershy cheered quietly again.

"Louder!"

"Yay."

"LOUDEEEEER!" Rainbow bellowed.

"Yaaaay.."

"Ugh, my ears. Keep it down, will ya?" Shark asked rainbow.

"I'm trying to get fluttershy to cheer better, but she's still cheering like a teddy bear." Rainbow explained.

"Cheering better for what?" Rio asked.

"The Best Young Flyers competition, of course! It's in a few hours!" Rainbow explained.

"Oh, then that might be when the first mythyrian number might show up, right?" Rio asked.

"If it does, we probably shouldn't waste time on this competition…" Shark said.

"Are you nuts?! The number can wait. The grand Prize for the winner is an entire day with the Wonderbolts! My idols and dreams!" Rainbow explained.

"And how exactly are you gonna win?" Shark asked.

"I've been working on this routine since it was announced. And the grand finale is gonna be something that'll knock everyone's socks off…" Rainbow said. " A Sonic Rainboom!"

"A what?" SHark asked, confused.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a blue vortex sucks Yuma, Astral, Flare, Shark, Rio, Kite, and Hart into Equestria.)

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and another black shadow dragon with red eyes appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack bucks a tree while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, is over her watching her apple orchard, while Naturia Gaiastrilo sleeps peacefully with Fluttershy at her Cottage.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Jack Snaps his fingers as Shadow Lich appears, quickly Cutting to Yuma in Zexal 2 and summoning Utopia Ray Victory, who immediately attacks together with Lich.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

"What!? You mean you have NO idea what a Sonic Rainboom is!?" Rainbow gawked.

"I do." Rio replied. "It's like a sonic Boom, where you break the sound barrier, but it creates a massive shockwave with a rainbow in it."

"How'd you know?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

"I did a fair share of studying when I had free time at your place." She replied.

"It's gonna be really better in person when I show you." Rainbow smirked before she took off in the air to start her routine for the competition. "Ok, time for phase one…" She dived down and moved left and right through a bunch of lined up trees, passing the three.

"Wo-hoo." Fluttershy cheered quietly.

"Now Phase 2…" Rainbow started spinning around three clouds, making them spin like dreidels.

"Impressive…." Shark said.

"Way to go." Fluttershy cheered quietly as Rainbow flew high in the air.

"Now Phase 3. The Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow then dived down at a perfect angle, when a sound barrier cone surrounded her.

"She's almost through…!" Rio said.

"I can't believe what i'm seeing…" Shark said in shock, believing she might actually pull it off.

"Come on…!" Rainbow grunted as she moved faster and faster. The sound barrier cone grew sharper and enclosed the pegasus. Just as it was about to break, it strained, and somehow defying all of physics, pulled Rainbow back. "Uh oh…" The sound barrier flung Rainbow into the air.

"Well this certainly defies all logic…" Shark spoke.

"Come on, let's make sure she's not hurt." Rio spoke as the three ran to her. They found herself inside of twilight's library, books were everywhere and the gang was piled up in pain.

"Ow, my head…." Yuma groaned as he pulled one off his head.

"And we just cleaned the place up…" Flare groaned, popping his head out of the mountain of book.

Fluttershy then landed on the window sill. "Rainbow Dash, you rock. Wo-hooo." She cheered quietly again before seeing the mess. "Oh my, did my cheering do that?"

"No, it did not." Shark said peeking in. "Hey you guys okay?"

"A few headaches and possibly a few paper cuts, but we're still kicking." Flare replied, getting out of the books.

"Sorry everyone, Man, that was a truly horrible performance." Rainbow spoke.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly like it when you made the clouds spin." Fluttershy spoke.

"I'm not talking about my performance, i'm talking about your terrible cheering." Rainbow said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Flare asked.

"Rainbows practicing for the Best Young Flyers competition. And fluttershy's her support." Shark answered.

"Best Young Flyers, huh?" Kite asked as Pinkie perked up.

"It's where all the greatest flyers get together, and show off their different flying styles!" Pinkie explained. "Some are fast!" She ran around the room. "And some are graceful." She tried to dance but collided with a pile of books.

"Sounds like fun to me." Yuma said.

"Yeah, just wish you guys could all come to cloudsdale to cheer me on and watch." Rainbow said.

"Why, what's so important about Cloudsdale?" Kite asked.

"In my observations of pony ability, Pegasi here can not only fly, but have the ability to interact and walk on clouds. It's the explanation to how they're able to control the weather of this world." Astral explained.

"And the thing is, Cloudesdale's just that. It's a built cloud town." Rainbow explained.

"Say WHA?!" Yuma said.

"Whats even more crazy is i wanna see the Sonic Rainboom! I mean, i've never seen it, but it's a Sonic Rainboom!" Pinkie said.

"A what?" Flare asked.

"You guys gotta get out more." Pinkie said. "The Sonic Rainboom is legendary! When a pegasus like Rainbow Dash goes SUPER fast, BOOM! A sonic Boom and a Rainbow happen all at once!"

"And rainbow here's the only one whos done it." Applejack said.

"Heh, well the first time i did it was when i was a filly…" Rainbow said.

"Well, you were close to pulling it off a moment ago." Shark replied.

"Yeah, i'll uh, get it pulled of in no time." Rainbow said flying out. Fluttershy waited till she was gone to speak the truth.

"She's practiced that move 100 times and she hasn't even come close to doing it, I dunno if i can cheer loud enough to help…." Fluttershy said before following her.

"Well that settles it then, doesn't it?" Kite asked.

"That settles what?" Twilight asked.

"Duh! We're going to cloudsdale!" Yuma replied.

"And how do you do that? We don't posses pegasi abilities to interact with the clouds." Atrial pointed out.

"Not unless we had the help of a certain unicorn prodigy…" Rarity said poking twilight.

"But how am I supposed to find a spell in this mess?" Twilight questioned with the scattered books all around.

"A flight spell? One sec!" Pinkie dashed around the room and came back and gave Twilight a book. "Page 27."

"How'd you do that?" AJ acked.

"It landed on my face when rainbow knocked me into the shelves." Pinkie said.

"And it's a good spell. But it's complicated… I should only try it on a pony first." Twilight said.

"I'LL do it! For rainbow Dash!" Rarity said.

Twilight nodded and concentrated hard, in a few seconds, rarity was blasted with magic, and everyone looked what she had for wings….

"Oh my lord…." Flare said.

"I think it worked…" Twilight spoke tiredly.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Fluttershy made it to their home, Cloudsdale. But awaiting her were three stallions. They were Rainbow and Fluttershy's bullies.

"Well well, look who it is!" the first one said.

"It's our old friend, Rainbow _Crash_!" The second one spoke.

"Get kicked out of any flight schools lately?" The first taunted as the three laughed.

"I didn't get kicked out." Rainbow spoke angrily.

"Face it Rainbow Crash, Flight school had too many rules, and not enough nap times for you." The first spoke.

"Yeah, ask her about the Sonic Rain…!" the second one started.

VROOOOM!

A black Harley Davidson bike with blue flame decals and hanging chanced with a skull on the front drove up to them, and jack was on the driver seat.

"Holy Celestia, what is THAT?!" The first gasped in shock.

It stopped to a halt in front of them all.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Rainbow spoke in shock to how he was here.

"Not just him, Rainbow!" Another voice spoke before a deep crimson and red flamed duel runner screeched and stopped next to jack.

"Another one?!" the second one asked.

"You clowns wouldn't happen to be picking on my friends, now would ya?" Flare asked.

"Uh...no sir! We were just leaving!" The first spoke as the three quickly flew off.

Jack nodded and got off his bike.

"Well, whaddya think? Nice rides, eh?" Flare spoke, patting his Duel runner.

"SO cool! These are your runners? And since when did Jack have one?!" Rainbow asked.

"I was shocked myself, darling." Rarity said.

"Rarity! You're… flying?!" Rainbow gasped.

"What do you think? Aren't my wings smashing? Twilight made them for me. I simply adore them." rarity spoke, loving her butterfly wings. Rainbow and Fluttershy just gawked. "Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section?"

"We?" Rainbow asked before a hot air balloon rose up, as she saw her pony friends and the other duelist in it.

"Whats up?" Yuma asked before getting out.

"Yuma, wait!" Rainbow said before he landed on it perfectly without breaking the cloud.

"This is so cool! I'm actually walking on a cloud! Best spell ever!" Yuma cheered as he did a bunch of back flips.

"We did a temporary flight spell to rarity, but then Twilight got worn out from one use." Flare said.

"Then I found an easier spell to allow us all to walk on clouds." Twilight finished.

"And we came to cheer you to victory." Applejack spoke.

"I believe we have some time. Care to show us around your city, Rainbow?" Astral asked.

"Are you kidding? That sounds like an awesome idea! Come on!" Rainbow took her friends around the city as they all looked at the structure of the city made entirely of clouds. All the while, Rarity was getting a lot of attention.

"Enough of the city tour, how about the Weather Factory next?" Rainbow suggested.

"Seeing how weather is made? That I have to see." Shark spoke.

Rainbow took them all into the weather factory, while they were all wearing coats and helmets to keep them safe.

"As Astral told you guys, we Pegasi are in charge of weather control. Mainly, sky climates." Rainbow spoke as she took them into a cold room where it was covered with snowflakes. "Here is where we make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade and as you can see. It's a very delicate operation."

After Party made a mess, they went to Rainbow Production.

"Wow, cool. They actually come out as liquid first." Yuma said as Pinkie tasted some. After one second, her face turned into a selection of colors.

"HA, HA! Spiccyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She whined before running away for some cold water.

"Yeah, Rainbows aren't very known for their flavors." Rainbow spoke as some of the group laughed.

Rarity showing off and the bullies later only added onto Rainbows pressure for the competition. And it peaked when Rarity was asked to enter the competition. That only made her more nervous.

The time came for the competition at last, where Princess Celestia herself was watching, and the Wonderbolts were the judges. The group were settled in their seats for the competition.

"Ugh! What was Rarity thinking!? She's gonna blow everything for this. If she wins, we might never uncover the mythyrian number." Flare groaned in irritation.

"I hate it when things go this way…" Shark said as Rainbow and Rarity were on together at last. Rarity wasted no time showing off, as Rainbow was fumbling on her first two phases, thanks to her nervousness. It was time for the finales as both of them rose high into the air, rarity nearest to the sun.

"Look upon me, citizens of Equestria! For I...AM...RARITY!" Rarity called as her wings shined like diamonds in many colors.

"Ugh! I can't look at this." Flare groaned, covering his eyes.

"Uh… Flare?!" Yuma said as he saw rarity's fake wings burn up too close to the sun.

"...uh oh." Flare spoke before her wings evaporated and she started falling.

"I'm coming, rarity!" Rainbow said as she was falling, and so were the wonderbolts, knocked out after her flailing. She went faster and faster, before the sound barrier formed again, it collapsed in on itself shorter and shorter until finally…!

BOOOOM!

An huge blast of rainbow light broke the spot where Rainbow was and she flew even faster than before. Fluttershy was seeing the whole thing, and in doing so, couldnt help but cheer so loudly.

"A SONIC RAINBOOM! SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! WOO!" She cheered so loudly.

Rainbow finally was able to save them all and make it back up to Cloudsdale.

"Yeah! Now that's how you end a competition!" Flare said.

"Now THAT was awesome!" Shark spoke, actually enjoyed seeing the legendary Sonic Rainboom in person.

Later as they all gathered…

"I'm terribly sorry everyone, I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself like that." Rarity said.

"Ah it's okay, I just wish i could meet the wonderbolts while still awake." Rainbow spoke.

"Don't look now Rainbow." Shark smirked, pointing behind her. She looked and her eyes widened when she saw her idols in front of her.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh!" Rainbow said in so much shock and awe.

"So you're the pony that saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks." The orange mare spoke.

"OhmygoshohmygoshOhmygoshohmygosh!" Rainbow said again in so much excitement.

"Well, now that that's over wi…" Flare said before the pegasi screamed.

"Were under attack!" One screamed as the sky started to go blue and it ripped open a dimensional rift. The duelist then saw a massive golden mechanic air balloon coming out and heading for them.

"Oh, sweet mother of Celestia, WHAT IS THAT!?" Twilight spoke in shock.

"It's the ship!" Yuma spoke in happiness.

The ponies were confused.

"That's the ship that was contained in Yuma's golden key. It's what we used to travel to different dimensions, it's also to how we were able to come to this world." Astral explained.

"Does that also mean…?" Rio said as some familiar friends beamed down.

"Yuma! Flare! Kite! Everyone!" they saw a girl with green hair waving to them with other people next to her waving.

"It's Tori and the others!" Yuma spoke happily.

"Master K-K-Kite!" orbital called out, his head spinning in joy to see his master in one piece.

"More humans?" Rarity asked.

"And..what is that, a robot?" Rainbow asked as Twilight beamed.

"That's Orbital 7, my personal robot servant." Kite answered.

Tori ran up to yuma as he met her halfway.

"Tori, you guys are okay! I can't believe...gak!" Yuma suddenly got grabbed.

"Did you have any idea how worried we were!? We've been looking for you all for days!" Tori shouted while strangling Yuma's neck.

"Alright, aright, easy there Tori…" Bronk said breaking it up. "Still, we're happy you guys are ok."

"Hehe, same here." Yuma spoke while rubbing his sore neck. "Hey, how'd you guys get here anyway?"

"Well… just as you guys were thrown overboard by that roadway…" Flip started.

 **(Flashback to the ship after the group was overboard)**

"They're gone…." Tori spoke while tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"I can't believe it… Yuma…" Kat said.

"Rio too… I can't believe this…" Bronk spoke.

"Master K-k-k-Kite…" orbital spoke sadly for the loss of his master.

"I can't possibly think of any logical reason for us to crash into a roadway like that. Unless…" Kaz said.

"Alright, who jabbed the wheel the wrong way?" Bronk asked.

"Hehe...my bad.." Flip spoke sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"You idiot! Because of your stupid crazy driving, Yuma and the others are gone!" Tori snapped while strangling him.

"Can… you … blame me? I was flying the ship well, but some kind of weird energy sent me on the flipside and moved the wheel in the direction." Flip explained.

"At least we were safe from the Barians. But now what do we do?" Bronk asked.

"I'm not sure. Without Yuma or the others, we're sitting ducks if the barians find us again." Kaz explained.

"We were stuck for quite a bit in between sargasso and earth." Kaz said. "But as we were thinking up a way to go back, a recorded message of yuma's Dad came up one day…"

"Yuma, if you get this message, then the situation is much worse than I have hoped. This map shows seven ruins, and each of them inside are the seven mythyrian numbers. These cards are unlike any you have ever seen, and if they fall into Barian hands, an ancient evil will destroy everything you have been fighting for. That is why you must get those numbers before the barains do. But they aren't just anywhere now at this moment. With Sargasso's collapse, the ruins have fused to locations of another world. It is called Equestria. I don't know much about this world, but I was able to pinpoint the location of this world in the map. Go to this world and find the numbers. Be careful my son. I know you can do it. In fact...I am counting on it." Yumas father spoke as the message ended.

"We were on our way to find this place, when suddenly, boom! There was this huge explosion of a rainbow in the sky where we were close to. We weren't following the map correctly, so we decided to check it out.. And here we are." Bronk said.

"Incredible...So Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom not only broke the sound barrier...but it was strong enough to rip open the dimensional rift." Astral spoke in amazement.

"And now we know the Mythyrian numbers are here." Flare said.

"So uh… Yuma, who are your new friends?" Flip asked seeing the ponies behind them.

"I guess it wasn't called equestria for nothin, this world's all pastel horses." Bronk said.

"PONIES!" the main six corrected.

"Yikes! They talk!" Kaz spoke in shock.

"Yup, they do." Yuma said.

"Well uh.." Tori said. "This is gonna be weird but...Hi, My names Tori."

"Uh...names Bronk." Bronk greeted.

"Flip." Flip greeted.

"Kaz is my name." Kaz spoke.

"I'm…..Kat." Kat spoke shyly to the new ponies.

"Well howdy there newcomers. Mah names applejack." Applejack said. "You already know Rainbow Dash here, and this heres Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and this is Twilight Sparkle."

"And who's the dude in the black bandages and looks like a reaper?" Bronk asked.

"That's Jack. He's a duelist as well. He's also a good one at that." Shark explained.

"Well now that we've been introduced…" Rainbow said looking to where the rainbow was pointing. "I think I may have a hunch that i revealed the first of these Mythyrian Numbers."

Yuma then got close to the ship. "So, you guys comin or what?"

"Us?" Twilight said.

"Yeah! The Gangs all here, isn't it? Now we can all hunt for the Mythyrian Numbers together!" Yuma explained.

"Now that we have the ship back, we'll be able to find the numbers more clearly." Flare explained as the duelists stepped under a beaming light.

"Come on, the number isn't gonna wait for long." yuma said to the main six.

"You heard him girls! Time for an adventure!" Rainbow said flying under the light.

"Oh, okay…" Fluttershy said.

"This is exciting. I made sure to pack extra clothes!" Rarity said.

"Yipeee! I'm so gonna throw a party for this!" Pinkie chirped as she bounced to them.

"We'll be sure to come back with our report, Princess Celestia." Twilight said looking back to her as she was the last one there.

"I'm sure you all will." She spoke as the light beamed them up into the ship. The ponies all saw advanced tech and computers all around.

"Holy cow, will you look at this place?!" Rainbow said flying around.

"It's…. It's everything i've dreamed about since i was a filly…" Twilight spoke as her eyes widened, sparkled and had the biggest smile that could challenge Pinkies.

"Now then, where do we gotta go to find this first number?" Flip asked.

The map opened up to where the rainbow was pointing.

"There. The map is pointing to that ancient ruin. That must be where the number is hiding." Flare said pointing at the map.

"So what are we waiting for?" Rainbow said. "Punch this thing!"

"I'm driving." Flare spoke as he took the wheel.

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?" Flip asked.

"Better him than you." Bronk stated.

"Oh for…" Flip face palmed.

"Punch it, Flare!" Rainbow cheered.

"Here we go everyone!" Flare pulled the lever as the mechanical balloons gear clanged and glowed and it hit full throttle into hyperspace.

"Whoa, I missed this feeling!" Yuma laughed, feeling the rush as they were in hyperspace.

"This is awesooooooooome!" Rainbow shouted in joy as she felt her body moving faster than she ever felt before.

"The Numbers Club is Back in action!" Bronk said in jpy.

"At this rate, we'll find the mythyrian numbers in no time!" Tori said.

"Hang tight everyone, we're approaching a lightning storm!" Flare called from the speakers as lightning was clashing all around them.

"Wah hah ahah! Are you sure this is safe?!" Rarity asked.

"These lightning blasts are too close for comfort." Tori said as Rio agreed.

"Well we can't stop now! I can't wait to have more numbers on hand and advance my studies on Astral and Barian world!" Twilight said.

"Then let's keep going then." Yuma said. "Just you wait… Mizar, Vector, Dumon, Girag, and Alito! Were gonna get those numbers before you!"

"Zephyr, if you're out there, I will stop you, no matter what it takes." Flare spoke to himself.

"Lets high five the sky togehter, everyone!" Yuma said.

"YEAH!" Everyone Cheered.

* * *

JS: BOOM! The Gangs back together, now the real adventure fusing the Story of Zexal and seasons of MLP can now begin!

SNC: Now don't worry guys, the main six will get their numbers pretty soon, and we have plenty of surprises awaiting for you all.

Js: And here's something new, Previews narrated by the cast. Hope you enjoyed this story, and a new chapter from Zexal Season 3 is coming up!

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash here! We finally got Yuma's pals back and now we're gonna find the Seven Mythyrian Numbers. Our first target is Number 44: Sky Pegasus. How about that? A number that looks like me and fluttershy! But the guardian of this number isn't gonna give up the number without a duel, and that's just what we're gonna give it! But wait a second, who's the guy with the grey hair?

Next Time...A Duel in Ruins!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Duel in Ruins**

In Barian world, Dumon, Mizar and Zephyr finally landed back in their sanctuary.

"That went well…" Dumon said.

"Urg, I was so close to finally beating that stupid Agent wielder." Zephyr growled.

"It could be worse." Dumon said.

"How?" Zephyr asked.

"You could be in the situation Mizar is…" he spoke.

"Or worse...Vector." Mizar spoke.

"Looks like his plan for beating the wielder of Astral world didn't go so well…" Dumon spoke.

"Not only that, thanks to his little stunt, Yuma and Astral have grown stronger than before." Zephyr added.

"What were we thinking trusting that crazy fool? And Girag and Alito haven't even recovered from THEIR bouts with that boy!" Mizar said as they looked at the two crystals that contain their allies.

"Grrrr! If only if I have my number, i could finally gain an advantage on those fools!" Zephyr spoke angrily.

"You're wasting time, Zephyr. You're not even a Barian Emperor." Mizar spoke.

"Mizar's right. You appeared one day when Flare came as well. I know you're a barian, but you're not like us. If you don't have a number like us, you are not a Barian Emperor." Dumon spoke.

"I know I'm a Barian Emperor! My number just hasn't shown yet! I know I have one! I-"

"Enough, Zephyr!" Dumon shouted. "Just stop."

Zephyr growled in anger, punching one of the crystal pillars and leaving for some time to himself.

"Well he's definitely determined…." Mizar said.

"I can't say the same, but i'm right. If only we had our last two emperors, Marin, and Nash, my most trusted friends." Dumon said.

"And where is our failed rouge emperor now?" Mizar asked.

"He was limping his way to the Sea of the Barians. I don't know why though…" Dumon spoke.

At the Barian sea of Ill intent…

"I will have my revenge…" Vector thought limping his way to the burning waters. "Astral and Yuma are Going to Pay. They may have defeated me, but our battle is far from finished!"

He dove straight into the water, laughing all the way down to the depths.

"All i require is the strength, and if the legends are true, then i will definitely find it here, in the darkest depths of the Great Barian Sea!" When he passed through the lava base, he saw a barian insignia, but looked far more advanced and frightening. "There it is! The resting place of the Great Barian Deity, Don Thousand!" Vector raised his hand and it glowed dark pink, before slamming his hand into his chest to his crystal barian heart. "Don Thousand, I offer you my life force in exchange for your great power!"

Vector showed his energy to the symbol as it glowed. The seal was destroyed and the ultimate negative energy was released into the air.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utiopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Darkness loomed over Vector before he finally woke up from his painful slumber. Looking up, he sees the shadow of the true creator and ruler of Barian World.

"Don Thousand…" Vector spoke in the sight of his ultimate ruler.

" **You have awoken me to plead for a favor...the gift of my power. Why?"** Don Thousand Spoke.

"There's someone I need to defeat. And I can't do it without your help." Vector said.

" **You speak of Astral…"** Don Thousand said, knowing what he's talking about.

"Yes, and his pest of a friend Yuma Tsukumo. Please, give me your power to defeat them, and I'll do what you ask." vector spoke.

" **Discover the location of the seven Mythyrian Numbers."** Don thousand commanded.

"The Mythyrian Numbers?" Vector asked.

" **Bring them to me, and we will be unstoppable…"** Don Thousand said. " **But there is one thing you should know. Astral and Yuma are no longer on earth."**

"What? They couldn't have escaped Sargasso that easily…" Vector spoke.

" **Afraid not. Apparently, Yuma and Astral have landed on a different world when they were trying to escape, the same world where the Mythyrian Numbers are hiding."** Don thousand explained.

"What is this land?" Vector asked.

" **They call it, Equestria. It is inhabited by mythological beasts, magic creatures, and...how can I say this….Ponies."** he spoke.

Vector couldnt help but break out into his usual crazy laughter. "PONIES?! That has to be the most hilarious thing I heard all day!"

" **Laugh if you must, but now Yuma Tsukumo and Astral have gained powerful new allies. The bearers of the Six Elements of Harmony."**

"Oh… i forgot that land had those…" Vector said.

" **Which is why I will give you my power to defeat them, and I noticed you have another barian with you, one that doesn't have a number like the others."** Don thousand spoke.

"Zephyr...Yes, we found him one day when that flare character came. He's not like us, and I don't understand why he's with us if he's not an emperor." Vector spoke.

" **He is."** Don Thousand said. " **Zephyr is the hidden Eighth Barian Emperor."**

"I can't believe it...all this time.." Vector spoke in shock.

" **When you return to the others, Give Zephyr this."** Don thousand created a card and floated it to Vectors hands. He looked at it and was amazed and awed, seeing a new number card in the 100 range.

"Oh, this will be fun. Now, I'll do as you say. I'll even have the other Emperors help me, if they can. Now, lend me your power, Don Thousand!" Vector said.

" **As you wish."** Don thousand's hand glowed yellow before jamming his hand into Vectors chest, grasping his heart. " **Your life belongs to me now. In exchange, i will fuse your being with my power. From this day forward, you and I will be as one!"** His energy flowed in Vectors body as his wounds and body healed.

Vector woke up on the beach, as he felt Don thousand's power flowing in his body. He laughed like crazy, knowing he has a new drive to defeat Yuma and Astral.

He went back to the Barian Citadel and met up with Mizar, Dumon and Zephyr.

"Vector is back!" Vector said. "And we must hurry, astral is growing stronger, isnt he?"

"All because of your efforts to try to defeat them." Zephyr said.

"Oh really? You and mizar just want to try and beat Kite and Flare. I would never do that if i were you two. But, we know that Astral has defeated our Deity Don Thousand. Also, something surprising. I have a present for you, Zephyr."

He tosseed a card to Zephyr and he gasped.

"Th-this is..!" He said in shock.

"Thats right. A number card of your very own. And i have news. Zephyr, we have not known you long, but know that as of this moment… you are the long lost Eighth Barian Emperor!" Vector spoke, shocking Mizar and Dumon.

"The Lost Eighth Emperor… him?!" Mizar spoke in shock.

"That's right. When I found that number card, it was connected to Zephyr. Its power called out to him, and I knew from that moment, he was the long lost eighth Barian Emperor that was spoken in the legends. It would seem the legends were true." Vector explained.

"Hm. If only Marin and Nash were found as well…" Dumon said.

"I know, I know. Our lost leader and the one whose name brings chills to all who face her. But if we find something i found out about, it may bring out some clues to his where abouts." Vector said.

"To Nash? What is this information?" Dumon asked in curiosity.

"Well, I picked up from this little bug, right here." Vector said as a fly that looked like Mr. Heartland landed on his shoulder. "For a little bug, he delivered big time." A large crystal moved up and showed the others. "Now, I discovered that in order to get stronger and destroy Astral, we need seven numbers. They're called Mythyrian Numbers. However, i also discovered they are not on the human world as we would believe."

"Really?" Mizar asked.

"Wait, i told you that?" Fly-Heartland asked.

"Shut it!" Vector snapped, squeezing him. "Far off from the human world, lies the kingdom of equestria. Filled with magic, mythic beasts and…urgh, dare i say it...ponies."

Dumon chuckled by this while Mizar broke into laughter.

"PONIES?! That's Hilarious! I can't believe Astral would join forces with such pathetic creatures!" Mizar laughed.

"Laugh all you want mizar! What if i told you though that these new allies of his bared the elements of Harmony?" Vector asked.

"Hmm.. that is a problem. Who are they?" Dumon said.

"Six chosen ones. Two Pegasi, two earth ponies, and two unicorns." vector explained. Then the ponies came up on the screen. "And astral and flare taught them how to duel."

"What?" Zephyr asked as Applejack was shown first.

"Applejack, the bearer of the Honesty Element. A dusty and dirty country pony thats surprisingly strong. She uses an earth Beast deck." the next Pony was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, the Bearer of the Kindness Element. Very timid and shy, but she does pack her own surprises. Her deck is a Naturia type." The next was pinkie Pie.

"What in the name of…?" Mizar asked.

"The natives call her Pinkie Pie. She's the bearer of the Laughter Element. She's a little crazy, and somewhat unpredictable. Best not to think about it. From what I gathered, she uses a Madolche deck." vector explained. Rarity was shown next.

"The Generosity Bearer, Rarity. A stuck up fashionable type, but very resourceful. She uses the power of the Gem-Knights." Rainbow was next.

"Rainbow Dash, the bearer of the Loyalty element. Very brash, and boastful, but loyal to death. She's also fast, even able to break the sound barrier. She uses a Blackwing Deck." Vector explained.

Finally Twilight was up. "And the leader of the group, Twilight Sparkle, the bearer of the strongest element, the element of Magic. She's a prized prodigy of the ruler of this land, Celestia, and good at spells and the smartest of the bunch. She uses the Prophecy Deck." vector finished.

"They all have silly names, but if they know how to duel, we could be outnumbered." Mizar spoke.

"Unless they tame their own numbers, they don't stand a chance with us." Zephyr spoke.

"Zephyr does have a point. If we strike now and get those ponies out of the way before they get their own numbers, defeating Astral will be faster." Dumon spoke up.

"Well, for right now, let's focus on getting those numbers before they do. They already have a head start." Vector said. "The faster we catch up, the more likely we can find Nash and Marin better."

"I agree. I shall begin the search immediately." Dumon spoke and vanished in a portal.

"This better work, Vector…" Mizar said vanishing as well.

"Well, our newest Emperor, you go too." Vector spoke.

"I will not fail, Vector." Zephyr spoke confidently as he vanished as well.

"Heh heh. And now…" Vector said teleporting to the sleeping Girag and Alito. "I'm cutting your power naps short, which should make you extra cranky. We're going to need you both for this mission. You'll soon have a chance to help me defeat Astral and Yuma once and for all!" Vector laughed as he used his new power and made the crystals glow before he too vanished in a portal.

Back along the hyper roadways, Yuma saw the message by his father.

"Dad, i can't believe he knew this would happen." Yuma spoke.

"He has faith in you, Yuma, just as I do as well." Astral said to his friend.

"We're gonna find those numbers, every single one." Yuma said.

"The Barians possibly know too, and likely will try to claim them too." Flare said.

"Pfhe, I'd like to see them try!" Rainbow said. "We have a big head start on them."

"Don't sell them out yet. They're still powerful and dangerous opponents." Shark informed.

"Shark is right. We don't even have numbers yet to defend ourselves against them." Twilight added.

"Those things just don't seem to turn up when ya want em too. They just do their own thing, we've seen it a lot back home." Bronk said.

"Yeah, when they brainwashed so many people…" Tori shivered.

"And yet you don't usually use any of the numbers you get from those duels, Yuma." Twilight said.

"Heh. All i need is Utopia. He's my Ace, and he never fails me." Yuma stated.

"Must be nice…" Rainbow said.

"Were coming up on the location of the first temple now." Twilight said checking the map. "Getting to study human made ruins that fused to Equestrian Soil… I can't wait!"

"You can study them a tad bit, Twilight, but we're here for one reason." Flare spoke as he pushed the ship out of hyperspace.

They were deep in the bowels of the Everfree Forest, it looking more like a jungle now than anything else.

"Wow… who knew the Everfree forest stretched out this far?" Twilight said.

"Guess the fusion of our world and yours must have changed the range and depths of this place." Kite said.

"Maybe…" Twilight muttered.

"Look! I see light ahead!" Yuma pointed out. The group ran forward through the trees before they came across one of the ancient ruins they are looking for. "Woah, this place seriously needs some upkeep."

"These are the ruins we seek, Yuma." Astral spoke.

"No signs of your friends yet...must be still playing catch up." Rainbow said, noticing the Barians didn't arrive yet.

"Don't jinx it yet, rainbow Dash. the farther away they are the better." Flare spoke.

"Hey, look at this." Applejack said seeing the image of a pegasus on the front door.

"A pegasus?" Twilight asked.

"What do you think it means?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly they heard a scream from inside.

"Thats tori!" Yuma spoke as they all ran inside. "Hang on Tori!" They saw her and Rio on a broken pillar, surrounded by giant snakes.

"Snakes?" AJ asked.

"Get them away from us!" Tori said while Rio just stood there with her arms crossed.

It took a minute, but they got them away.

"That'll teach you not to play with Snakes, tori." Yuma said as he kicked one.

"We weren't playing with them! They attacked us out of nowhere!" Tori snapped.

"Look! Two doors!" Pinkie said seeing a red and blue door.

"Someone must be trying to keep this place a secret. They're totally sealed off." Shark spoke, putting a hand on the blue door.

"Then we'll have to break through." Yuma spoke, approaching the red door...but with their feet in position, the boy's feet trigger pressure plates.

"That's not good." The two said.

A dividing wall then came down between the two doors.

"Split up, now!" Flare shouted as the group split up as the walls sealed them off in different points.

"Reginald!" Rio said.

"Shark! You there?" Yuma asked.

"Where else would i be?" he asked sarcastically.

"You guys ok over there?" Flare asked.

"Flare, you're over there too? Who else?" Twilight asked.

"We have Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie with us." He answered.

That was when the doors on each side opened, revealing passages with the colored lights that matched their doors.

"Hey, the door on our side just opened!" Yuma said.

"Same with us! Looks like we'll have to split up for the time being!" Shark called to them.

They went along their separate paths and came to different rooms.

Blue Room of Sacrifice…

Shark and the others walked along and came across a blue room, but nothing was there.

"Looks like we came to a dead end." Flare said before the doors behind them snapped shut.

"On second thought, I think we just discovered a trap." Shark corrected.

In the main temple…

"We found the main temple!" Yuma said as he saw the room. "This is incredible.."

"Look up on that statue!" Twilight said seeing a card on the Pegasus altar. "That could be the number."

"I'll get it!" Rainbow said dashing to it.

"No Rainbow, wait!" Rio called but it was too late when a bright light enveloped and blasted Rainbow back. The light faded, and revealed a human in shining armor.

"Who are you supposed to be?" AJ asked.

"I am Mach, the guardian charged with protecting the number." Mach greeted.

"He's a number Guardian?" Astral asked.

"Mach is an incredibly powerful entity." Rio spoke. "I can sense the Number's forces radiating from him."

"No doubt you all have come seeking to possess this number. It will never be yours, unless you can vanquish me in a duel and prove you are worthy of possessing it!" Mach explained as he created a duel disk.

"Heh, well i'm not one to back down from a challenge." Yuma said.

"Yuma, i want in on this too." Twilight said.

"Really?" Yuma asked.

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Asteal asked.

"Of course. What better way to test the new duel disk models you made for us? And this temple resembles one of our species, so i want to help." Twilight said.

"Heh, alright. You're in." yuma spoke.

"Since you two will face me, you both will share 4000 life points and the field and until the third turn, neither of us are allowed to attack." Mach stated the rules.

"I'll take those rules. You're on, Mach!" Yuma said throwing his D-Pad into the air. "Duel Disk, go!" he said as it out folded.

A contraption of sorts out folded onto Twilight's back as it attached to her front and rear, lavender like her, and turning into some sort of exoskeleton. "Engaging Pony-Class Dueling system. Main duel disk parameter, standing by!" she said as the duel disk part out folded in front of her.

"Man… even her duel disk activation is Eggheadish…" Rainbow said.

"Duel Gazer, let's roll!" Yuma spoke as he placed his gazer on. "You need a spare, Twilight?"

"No need. I can just use my magic to tune my sight to the spectral parameters of the Augmented Reality link." twilight answered as her right eye glowed into a hot pink color.

"Augmented Reality Vison Link Established."

"DUEL!" The three called as they drew their cards.

 **Yuma and Twilight vs Mach**

 **Twilight and Yuma: 4000**

 **Mach: 4000**

"Stay on your toes guys!" Tori called.

"I will take the first move!" Mach called as he drew. "I will place one monster face down in defense and place two cards face down, ending my turn!" He spoke, placing his cards down.

 **Mach Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Which means it's my move! HAH!" Yuma said drawing his card.

"Remember, this is no ordinary opponent." Astral informed.

"That's for sure." Yuma replied.

"There is a price for failing this duel. If you do not pass this test, the number will remain here, along with a group of your friends souls." Mach said.

"The hay are you talking about?" Rainbow asked before a blue ball of light was seen, seeing the others in the blue room.

"It's the other's!" Kite said as the walls were closing in on them slowly.

"Yep, this is definitely a trap!" Flare said.

"And if we don't find a solution, we're not walking out of here!" Shark spoke as they backed up against each other.

"Reginald! Flare!" Rio shouted in concern.

"Fluttershy! Pinkie! Rarity!" Rainbow shouted as well.

"Hey! Keep them out of this! This has nothing to do with them!" Yuma shouted at the guardian.

"Release them this instant!" Twilight shouted as well.

"Only by surrendering can lead your companions to freedom and find victory." Mach said.

"Surrendering can we lead our companions…" Kite said.

"Ugh, my brain hurts! Twilight, you're the Egghead, you figure this out!" Rainbow called out.

"Victory through surrender…." twilight spoke.

"Us surrender!? Never!" Yuma called. "We'll fight full-out and get that number and save our friends! I'm gonna start this out by summoning Gagaga Magician!"

Yumas trusty mage appeared.

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"And whenever i have a Gagaga Monster out, i can summon this little fella! Gagaga Child!" A little kid magician with a popsicle appeared.

 **Gagaga Child**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Sweet, now Gagaga Childs effect goes off, making him the exact level of any gagaga monster out!" Rainbow said. The little kid ate his popsicle and held out the stick.

 **LV: 2-4**

"Yuma, remember Machs rule, none of us can attack on the first move." Twilight said.

"I know that, but now, I'm going to strike his monster face down with this! The spell card Gagaga Bolt!" Yuma called as he activated it. "When I have a 'Gagaga' monster out, I can choose one card on the field and destroy it. I choose Mach's monster!" Gagaga magician shot lightning at the monster card and destroyed it.

The destruction of his monster caused the wall in the blue room to open up.

"Huh?" Twilight said.

"An opening! Book it!" Flare shouted as they ran through and into another room before the walls closed.

"That was close…" Fluttershy said.

"I get it! When we attack Mach or his monsters, a new path opened up for them to follow." Twilight said.

"That's part of it, yes. But here is the real challenge!" Mach said. "I activate Sacred Sect Druid Wid's special ability! When this monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it allows me to utilize the spell Labyrinth of Decisions!" Mach called as he activated a card from his hand. "But first, I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard, in order to activate the trap, Unfair Treaty!" He spoke as a trap activated. The roof came down on them in the next room.

"Here we go again….!" Pinkie said in fright.

"Hang on guys! I'll get you all out!" Yuma called. "I activate the spell card, Gagaga Copy!" He activated a new card. "By not battling this turn, I can duplicate two 'Gagaga' monsters on my field! I choose Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Child!" The two monster glowed and split, creating four on the field now.

"What are you planning Yuma?" Twilight asked.

"This! I overlay my two gagaga clones!" Yuma called as they overlayed. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I XYZ summon, Gagaga Cowboy!" Yuma's western Gagaga monster appeared and locked on in defense mode.

 **Gagaga Cowboy**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 2400**

"In defense mode? Are you kidding me?!" Rainbow asked.

"No, this is a good thing." Kite said. "Not only will Yuma be safe, but it also has a powerful special ability."

"Got that right, Kite! By using an Overlay unit, Gagaga Cowboy can deal 800 points of damage while in defense mode!" Yuma called as the cowboy used one and fired at Mach.

 **Mach LP: 4000-3200**

The damage of mach caused another door to open up in the blue room.

"Move!" Shark shouted as they made it to another room.

"Labyrinth Of Decisions Effect activates!" Mach said. "In order to use this card, I must give up 600 life points, but in addition to this, you must discard a card from your hand!"

"We lose cards when you pay life points?" Twilight said.

"Yes, but it will be yours due to the additional effect of Unfair Treaty! Not only will my life points will be safe, but you both will lose 600 life points whenever one of you discards a card to the graveyard!" Mach added.

"I don't think we have any other choice but to do it." Twilight said. "Until I can figure out a way to break that combo."

"Okay, here! Happy?" Yuma discarded his card and the two took damage.

 **LP: 4000-3400**

Twilight got up, before something clicked, one that made her understood Mach's riddle.

"I get it! Attacking mach gets out freinds a way out of the traps, but with the combo in the way, we have to risk our life points each turn to do so, and if we keep them, they'll perish!" Twilight said.

"You finally understand. Will you save your life points or your friends?" Mach asked.

"Is this a duel or a multiple choice test? I'll bring one more XYZ monster to my field by overlaying my original monsters! I re build the overlay network and summon Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma called as his number was summoned.

 **Number 39: Utopia**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"With that, I'll end my turn!" Yuma said.

 **Yuma Status:**

 **Cards: 1**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"Finally! It's my turn! Here we go!" Twilight said as she drew her card. "For my first move, I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy!" She summoned spellcaster with blue robes and a book in its hand.

 **Spellbook Magician of Prophecy**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 400**

"Why would you summon a weak monster?" Mach asked.

"It's the effect that makes it strong, not the points. Flare told me the monsters of the Prophecy deck focus on the books power, and strengthen the monsters themselves. I'll prove it by activating Magician of Prophecy's effect! When it's summoned, I can choose one spellbook spell from my deck and add it to my hoof." A card glowed from her deck and she took it. "And now I'll activate the card I added. Spellbook Library of the Crescent, followed up with Spellbook of Judgment!" She activated the card and showed a massive library with a gem with many colors above them.

"A field spell!" Mach said.

"When I have no spellbook cards in my graveyard, I choose three spellbook cards from my deck and you choose them by random!" Twilight explained as three spellbook cards pulled out of her deck and hovered in front of her, backs facing Mach.

"Flare was right, a Prophecy deck suited her perfectly." Astral said.

"The tricky part is knowing which spell book to use though." Shark said.

"Hmm….the right one." mach pointed to the right. Twilight smiled, as the other two were sent back to her deck.

"A good choice...for us that is. I activate the card you picked, Spellbook inside the pot!" She called and activated it. "This spell allows us to draw three cards!" The three drew their cards.

"Alright! This makes up for the cards i used and lost due to Mach's combo!" Yuma said happily.

"And it's about to get better Yuma. Now I activate the spellbook organization!" She activated another card. "This allows me to see the top 3 cards of my deck, and I arrange them in any order of my choosing." Three cards flew out and she looked at them before putting them in her order.

"Now I activate the field spell, The Grand Spellbook tower!" Another card was activated and showed a massive tower with so many books the eye cannot see.

"Wait a minute, I thought that SpellBook Library of the Crescent was also a Field Spell!" Yuma said.

"Okay, now my heads really hurting…" Rainbow groaned.

"Technically it was a regular spell, but it did look like a field spell. Anyway, back to the duel. I activate the spell, Spellbook of secrets!" She activated yet ANOTHER card. "This allows me to add one Spellbook card from my deck to my hoof." One card slid out and she grabbed it.

"How many of those spellbooks is she gonna belt out?" Shark said as they watched the duel.

"Twilight really paid close attention to the cards. She's actually pulling off one of the biggest combos she created." Flare said in amazement.

"Now I activate the spell card, Spellbook of the master!" Twilight called as she activating the last spell she had. "When I have a spellcaster on my field, I can choose one spellbook card in my graveyard and have this card gain its effect. I choose Spellbook inside the pot, allowing us to draw three more cards!" The three drew three more cards.

"Now what twilight?" Yuma asked.

"The others look safe for right now, so I'll end my turn with this, but Now that cherry on top will be added." twilight smirked. "I activate Spellbook of Judgment effects!" The gem above glowed brightly. "For every spellbook spell I played from this turn, I'm allowed to add up to the amount of spellbook spells from my deck to my hoof from the amount that I played! I activated 8 spellbooks during my turn, so I can add 8 spellbook spells to my hoof!" The cards glowed in her deck as they were added to her pile.

"No way…" Yuma said in awe.

"It gets better. Now I'm allowed to summon one spellcaster monster from my deck with the level less or equal to the number of spellbook cards I added to my hand with this effect. I chose the level 7...High Priestess of prophecy!" The deck glowed as a female spellcaster with pink hair and white robes appeared.

 **High Priestess of prophecy**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Nice work!" Rainbow said.

"That card has the same power ratings as Yugi's Dark Magician!" Yuma said in awe.

"Now my turn is over." Twilight said.

Twilight's Status(Shared field):

Monsters: 3

Magic Held cards: 13

S/T zone: 0

Field spell: 1

"Wait just a minute!" Rainbow said. "You're only supposed to have six cards in your hand!" Rainbow pointed out.

"I know that, which is why I'll discard some of them." Twilight replied, choosing carefully which ones she discards to the grave.

"While twilight was doing her thing, we found something interesting." Rarity said. "A mural. It's a little worn out, but i think it tells the tale of a great knight and a steed called Pegasus. It's a story about war, but the knight prevailed and went back to his homeland after peace occurred. It ends with learning of deceit. And that's it for now."

"I believe that mural has some connection to this duel." Astral said.

"Maybe so, but for now...let us continue our duel!" Mach called as he drew. I summon Secret Sect Druid dru!" A new monster on his side appeared.

 **Secret Sect Druid dru**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 0**

"And with his effect, I can summon another Dru monster from my graveyard! Rise back up, Wid the Secret maneuvering Druid!" The monster Yuma destroyed last turn returned.

 **Wid the Secret maneuvering Druid**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 1800**

"And now, the number I guard shall now be Revealed! I overlay my two monsters, in orer to build the overlay Network! I XYZ summon, number 44: Sky Pegasus!" Mach called as an object emerged with the overlay units circling it. It shattered into a white steely pegasus that brayed in its arrival and shined in the light.

 **Number 44: Sky Pegasus**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Look Rainbow, its yer cousin!" Applejack joked.

"Veeeery funny." Rainbow said sarcastically.

"I do not see how a number could be related to you in any sort of way." Astral said.

"It's called a joke, Astral." Yuma replied.

"Relations do not matter in this case. As you will see, Sky Pegasus has a devastating ability in exchange for Low attack points!" Mach said. "It can use an overlay unit, and I can destroy one monster you control! I choose Utopia!"

"No way!" Yuma said.

"You can choose to save him however, if you pay the price of 500 Life points." Mach added.

"Yuma, do it. Utopia's our only chance to defeating a number card." Twilight said.

"Twilight is right, Yuma, without Utopia, it will be difficult to save the others." Astral agreed.

"Well then that's exactly what i'm gonna do!" Yuma said.

 **LP: 3400-2900**

"A very bad choice, as I activate Sky Pegasus's other ability!" Mach called. "Now, he deals the same amount of damage you lost!" The pegasus charged and rammed the two as they shouted in pain and fell to the ground.

 **LP: 2900-2400**

"Well that was unexpected…" Twilight said.

"Now, even if we protect Utopia, we suffer more damage." Astral said.

"You two have taken enough punishment for right now, so I end my turn." Mach said.

 **Mach status:**

 **Cards: 6**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 3**

When he ended his turn, the room Flare and the others were in started to crumble away.

"Oh crud, not again!" Flare shouted as they avoided the rubble.

Yuma drew his card.

"Yuma, attack him now!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash is right, do not hesitate. We must clear the way for them!" Astral said.

"Right! Utopia, Attack Sky Pegasus!" Yuma called as he charged.

"In that case I activate my trap Intrigue Shield!" Mach shouted as he activated his face down. "I can equip this card to Sky Pegasus, and he cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage once a turn!" The attack made it through and it was blocked, but it opened up a door for the others to escape through.

"Made it.." Shark panted.

"Now I activate my card combo!" Mach called as his cards activated.

"I think this can actually work in my favor this time…" Twilight thought looking at her cards. "I'll discard a card from my hoof!" She called as she discarded the card of her choosing.

 **LP: 2400-1800**

"Sky Pegasus, activate your ability and deal those two the same amount of damage they lost!" Mach shouted as the pegasus charged and exploded in their faces as they screamed and fell to the floor hard.

 **LP: 1800-1200**

"Urgh… taking damage to save our friends...this has to be a hard lesson on friendship to learn…" Twilight said before she had a flash as Yuma's turn ended.

 **Yuma's Status:**

 **Hand cards: 7-6**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

 **Field spell: 1**

"Now i get it… the legend of the warrior and the steed…" Twilight said. "After he was beaten by the deceived knights, the pegasus came to the rescue and tried to defend him, but failed."

"But the knight didn't choose to run away, he stayed and remained with his steed to the very end." a new voice read from the mural in the room.

"Uh, when did your voice sound that way, rarity?" Pinkie said.

"I didn't say it… you have him to thank!" Rarity said as they saw one of the Barians in the room. The familiar sight of the gray bodied and silverharied barian.

"Dumon!" Shark shouted.

"How did he get here!?" Flare asked in shock.

"I'll admit, it was hard to catch up to you with your head start. However, nothing changes. Once I defeat you fools, i will take that Mythyrian number and destroy those ponies!" He stated pointing at the main six.

"You keep your hands off em you silver haired faceless freak!" Shark warned as the three hid behind Flare and him.

"You want to get to them, you gotta get through us!" Flare challenged.

"Huh. Let me see what has Zephyr so interested in you…" Dumon said ready with his Barian duel disk before the floor started to crumble and shark lost his footing.

Dumon didn't know what he did next, even he had no idea. But he did it, leaping for shark and grabbing him by the hand as shark fell.

"He saved him!" Rarity said in shock.

"Why did you save me?" Shark questioned.

"Were all trapped in here, one way or the other. I would rather not having you all die before i beat you." Dumon said.

Twilight and Yuma saw the whole thing.

"Dumon saving shark, wow…" Yuma said.

"It just goes to show ya even bitter rivals can give each other a hand." Rainbow said.

"Even as enemies with different goals, he still saved him…." Twilight spoke as something surged in her before her eyes flashed. They hardened and face Mach. "Even so that Dumon is our enemy, he doesn't deserve a fate such as this! Which is why Yuma and I will end this by defeating you and saving every last one of our friends! It's my Turn! I DRAW!" She called as she drew her card.

Suddenly, she glowed in a hot pink aura before her Element of Magic shined and came out of the bloom above her.

"What the…?!" Shark said.

"I'll start by activating Spellbook towers effect! Since I have a spellcaster on my field, I choose on spellbook card in my graveyard and return it to the bottom of my deck!" Spellbook organization was set to the bottom. "Now I draw a Card!" She drew another card and saw a card that was calling to her to summon. "I summon Hermit of Prophecy!" An elder like spellcaster was summoned.

 **Hermit of Prophecy**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 700**

"I activate the spell card spellbook Star Hall!" A continuous spell activated. "Whenever a spellbook activates, this spell gains one spell counter!"

 **0-1**

"Now Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates! Since a spellbook card was activated, his level increases by 2 and gains 300 ATK!

 **LV: 3-5**

 **ATK: 1200-1500**

"Now I play the spell, spellbook library of the Heliosphere!" A new library appeared near them. Since I have 5 or more spellbook card in my grave I can reveal the top 2 cards in my deck, and if any of them are spellbook spells, I can add them to my hoof!" Two were revealed to her as she smiled confidently. "Both are Spellbook of Power!" They were added to her hoof. "Now Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates once again!"

 **LV: 5-7**

 **ATK: 1500-1800**

"And now… I overlay Level 7 Hermit of Prophecy, and High Priestess of Prophecy! I Build the overlay network!" Twilight said as the two enveloped in the portal.

"What? Is she summoning Hierophant of prophecy?" Flare asked in surprise.

"I XYZ Summon…. Number 74: Master of Blades!" Twilight called as her Element shined brighter. An object emerged before it shifted to a spellcaster in ninja clothing with glowing blue blades all around it.

 **Number 74: Master of Blades**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2300**

"Impossible! How could she be able to manifest a number?!" Dumon asked in shock.

"So that's… My number card." Twilight said as she looked at master of Blades. "In all honesty, all of that went so fast."

"I can understand how you were able to awaken your own number." Astral said, getting her attention. "Like in the story of the knight and his steed, he never fought his friends, instead tried to help him, even if they were his enemies. His steed also fought to protect him as well, like you are now, fighting to protect Flare, Dumon and the others trapped in the room. The strength of friendship that burns deep in your heart awakened by that calling, allowing you to awaken your power and awaken the number sleeping from within you."

"All of that seems so familiar to me…" Dumon thought.

"I'm still shocked, so uh… I think I'll end my turn. No reason to take damage from Sky Pegasus in reckless attack." Twilight said as she ended her turn.

 **Twilight status:**

 **Cards: 5**

 **Monsters: 3**

 **S/T zone: 1**

 **Field spell: 1**

"It is now my turn, and as quickly as you have summoned that Number, quickly again shall you lose it! I activate Sky Pegasus Ability!" Mach said as Sky Pegasus used his last overlay unit. "Target Master of Blades and prepare to destroy him!"

Suddenly, master of Blades then positioned himself, as if he was ready for it.

"Bad move! I just scanned master of blades, and targeting him was a big mistake, buddy!" Rainbow said smirking.

"What!?" Mach gasped.

"Rainbow is right, Targeting Master of Blades was a mistake! I activate His special ability!" Twilight called. "By using one overlay unit whenever he is targeted for a effect, Master of blades can negate that ability and destroy the card altogether!"

"NO!" Mach shouted as Sky Pegasus charged. "Sky Pegasus, Call off the attack!"

"Too late! Master of Blades! Destroy Sky Pegasus!" Twilight called. Master of Blades jumped in and blasted Sky Pegasus to the ground.

"No..Sky pegasus…" Mach said.

"It's about to get worse for you! Now that Master of Blades destroyed your monster, his additional ability activates, allowing me to destroy one card of my choosing on the field!"

"Sweet, now we can get rid of unfair treaty!" Yuma said. "Say goodbye to your combo, chump!"

Master of Blades tossed a dagger at unfair treaty and destroyed it.

"Alright! The combo's history!" Rainbow cheered.

"Looks like I underestimated you and your number. I place one card face down and end my turn." Mach said as he placed his card down.

 **Mach status:**

 **Cards: 6**

 **Monsters: 0**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Yuma, it's your turn. Take this opportunity to defeat Mach once and for all." Twilight smiled at her friend.

"You bet, I wanna see what this number can do attack wise, especially with Utopia teaming up with him!" Yuma said and Master of Blades and Utopia stood side by side with their weapons ready.

"No doubt about it! Now let him have it!" Twilight smirked.

"Here i GOOO!" Yuma said drawing the very card he needed. "Nice. Hey girls, remember this?! I activate Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force!" he said activating it.

"Numeron Force?! But doesn't that mean…?!" Rainbow said in shock.

"That's right! I will rebuild the overlay network with Utopia!" He called as his number glowed and shot in the air.

"Go Chaos XYZ Evolution!" Yuma shouted as the light blasted and his number descended. "Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

Utopia Ray Victory descended and raised his swords to prepare his attack.

 **Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Oooh-Hoo! We've gone done and called down the big man!" Applejack cheered.

"Utopia Ray Victory! Master of Blades! Are you two ready to finish this duel!?" Yuma called to the two numbers. Both numbers looked at yuma and nodded.

"And the cool thing about Numeron Force is, that when used to Rank up a monster, Numeron Force Negates any targeted effects on your field!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Twilight! Let's finish this duel!" Yuma called.

"Agreed!" Twilight agreed.

"Utopia Ray Victory, ATTAAAAACK!" Yuma shouted as his number charged.

"Master of Blades, ATTAAAAACK!" Twilight shouted as well as her number charged in.

"Fools! I play the trap! Sakuretsu Armor! Now my monster isn't destroyed and one of your monsters is destroyed!" Mach called as his trap activated.

"Looks like you never learn! When Utopia Ray Victory battles, he can't be destroyed by spell trap or monster effects!" Yuma called.

"Not possible!" Mach said.

"It can and it is! Utopia Ray Victory, attack with Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!"

"Master of Blades, attack with Spiral Sword Storm!" Twilight called.

The trap blasted away as the two numbers charged in and struck Mach, making him shout in pain and land on the floor.

 **LP: 3200-0**

 **Yuma and Twilight WIN!**

"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT! WHOO!" Fluttershy cheered loudly once again.

"Now that was a duel." Flare smirked.

Rainbow then flew over to the downed Mach.

"Mach, you seemed to know what we were talking about with the Knight and steed. How?" She questioned as he got up.

"The reason I know, is that I am the steed from the story." Mach replied.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow was shocked.

"This story was foretold thousands of years ago. How can you be the guardian of… well, yourself?" Twilight asked.

"After the sacrifice my master and I made, our spirits left this earthly realm, but my spirit was concealed, and I had no other master to turn to. By doing so, I came here and used the remain of my power to become one of the seven Mythyrian Numbers. Now that you have defeated me, and because of your belief in your friends, I place myself in your service." Mach explained before he glowed and reverted to his card. The card floated to Yuma as he grasped it.

"Number 44: Sky Pegasus." Yuma said.

"Dumon." Twilight said as he turned to the ball of light. "I can't say if you believe what i said or not, but if you and the other Emperors harm equestria… we will stop you, make no mistake."

"I will count on it, and don't expect me to aid you all in my help when we meet again. The other emperors and I are still motive to destroying you six." Dumon spoke.

"Don't count on it, as long as we're with them, you'll never destroy them." Shark said.

"Believe it Dumon." Flare added.

"Very well, and Flare, Zephyr is now more motivated to destroying you now. He has acquired a new power, one that not even you can compete with your Agent's." Dumon spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Flare asked.

"You'll soon find out." Dumon said before he vainished in a portal.

"Well that wasn't ominous at all…" Shark said.

When Dumon vanished, the others relaxed, before Yuma spotted something near a pillar. Running to it, he picked up what looked like a gold coin with a lion on it.

"Is that a.. Coin?" Rainbow asked.

"A king's coin." Yuma answered.

"What's a King's Coin?" Twilight asked.

"Whenever my Dad went on an adventure, and explored a new place, he would always leave one of these coins behind." Yuma explained.

"So your dad may have been here before." Rainbow said.

"That's right. He was here. And I know my dad is out there somewhere watching over me." Yuma replied, holding the coin close to him.

"Yuma is on the right path, it seems. And while twilight is Learning friendship, i am slowly regaining my trust in Yuma's decisions and path." Astral thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Dueling Crusaders**

After the adventure in the Ruins, Hart came back to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders were renovating their new clubhouse. He came to the top and found Scootaloo just approaching super fast on her scooter, stopping to a dime using her wings.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Applebloom asked.

"Hey Applebloom." Scootaloo said taking her helmet off. "Oh, hart! You're back already?"

"Yep, we managed to get the first Mythyrian Number." Hart replied.

"Man oh man, ah wish we could be like yer big brother and his friends." Applebloon said.

"Maybe Twilight and the other can teach you all how to duel one day. Twilight did give Spike permission to play the game, and he's really sharpened his skills." Hart replied.

"That sounds like it could be a part of our mission." Sweetie belle said coming up.

"Mission?" Hart asked.

"Our mission as Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom said.

"We're gonna scour all of Ponyville to find things we're good at. We're gonna do a lot of various activities to find out cutie marks." Scootaloo explained.

"Except me. I uh.. Can't get one, remember?" hart asked.

"Oh, right. But you can still help." Sweetie belle said.

"And ah think I know just how to start! Forget the other stuff for now, what say we get our cutie marks in DUELING?" Applebloom suggested.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

In the open fields, Twilight and Yuma were dueling with the others watching. After requiring her Number, they decided to train her more in dueling with her new Ace, so she knows the full ropes of using a number card.

"Twilight's getting the hang of using Master of Blades." Flare said as he watched their duel.

"At this rate, she'll be a total obstacle for the Barians." Shark added.

"Man, Twilight's so lucky. I so want my own Number." Rainbow groaned in jealousy.

"Settle down there, rainbow. You'll get one." Applejack said.

The Crusaders then peeked out to see.

"Aww, the gangs busy right now!" Applebloom said.

"So… who's gonna help us with our Dueling cutie marks?" Scootaloo said before sweetie belle looked right.

"Hey! He's free!" Sweetie belle said. She saw Jack organizing his deck in different piles while listening to music on his headset.

"Jack? Are ya sure you want him to help us?" Applebloom said.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sweetie belle asked.

"I've heard around town that jacks kinda on the… uh… silent side." Scootaloo siad.

"Silent side?"

"It means he can't talk." The tomboyish pegasus replied.

"Well that makes it all the more challenging! Cmnon, girls!" Applebloom said running up to Jack as they followed.

Jack was busy putting his cards in different piles while listening to a song by NateWantsto Battle.

"Hiya, Jack!" Applebloom said as the CMC ran up to him.

Jack perked his head up as the music was still playing.

"Whatcha listening to there?" Scootaloo asked.

Deciding to let her listen, he pulled out one of his buds and placed it in near their ears as music blasted in their ears.

 **(Play NateWantsToBattle - To the Ends of the Earth)**

 **So follow me~! To the ends of the earth! Now take a minute, and revel in it, and see how much you're worth! I'll fight and defend, I'll see this out 'till the end! So follow me~! (Follow me...) ...To the end's of the Earth!**

"Wow-wee!" Applebloom breathed in amazement by the song.

"That was the most awesome song I ever heard!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Better than anything i've heard from artists here, for sure…" Sweetie belle said.

Applebloom then looked at the cards he was organizing.

"So this is yer Infernity deck huh?" Applebloom asked.

"Inferni-whatsit?" Scootaloo asked in total confsion.

"In -FERN-ity." Applebloom corrected. "Ah heard from my sister this deck is very powerful, said that it involves cards to the..graveyard ah think.." Applebloom said, hoping she got it right.

Jack then pointed out that his hand had to be empty for the Infernity monsters to work best.

"Oh, you gotta have no cards in yer hoof, I get it, okay." Applebloom said.

"That really doesn't suit me well." Scootaloo said. "I want some monsters that are really super fast to call out and can get even stronger with speed!"

Jack put a finger up and slyly reached into Flares backpack and got the right deck she was trying to mention and gave it to her.

"Wow, look at them all! So cool! Uh… but what does… 'T.G' do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah think it stands fer 'Tech Gel'... something like that." Applebloom said.

Jack then corrected the name of what she said from gel to Genus.

"Oh, Tech Genus! That's the name of the deck." Applebloom said.

"Oooh, this is fun! It's like Jack reaching into that backpack is like never knowing what your gonna get!" Sweetie belle said. "My turn, my turn!"

Jack thought for a moment before he dug in Flares bag and took out the perfect deck for her. She looked at them, seeing different animals with different colored crystal gems on them.

"Oooh, just like my sister! Crystal Beasts, huh?" Sweetie belle said rifling through them until seeing Rainbow Dragon and she gapsed. "And I get a dragon too. Rainbow Dragon...she's so beautiful."

"Wow, now that's a dragon." Scootaloo said looking at the dragon.

"Alright, looks like ahm last up." Applebloom said.

Jack thought another minute, knowing she's a toughie, until the perfect deck was chosen. Taking the deck, he gave it to her, and she saw samurai like cards.

"The Six Samurai? Oooh, a warrior deck!" Applebloom said.

"And look! They all have effects that activate when another one is with one already out! It's all about teamwork with these guys!" Scootaloo said.

"These decks are perfect for us. Thank you so much, Jack." Sweetie belle thanked.

"Let's go test em out!" Scootaloo said grabbing some junior size duel disks.

"Hey, shouldn't we ask flare first if we can borrow these decks and Duel Disks?" Applebloom asked.

"Nah, Im sure he won't mind." Scoots replied before she and Sweetie Belle ran back to their clubhouse,

"Ah hope we don't get our flanks handed if he gets angry…" Applebloom said as she followed them.

At the duel, Twilight attacked Utopia as he exploded adn Yuma braced.

LP: 900-0

Twilight wins!

"Whew, now that was a good workout…" Twilight said. "Dueling is really fun!"

"Yeah, anyone can do this when they put their minds to it." Yuma said as flare rifled through his bag.

"Hey, who got into my backpack?!" He asked, seeing three of his duel disks and ecks are gone.

"What's wrong, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"Three of my decks and three of my duel disks are gone. Someone or somepony got into my bag and took them right under my nose." Flare said.

Jack then wanted to try an idea. If the CMC wanted to try earning Cutie marks in Dueling, then maybe….

Light Bulb.

He tapped on Flare and spelled out CMC in the air.

"Oh for…" Flare groaned knowing what he's talking about. "Guys, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you all." Grabbing his bag, he ran off to the apple orchard to find the fillies.

"Wus jack Seriously implying mah little sister got a deck from Jack outta flares bag?" Applejack asked.

"Sweetie Belle got one too, i think. She's with Applebloom as well." Rarity said.

"Oh pony feathers.." Rainbow groaned, "Scootaloo probably took one as well."

Back at the clubhouse, the fillies looked through their decks a little bit before they placed the duel disks on their arms and activated them.

"Ergh… how do ya even lift these with one hoof and keep yer balance at the same time?" Applebloom asked.

"At least you helped us get the game basics down, Hart." Scootaloo said. "I didn't even know what i was doing with these guys until i got the combos down."

"I was happy to help. I just hope Flare doesn't get mad that you guys took his decks and disks without his permission." hart replied.

"Ah no worries, I'm sure Jack told him already, he can't have gotten the wrong…" Scootaloo started.

"AH-HEM!" A voice cleared, making the three jump and turn around, seeing the red haired duelist with a neutral look with his arms crossed.

"Aw, nuts…" Apple Bloom said. "I knew this was a bad idea…."

"You three took my decks and my disks without my permission." Flare spoke in a calm voice.

"We're really sorry flare. We just wanted to get our Cutie Marks in dueling and well…" Sweetie belle started.

"There aren't really any card stores in town yet selling these yet…" Scootaloo said.

"So… Jack gave us these decks from yer bag." Applebloom finished.

Flare just looked at them with his neutral look, before the three bowed their heads in shame.

"We're sorry." they spoke.

"...Girls, listen, while I am disappointed you three took my things without my permission...I understand you three want to discover your Cutie Marks." Flare spoke, making them perk up, "If you wanted to know more about the game, you could have just asked me."

"So...you would teach us how to play the game?" Sweetie belle asked.

"I would on my part, but you also needed your sister's permission as well. As long as you three are playing the game for just fun and not involving our job to find the Mythyrian Numbers, fighting the barians, I would totally teach you three." Flare smiled.

"Well, that could work for me all the way, Partner." Applejack said.

"And I as well." Rarity said.

"And Scootaloo's technically not my sister, but she's ok in my book." Rainbow agreed as well.

"She's not?" Flare asked.

"You thought Rainbow was my sister? P-lease! I just idolize her!" Scoots explained.

"I see….well anyway, now that we have the whole thing cleared up.." Flare said taking his duel disk out. "You wanna play with those decks, your final permission, is to beat me and my Agents with what you've learned with them. You three will be working together. If any of you can knock me down to zero life points, you three will play the game. Any of you knocked to zero is out, but the duel is over when all three of you are out."

"Well I'm excited for this!" Scootaloo said activating her orange duel disk that changed to match her wing pattern. "You ready for this, fellow crusaders?"

"Ah'm ready!" Applebloom replied, activating her yellow duel disk.

"So am I!" Sweetie belle replied activating her white duel disk.

"The let us begin!" Flare called as he threw his duel disk and latched onto his arm. "Duel disk, SET!" The flaps popped out as his gazer popped out and he placed it on his right eye. "Duel Gazer, Engage!"

"Augmented Reality Vision Link established."

"DUEL!" the four called drawing their cards.

 **Flare vs CMC**

 **The CMC**

 **Applebloom: 4000**

 **Sweetie Belle: 4000**

 **Scootaloo: 4000**

 **Flare: 4000**

"So, who wants to go first?" Scootaloo asked.

"Me! Ah started this idea, didn't ah?" Applebloom asked.

"That you did. But remember, you cant attack on the first move." Sweetle Belle said.

"Ah know, ah know…" Applebloom's said drawing her card. "Ah'll start off with this guy! The Six Samurai-Yaichi!" A bow wielding Samurai jumped out with his bow ready.

 **The Six Samurai-Yaichi**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 800**

"And ah'll also activate the permanent spell card, Gateway of the six!" A large gate appeared behind the CMC.

"Oh..?" Flare asked.

"Y'see, ah think you know this already flare, but Gateway of the Six has a great ability. When ah summon a six samurai monster, this card gains 2 bushido counters."

"You already summoned Yaichi, so the Gateway has two already!" Scootaloo said as two spots on the gate shined.

Bushido Counters: 0-2

"Nice work. You're really getting the hang of how the Six Samurai Do things." Flare said impressed with her skills.

"Thanks, now ah'll place a card face down, and end mah turn!" AB placed a card down.

 **AB Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"And that means is my go! Here goes!" Sweetie belle said drawing a card with her magic. "Okay, you made this deck to be an exact copy of this Jesse Andersen guy, right?"

"Yup, that's Jesse's Crystal Beast deck, stacked it with his Crystal beast cards, and added in his most prized and legendary beast." Flare replied.

"Okay, what did he do in his first duel with Jaden…" Sweetie belle thought looking to the video. "Oh, right! He summoned Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise! In defense mode!" She summoned the tortoise in his shell.

 **Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise**

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Ah thought hart told ya not to play it like Jesse did exactly." Applebloom said.

"Exactly! I did summon Emerald Tortoise, but now i'm gonna do something he didn't do in that duel with that Jaden guy. Use a spell! I play the continuous spell, Crystal Tree!" Activating it, a beautiful crystal tree emerged behind Sweetie Belle.

"Whoa, she actually had that in her hand on the first try?" Flare asked in surprise.

"Yup, and whenever a Crystal beast is sent to my S/T zone, this tree gains one Crystal Counter." She explained. "Now i wanna save my S/T zone for the Crystal Beasts, but I'll lay one face down for now. Your turn, scootaloo!"

 **Sweetie Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Yes finally!" Scootaloo said preparing to draw her card.

"Be careful. Tech Genus is really fast. You execute some moves too early, you might mess up the combos." Flare warned.

"I know how to go fast. And these guys were great or me when I went over them. Here i come, flare!" Scootaloo said drawing her card. "And I'm going full-throttle! I'll start off by summoning T.G Striker!" A metal man was summoned with fast legs.

 **T.G Striker**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 0**

"Why such a weak monster first?" Rainbow asked while watching.

"Strikers the start of the chain. Now, let's see if she can actually pull this off." Flare spoke.

"Since you had no monsters on your field, Strikers summon was a special summon! Now I can summon this guy! T.G Warwolf!" A large wolf jumped out with a robotic arm.

 **T.G Warwolf**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 0**

"Oh wow… she's actually doing it!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Now's she's Gonna Synchro Summon." Flare said.

"Got that right. I tune level 2 striker with level 3 Warwolf!" Scoots called as the tuner turned into green rings and made warwolf turn into lights. "I synchro summon, T.G Power Gladiator!" A large warrior with an axe appeared.

 **T.G Power Gladiator**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Wow!" Applebloom said.

"I'm not done…!" Scootaloo said. "Now since i've got a T.G monster out, I activate my own continuous spell! It's called TGX300!" A large machine appeared behind her. "When I have a T.G monster out on the field, every monster on our field gains 300 ATK for each T.G monster i have out!" Scoots called as the monsters gained power.

 **Yaichi ATK: 1300-1600**

 **Emerald Tortoise ATK: 0-300**

 **Gladiator ATK: 2300-2600**

"I'm not done! Now I normal summon T.G Cyber Magician!" A little metal magician appeared.

 **T.G Cyber Magician**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now TGX300's effect kicks on once again!" The machine hummed as the monsters gained more power.

 **Yaichi ATK: 1600-1900**

 **Emerald Tortoise ATK: 300-600**

 **Gladiator ATK: 2600-2900**

 **Cyber Magician ATK: 0-600**

"How the heck did ya do that?" Applebloom asked.

"I still had a normal summon to bring out Cyber Magician. And that's not all, Cyber Magicians ability allows me to Synchro Summon with using a monster in my hoof!" Scootaloo smirked.

"No way!" Flare gasped.

"Yes way! I tune Cyber Magician with T.G Rush Rhino in my hoof!" The tuner turned into a green ring as the rhino in Scoots hoof shot up and turned into lights.

"I synchro summon, T.G Wonder Magician!" A pink fairy like magician appeared.

 **T.G Wonder Magician**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 0**

"A tuner Synchro!" Flare stated in surprise.

"And now for the most killer thing you guys are ever gonna see." Scootaloo said as the duelists and ponies watched. "Go, Accel Synchro!"

Power gladiator and Wonder Magical blasteen into the air as Wonder Magician burst into larger rings as Power Gladiator flew fast into them and blasted off into the sky.

"Accel Synchro?!" the ponies asked.

"Accel Synchro involves using a Synchro Tuner and tuning it with a Synchro monster, creating a more powerful synchro monster." Flare explained in awe.

"And I'm the first ever to do it… standing still!" Scootaloo said as an explosion of light blasted in the air as a green armored warrior with a gunblade came crashing down and did a superhero landing. "I give you all..T.G Blade Blaster!"

 **T.G Blade Blaster**

 **ATK: 3300**

 **DEF: 2200**

"It's here! Bruno's ace monster is here!" Flare said in awe. "Scootaloo actually pulled off Accel Synchro perfectly on her first try!"

"I think i'll end my turn with a face down." Scootaloo said. "Top this line up, Flare!"

 **Scootaloo Status**

 **Hand cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Oh man, this is awesome!" Rainbow said.

"I dunno about you guys, but these kids may actually have flare in a tight spot." Bronk said.

"Maybe so, but don't underestimate Flare. He is a powerful duelist after all." Astral pointed out.

"An impressive line up girls, but let's see if this line up stays strong for long! It's my turn! I draw!" Flare drew his card. He looked at it and smiled. "Time to start out strong for this duel! I activate the spell, Valhalla, hall of the fallen!" A large hall room appeared behind him. When I have no monsters out on my field, i can special summon one fairy Type monster to my field! Appear now, Guardian Angel Joan!" A familiar red haired fairy appeared.

 **Guardian Angel Joan**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Her right away?" Scootaloo asked.

"Calm down crusaders, she can only attack when we have lower ATK monsters. Were safe." Sweetie Belle said.

"Don't count on it." Flare smirked. "Now I summon, The Agent of creation, Venus!" A fairy with colored spheres appeared.

 **The Agent of creation, Venus**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 0**

"Aw nuts…" Apple Bloom said.

"Now he can pay life points so he can summon however many mythical shining balls he wants." Yuma said.

"I use her special ability to summon two Mythical Shining balls!" Flare called as two appeared.

 **Mythical Shining ball**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

 **Mythical Shining ball**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

 **Flare LP: 4000-3000**

"I don't see the big deal. Those little balls are weak in power." Scootaloo spoke.

"I wasn't planning to attack you girls with my monsters...at least not yet." Flare smirked.

"Huh?" The CMC asked.

"I was summoning them to summon forth one of my newest and vicious Fairies!" Flare stated.

"What!?" They gasped.

"Now you will witness the might of my fairy's! I send Venus and the two Mythical shining balls to the graveyard!" They were sent to the grave as a new monster slowly rose from the light.

"Appear now, in all of your might! Arcana Force EX-The Dark ruler!" Flare shouted as a two headed beast with massive claws appeared, roaring.

 **Arcana Force EX- The Dark ruler**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

"Its an arcana force card! Oh, this aint good…" Applebloom said as its card appeared and started to rotate.

"Now that The Dark ruler has been summoned, I flip a coin." A coin appeared in Flares hand. "Whatever side it lands on, a special ability is given to him. Now...Coin toss!" he tossed the coin up and it spun, before landing on the ground, landing on…

"Tails! So if you three destroy Dark Ruler in anyway, either battle, or card effects, he has the power to blow up everything on the field!" Flare stated.

"Flare has now put the girls in a tight spot as well." Astral said. "If they destroy Dark ruler, they'll lose everything on their field, but if they don't get rid of Dark ruler, their life points will be shredded."

"Now whadda we do, girls?" Applebloom asked in concern if they will lose.

"No sweat Crusaders, I have that taken cared of." Scoots said with a smirk. "I play my face down! The Trap, Fiendish Chain!" A trap activated.

"No….freaking...WAY!" Flare gasped in shock.

"Yes way! With this trap, not only does it keep Dark Ruler from attacking, but it also keeps it from activating its special ability!" Chains shot out and latched to dark ruler.

"You may have locked me down, but it's gonna take a doozy of a monster to match Dark Ruler and beat his 4000 atk points. I end my turn." Flare spoke.

 **Flare Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Amazing! They countered Flare's monster, and a destructive one at that." Tori said in amazement.

"But it's applebloom's turn now. The Six Samurai don't have a powerful enough monster to bring it down even if they work together." Twilight spoke.

"Mah turn!" Applebloom drew a card and smiled. "Just the one ah need! Ah summon The Six-Samurai Yariza!" An earth type ninja like samurai jumps in.

Six-Samurai Yariza

ATK: 1000

DEF: 500

"How's that card gonna help? It's too weak to destroy Dark ruler." Rainbow stated.

"Who said ah was gunna battle Dark Ruler?" AB asked with a smug smirk. "Now that ah Have Yariza out and Yachi's with em, Yariza can leap over yer front line and strike ya with his laser whip directly!"

"No way!" Bronk said in shock.

"And don't forget, with my TGX300 in play, Yariza gains power by the amount of my T.G monsters on the field!" Scoots called as the machine hummed.

 **Yariza ATK: 1000-1300**

"And since Ah summoned another six Samurai monster, gateway of the six gains another 2 Bushido Counters!" Ab added.

Bushido Counters: 2-4

"Now, Ah'll activate gateway of the Six's first effect twice! By removing 2 counters, one Six Samurai monster gains 500 ATK points! Since Ah'm removing 4, Yariza Gains 1000 ATK points!"

 **Yariza ATK: 1300-2300**

"Nice, she'll strike off 2300 points in one go!" Yuma asid

"Go get em, Yariza!" Applebloom said as Yariza attacked Flare dead on with his Laser Whip. He shouted in pain and kneeled, holding his side.

 **LP: 3000-700**

"That's it for me!" Applebloom said.

 **AB status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"And now I'll step up!" Scootaloo said. "It's time to take out the trash. I'll summon T.G Catapult dragon!" A large bulky dragon appeared.

 **T.G Catapult dragon**

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Now by activating its special ability, I can summon another T.G monster from my hoof, as long as its level 3 or below! I summon another T.G Striker!" Another striker appeared.

 **T.G Striker**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 0**

"And now, I tune level two catapult dragon and Striker!" Scoots called as they merged. "I synchro summon Phonon Pulse Dragon!" A purple dragon with golden armored appeared.

 **Phonon Pulse Dragon**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 800**

"Another Synchro Tuner!?" Flare gasped.

"Yep. Now with my dragons ability, I can make his level 3 or below! I'll make him...Level 2!"

 **LV: 4-2**

"It's time for another Accel Synchro, with Phonon Pulse Dragon and Blade Blaster!" Scootaloo said as the monsters flew into the air and exploded. A cool looking cyborg with a staff and shoulder cannons came crashing down. "Meet my ultimate monster! T.G Halberd Cannon!"

 **T.G Halberd Cannon**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

"She actually summoned the strongest T.G monster in existence!" Flare spoke in awe and shock.

"Now with TGX300 on the field, T.G Halberd Cannon gains 300 ATK Points!" the machine hummed and powered up the monster.

 **Halberd Cannon ATK: 4000-4300**

"Oh yeah! Its stronger than dark ruler now!" Yuma said.

"But it'll only knock flare down by 300 life points." Astral pointed out.

"That's why I'll save the final blow for Sweetie Belle. In the meantime...T.G Halberd Cannon, strike Dark Ruler down!" Scoots commanded, as the machine charged and slashed the fairy down as Flare shouted and was blasted off his feet, falling on his back.

 **LP: 700-400**

"That ends my turn! You're up Sweetie Belle!" Scoots called.

 **Scootaloo status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Okay, lets see here…" Sweetie belle said drawing her fard. "Yes! This monster is strong enough to beat him. I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" A large purple crystal cat was summoned.

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 400**

"And i don't even need rainbow dragon to end this. Amethyst cat can just scratch you into submission. So… go to town!" the cat roared and sharpened her claws before lepin and tackling Flare as he shouted and fell to the ground.

 **LP: 400-0**

 **The CMC Win!**

"They won!" Rainbow said.

"First official duel won by Cuite Mark Crusaders! YEAH!" they cheered.

Flare slowly got up from the ground.

"Why were you holding back?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You were holding back?" Yuma asked his friend.

"I wanted to see how well you three work together, and see what you three can do when you were facing a high level monster." Flare explained.

"Well, it worked." Scootaloo said. "You girls see a dueling cutie mark anywhere?"

"Uh.. no." Applebloom said.

"I have nothing either." Sweetie belle added.

"And… yeah i got nothin too." Scoots said.

"Guess we don't have a Dueling cutie mark" AB said sadly.

"No, but you're GOOD at dueling, and that's saying something." Flare pointed out.

"You three can still duel and you three can still play the game." Yuma added.

"Yeah, you're right." Sweetie belle said.

"We'll leave the serious stuff to you guys. we'll just duel for fun." Scootaloo said.

"Good idea, and one day, you girls might be able to duel one of us." Rainbow said.

"That's a promise." Scootaloo said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Over a Barrel**

Over in the countryside, a train pulled by earth ponies was carrying the gang to a town called Appleloosa.

In the furthermost car, Applejack was reading a story to… an apple tree?

"So she sang her song, big and strong. And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Applejack spoke, before putting the book down and tucking the tree in the covers.

"Applejack?" She turned to see Yuma, Astral and Rarity at the door. "Were you reading a story to...an apple tree?" Yuma asked in total confusion.

"Uh, well, y'know… bein replanted in a whole new orchard is very upsetting fer an apple tree." AJ explained before hugging the branches, "And bloomberg here is one of my favorites."

"No fair, applejack! You brought a very luxurious sleeper car for a tree, while i'm packed and crowded in with the others! How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?" rarity complained.

"But Bloomberg's the whole reason we're makin this trip. He needs his rest, so we can give him as a gift to my cousin in Appleloosa." AJ stated.

"You speak about this tree as if it was a newborn infant." Astral said.

"Who you callin a baby? Bloomberg's no Baby!" Applejack said before rushing back to the tree. "Don't wet widdle Astral get ya all saddy waddy. Bloomberg's a big strong apple tree. Yes he is. Acooche coo coo."

Yuma looked totally weirded out as he and Astral looked at one another.

"I will never understand these habits…" Astral said.

"And its widdle Rarity whose all Saddy Waddy...hmph!" Rarity huffed as she and the two left.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Night fell over the lands as Twilight and the others were chatting away...well, almost everyone.

The duelist were tired out after they hauled the tree all the way to the back of the train. Rarity was trying to get her beauty sleep, same with spike, but the loud commotion was keeping them all up.

"Do you guys mind? Most of the others carried Bloomberg and I spent all day fire roasting those snacks for you guys, and were pooped!" Spike said.

"Speaking of which, most of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped." Rainbow said.

"Fine." Spike sighed before he blasted his flames at her popcorn, scorching it all. "Goodnight!" He snapped as he hid in the covers.

"Maaaabye it's time we got a little shuteye, we've got a long day ahead of us." Twilight said as they shut off the lights.

"Psst! Pinkie Pie, are you asleep yet?" Rainbow whispered.

"No, are you asleep yet?" Pinkie asked.

"If i was asleep, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?" Rainbow asked while carrying a lit candle.

"Oh yeah.." Pinkie replied with a giggle.

"When we get to appleloosa, do we have to help the others carry that heavy tree from the train to the orchard?" Rainbow questioned.

"What tree? You mean bloomberg?" Pinkie asked.

"No, Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

"Fluttershy's not a tree, silly!" Pinkie giggled.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked getting in the light.

"Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree." Pinkie answered.

"I do not think she's a tree, I was saying-" Rainbow started.

"You think Fluttershy's a tree?" Twilight asked.

"Well, no, i just…"

"You know she's not a tree, right?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy's not a tree, Dashie!" Pinkie added.

"I'd like to be a tree." Fluttershy piped in.

"Oh, for pete's sake!" Spike snapped, grabbing a pillow and walking out to the next cart, slamming it shut.

"Well that was kinda huffy." Twilight said.

"Huffy the Magic Dragon." Fluttershy quipped as they all giggled.

"Who ever is making those giggles, could you please quiet down?!" Kite asked from further away with an upset stare.

"Sorry, Kite!" Twilight said putting the candle out.

"Heh…" Kite cracked a smile in the dark. "Fluttershy wanting to be a tree...who comes up with this crazy stuff?" He asked himself before going back to sleep.

At the last car, Spike stepped in. "Bloomberg? Bloomberg." He stepped in and jumped into the bed with the tree. "Sorry, tend to snore a bit. Goodnight." He finally fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up to notice that a herd of buffalo were stampeding alongside the train.

"Does...anyone else notice those buffallo getting too close to…..WHOA!" Yuma said as one rameed the train car. The impact send everyone flying, and karma struck again, as Yuma landed right on top of Flare.

"OW! Yuma!" He snapped.

"Oh, this is the second time and counting while we've been here…!" Yuma said.

"Another Buffalo incoming!" Shark shouted as another rammed them, making them tumble again.

"Yikes!" Hart said bouncing up and down.

"Everyone hold onto something!" Flare called as they all clung to the cart as it continued to shake. A few seconds later of the ramming, it stopped.

"Did they give up?" Tori asked.

"I don't think so Tori." Flare replied.

"Oh! Oh! Now they're doing tricks!" Pinkie chirped as they looked out the window, seeing the buffalo stacking on top of one another. A smaller, fleeter Young buffalo leaped on top of them and was close to the train. "Ooh, Ooh, do a backflip, do a backflip!"

The young buffalo then jumped to the train normally.

"Or she can just jump to the train…" Flare said before they heard the clanking heading to the back.

"She's heading to the back of the train!" Kite stated.

'SOmething tells me this isn't a circus act." Rainbow said before flying out the window.

"I'm coming with you!" Kite called as he jumped, flipped and landed on the top and ran after the buffalo. they chased her all the way to the private sleeper.

"I've got you now…!" Rainbow said before she braked and caused rainbow to bash herself head first into the signpost. Just as kite was about to join her in catching, he was too late as the sleeper was already detached and hauled away by the herd.

"They've got Bloomberg!" Applejack said as they also saw Spike in the car.

"HEELLLLP!"

"And they got Spike too!" twilight added.

"Orbital! Flight mode now!" Kite commanded to his robot.

"Oh d-d-dear! You only do that from higher buildings!" Orbital said.

"Quit yer belly achin!" Applejack said grabbing orbital.

"Hey! What're you d-d-doing? Wait!" Orbital said.

"Now get out there!" Aj bucked orbital's body straight to Kite as he jumped. Screeching in panic, he equipped to Kites back and activated his flight mode, using the jet function to get more speed and air as they flew off to the car.

After that stunt and suddenly noticing Pinkie and Hart were gone, the others ran out of the train into appaloosa station before braking in front of a cowboy pony with a crazy smile on his face.

"GAH!" Yuma jumped back with a backflip.

"Hey there. Welcome to Aaaappleoosa!" The pony greeted.

"Braeburn, we gotta a-" Aj started.

"Cousin Applejack! Mind yer manners! You have get to introduce me to yer compadres. Shame on you." Braeburn said.

"Braeburn listen, Something terrible has happen." AJ spoke.

"Terrible is right. Yer train is a full 7 minutes 's 7 minutes less to delight on the pleasures and wonders of Aaaappleoosa!" Braeburn spoke as they all looked at the western town. Braeburn pushed them all across town, quickly getting them into the town and other places.

"Hey, will you just slow down for a second? We got trouble." Yuma said as they stopped. "Some buffalo attacked our train, that's why we were late."

"Did you jes say... Buffalo?" Braeburn said as he finally took interest.

"Yes, they took off with a car that had an apple tree for you." Yuma added.

"Spike was in there as well." Twilight added.

"Rainbow dash and Pinkie Pie are nowhere to be found." Fluttershy piped in.

Braeburn sighed as he looked out to his orchard. "Them buffalo...They want us ponies to take off all of these trees here on this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones at that."

"Why would they wanna do that?" Tori asked.

"Hay if ah know." Braeburn said.

"Have you tried ASKING the buffalo why?" Shark asked.

Braeburn's eyes opened. "Well….no, none of us pony folks never went to talk to them why."

"Big brother will ask them. I bet he'll tell us what's going on." Hart replied.

Meanwhile, Kite was still flying in the air as he was trying to search for the buffalo that got away.

"How in the name of cards did they vanish?" Kite asked in irritation.

"Master K-K-Kite, i'm picking up a few matching signatures of Rainbow, Spike, and Pinkie with buffalo not far from here." Orbital spoke.

"Lock to their location and hit full throttle." Kite commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Orbital said as they flew into the night as they saw the Buffalo camp and landed where Rainbow and Pinkie were sitting with Spike.

"You guys alright here?" Kite asked as they noticed him and orbital.

"Kite. Good to see you." Spike greeted. "Yeah, we're ok. The buffalo took me by mistake, and they felt awful about it. Also, they totally respect dragons." Spike snapped his claws as the buffalo gave Pinkie and Rainbow bowls of mushy food. "So they treat me as their honored guest."

"I can see that." Kite replied before he saw a familiar small buffalo approach and give spike a bowl of gems. "You!"

"Eeep!" the little buffalo said. "Please, forgive me. We didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Give me a reason why you and the buffalo attacked us, and you better choose your words carefully." Kite warned.

"Well, we only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and planted on orchard all over it. Because of their thoughtlessness, We can no longer run over our tradition stampeding grounds." She explained.

"Stampeding grounds?" Kite asked.

"I think it's time you got the story from Chief Thunderhooves." Spike said.

The Herd leader arrived in due time to explain his side of the story.

"Hmm, we have a long, and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. My father stampeded on these grounds, and his father before him….and his father before him….and his father before him...and his father before him…"

"We get it already!" Kite snapped.

"Oh, sorry…" The chief replied before continuing. "It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these settler ponies, these….applelosans…" He huffed before little wildheart the little buffalo spoke up.

"They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission." She finished.

"So that's why you took the tree back on the train, to prevent the ponies from appleloosa from planting more over your running grounds." Kite spoke.

"That is correct." Thunderhooves said. "It is strange, you were threatening before, but now you have calmed yourself…"

"Kite has a bad temper problem, especially when someponies irritate him." pinkie chirped, thumping his head like bongos.

"Will you quit that!?" He snapped angrily.

"See?" Pinkie chirped.

"It is best you do not do that." Thunderhooves said.

Later the next day, both parties met up.

"So the buffalo were doing all this to prevent the settlers from planting any more trees on the stampeding grounds." Kite said.

"It all makes a lot of sense now…" Flare spoke.

"But I don't think Rainbow or Applejack have the same reasons." Astral pointed to the two that were arguing over the lands.

"There has GOT to be a better way to do this…" Rio said.

"Oooh! I have an idea!" Pinkie said.

"If it involves singing, i don't wanna hear it." Shark said.

"Awwwww…!" Pinkie slumped.

"Anyone got any better ideas?" Flare asked the group.

"I got one!" Yuma called.

"What is it there, pardner?" Braeburn asked.

"Why not settle the terms...with a duel?" He suggested.

"A battle with this new card game we have heard about?" Thunder Hooves asked.

"Yeah, one of us will represent the appleloosa town and the other representing the buffalo." Yuma explained. "If the appleloosa wins, the trees will remain put. If the buffalo side wins, the citizens of appleloosa will move the apple orchard to a different location and away from the stampeding grounds."

"Ahm standing up and representing Mah cousins orchard." AJ said. "And besides, it's bloomberg's home that's on the line."

"And we Buffalo shall nominate…" Thunder Hooves said. "The one called Kite Tenjo."

"Him!?" Aj asked in shock.

"Very well." Kite replied as he moved up to the duel spot.

The ponies gulped.

"What'ere ya'll so nervous about?" Braeburn asked.

"The thing is, when we spar in practice duels… none of us have ever pulled off a win against kite." Twilight explained.

"Why?" Braeburn asked.

"PHOTON TRANSFORMATION! GO!" Kite bellowed before his black clothing glowed and turned completely white.

"That's why…!" Rainbow Dash spoke, as his Duel disk latched onto his arm, a crescent tattoo on his right eye and turning crimson.

"Prepare to meet your defeat, Applejack." Kite spoke.

"*Gulp*... Pull it together Applejack, y'got this. You found those new Nordic cards to help, didn't ya? If ah pull this off right, ah can git mah new ace out…" AJ spoke to herself as she activated her duel disk.

"Augmented Reality Vision Link established."

"Let's Duel!" The two called as they drew their five cards.

Kite vs Applejack

Kite: 4000

Applejack: 4000

"I'll kick this duel off! I draw!" Kite called as he drew. Looking at the card, he smirked. "Meet your defeat Applejack! I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon!" A small, baby version of Galaxy-Eyes appeared.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon**

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 250**

"Oh, nuts…" Applejack said.

"What's the harm? It's just a baby dragon." Braeburn said.

"Don't let the dragon appearance fool you Braeburn, for it is very strong in its ability." Astral spoke.

"Now I activate Clouds special ability! By tributing it, I can summon a 'Galaxy-Eyes' Monster from my hand or graveyard!" The dragon screeched as it exploded before a familiar crest appeared as he grabbed it.

"Behold a monster more salvage than a Supernova!" Kite chanted as he threw the crest and it spun in the air. "With the powers of 10 black holes put together into one! Bringing on a Cosmic Cataclysm that will destroy everything in its path!"

The light exploded as Kites Ace monster appeared from the light.

"COME FORTH GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

The mighty dragon rose it's head and roared at the top of its lungs, showing off it's immense power and energy.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Ho-ly celestia!" Braeburn said.

"Right off the bat too!" Tori added.

"I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn!" Kite called as he placed his cards down.

 **Kite Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Okay, here goes nuthin…" AJ said drawing. "Gotcha! Ah summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!" A large black stallion with yellow markings and a yellow mane neighed as it trotted into battle.

 **Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"WHy'd she summon that one? Shouldn't she have summoned Tanngnjostr first?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry now Twi, ah know what ah'm doin. Ah have the right cards ah need ta win this duel. Ah activate the spell card, Monster Tribute!" She called. "By tributing a monster on mah field, I can draw cards frum mah deck and if I draw a monster card, ah can summon it! Guldfaxe is retired!" The horse neighed as it disintegrated before AJ drew a card. Seeing it, she smiled. "Whadda ya know, Ah drew a monster card, and this one goes by Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!" A pink monster emerged from the monster gate.

 **Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1600**

"What good will that do?" Kite asked.

"Now Ah play Monster Reborn, and revive Guldfaxe from the graveyard!" the steed returned with a loud neaigh.

 **Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now Ah play the spell card, Star changer! This allows me ta increase or lower a level of one monster! Svartalf is now a level 6!" AJ called.

 **LV: 5-6**

"She's ready…" Flare spoke.

"For what?" Rainbow asked.

"There's a special card I gave her. One that will lead her to her victory. Not even Galaxy-Eyes can handle it's thundering power." Flare explained.

"Let's get this thing goin! Level 4 Guldfaxe, Tune with level 6 Svartalf!" Applejack said as the monster started to sync together. "Behold as the nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deep chasms of ice and an ancient and powerful hero emerges! A hero who wields the quaking power of a quaking avalanche!" AJ chanted as the lights blasted.

"Behold, the immortal, the immovable, the unstoppable…. Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Lightning clashed and blasted around, as a MASSIVE monster god slowly descended, wielding it's mighty hammer of lightning.

 **Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Dear me…!" Rarity was shocked.

"Oh my goodness…!" Fluttershy was scared and excited at the same time.

"Wow-wee!" Pinkie was super excited.

"Wooooooah….!" Rainbow was shocked and awed at the massive monster before her.

"So thats a Nordic God...amazing!" Twilight said.

"One of the three legendary cards wielded by Team Ragnarok. They gave Yusei and Team 5ds a run for their money during the semi-finals." Flare spoke.

"How did you get a hold of such a legendary card!?" Yuma gawked.

"Man, ah dunno how ah did that but… maybe even a southerner's gotta go north, ah think." AJ said. "Okay Thor, do your thing! Bring yer hammer down on Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Thor charged, ready to strike.

"Thor is 500 points stronger than galaxy-eyes! He'll knock a big chunk outta Kites Life Points!" Pinkie said.

"An impressive monster, but no monster or God can match my dragon's Special ability! Whenever he attacks or is attacked, both of them are banished!" Kite called.

"Not so fast there, pretty boy!" AJ said. "Thor aint having none of Galaxy Eyes's vanishing acts! In fact, he can stop the effects of any monster face up on the field until the turn ends!"

"What!?" Kite gasped as Thor raised his hammer. "I won't let you destroy Galaxy-Eyes That Easily! I play the trap, Photon Current!" Kite shouted as he activated one of his face downs. "This trap allows my Galaxy-Eyes to Gain Thors ATK points!"

The dragon roared as he shined.

 **ATK: 3000-6500**

"Ah, nuts…" AJ Said as Galaxy-eyes countered thors hammer.

"Strike back Galaxy eyes! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite yelled as Galaxy-Eyes roared loudly and blasted his attack, destroying Thor and making AJ blast back off her feet and land on her back.

 **AJ LP: 4000-1000**

"Ow…" AJ said.

"Didn't i say you'd meet your defeat?" Kite mocked.

"AJ, you're not done yet! Use thors other ability!" Rainbow said.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Thors got one more trick up his sleeve… he's IMMORTAL. If he bites it in battle or by effect, i can banish one Nordic Tuner in my graveyard, and bring him back!" AJ called as she removed the tuner. "Thor, return to mah field!" Lightning clashed as the god returned to the battlefield.

 **Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 2800**

"No way, an immortal Monster?" Kite said.

"That is not all. Additionally, when Thor is Revived, he can inflict 800 points of direct damage to the opponent." Astral noticed.

"What!?" Kite gasped, as Thor struck him with his power, making him scream in pain.

 **Kite LP: 4000-3200**

"Yeah! How do ya like the taste of a lighting bolt to the face?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah think that's enough fer right now. Yer move!" Aj said as she placed a card down.

 **AJ status:**

 **Cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Kite, you all right?" Yuma asked.

"Urgh, it's not the first time i've been struck by lighting…" Kite groaned as he got up, looking at the god. "I have to admit, I'm impressed...but I'm done Holding back! It's time to go all out!" Kite yelled. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" throwing his arms out, he roared, as his clothes turned black and red.

"Oh boy…" Yuma said.

"I DRAW!" Kite shouted as he drew. "I summon galaxy wizard!" a female wizard appeared.

 **Galaxy wizard**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 1800**

"I activate her special ability to make her level 8, and when she's used for an XYZ summon, she counts as two monsters!" kite shouted as Galaxy wizard split.

"Now Kite has 3 level 8 monsters…" Astral spoke.

"I overlay my two Galaxy Wizards and Galaxy-Eyes Photon dragon!" Kite shouted as all three turn into yellow orbs and shot into the air.

"Here it comes, AJ!" Rainbow said.

"Ah'm ready fer it!" AJ said. " _An hopefully, he won't see this little number comin until he attacks.._ " AJ thought looking to her face down.

"I XYZ Summon...NEO GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" Kite shouted as he grabbed a massive black spear and threw it to the portal. The portal exploded in a meteor of red energy as the ultimate dragon descended and roared loudly.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3800**

"Now the shoe is on the other foot." Kite said. "Time to finish you off! Neo Galaxy-Eyes…. Attack Thor! Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon roared as he charged the attack and fired at Thor.

"Ah was hopin you wud attack!" AJ smirked.

"What!?" Kite asked in shock.

"Ah activate mah face down! The trap Nordic relic Brisingamen!" Aj called as she revealed her trap card. "Now thor can have the same ATK as yer Dragons ATK points until the end of the turn!"

Thor swung his hammer as lightning clashed and gained tremendous power.

 **ATK: 3500-4500**

They clashed with tremendous might.

"Their attacks are the same!" Rainbow said.

"It's a draw!" Twilight called as both monsters clashed one last time and blew up as Kite and AJ braced from the wind.

"So uh… now whut?" AJ asked. "Ah don't have anymore tuners to revive thor."

"You may not be able to receive your monster...but I can summon Galaxy-Eyes once again, with the spell card, Galaxy Zero!" Kite called as he played his card. "Now I can choose one Galaxy or Photon Monster in my graveyard and bring it back! Return to me, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" the dragon rose up from the grave and roared.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3800**

"Oh nuts…" AJ said.

"It's about to get worse for you! You weren't the only one who has gained a new card from Flare!" Kite spoke.

"Wut!?" AJ gasped.

"I'll show you! I overlay my Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" Kite called as the dragon turned into a hot pink light and flew into a portal above. "With this monster, I rebuild the overlay network!" A new object appeared, a crescent Shield. "I XYZ summon...Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" Kite tossed the shield like a frisbee at the portal as it exploded. Descending was Galaxy-Eyes, as armor clashed around his body and the mighty Dragon roared.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 3500**

"Whoo, mighty impressive indeed. Ah guess I lose this one." AJ said.

"You dueled great, Applejack." Kite grinned. "Galaxy Eyes, use your new power and finish this! Attack with Photon Knight Stream of Destruction!" The dragon bellowed as his armor glowed as he fired a white and black stream of energy. The attack hits Aj as she flew back.

 **AJ LP: 1000-0**

 **Kite Wins!**

"Waaa-aaaa-aaah….OOOOF!" AJ smashed into a table that flung a few apple pies the buffalo's way. One splatted on to ThunderHooves face. Rather than getting mad, he tasted what was on his body, and immediately slurped up the rest of it, liking it.

"Yum!" he said. "Hey, I've got a much better idea!"

A little later, the duelists and some of the pony citizens cut down most of the trees that were blocking the stampede rode.

"We, will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for some of its fruit, and those delicious apple pies." Thunderhoof spoke as the buffalo passed by and the other civilians giving each of them an apple pie.

"I had no idea that the duel would go that way." Yuma said.

"But in any case, yer right. The duel did hash things out." AJ said looking at Bloomberg standing tall. "An Blomberg can finally be planted in this here orchard. Ahm so proud of him!"

"Isn't that embarrassing, talking to a tree, reading it stories, all that stuff?" Flare asked Yuma.

"You have no idea…" Yuma sighed.

The buffalo bid their farewells to the ponies and duelists and returned to the open lands of the west.

"I just found some surprising information. The locals say there's a ruined castle not far from here. And it matches the location on the Airships map." Twilight spoke.

"It must be the location of another mythyrian Number!" Yuma spoke in surprise.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Shark asked.

Rainbow: Rainbow Dash here! Our next Mythyrian Number target is Number 65: Djinn Buster, but that crazy vector isnt gonna give it up without a fight. Whoa, Djinn Buster looks so cool… that settles it, I want that guy as my number! Wait a second, who's the freaky black guy that looks like Astral? Number 96?! Who is this guy, and why does astral have a fight to pick with this freaky number!? It doesn't matter, cuz I'm gonna give astral a hoof, and get Djinn Buster back from him!

Next time...The Dark Mist Rises!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Dark Mist Rises**

In hyperspace, Vector was given an assignment from Don Thousand, saying the next number was found.

" So where are we going? And how do you know where the numbers are?" Vector asked.

" **I found them...in the depths of your memories."** Don thousand spoke to him.

"My memories? What do you mean?" Vector asked.

" **You will find out soon enough, but before we find the number, we have to find someone on the human world."** The great Barian ruler spoke.

"Yes, I'll need someone to help me with these annoying Ponies." Vector spoke. "And I think I know just who to seek." He crackled before he punched it to the human world.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

In the human world, vector shifted to his Human form and entered a building, stopped by two guards but blasts them with his power, getting the door open.

"I'm shocked. In public he's the compassionate politician who'll do anything for the people. But behind closed doors, he's a crooked con man who'll do anything to get the edge. Hehe, you have a split personality problem." Vector chuckled as he approached. One guard tried to hit him, but he used his barian power to blast him out cold.

"I wonder which one is the real you, Congressman Parker." Vector spoke.

"Well, that depends on if you're asking me or the congressman." he spoke as his voice grew dark. Dark mist came out of him, and shifted into a spirit, looking like Astral, but was black. He's known as Number 96: Dark Mist.

Even though Number 96 looks like Astral, don't be fooled. Hes caused trouble to Yuma before, nearly turning him against Bronk, and almost taking control of Astral in the key. In exchange for his freedom, he helped Yuma in a tight duel, which allowed him to be free.

Dark Mist is very powerful. His copied true form may seem weak, but it can use its overlay units to drain power from an opponent and use it for his own. What is Number 96 after, and why does it concern astral?

Everything about him is a complete mystery.

"You seem different, you're no ordinary human." Number 96 said.

"That's because I'm not human." Vector spoke as he kneeled. "My name is Vector, one of the Eight Barian Emperors...and your loyal subject."

"You have got to be joking. A Barian Emperor, wants to be my servant?" Mist asked in joke.

"We both have the same goals, and you care little about Astral world and saving it." Vector said.

"Youre wrong about both things, and i don't really feel like saving barian world either." Mist spoke.

"Maybe, but what if I told you something that will have your interest?" vector smirked. "The location of a new number."

"You know where a new number is?" 96 asked.

"Yes, and your old friend astral is on his way to collect it." Vector spoke.

"Hmmm...it sounds interesting…" 96 said.

"Ther's more to Astral's mission to get the Number than you realize." Vector spoke again. "But the number isn't exactly on earth any longer."

"Really?" 96 asked.

"It's on a new world, Equestria. Inhabited by mythic beasts, magic exists as well, and….I say it again...ponies." vector answered.

"Ponies, you say? Well, it wouldn't be called Equestria if it wasn't inhabited by those four legged creatures." 96 spoke.

"There's more to this. Astral has teamed with six ponies, and they wield an incredible power, known as the elements of Harmony." vector added.

"Now that is interesting. The human world is a little boring nowadays, and well, if you're planning on giving me that Barian Card…" 96 said absorbing Barians force and his new deck. "I might as well go to this Equestria, and have some real fun. Come, my pet." 96 smirked as he flew out of the room. Vector stood up as he secretly Smirked.

Back in Equestria, the gang took the path the ponies told them to go, before they came across the ancient ruins of the next Mythyrian number.

"There it is, the next ruin location!" Yuma said.

"Ah can't believe we had to go all the way out of the outskirts of Appleloosa just to get to this place." AJ said seeing the castle stand on a rock pillar in the middle of a large circular canyon. "Well that there's unusual…"

"According to the map, it used to be on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean in our world." Shark said.

"But now that our world and Equestria have fused a bit, the castle must've been relocated here." Twilight finished.

"Either way, we gotta grab the number before Vector or one of the barians grab it." Flare said.

"Flare is right. We must move." Astral said as they all entered the ruins.

Inside were multiple paths in the entrance.

"Which way?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure. One wrong wrong direction and we might be in trouble." Rainbow said.

"I say we go down that path." Yuma spoke, pointing to one direction. "It has a star on it, maybe it's a guid post."

"Maybe not." Tori spoke.

"It might be another trap." Rio agreed.

"Don't worry, just follow me." yuma said as he lead. Not arguing, the group followed him down a few steps. However, getting halfway, they soon heard rumbling.

"W-what is that rumbling?" Fluttershy asked before they saw a boulder rolling behind them.

"ROLLING BOULDER TRAP!" Applejack shouted.

"RUN FOR IT!" Flare shouted as they booked it.

"Who the heck designed this crazy place?!" Tori asked

"Check the murals, like the ones in the Pegasus Ruin!" Flare said.

"Ah...look, another star!" Yuma pointed out. He pushed it immediately and the wall opened to show an opening. They quickly got in and the boulder passed them. With it passed, they all breathed in relief.

"I didn't see that coming…" Twilight said.

"What about that?!" Rarity said as the floor opened up.

"Aw crud.." Flare muttered before they all shouted and fell through the holes. Falling a few more feet, they all landed out and into cages.

"Owww…" Yuma maoned.

"You alright?" Astral asked.

"Yeah, at least I landed on something soft." Yuma replied.

"Yuma, get off me!" He heard someone below him, and saw it was Flare he landed on.

"Why does this keep happening to us…?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know, but it's funny to watch." said a familiar voice as vector was on the tyrant princes throne. "Hello Yuma, Astral. Oh and you too, Flare."

"Vector!" Yuma and Flare shouted.

"Are you two not gonna call me Ray anymore? I guess we're not as good friends as we used to be." vector sneered with a smirk.

"You were never my friend!" Yuma snapped.

"You were pretty low to lie and play Yuma like that Vector. Guess you were a coward to face Yuma head on, like the other barian emperors." Flare taunted.

"What did you say?" Vector asked with a growl.

"So that there's the Barian who backstabbed ya." AJ said.

"Yeah, he used to be one of us under the name Ray." Yuma said.

"And that upsets you?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, he played me like a fool, and thanks to those lies, Astral fell in darkness and merged with me with Zexal...but darker." Yuma replied.

"And It would've worked, if not for that stunt you pulled back at Sargasso." vector spoke. "But I'm afraid you're too late, Yuma. We've already beaten you to the number you seek."

"We?" Shark asked.

"Yes. See, I've brought a little friend along. One you may find familiar." Vector said as 96 appeared in the center of the arena.

"Astral, it's him!" Flare said.

"Number 96!" Astral said.

"Hello, Astral. It is good to see you again." Mist spoke before looking at the ponies. "So, these are the ponies that bear the elements of Harmony. interesting."

"If you touch them, I swear I'll…!" Shark started.

"I'll get to them soon enough, what I want is you, astral." 96 said and reached for the number on the pedesatal.

"No! The number!" Yuma shouted in panic.

"With this number, I will-" 96 started.

"YOINK!" A rainbow blur came out from the bloom, snatching it before Mist could grab it.

"What?!" Vector asked in shock. Rainbow braked above the arena.

"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there." Rainbow spoke.

"How did she evade the trap?" Vector asked.

"The ol pitfalls a classic. Pretty simple to get out of, when you're a Pegasus." Rainbow said as her mark glowed above her with the card shining. "Will you look at that, looks like this guy prefers me over you two." She smirked.

"So that mythyrian Number is Rainbows true chosen number?" Yuma asked in surprise.

"It matters not, I will get it back. After I destroy astral in a duel that is." 96 said as Yuma slid onto a column from his cage via vector and astral floated down to the other side.

"Why the rush Buddy? Why not take me and Astral on at once? Or unless...your number rating means you're one of the weakest in the number set." Rainbow mocked.

"Mockery will not phase me, but I will accept your proposal." 96 said invoking his duel disk. "Let us begin!"

"Oh yeah, let's do this thing Astral!" Rainbow cheered as she activated her duel disk.

"Yes, let us defeat Number 96 together!" Astral agreed. "Yuma, I require your cards!" holding his hand out, Yuma's cards glowed and flew to him. Astral then invoked his own duel disk.

"Augmented reality vision link established."

"Let's duel!" the three called as they drew their cards.

 **Astral and Rainbow vs Number 96**

 **Astral and Rainbow: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

"We'll let you go first you black faker." Rainbow said. "Show us what you've got!"

"Very well! I DRAW!" 96 drew his card. "I summon Malicevorous spoon!" A little demon with a large spoon came out.

 **Malicevorous spoon**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 500**

"Ptt! Is this a joke? That stupid little monster only has 100 ATK points! Looks like your deck could use some bigger upgrades!" Rainbow laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh yet little pony." 96 spoke in a calm and evil voice. "Now, by sending Malicevorous knife to my graveyard, I can summon Malicevorous Fork!" Sending the card out, he summoned another little demon with a large fork as a weapon.

 **Malicevorous Fork**

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 400**

"Another one?" Rainbow asked.

"Both Malicevorous Spoon and Fork are Level 2." Astral spoke.

"That's right Astral, now I activate Malicevorous Fork's special ability, allowing me to summon Malicevorous Knife from the graveyard!" 96 spoke as the portal opened and received the demon with the large knife.

 **Malicevorous Knife**

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 100**

"Alright, alright, so you set the table. Still, three level 2s? What can they d...oooooh…" Rainbow realisez.

"Dark Mist needs 3 Level 2 monsters to be summoned." Astral spoke.

"Quite right. Now I'll show you ponies the true power I hold! I overlay Malicevorous Fork, Knife and Spoon! With these three monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon my alter ego! My dark Avatar!" 96 spoke as a large blob came out. "Number 96: Dark Mist!" Arms and legs came out and verted to Dark Mists true form.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 100**

"Summoning his number already…" Twilight said.

"That's Number 96 for you." Flare said.

"With that I'll end my turn. Your move." 96 spoke to Rainbow, placing a card down.

 **96 Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"You don't mind if i take it for our side, do you?" Rainbow asked.

"Not at all. I know your deck is strong when it comes to summoning. Show Dark mist what you can do, and everything we taught you." Astral said.

"Alright then! Here i come, you black faker! I draw!" Rainbow called as she drew. "Sweet!, I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear!" She summoned a humanoid like bird.

 **Blackwing Bora the Spear**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 800**

"Be careful of Dark Mists ability, Rainbow!" Twilight said.

"You should be. It can use an overlay unit to steal half the attack points of your monster and add it to itself." Vector said. "In other worlds, being 100 points higher than you all the time, you'll spend a lot of time playing catch up."

"Heh...thanks for the useful tip, buddy." Rainbow smirked.

"What?" Vector asked.

"Moving on! Since I have a Blackwing monster out, I can summon this little guy! Come on out, Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!" Another humanoid bird was summoned.

 **Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 400**

"Now to humor that overgrown blob. By activating Whirlwinds ability, I can cut the ATK and DEF points of one monster on the field!" The bird thrusts its wings at Dark mist, cutting its ATK points down.

 **ATK: 100-50**

"And now I tune Gale with Bora!" Rainbow said as the synchro summon was performed.

"A synchro summon?!" Dark Mist asked.

"I synchro summon….Blackwing Armor Master!" A large armored like bird with one red eye appeared, ready for battle.

 **Blackwing Armor Master**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Phahahahah! A synchro monster going against as Number Card? You must be crazy!" Vector laughed.

"We'll see about that! Armor Master, Attack Dark Mist!" Rainbow shouted as the bird charged.

"You are a fool! I activate Dark Mists special ability! By using one overlay unit, it can steal half of your monsters ATK points! Shadow Gain!" Mist blasted shadows at Armor Master and stole Half of its ATK points.

 **ATK: 2500-1450**

 **ATK: 50-1500**

"It's still attacking though!" Shark said as blackwing armor master dived in for a punch.

WHAM!

"Now you and Astral will Take damage! Looks like you're not the challenge I was looking for." Mist taunted.

"Don't count on it buddy." Rainbow smirked as dark mist slammed its fist in Armor master, but took the hit and pulled back.

"Why isn't Armor Master destroyed yet?!" Mist asked.

"Looks like you two need to get out and study more on the past sometimes." Rainbow mocked. "You see, Blackwing Armor Master has a very powerful ability, keeping himself from being destroyed by battle, AND any damage I would have taken from Armor Master from battle, is dealt to zero."

"Wow, really? I never knew that." Pinkie said.

"Guess it pays to have all that armor on." Yuma smirked as Armor Master flew back.

Seeing this, Mist chuckled. "Well, I must admit, that was pretty Impressive, but thanks to your little trick, you made Dark Mist stronger, and I thank you for that."

" _Yeah, sure. Keep telling us that…_ " Rainbow thought looking at the glint inside Dark Mist. "I'll place one card face down and hand it over to astral!"

"And with your turnover, dark Mist regains the ATK lost from Whirlwinds ability." Mist adds.

 **ATK: 1450-1550**

 **Rainbow Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Your turn, Astral. Show this black faker what you can do." Rainbow smiled at the Astral world life form.

"I will, and I count on it." Astral said drawing his card. "I will special summon Toy Knight!" A blocky toy in the shape of a knight popped forth.

 **Toy Knight**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1200**

"With that, I summon another toy Knight!" Astral called as he summoned another one.

 **Toy Knight**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now you've got him astral. Summon utopia." Yuma said.

"I know your little plan, Astral, and it's not gonna work." 96 smirked. "I came fully prepared for this situation. I activate the trap Small Stopper!" A trap was activated. "Now every monster with 1000 or less ATK points can't attack!" Chains shot out and chained the toy knights. "And it gets worse, you both take 1000 points of damage if any monster in ATK mode doesn't attack at the end of the turn."

"Armor Master still has more attack points than 1000. Im safe!" Rainbow said.

"But Astral is not. He'll take 2000 points of Damage instantly, little pegasus." 96 spoke.

"I overlay my two level 4 toy knights!" Astral called as the toy knights turned into orbs and shot in the air. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay network, and XYZ summon! Appear Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia emerged from the portal ready to face 96 once again.

 **Number 39: Utopia**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Spoke too soon, fake." Rainbow said.

"But if Astral thinks Utopia can defeat Dark mist, you're still dead wrong." Vector smirked.

"I will now eqip utopia with Guard Robe Exchange!" Astral called while showing a new card. "This boosts Utopia's ATK points by 500!" A golden robe appeared on Utopia's back as the monster gained power.

 **ATK: 2500-3000**

"Now Utopia, Attack Dark Mist!" Astral called as Utopia drew his swords.

"Like before, I activate Dark Mists, special ability! Shadow Gain!" 96 yelled as his monster absorbed another overlay unit and took half of Utopia's strength.

 **Utopia ATK: 3000-1500**

 **Dark Mist ATK: 1550-3050**

"But now Guard Robe Exchange's additional effect is chained!" Twilight said.

"Correct, twilight! Whenever a monster equipped with Guard Robe Exchange has its ATK points change, the change in ATK points is dealt as Damage! So Dark mist, you take 1500 Points of Damage!" Astral spoke as lightning clashed around Dark Mist.

 **96 LP: 4000-2500**

"Yeah! Take that!" Rainbow said.

"Not bad, but I'm afraid Yuma will also be in a sharp corner, if you catch my drift." 96 smirked.

From the pillar Yuma was standing on, a Pendulum Scythe came swinging right at him from his right.

"YUMA! WATCH OUT!" Flare shouted. Yuma ducked and it missed by a hair.

"Where did that come from?" Tori asked.

"I'm pretty sure you have something to do with it huh, needle hair?" Rainbow asked.

"Do not make fun of my hair!" Vector snapped angrily, before calming. "But back to the point, yes. You see, when 96 loses Life Points, Yuma will get more than just a bad haircut."

"That snake…" Flare snarled.

"The Labyrinth of screams makes every one of your moves very dangerous." 96 spoke, "If you two win this duel...Yuma doesn't."

"If we don't knock this guy down, we won't get outta here, but if we win this duel...Yuma will…" Rainbow started.

"It will be alright, Rainbow Dash. yuma will find a way out of the situation...I have faith in him." Astral spoke. "I place two cards face down, and end my turn." He placed them down, ending his turn.

 **Astral Status:**

 **Cards: 1**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 3**

"Now it's my turn!" 96 siad. "Now im gonna have some fun. Battle Phase!"

"He's going straight into an attack?" Rarity asked.

"Right now, the strongest monster he has is Dark Mist. His deck consists of low level fiend type monsters to summon Dark Mist. Originally, he would use them to call the number we came here for." Twilight explained.

"But since your Pegasus friend took it, he won't have that chance, but it won't matter." Vector smirked.

"Now I will add more power to Dark mist with his Special Ability on Utopia! Shadow Gain!" Dark mist used its last unit and took more ATK points from the number.

 **Utopia ATK: 1500-750**

 **Dark mist ATK: 3050-3800**

"Now Dark Mist, Attack utopia! Whiplash Whirlwind!" 96 yelled as the monster lashed at utopia.

But then suddenly, Dark Mist strained and staggered.

"What?!" 96 said.

"Looks like the little present Armor Master gave your alter ego is finally kicking in." Rainbow smirked.

"What are you talking about?! Wait… that attack, you planned this from the beginning!?" Vector asked in shock.

"That's the thing. See, Armor Master didn't just leave more that just one bruise on that body." Rainbow said as the scene where Armor master attacked replayed, but closer up. "Even though it lost the attack, it left a Wedge Counter behind." Rainbow explained.

"And what does this wedge counter do!?" Vector demanded.

"When it finally wedges its way into its hast, It can wipe out ALL of the ATK points of that monster!" Rainbow declared.

"WHAT?!" 96 and Vector Gasped before Dark Mist started cracking.

 **Dark Mist ATK: 3800-0**

"Strike back, utopia!" Astral called. "Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia rose his sword and slashed Dark Mist down as the dark Astral yelled and fell to the ground.

 **96 LP: 2500-1750**

"You fools! Don't you know what you're doing?" Vector said grabbing a pull chain. "You're only making things worse!"

As he pulled on another chain, he found that it was stuck. "Huh?!"

"Hey! Those gizmos ain't working no more!" AJ said.

"Heheh." Rainbow snickered. "Okay, so before i flew in here and snatched the number, I _may_ have sabotaged the controls for the traps." She admitted with a sly smirk.

"Why that tricky little…!" Vector fumed in rage.

"Urgh… I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Mist snarled as he placed the card down.

 **96 status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 0**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Now it's back to me! I draw!" Rainbow called as she drew. " _If he brings back Dark Mist on his next turn, I gotta be ready for it. So i may as well try and bring out the bad boy i swiped so the playing fields totally even."_ she thought. "From my Hoof, I summon, Blackwing, Blizzard of the Far North!" A blizzard like bird screeched as it flew in the air.

 **Blackwing, Blizzard of the Far North**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 0**

"And now by activating its special ability, I can summon a level 4 or below Blackwing monsetr from my graveyard! Arise once more, Blackwing, Gale the Whirlwind!" The portal opened and rose Whirlwind once more.

 **Blackwing, Gale the Whirlwind**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 400**

" _This guy is a Rank 2, so I need two level 2 monsters..good thing I drew this card."_ Rainbow Thought. "I activate the spell, Star Changer!" She called as she activated the spell. "I can change the level of one monster by one or down. Whirlwind, your level is now 2!"

 **LV: 3-2**

"Oh!" Pinkie said.

"Rainbows gonna call that number that vector and 96 almost swiped!" Shark said.

"I overlay level 2 Gale the Whirlwind and Blizzard the Far North, to build the overlay network!" Rainbow said as they did so. "Kinda fitting that my deck is made entirely outta dark monsters, and he is too. But what different about him is that this guy is more of a _cut_ above, If you all know what I mean." The orbs entered the portal and exploded. "Time to Slice and Dice, Number 65: Djinn Buster!" Rainbow called as she glowed red in her element and her element shined above her. The number shifted to its true form and was ready for battle.

 **Number 65: Djinn Buster**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 0**

"So thats Djinn Buster?" Rarity asked.

"It looks pretty amazing with those blades for arms and that appearance, but its stats attack and defense wise aren't really impressive…" Twilight said.

"Hey! Don't judge something by how it looks on the outside!" Rainbow called. "Instead! Let me show you it's might! Djinn Buster! Attack 96 directly!" The number swung its arms as it charged.

"I activate my trap! XYZ reborn!" 96 shouted as he activated his trap. "This resurrects one XYZ monster in my graveyard, and this card is given to it as an overlay unit! Rise back from the Shadows! Number 96: Dark mist!" The number returned as it absorbed the trap as an overlay unit.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 100**

"You may have summoned that number, but it's about to be much more weaker than it already is! Shadow Gain!"

Darkmist used the overlay unit and got ready to absorb Djinn Busters ATK.

"Not this time, faker! I'll activate Djinn Busters ability!" Rainbow said.

"No! She can't have figured out what Djinn Buster Does already!" Vector shouted.

"I did, and it's thanks to my connection with him! By using one overlay unit, Dark Mists Special ability goes Bye bye!" Rainbow mocked as Djinn Buster used an overlay unit and cancelled Dark mists ability. "That's not all, you take 500 points of damage because you own the monster i just negated!" The number swung his blade, slashing a beam attack as 96 and struck, making him shout in pain.

 **96 LP: 1750-1250**

"Well I've pretty much adiosed your combo with your number, so I'll just lay this down and hand it over to astral." Rainbow said placing a card down.

 **Rainbow Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Even with Dark Mist at the disadvantage, Yuma is still in danger." Astral said. Yuma avoided the scythe once again.

"Yuma! Try to find a way off the pedestal before that thing cuts you in half!" Flare called.

"But how can i do that?!" Yuma asked.

"Yuma, look below you!" Rarity said looking at a glint below his legs. "Its another of those King's coins!"

Yuma picked up the coin. "Then...my dad was here too."

"He taught you to never give up right? And what else?" Flare asked.

Yuma looked at the scythe coming back to him. "To High Five the Sky!" Putting his gym class lessons to the test, Yuma jumped. It payed off as he landed on the scythe and rode it to the next pillar nearby and landed. "Ha ha! I did it!"

"Now, astral!" Rainbow said.

"Go, Utopia! Chaos XYZ evolution!" Astral said evolving Utopia. "Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" The black warrior arose from the portal as it stood ready.

 **Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And Now, after using Overlay Charge, I will finish this now! Utopia Ray, Attack!" Astral said as Utopia ray powered up and attacked.

"I don't think so! I activate Battle Faders ability from my hand!" 96 shouted as he showed a dark fiend. "This monster stops your attack and the battle phase ends!" Battle fader rang its bell and send Utopia Ray back.

"Shoot! We almost had him!" Rainbow groaned.

"Maybe so, but we'll get him next turn. I will end, 96!" Astral called.

 **Astral Status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Now it's my turn! I DRAW!" 96 shouted as he drew his card. Looking at it, 96 looked at the two. "Now it is time I show you both the new power I have acquired! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" He activated a familiar rank up cards to the duelists.

"He's got Barians Force!" Flare said in shock.

"That ain't good…" Shark said.

"I use this card to rank up Rank 2 Dark mist! With this one monster, I rebuild the overlay Network!" 96 shouted as Dark mist turned dark pink and blasted in the air. "GO CHAOS XYZ'S EVOLUTION!"

Dark Mist shifted into a four legged, Barian energy laced creature with a stomach mouth that roared as it mutated. It was no longer Dark Mist any more…

"I Summon Chaos Number 96! Dark….STORM!" 96 said.

 **Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

96 laughed like a maniac before his hair exploded and the Barain crescent appeared on his head. He then swelled up like crazy with muscle and grew black wings.

"Oh, as if things couldn't get any worse, he beefed up!" Flare shouted.

"How revolting!" rarity shouted in disgust.

"Calm down everypony, Dark Storm only has 1000 points to go on." Twilight spoke.

"Think again, little pony! I activate Dark Storms Special ability!" 96 shouted "By using one Chaos overlay Unit, it can drop the ATK points of one monster on the field to zero, and that ATK points are added to Dark Storm!"

"I had to open my mouth…" Twilight mumbled as Dark storm used the chaos overlay unit.

"Hey, big, buff and freaky!" Rainbow called getting 96's attention. "Have you been paying attention at all...Djinn buster still has One overlay unit left." She grinned slyly.

"Oh no… i was so focused on using Barians force to crush astral that i forgot about Djinn Buster!" 96 shouted.

"Darn right ya did! Djinn Buster! Stop Dark Storms Special ability!" rainbow shouted as her number used the last overlay unit and cancelled Dark Storms ability. "Now you take 500 points of damage!" the number blasted 96 with his power, making him blast off his feet.

 **96 LP: 1250-750**

"I can't bear to watch another minute of this…" Vector said grabbing the one chain that wasn't sabotaged. "We'll call it a draw for now… if you can make it out alive!"

Pulling on the chain, the whole arena started to crumble.

"Its coming down!" Flare said.

"An auto-destruct switch!" Twilight shouted.

Vector laughed as he vanished in pink light.

"Well, Astral. Looks like we'll have to settle this another time." 96 spoke. "And don't forget, ponies, I'm coming for all of you." He laughed as he too vanished.

"I won't count on that…" Astral spoke.

"Yuma! Astral! Hurry! Let's go!" Flare shouted as he got the others out and got them to the stairs and made it outside.

"Oh my stars, that was too close…" Rarity said.

"Very, but on the bright side, we got the Mythyrian number, and Rainbow now has a number for her own." Flare said.

"It suits your Blackwing Deck well, rainbow." Twilight said.

"I know. This guy's gonna come in handy when I need to shut down someone fast." Rainbow said as she looked at Djinn Buster.

"But now Number 96 has Barian power, but he doesn't seem like helping the barians…" Yuma said.

"Add that to the list of things Vector'll answer for.." Flare said.

Meanwhile, Back in Barian world, the two crystals that held the recovering Girag and Alito were having some stirring activity.

At first, they were motionless, but then, in a fraction of a second, at the same time, their eyes snapped open, as they glowed dark pink in color.

Now 5 of the eight are together, two remain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Best Night Ever**

A few days had passed, and now, the event was finally here. To tartarus be dammed Pinkie couldn't take any more waiting, as she was bouncing up and down on a trampoline in excitement.

"Eee! I….cant...believe… the grand...Galloping...Gala...is..Tonight!" Pinkie cheered while bouncing up and down with each word she spoke.

"Pinkie, stop shouting. I'm trying to concentrate." Twilight spoke firmly, reading a spellbook.

"Can ya blame her? We've been going back and forth preparing for this event, and now it's finally here." Shark said.

"Not only that, we get to see Canterlot. That's the place twilight lived before coming here, right?" Yuma asked.

"Yep, one of the most beautiful places to visit in Equestria." Spike nodded. Rarity stepped out of her bouquet and approached the duelists.

"Good news duelists, I'll have your suits and dresses ready before tonight." rarity explained with a proud smile. "And Pinkie Pie, stop that bouncing! We've got to get ready for the Gala tonight! And the last thing I need is for you to be all sweaty in your dress."

Pinkie screeched to a halt upon coming back from her last bounce and hopped off the trampoline.

"Hey Yuma, you sure about us comin tonight?" Bronk asked. "I mean, we just came here a few days ago, and we only asked ta be in the Gala last-minute, so…"

"Aw you worry too much Bronk. Besides, this will be a great opportunity to have other ponies see us in person, and we can show them the ropes of our dueling!" Yuma smiled.

"Yuma always thinks on the bright side, doesn't he?" Kaz asked.

"That's Yuma for you." Tori sighed with a smile.

"Speaking of which, what's Twilight working on?" Flare asked, knowing the unicorn hasn't let her eyes off the book in hours.

"Twilight's been working on a spell for the Gala." Spike answered.

"And what is that exactly?" Shark asked as Spike held up an apple as soon as twilight finished reading.

"I'll show you." Twilight said.

"Ooh, and Apple! Are we having pie?" Pinkie chirped.

"It's always you and sweets…" Shark sighed.

Twilight focused her magic on the apple, and then it shuddered and shook, growing into a large apple-themed carriage. Everyone was amazed.

"Uh… we're gonna need a lot more than just one of those." Bronk implied.

"Bronk has a point. That one carriage won't fit us all." Tori added.

"Oh.." Twilight realized. "I'm gonna need more apples."

"Way ahead of ya, sugarcube." Applejack spoke, taking out two more apples.

"Hope i have enough left after this to do the next part…" The unicorn muttered, but used her spell and made the two apples carriages.

"Okay, so what's the next part?" Yuma asked.

"Well, i was originally going to turn some mice of fluttershys into stallions...but doing that spell three times has used more magic than I thought." Twilight explained, rubbing her horn.

"How about we summon some monsters to pull the carriages?" Hart asked.

"Yeah! Now that's what i call arriving in style!" Rainbow said.

"So what monsters will pull the carriages?" Pinkie asked.

"We can use Illumiknight." Yuma suggested, holding one of the numbers up.

"And I can have my Victoria pull too." Flare added, holding the card up.

"What about the last one?" Fluttershy asked as Pinkie dug in her mane and pulled out a card.

"This one!" Pinkie said tossing it out and releasing Sky Pegasus.

"Sky Pegasus! Nice choice, pinkie!" Yuma cheered.

"Wait, how did it get in her…" Kite began to ask.

"You don't wanna get into it. It's not worth figuring Pinkie out, believe me, I've tried to find out." Twilight informed, remembering her chaotic day of trying to understand Pinkie.

"Alright, everyone! The Gala is in a few hours! Let's get ready and make it the best night of our lives!" Flare cheered, throwing a fist up,

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Inside Carousel Boutique, the girls were getting ready as spike was knocking on the door.

"Ngh! Cmon guys! Yuma and the others are already done, including the girls with em in here! Let me in!" Spike said.

"Coming spike." Rainbow called before Rarity blocked the door.

"Heavens no! We're getting dressed." She protested until Applejack approached.

"Dressed? Uh, beg pardon, rarity, but we don't normally wear clothes like the others do." Aj explained.

Rarity groaned, but opened the door. "Sorry Spike, but we do have our standards." rarity spoke as she went to get ready as well.

"I still can't believe we're going to Canterlot tonight. Our hometown, Twilight! Best part is, we all get to hang out while were there." Spike said.

"I don't know Spike." Rainbow said.

"We'll just have to see." rarity said getting eyelashes on.

"We're gonna be a might bit busy." Aj added scrubbing Fluttershy's hoof.

"Busy having fun!" Pinkie chirped, her mane straight, but then poofed back to its crazy form.

"Huu...ok." Spike sighed, sitting on a chair.

"Don;t worry spike. I'm sure later tonight, we'll spend time together." Twilight promised, dusting her cheeks.

"Im sure the others will have free time." Rainbow said.

"Of course they will…*GASP!*" Rarity gasped as she ran over to Jack who was a jutting his normal attire, fanning out his hoodie. "Jackson Griffin! OF all the nerve, you would go to a formal event in THAT!?"

Jack cocked his head in question.

"Honestly, Jack! You will not go to the gala wearing...THAT!" She used her magic and shoved his suit in his arms and pushing him out. "You will go get dressed this instant, young man!" She pushed him into a changing room and shut the door.

"Uh… Celestia didn't say Jack could wear his normal clothes to the Gala." Spike mentioned.

"I want Jack to have a first good impression on the canterlot folks. You know how civilized they are." rarity mentioned.

"I suppose that's true, even though Jack pressed his hoodie and dusted off his bandages so they'd look nice." Astral said.

"He just didn't want to change into the suit because he didn't want anyone seeing his face or body." Tori theorized.

"Speaking of which, what DOES he look like under all of those bandages?" rainbow asked.

"Maybe…his whole body is covered s-s-sc-SCARS?!" Fluttershy spoke in fear.

The Mane Six were paralyzed before Rarity busted the Changing room door down.

"I changed my mind Jack! You don't need to change!" rarity quickly spoke.

Jack was about to take his hoodie off, but behind his scars and mask, he was smiling and grateful he doesn't have to change. He nodded in thanks, patting her head as he passed her.

Later that day, the group changed to their dresses and suits and entered the carriages, as Yuma, Flare and Kite summoned Illumiknight, Victoria and Sky Pegasus. After getting them patched up at the carriages, they setted off to Canterlot.

"So Spike, you know Canterlot well, right?" Yuma said from inside the carriages.

"Yup. I know just the places to take the girls. I gotta show Rarity the Crown Jewels. And Applejack the Princess Golden Apple Tree, and Pinkies gotta try out my favorite donut shop." Spike said as the girls were chatting in his own carriage. "So what are we waiting for! Hiyah!" he said snapping the the reigns at who was pulling his carriage, Illumiknight and his Steed. Illumiknight wasn't one for words, but he did give spike a stern glare for stirring on his steed without permission.

"Oh, right. Your steed, your rules. Sorry man." Spike apologized.

The knight gave him a warning look, but nodded, accepting his apology and focused back to the task at hand. Spike sighed in relief and wiped his head of beads of sweat as they moved on. They finally arrived at the castle, where the Canterlot Residents were made on a good impression on the three Carriages. Spike leaped off his and opened the doors to all three as the girls stepped out and so did the duelists. Spike took notice of the Mane Six first.

Twilight was wearing a different colored blue dress that emphasizes stars in the night as prints on its, star like glass slippers for addition.

Applejack was wearing a western like dress, green and brown with a saddle on, mane tied up, with her apple symbol on her chest.

Pinkie's was a candy like theme, pink and white swirled with a party hat on.

Fluttershy's dress was green, fitting with her nature in animals with blue and green butterflies on it.

Rainbow's mane was tied as well, wearing a golden back sided tiara, golden slippers with a rainbow theme on her dress.

Rarity's dress was crimson red, looking very fancy looking, glass slippers, with a golden tiara on her head with yellow streaks on her dress.

"Whoa! You all look… Amazing!" Spike commented.

"Aren't you forgetting some people spike?" Yuma asked as he came out. His suit was pink, which matched his hair, implanted with special pockets, matching his love for dueling, along with a special gem chest with golden pieces of armor that resembles Utopia. And of course, the Key his father gave him was the centerpiece. "I look so good! I don't think i've ever pulled off a look like this!"

"Feelings mutual. You ever get into a tux before?" Shark asked as his was blue and purple, shark teeth on the wrist of his tux, with a large shark tooth as the centerpiece of his tux, matching his love for sharks in dueling.

"I would say so." Rio said as her dress was Ice-Themed, crystal like gems on her necklace, earing to match and ice blue gloves that go to her shoulders with crystal shoes.

"Guess some things never change in his enthusiasm." Flare chuckled, with a black tux, but designed with black and red/orange robes, matching his Ace, Hyperion.

"I don't see what the big deal was about flipping our usual styles. Kat and I just wore the outfits we used when we entered the World Duel Carnival." Flip said as he was in his WDC outfit as Kat was in hers.

"I guess we sometimes try different attires at points." Kite mentioned, his tux white, but implanted with red and blue armor, with a large crystal on the center chest, matching Galaxy-Eyes.

"Great outfit, Kite. Hows Hart lookin?" Bronk asked as his tux had aspects of Tin Archduke.

"How do i look?" Hart asked, wearing a blue tux, with smaller pieces of armor and a small crystal on the chest, matching little Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon.

Jack was in his Normal clothes, as he escorted Tori out, and she was wearing a green dress matching her hair and red ribbons around, like the one on her hair.

"Thanks, Jack." She thanked.

"Tori! Wow, you look...nice." Yuma said.

"Really? Thanks, Yuma. You look good too." Tori thanked with a small blush.

Kaz was the last to exit, wearing a blue tux and bowtie.

"Now i believe we're all here." Kaz said.

"Just a shame i couldn't find anything for astral to wear to this event…" Rarity said.

"Uh… beg pardon rarity, but Astral doesn't wear clothes." Aj implied.

"Even if he did, he can't. He's a spirit. Anything can faze right through him." Flare added.

"Oh come on, astral doesn't need clothes, he looks nice the way he is, and the Canterlot residents approve." Spike said, noting the locals were looking at Astrals design. They all turned to the entrance of Canterlot.

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've been imagining and reality of this night is starting to make this, the best night ever!" Twilight cheered.

"Are they gonna sing again?" Shark groaned.

"Just let them, they have been holding this in for days." Astral said as the duelist set back and let them sing.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

At the Gala

 **[Choir]**

At the Gala

 **[Fluttershy]**

At the Gala

In the garden

I'm going to see them all

All the creatures

I'll befriend them at the Gala

 **[Choir]**

At the Gala

 **[Fluttershy]**

All the birdies

And the critters

They will love me big and small

We'll become good friends forever

Right here at the Gala!

 **[Choir]**

All our dreams will come true

Right here at the Gala

At the Gala

 **[Applejack]**

At the Gala (It's amazing)

I will sell them (Better hurry)

All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy)

Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)

They will buy them (Bring your money)

Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)

And I'll earn a lot of money

for the Apple family!

 **[Choir]**

All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter

All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala

At the Gala

 **[Rarity]**

At the Gala

All the royals

They will meet fair Rarity

They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala

 **[Choir]**

At the Gala

 **[Rarity]**

I will find him

My Prince Charming

And how gallant he will be

He will treat me like a lady

Tonight at the Gala!

 **[Choir]**

This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever

Each of us will live our dreams

Tonight at the Gala

At the Gala

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Been dreamin'

I've been waitin'

To fly with those great ponies

The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks

Spinning 'round and having kicks

Perform for crowds of thousands

They'll shower us with diamonds

The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!

 **[Choir]**

All we've longed for

All we've dreamed

Our happy ever after

Finally will all come true

Right here at the Grand Gala

At the Gala

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

I am here at the Grand Gala

For it is the best party

But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie

For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree

Ponies playing

Ponies dancing

With me at the Grand Gala!

 **[Choir]**

Happiness and laughter at the Gala

At the Gala

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

At the Gala (At the Gala)

With the Princess (With the Princess)

Is where I'm going to be (She will be)

We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see)

It is going to be so special

As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night _ever!_ )

 **[Choir]**

Into the Gala we must go

We're ready now, we're all aglow

Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever

Into the Gala, now's the time

We're ready and we look divine!

 **[Choir and Fluttershy]**

Into the Gala

 **[Fluttershy]**

Meet new friends

 **[Choir and Applejack]**

Into the Gala

 **[Applejack]**

Sell some apples

 **[Choir and Rarity]**

Into the Gala

 **[Rarity]**

Find my Prince

 **[Choir and Rainbow Dash]**

Prove I'm great

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

As a Wonderbolt is

 **Fluttershy** : To meet!

 **Applejack** : To sell!

 **Rarity** : To find!

 **Rainbow Dash** : To prove!

 **Pinkie Pie** : To whoop!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : To talk!

 **[All]**

Into the Gala

Into the Gala

And we'll have the best night _ever!_

At the Gala!

Yuma couldn't help but clap in applause, so did Jack.

"Okay, that was actually pretty good." Yuma said.

"For once...I actually agree." Flare nodded with a smile.

"Save the complements for later buddy…" Bronk said grabbing them both by the shoulders. "The Gala's Awatin!"

The group entered the entrance to the Gala, while the canterlot citizens spoke to one another. They moved forward until they were met by Celestia herself.

"Fellow duelists, it's a pleasure to have you all here tonight. Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." Celestia greeted.

"Princess Celestia, it is our Honor and Privilege." Flare said.

"Can i just say what a sweet castle this is? And you rule it all from here?" Yuma asked.

"Precisely, Yuma, and thank you for your compliment." The princess nodded with a smile.

"The girls seemed to have their own agendas coming in. We just came here to have a good time." Shark said.

"Don't forget, we wanna promote Dueling!" Yuma said. "It's about time we did, i wanna see boosters and card shops in every town in equestria!"

"I believe I can do that, but I will acquire some cards. I can use a spell to duplicate them so there are plenty to go around." Celestia explained.

"You can use flares bag. Hes got a ton of deck recipes, booster pack names, even Structure Decks." Yuma pointed out.

"I would be honored for you to do, Celestia." Flare held his bag with the boosters and cards inside. She nodded and took the bag with her magic.

"Thank you Flare, and they'll be in good hooves for the night. I'll return them eventually." She said.

"Take your time, Celestia. I'll hold onto mine for the time being." He smiled.

"Pardon the interruption boys." Twilight said stepping in. "Hello, Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on." Twilight siad.

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together." Celestia smiled as she immediately stood beside her.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say." Twilight smiled.

"We'll give you two some time. Fan out people! We got a Gala to attend!" Yuma said as they split up.

"Wait, come back!" Spike said as he went down. "Aw man…"

"Don't worry, Spike. I can stay with you if you want." Hart smiled.

"Really? You'd do that?" Spike asked with a smile.

"Why not? It's what friends are for." The boy smiled back.

"Alright! It's better than wallowing in sadness at Donut Joe's." Spike cheered as the two walked through the gala.

"Hmm.. what to do…." Tori asked as she saw Rarity running for an Individual named Prince Blueblood, while Fluttershy found a bird and followed it to the Castle gardens. "They seem to be in a hurry…"

Meanwhile, Shark was setting up AJ's food stand with her.

"Mighty kind ta lend yer hoof to helping me with this stand." AJ said.

"Might as well pull my weight around sometimes, not that I mind of course." Shark smiled a bit, placing a few of the sweets on her stand. After the last was set up, he gave his farewell to Aj and left her.

AJ saw one of the wonderbolts, Soarin', come by.

"Howdy partner, ya hungry?" She asked him.

"As a horse!" Soarin replied.

"Well, what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Aj said motioning to each sweet.

"I'll take that big apple pie!" he said pointing to it. He paid for it and took the pie.

"Well, thank ya kindly sir." AJ thanked as he left. "Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected."

In the VIP section room, Kite was wandering a bit, before he saw Soarin come in with his Pie as the Wonderbolt Squad leader, Spitfire, came flying in.

"Always hungry after a show, eh Soarin?" Spitfire asked.

"Yup." Soarin replied, but he let go of his pie in the process. "My Pie!"

Before it hit the ground, Rainbow came out of the bloom and caught it in time.

"You saved it! Thanks." Soarin said.

"No prob." Rainbow said.

Kie approached the VIP entrance as Spitfire took notice.

"Whoa there, hotshot. This is VIP members only." She explained.

"It's ok, he's with me." Rainbow mentioned. "This is Kite Tenjo, one of the duelists that lives in Ponyville with others."

"I know you too. You're the pegasus from cloudsdale who saved us and won the Best Young Flyers Competition." Spitfire said.

"She is. Her names Rainbow dash." Kite said.

"Hey wait a…" Soarin said finishing his pie. "Spitfire, isn't this the guy with the rumor going around he's got a wicked awesome dragon as a buddy?"

"Yeah...I did hear about that…" Spitfire nodded.

"Does the dragon look something like this?" Kite asked, holding up his Photon dragon card to them.

"Holy thunder cloud! He IS the guy!" Soarin gasped.

"Heck yeah, and he's a wicked duelist. So far, nopony has beaten him before." Rainbow mentioned.

"Well, my mistake, Kite. You and Rainbow wanna hang out with us?" Spitfire offered.

Kite could tell rainbow was full of hype on the inside, and it was nice to know he was known for something other than being The Number Hunter.

"Of course, wed be glad to." Kite nodded. The two wonderbolts entered the VIP with Rainbow prancing like an excited filly.

"We're... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" Rainbow squealed with a giggle as she followed them.

Jack made his way to the main dance floor and got looks from the other patrons.

"Good Sir, you must tell me.. Did you press your attire yourself?" one asked.

"Are those bandages custom made?" Another asked in question.

A little surprised they were liking his attire, Jack could only nod in reply. Pinkie was next to enter and was shocked by everything in there.

"The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy!" She couldn't help but squeal nervously until she couldn't take it. "Must dance!"

Pinkie let herself go and bounced all around the stage, singing a happy tune before she bounced off of jack accidentally.

"Such racket! Could you do something about that pony please?" One pony asked, helping Jack up.

Knowing it was disturbing others, he nodded and tried to talk to her, but rendered useless what happened next.

"Jack! You wanna dance with me!?" Pinkie asked excitedly, before grabbing him and spinning him around and bouncing around like crazy.

"Help that boy, he's being handled as if he was in a non-sophisticated event!" one said.

This made pinkie stop abruptly.

"What? Non sophisticated? I thought this was just one big party!" Pinkie mentioned.

"My dear, you do realize that the Gala is a SOPHISTICATED event?" A mare explained.

"SOPHISTICATED?!" Pinkie gasped loudly, dropping Jack and plopping to the ground. Jack recovered quickly, but he realized what pinkie was after, a joyful party. Now that the truth was laid that what the Gala was, her once joyful spirit slowly cracked.

The others weren't having much luck either. Rarity finally got hooked with Prince Blueblood, but he only cared about himself in any ways, much to Rarity's displeasure.

Twilight tried to strike up all she learned about friendship, magic, dueling and the Barians with Celestia, but there were too many locals coming in, she had to stop and greet them every second.

Fluttershy made it to the Royal Gardens, but none of the other animals seemed interested at all in her, in fact, they looked like they were running away from her.

Rainbow had no other chances to talk with the Wonderbolts. The VIP Area was packed more than she thought, she couldn't get a chance to talk with her idols.

And poor Applejack had only made one sale so far, and that was to Soarin. And as soon as 60 minutes went by, none of the patrons had any interest in her treats at all, making little to no money.

Applejack sighed and laid her head down at her empty booth with no customers. "This aint what i expected at all."

"Everything ok, Applejack?" Yuma asked as he and Flare approached her.

"60 long minutes and ain't no sale yet! This aint what i expected to happen at all…" Applejack said.

Pinkie was sitting at a table with Jack as she moped.

"Jack, i can't believe the Gala isn't the big, fantastic, over the top fun party I was hoping for…" She moped in sadness. Jack patted her back in comfort.

Tori meanwhile caught up with Rarity as Prince Blueblood was asserting more of his Ego, taking his own cushion that should have been Rarity's to sit.

"Rarity, why did you think this stuck up was your Prince Charming?" Tori asked.

"Oh, Tori, this wasn't what I was hoping for at the slightest." Rarity whispered so he doesn't hear.

Kite and Rainbow had also lost sight of Soarin and Spitfire in the huge Crowd.

"This totally bites! I wasn't dreaming this would happen." Rainbow growled in frustration.

"Call this hanging out?" Kite asked.

"No kite, this isn't hanging out at all…" She sighed in reply.

Flip and Kat saw Fluttershy running to catch any animals but to no avail.

"What is this? It's like all the animals are on the flipside of what normally happens with fluttershy." Flip said, noticing this wasn't what he thought from her.

"I guess the animals must not like newcomers." Kat theorized.

"That isn't at all what I wished for…" Fluttershy said.

And Kaz, who saw twilight was having the same feeling, looked on and so did the others as they all lifted their heads up in determination,

"No!" Twilight said.

"I waited all my life…" rarity spoke.

"...for this moment!" Fluttershy spoke.

"And I'm not going to…" Pinkie started.

"...let it slip by!" AJ continued.

"If it's the last thing I do…" Rainbow began.

"...I'm gonna make this…" Twilight continued.

"..the best night ever!" The main six stated firmly.

…

"I calculate things…" Kaz said. "Are about to get out of hand."

While fluttershy was busy making bolder attempts to make the Animals like her (and going a little crazy trying to in the process), Flip and Kat could only watch.

"I think Fluttershy's tempts with the animals are starting to flip out." Flip said.

"You think?" Kat mentioned.

And Tori could only watch as Rarity was subjected to more of Prince Blueblood's egotistic ways.

"Doesn't he know the meaning of chivalry?" Tori asked, crossing her arms.

"Now now, tori. Maybe he still has a bit of class…" Rarity said.

Pinkie was talking with jack at the ballroom.

"What are these people even thinking, jack? This is a PARTY!" Pinkie protested.

Jack tried to make an argument that this isn't what pinkie is used to, but Pinkie grabbed his face and pulled him closer.

"I've gotta show these people a good time. How can i do that?" Pinkie said.

"Um… try not to go party crazy and try to put your party gimmicks in this fancy shindig?" Bronk asked coming up.

"It's a party! I'll show the ponies!" Pinkie protested before running on the dance floor. "C'mon, everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!"

"You reach your right hoof in

You reach your right hoof out

You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout

That's what I'm talking about

You step your left hoof in

You pull it right back out

You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out

You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route

That's what it's all about

You kick your back left in

You pull your back left out

You reach your back left in

Just be brave and have no doubt

You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout

That's what I'm singing about

You tilt your head in

You tilt your head out

You tilt your head in

Then you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout

You're better off without

You stomp your whole self in

You stomp your whole self out

You stomp your whole self in

And you stomp yourself about

You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-

Bronk grabbed her before she could do any more.

"I've got her from here folks, sorry about the disturbance…" He chuckled nervously at the glares as he dragged her back to the table with Jack. He let go of her. "Pinkie, you need to stop that. This isn't the party they want."

"I came here for the best party in all of Equestria, bronk, but these ponies aren't doing anything fun!" Pinkie said.

"This ain't gonna end well, Jack." Bronk said to the silent duelist.

Later as things went a bit more out of hand for the other ponies, Yuma and Flare finally went to the dance floor to see Pinkie tearing it up and making it more lively.

"Sir, you must help us! Your friend is ruining the Gala with her unsophisticated ideas!" one said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll uh… get right on it…" Yuma said as Applejack rolled up a cart with a fancy cake.

"Oh boy…" Flare muttered, getting a bad feeling this will end in chaos.

"Pinkie! You need to stop dancing before you hurt someone, or yourself! And whatever you do, don't do a…!" Yuma started.

"STAGE DIVE!" Pinkie screamed as she jumped high in the air, falling near the cake.

"Whoa, nelly!" AJ said as they high layered cake was knocked into the air and it flew at Rarity, Tori and Prince Blueblood, which the spoiled prince quickly grabbed the two and used them as a shield to block the cake from hitting them, but covered the two in frosting and cake.

"Tori!" Yuma shouted running up to them. "Hey, ya jerk! Since when is it a good idea to use your own date as a human shield!?"

"I-IT was coming right at me.. And i just had my suit ironed this morning!" Blueblood protested in anger.

Yuma was about to say something before he saw Rarity, and she was pissed.

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" She scooped some of the cake off her face and plastered it on him.

Blueblood screamed in fright at Rarity's anger and backed away but accidentally bumped into the statue in the far corner of the ball room, causing it to fall over. Rainbow saw this as an opportunity and caught it on her back, but she lost her balance and knocked over multiple stone columns and wrecked the entire dance floor.

"Sweet mother of god!" Flare said as Celestia and Twilight came in and saw everything.

"Okay, was that every one that would like to cause chaos?" Shark asked.

"Wait, where's Fluttershy, Flip and Kat?" Yuma asked as Flip crashed through a window next to a door that led to the royal gardens, Kat not far behind.

"TAKE COVER!" The two shouted and ran as the doors burst open, animals scurrying in with Fluttershy behind them with her dress torn.

"You're... going to LOVE ME!" She screamed in frustration.

"Holy…" Shark muttered, shocked to see the shy pony in this state.

All the guests were in chaos as the gala became a madhouse, debris, cake parts and animals flying everywhere as the Mane Six were doing their things, making it more worse.

Jack was the only one who wasn't in the chaos. He just put his headphones on and played a track as everything was in slow motion as he moved through the crowd as the madness continued.

(Cue-Come and Get your Love- Guardians of the galaxy soundtrack)

 _ **Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head**_

(Apple treats splattered around, covering Applejack slowly as they exploded around her.)

 _ **Hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh**_

(Jack motioned his head to see Pinkie licking treats everywhere in sight as she danced and tried to make the most of the situation)

 _ **Hell (hell) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it**_

(Jack grabbed an empty goblet and referenced the Guardians of the Galaxy, imitating Peter Quill by pretending to sing into it even though he was mute on the 'hell' parts. All the while, bodies and debris were flying everywhere.)

 _ **Hell, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine.**_

(Tori was doing her best to Hold back Rarity from hurting Prince Blueblood more than she already should, as the enraged fashionista was flailing her hooves to get her hooves on him to strangle him.)

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

(Yuma and Flare avoided the chaos as best as possible, while Astral lazily floated through the debris next to the two, observing the chaos.)

 _ **Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby**_

(Jack used the goblet to swish up some falling punch in mid air and placed it near fluttershy who was trying to grab any animal she could in slo-mo. Jack patted her on the back before moving on.)

 _ **Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right**_

 _ **I said find it find it come and rub it if you like it yeah**_

(Shark ran like crazy as a ball of confetti and streamers was chasing him by Pinkie rolling on top of it.)

 _ **Hell (hell) it's your business**_

 _ **If you want some take some**_

 _ **Get it together baby**_

(Jack skidded in front of Rainbow as she was trying to make the most of the chaos by trying to help the wonderbots out of trouble. He knocked some debris that was close to her face out of the way so she could fly straight, and brung Spitfire closer for good measure.)

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love now**_

(Kite was avoiding a piece of debris, but was collided by a pony who was trying to avoid the chaos and he and him splattered against some cake ruble.)

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love now**_

(Jack came to more debris as he pushed it out of the way as he came to prince blueblood as he was flailing himself. He stopped one of his hooves and positioned the other to his muzzle, to make it seem like he was punching himself. He then positioned rarity on the other side of tori and put her in a running position, having tori grab on to the dress.)

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love now**_

(He then finished up with Rainbow, directing her flight path towards the exit, and for good measure aiming her at Pinkie.)

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love now**_

(Jack then picked up Applejack off the messy floor of their treats and set her on her now empty sales cart, giving it a little push. When time resumed to normal, it would go way faster towards the exit with Twilight and celestia in front.)

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

(Jack notices Rio, who was in the panic of Chaos and got an idea, looking at Flare. He came over to him and extended his arms. He then rescored Rio and put her in Flares arms, positioning bridal style, before tossing them out the window Flip and Kat crashed through.)

 _ **Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby**_

 _ **Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right**_

(He then came to Twilight and Celestia and bring them closer together so they could both suffern the impact of the ponies careening towards the exit.)

 _ **La la la la la la la la la la la la**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **La la la la la la la la la la la la woo**_

(Jack then zipped over to fluttershy, who almost had cornered a frightened Spidermonkey, before jack tossed her over to the exit as well. Before that taking the time to open her mouth to let her drink the punch he brought her mid flight.)

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

 _ **Come and get your love**_

(The song wrapping up as he too exited the ballroom, and everything came back to regular pace.)

And Time Resumes again….

"Ghooof!" Prince blueblood was hit in the face by his own hoof.

"Yaaaah!" Yuma cried out as some cake exploded in his face.

"Woah nelly!" Aj shouted and crashed into a wall from her cart.

"Eeeek!" Rarity said as she was suddenly running for the exit. Her dress torn a bit from Tori grabbing it.

"Waaaaaah!" Rainbow screamed crashing into Pinkie at max velocity.

"Weeeee!" Pinkie laughed and collided into a debris of streams and confetti.

"Argh!" Shark grunted as he went into a wall and the ball of party stuff bashed into him as well.

"Oof!" Kite landed flat on his face as the cake splattered him all over.

Fluttershy was then careening towards twilight and celestia, as was everyone else.

"Oh no…" Twilight muttered, seeing the results of the damage from the chaos.

"Brace yourself…" Celestia said as everyone crashed into them for the grand finale, ending up in a huge pile up.

A few minutes later….

Everyone was groaning as the Ballroom was a complete wreck.

"Ow my aching head…" Yuma moaned, slowly rising up and wiping his face of cake.

Spike and Hart then came in and saw the results.

"Great mother of Celestia, what happened in here?!" Spike asked in shock.

"Was there something we missed?" Hart asked in shock as well.

"You...missed….EVERYTHING….!" Twilight stated.

"Okay, who caused us to go into a huge pileup?" Shark asked, getting the confetti off his hair.

"Ow...I don't know.." Rainbow replied, rubbing her sore head.

"Hey, Jack's not here!" Pinkie called out, noticing he was missing.

Jack whistled as he was right by the door as he was the one not messy at all, noting he was the one who was behind the whole thing.

"Why you low down…!" Applejack started.

"Dirty meanie Pants…!" Pinkie continued.

"The nerve of you…!" Rarity growled.

"You stupid idiotic…!" Rainbow continued.

"I can't believe this…!" Fluttershy said.

"You… You…!" Twilight said before they all went in his faced, fuming.

"YOU RUINED THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" The main six shouted at him.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Yuma interrupted, as the main six looked at him. "If anything, you guys were the ones that caused this mess!"

"How did we wreck everything?! I just wanted to hang with my ido's and get noticed by them!" Rainbow argued.

"And I wanted to just meet the new animals in the garden!" Fluttershy protested.

"I wanted to meet my Prince Charming!" Rarity complained.

"Ah just wanted to make some money for the farm!" AJ added.

"All I wanted was to have a Fun fun party!" Pinkie argued.

"All I wanted was to spend time with Celestia and tell her everything we did!" Twilight finished.

"Exactly!" Spike said. "You guys were so focused on your individual goals, you ended up causing all this mayhem! All you wanted was a good time. And look at the results." Spike said.

The Mane Six looked at their handiwork.

"Well… I suppose we did get carried away." Rarity said.

"Yeah, maybe we should have thought this through more…" Rainbow added, rubbing her head.

"We're sorry princess. If anything, you should be upset that we ruined the gala." Twilight apologized.

"Why apologize, Twilight?" Celestia asked. "That was the most fun i've had in years!"

"HUH!?" The mane six and duelist gasped.

"The Grand Galloping Gala gets so boring every time. I invited you all because i thought you could lighten up the place a bit." Celestia giggled.

"So...you knew this would all happen?" Yuma asked in shock.

"Exactly." Celestia smiled.

"Wait, where are Flare and Rio?" Bronk asked.

"I'm pretty sure i saw them get thrown out the window we came in…" Flip answered.

"Bet Jack did that." Kat said, looking at the bandaged duelist, who just waved.

"Oh goodness, I hope they aren't hurt after that rough landing…." Rarity said looking into the gardens and seeing something. "Oh my goodness!"

"What is it rarity…*GASP*!" Pinkie gasped loudly.

"Oooooh…" Fluttershy couldn't believe it.

"Well i'll be a couple of love bugs…" AJ Said.

Jack had thrown the two right out the window and into the gardens Gazebo. They were both safe, but due to the impact, they grasped each other a bit close, and Rio ended up kissing Flare on the cheek accidentally.

Both finally regained consciousness and opened their eyes, until their eyes met, noses touching.

"W...Rio?" Flare asked quietly.

"Did… did i just..?" Rio asked.

"YOU KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK!" Pinkie called out happily.

Both froze until their cheeks exploded red with blushes, until they scrambled off each other, Flare rubbing his arm, while Rio was tugging on her hair.

"S...sorry Rio." Flare apologized.

"I...Its ok." Rio replied, stroking her hair while still blushing.

"Jack, you son of a gun…" Shark gave a sly smile to the dark duelist. He replied with a thumbs up.

(Cue-Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Season 1 Opening Theme- Can you Feel the Power)

"So uh...what do we do now?" Bronk asked.

"Well, we're all here, and the ballrooms cleared out…" Rainbow said before taking off her dress and activating her duel-disk. "This is a perfect place for an after-party duel!"

"Aw yeah! Now we're talking!" Yuma cheered, activating his own.

"Ah'll get in on that action!" AJ added.

"Ooh, Oooh! I heard someone say after-party!" Pinkie chirped.

"A duel sounds marvelous." Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Cmon fluttershy, it's the perfect way to let out some steam." Shark smiled at the butterscotch brunette as he activated his blue disk.

"Ok." She agreed and activated hers.

"I'm not missing out on this!" Twilight laughed, activating her duel disk.

"Hey, you two! Quit staring off into space and get in here!" Rainbow called to Flare and Rio.

Flare and Rio looked at the group before they smiled as Flare got up. He offered a hand to the ice duelist.

"Shall we, Rio?" He asked her as she blushed a bit but smiled at him.

"We shall." She replied, taking his hand and he helped her up. Both threw their duel disk out and activated them.

"Cmon kite! We dragon masters gotta represent!" Spike said jumping on him.

"Agreed." Kite smiled before he activated his photon mode and his disk exploded in light with his mark on his eye.

Hart then got on to Celestia's back.

"Princess?" Hart asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Celestia agreed before a blinding light exploded as a special duel disk that was white with a blazing sun symbol was created as she placed her deck into it. "And just for today, you'll be my special dueling partner."

"Jack! Party ain't starting without you, buddy!" Rainbow said.

Jack shrugged but was smiling under his mask and activated his duel disk.

"Alright everypony, and buddy. This will be a dueling battle royale!" Twilight called.

"Alright! I am so gonna win and be the last guy standing!" Yuma declared.

"Pft. Dream on, Yuma." Shark smirked, placing his gazer on.

"Like that'll happen." Flare chuckled, placing his gazer on.

"I'm obligated to warn you, Kite and I are teaming up! You don't stand a chance against us!" Spike said riding on Kites shoulder.

"Time for you all to fear the strength of our dragons!" Kite smirked, right eye glowing red.

"Not if I freeze them!" Rio giggled, her gazer on.

"Sigh… it's always dueling with these guys, huh?" Tori sighed, still enjoying it.

"Aw, let em have their fun, Tori. Besides, were used to cheering em on." Bronk siad.

"Alright guys and ponies, and dragon! Let's make this a duel to remember as we all Feel the Flow!" Yuma cheered with a fist up.

"YEAH!" They said.

Before they could all start, Astral floated by Yuma.

"You ready, Astral?" Yuma asked him.

"Always ready, Yuma." Astral replied with a smile.

"Augmented Reality Vision Link established."

 **I'm ready to duel, go head and make your... move~! (GO, GO, GO, GO!)**

(All of their life point counters appeared as one by one, the monsters appeared.)

 **I'll win this duel**

 **You can't beat my moves!**

(Utopia appeared, slashing his sabers next to Yuma as Shark Drake splashed up behind Shark.)

 **I'm in that groove**

 **I know I can't lose!**

(Master of Blades and Prophecy destroyer appear next to Twilight as they both do tehir thing, Master of blades levitating a few knives while Prophecy Destroyer

 **Your turn, your tricks**

 **Now what will you choose?**

 **Can you feel the power?!**

(Master Hyperion conjures a piece of the solar System as Zereort comes right beside him. Galaxy eyes then comes up behind Kite and Spike.)

 **I'll win this duel**

 **You can't beat my moves!**

(Spike summons his Red-Eyes as it stood next to his Red-eyes flare metal dragon, both roaring.)

 **I'm in that groove**

 **I know I can't lose!**

(Thor and Blackwing armor master appear as Djinn Buster floats down and slices his way through. Celestia summoned Judgment dragon next to her as Hart cheered.)

 **Your turn your tricks**

 **Now what will you choose?**

 **Can you feel the power!?**

(Naturia Gaiastralio and leodrake were summoned by Fluttershy and Gem-Knight Master Diamond with Lady brilliant Diamonds with Rarity, and Pinkie had Madolche Queen Tiaramisu by her side as she bounced around. Finally, Shadow lich and Infernity Doom Dragon were beside Jack as he crossed his arms.)

"LET'S DUEL!" They all cried out as the royal began, and ended the best night ever.

Meanwhile…

"So, this is the Legendary Incarnate of Chaos…" Vector said as he stood near a statue. He, along with Mizar, used their powers to break the statues said. "Awaken, Discord, Servant of Chaos!"

The statue cracked as it revealed a being who was dragon like, but had mismatched body parts around him.

"Aaaaaah! Oh, if feels SO good to be back!" Discord laughed happily.

"THIS…. This is the Chaos Spirit that was sealed in stone a millennia ago in this world?!" Mizar asked in confusion.

Discord took notice of the two Barians. "Oh, and who might you two be? You look unusual...but funny with those garments!" He laughed.

"We are from Barian World." Vector siad.

"I am Mizar, the one TRUE master of the Galaxy-Eyes." Mizar greeted. "And this is Vector. Need I say more?"

"Barian world you say?" Discord asked floating between them. "And what would you two required of little old me?"

"We have a task for you to do." Vector spoke.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm a free dragonair. I don't take orders." Discord replied, looking at his claw.

"What if it involved getting back at the ones who imprisoned you, and finally winning against the ones who Bear the Elements of Harmony, who can turn you back into that statue?"

That got discords attention. "Hmmm, well, now that you bring that up…."

"We freed you because there is something that aligns with the Bearers of the Elements. We need you to get rid of These two." Mizar said showing the image of Yuma and Astal.

"Oooh, a being from Astral World, hmm?" Discord asked. "Being a thorn in your side, i would think?"

"Yes, if you help us get rid of Yuma and Astral, and the six ponies, then we'll finally achieve our goals!" Vector spoke up.

"Hmmmm...what's in it for me if I do help?" Discord asked.

"You get to turn equestria into the way you had it before. You love some chaos, don't you?" Vector asked.

"Yes..I do...hehehe." Dicord chuckled.

"Then it's a deal. From here on out, you will join us in defeating Yuma and the ponies." Vector spoke. "Now, you'll need some more firepower, so take these." He presented a deck and Barian's force.

"Hmm…" Discord said. "This is a good idea. But i prefer something a little more… my taste."

He ripped a hole in the dimensions and attracted cards from somewhere that formed into a deck.

"If you want me to duel these new faces, what better way than to use the deck of the person who started it all?" Discord asked. "His monsters are much.. MUCH more my speed."

"So hes going to use HIS deck." Mizar said.

"Yes...everything is now going according to plan.." Vector chuckled evilly.

"How will you stop the ponies exactly?" Mizar asked.

"You barians leave everything to me." Discord said slyly.

Next time…

Discord has been set free and has already turned the world upside down, capturing the Duelists and Ponies and corrupting them into opposites. Discord has won, but when all seems like he has won, a flicker of hope comes as one duelist regains consciousness, and in his silence, proceeds to help Twilight and Spike rescue their true friends and duelists. Wills will be tested, secrets of Yuma, Shark and Kite will be revealed. And best of all… Flare past and power is finally revealed. What will happen when they face Discord and reclaim dominion of Harmony over Chaos?

Find out… In Return of Harmony.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Return of Harmony Part 1**

Utter silence, Blackness. That was all that was seen. Until a ghostly flame appeared, and then another.

"...ack… Jack." A motherly voice said. "You're special, Jackson. You don't talk because of how you are. But even in your silence, you can still make friends. You are intimidating, but don't let that stop you. Your feelings… are much powerful than words alone."

"Mother…" Jacks voice muttered out, sound like Shadow the Hedgehog.

Jack awoken from his dream, breathing a bit heavily. He sighed and finally calmed down, before looking up at the window, seeing the sun shine in the morning sky. Then, something happened that perplexed him. Everything was… chaotic. It was like a nightmarish Wonderland.

"Jack!" Spike said slamming into him. "You're awake! Hey, Twilight! Jacks awake!"

"Oh, thank Celestia!" Twilight said running up. "I thought i'd have to go out there alone after i regained myself…"

Jack had no idea what was going on, so he asked in sign.

"You want to know what's going on? You want the long or the short version?" Twilight asked.

He made a motion with his hands, small.

"Short." Spike said.

"Alright. It's like this Jack. Someone has awakened a powerful chaotic spirit called Discord. He was trapped for centuries as a stature, but he's free to cause chaos again. Princess Celestia trusted us to stop him, duelists too. You remember, right?" Twilight asked.

Jack tried to piece together what happened the past few days as Celestia's command echoed in his mind.

"You must Stop Discord!"

"You can count on us!"

Jack then asked what happened next.

"To seal Discord away, we had to use the Elements of Harmony, but he hid them somewhere and we were forced to play a sick mind game in a maze that caused Applejack and the others to become corrupted opposites of themselves." Twilight mentioned further.

"After twilight got them together, excluding Rainbow Dash, we found the elements but couldn't find Flare and the others anywhere. Discord has Tori and the others captured, and twilight was almost corrupted too. Until Celestia sent back all the lessons twilight learned over her stay and came back to normal." Spike said. "Man, after barfing up so many scrolls… i needed a serious aspirin." he moaned a bit.

Jack took out a bottle from his pocket and gave Spike an aspirin he carries for some uses in case he wasn't feeling well.

"You were out cold after fluttershy hit you hard. But now i'm willing to fight for our friendship. Are you, Jack?" Twilight asked him.

Jack nodded and got his duel disk prepared.

"What about me twilight?" Spike asked, feeling better from the aspirin he took.

"Alright, you can come too. Red Eyes could help." Twilight said.

"YES!" he cheered.

"Ok boys, we better hurry, or else Discord will win." Twilight informed. They nodded and they settled out in their battle for ponyville and Equestria against the god of Chaos.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

"Before we go jack, We need to carry the Elements with us." Twilight said putting the ELement of Magic on her head. "I dunno how im supposed to carry them all…"

Jack then got an idea and put the elements of Honesty and Kindness on his Left arm, and the Elements of Laughter and Generosity on his right.

Twilight gave the Element of Loyalty to spike.

"Twilight, i can't wear this. It didn't work, and i know i'm not supposed to wear it." Spike mentioned.

"Wear it anyway." Twilight smiled. "You're fighting with us after all."

Spike gave a smile and nodded. He put the element on and Jack busted out the door with the three.

"I can use my Magic to disinfect the others, but it will be a bit hard for the other duelists." Twilight said. "We'll have to find Kite, Shark, Yuma and Flare."

Jack nodded.

"Good luck, everyone." Twilight said as they split up.

Spike ran around town before finally seeing Rio encased in ice.

"Rio!" Spike said. "Don't worry, i'll get you out. Nothing a bit of my dragons fire can't fix…"

"QUATTRO!" A booming voice shouted as Spike turned. He saw Shark with enraged scowl, with purple aura surrounding him.

"Shark?!" Spike asked. "Wait a minute, who's Quattro?!"

"Don't play games with me Quattro!" Shark yelled at Spike. "It's time I pulverize you for what you did to Rio!"

"Wait, what?!" Spike gasped. "He did something to Rio?"

"Don't you remember?! You dueled her and used a trap and it exploded, putting my sister in a coma for weeks! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR DOING SO!" Shark roared, pointing at the dragon.

"Oh man…" Spike said. "Shark must think i'm this Quattro guy. I don't know who he is, but…"

Spike put on his duel disk. "Okay Shark! You want me? Come get me!"

"Time to put you in your place once and for all Quattro!" Shark yelled as he activated his duel disk and placed his gazer on.

"You're on!" Spike said playing the part for now.

"DUEL!" Both called, drawing five cards.

 **Spike vs Corrupted Shark**

 **Spike: 4000**

 **Shark: 4000**

The first move is mine!" Spike called, drawing a card. "I summon the Black Stone of Legend!" He summoned the red black egg.

 **Black Stone of Legend**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"A weak card like that? It has no power to attack with! You're off your game, Quattro!" Shark called.

Spike smirked. "All of the power is INSIDE the stone, Shark."

"Huh?"

"I activate the stones ability! By sending it to the graveyard, I can summon forth, the MIGHTY RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" the egg crack and shattered as the legendary black dragon rose and roared.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Red-Eyes?! Whats going on here, Quattro? Where are your Gimmick Puppets?!" Shark demanded.

"Shark, please open your eyes! I know this is crazy, but I'm not Quattro! It's Me, Spike!" Spike called, hoping this chance can release him.

Shark was slowly regaining his memories, but his chaotic corruption was focusing back on the blonde streaked man of Puppets, as Spike put two cards face down, Quattro speaking in his mine.

"Aw, what's the matter Shark? Afraid of this Super-Rare Monster?" The voice mocked.

"ENOUGH!" Shark roared, drawing his card. "You have taunted me for the last time! I summon Hammer Shark!" He summoned the mighty water shark.

 **Hammer Shark**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1500**

"By activating his special ability, I can lower his level by one and summon a LV 3 water monster from my hand! Come forth! Big Jaws!" The large great white was summoned, eyes glowing red.

 **Big Jaws**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

" _Is he gonna XYZ summon?"_ Spike thought.

"I overlay my two level three monsters! With these monsters, I XYZ summon, Black Ray Lancer!" Shark said as his second most powerful card appeared.

 **Black Ray Lancer**

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF: 600**

"Black Ray Lancer, so he doesn't need the big guy yet." Spike said as his saying was verted to Quattros own in Sharks mind and vision.

"Black Ray Lancer, huh? You should've made a beeline for the number we gave you." Quattro smirked in taunt.

"Shark, fight it! I know you didn't summon Black Ray by mistake to fight Red Eyes!" Spike said, but it was changed again.

"Cmon, Shark! you should know better that to bring out Black Ray. Red Eyes is way stronger than that weakling of a monster!" Quattro smirked.

"Shut up!" Shark shouted. "I activate the spell card Deep sea Attack!" Shark called, activating a card. "By sending a 2000 or more ATK monster to the grave, I can have one monster on my field attack directly this turn!" He send Cyber Shark to the grave as Lancer glowed purple in aura. "Black Ray Lancer, attack Quattro directly!"

"Not gonna happen! I have a trap card!" Spike said.

"You're so predictable! I play my face down!" Quattro called.

"I activate the trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Spike called, activating a familiar trap.

"Have my trap card! Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Quattro called.

"This trap can allow me to choose one monster on the field and return it to the hand! Since Lancer is an XYZ, it's returned to the extra deck!" Spike called.

"With this card, i can return any monster to the hand. But since Lancer is an XYZ monster, i guess you've got to start all over." Quattro taunted as Black Ray disappeared.

"Yeah! I did it! I countered Shark!" Spike cheered.

"Heh! I'm always one step ahead, Shark! You'll never beat me!" Quattro laughed.

"Damn you! I place a face down and end my turn!" Shark called, placing a card down.

"Okay. My go!" Spike said drawing.

"I draw!" Quattro called drawing.

"I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Spike and Quattro called, summoning a small red-eyes.

 **Red-Eyes Wyvern**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1600**

"And now I think I'll remove Red Eyes Wyvern! I release it to use a monster effect. I summon forth...Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Quattro and Spike called. Wyvern vanished and ared metal and black dragon appeared and roared.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Now by activating Darkness's Special ability, I can summon a Dragon-type monster from my claw or graveyard! Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Flare dragon!" A metal version of Red eyes was summoned, roaring.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

Spike then smiled. "Go time."

Quattro smirked. "You're finished."

"I overlay level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Spike called.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, and XYZ summon!" Quattro called as the portal exploded.

"Come forth in your raging glory and power, as the true master of the Black-Eyes Clan!" Spike and Quattro called as red eyes appeared and metal pieces were connecting to him.

"I XYZ Summon from my burning soul, Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon!" Spike called.

"Come Forth, the flame of my dark soul, Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon!" Quattro called as the dragon roared in arrival.

 **Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"No, how'd you get your hands on this card?!" Shark asked in shock.

"I've always had it, Shark!" Spike said.

"I have my ways, Shark!" Quattro smirked.

"Okay! It's time to bring the heat! Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon, attack Shark Directly!" Spike shouted.

"No mercy for you, Shark! Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon, pulverize his life points!" Quattro shouted as the dragon charged.

"I play a Trap! Sakuretsu Armor!" Shark called. "Your monster is destroyed since you attacked me!"

"As long as Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon has Overlay Units, he can't be destroyed by card effects!" Spike called.

"You're outta luck, shark! Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon can't be targeted by effects as long as it has overlay units!" Quattro called with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Shark asked in shock.

"Bring him down!" Both said as Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon fired a blast of fire that blasted shark back.

"GYAAAA!" he shouted and crashed.

 **Shark LP: 4000-1200**

"Now with that trap out of the way, I'll finish this duel, by having Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Attack you directly!" Spike called.

"You're finished, shark, I win! Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Attack Shark Directly!" Quattro shouted as the dragon roared and fired its blast.

"NO!" Shark shouted in panic as it closed in on him. "Rio...I failed.."

BOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain and crashed against the ground.

 **Shark LP: 1200-0**

 **Spike Wins!**

"I… I won? Yeah! I beat shark! Finally!" Spike cheered. The chaotic energy around Shark dissolved around him, until he opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh.. what happened?" Shark asked.

"You were tricked into thinking i was some guy named Quattro, and you said something about him hurting rio." Spike explained, as he approached Shark.

"Quattro…" Shark muttered.

"Discord must've found some sorta leftover desire or something. I guess you still don't think Quattro isn't the guy who.. You know." Spike said.

"No...Quattro and I settled everything after the carnival...but I guess whoever awakened my anger from before must have made me go rogue." Shark replied.

"And he froze rio up in an ice sculpture." Spike said. "Don't worry, I've got this." he approached the ice with rio inside and blew his fire magic. The result melted the ice, until rio fell out of the frozen prison, still out cold.

"Rio!" Shark ran to her sister and picked her up. "Rio..please wake up."

"She'll be fine. Just a little out cold." spike said.

Shark sighed in relief. "Wait, where are the others?"

"Well…" Spike said.

Jack ant Twilight arrived near Sweet apple Acres where they saw Applejack, all grey and dark, sitting and eating some apples while talking to her chaoitified relatives.

"So i tried to defeat Discord, but NONE of my so called 'friends' would lift a hoof ta help me." she said.

Jack then walked up with Twilight.

"J-Jack?! I was just… uh… ah thought Discord had got ya. We were really worried." AJ said.

"Applejack, this isn't you. I know you're not a liar." Twilight said.

"Says the pony who did not help me when i was trying ta fight discord." AJ replied before Twilight tackled her to the ground. She then cast a spell that made all of Applejacks memories come flooding back, restoring her original orange color.

"Whuh… what happened? Twilight, Jack!" Applejack said. "Oh goodness, ah thought something really bad had happened to ya."

This time, jack could see that she was honest.

"Discord played mind games with me. He made me see everyone fighting, so i had to tell lies to make em stop. Ah hope you can forgive me, you two." AJ said/

"We already have." Twilight sad. "Now, wheres Kite?"

AJ sighed. "Yer not gonna like it…"

They ran over to Kites exact spot and saw hart being blasted with energy to make it look like he was using his powers back in Heartland City.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"HART!" The girls called out, and it got Kites attention.

Images of Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker appeared.

"We can cure your brother. But you have to do something for us." Mr. Heartland said.

"Tell me, what is it? I'll do anything to save Hart!" Kite called.

"Get the numbers from those ponies and that duelist and destroy them." Dr. Faker ordered with a smirk, pointing at Twi, AJ and jack.

"It'll be done." He glared at them as the image vanished.

Everyone got ready to fight.

"Easy there Kite. Y'dont wanna do this…" Applejack said.

"Hand over your numbers, or things will get ugly." Kite warned.

"Applejack doesn't even have her number yet!" Twilight protested.

"Then accept your fates." Kite growled. "Photon transformation! GO!" He blasted in white light and activated his duel disks. "Your numbers and souls are mine!"

"Okay, ah guess we're doin this…!" AJ said. "Here goes! Duel disk, comin online!" her orange exoskeleton duel disk activated as the panels went in front of her.

"Engaging pony-class exoskeletal duel disk!" Twilight called activating hers.

Jack pulled his chains together and assembled his custom disk, he also put on his Duel Gazer.

"Applying magic to fine tune to Augmented reality vision link!" Twilight called, her magic making the field real.

Kites mark appeared on his eye. "It's on!"

"Augmented reality vision link and sync established."

"LET'S DUEL!" The girls and Kite called as they drew and Jack drew silently.

 **Twilight, Applejack and Jack Vs Corrupted Kite**

 **Twilight, Applejack and Jack: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

"The first move is mine! I draw!" Kite called as he drew.

"He might be ready to summon Galaxy-Eyes, be ready." Twilight informed, as they nodded.

"I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Kite called, activating a fusion card.

"Fusion Summoning? Kite, this ain't like ya at all!" Aj said.

"I fuse my two Photon Lizards in my hand, to summon Twin Photon Lizard!" Two lizards fused and blasted in light, summoning a large two headed lizard with wings and a lighting tail.

 **Twin Photon Lizard**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Why would he fusion summon that? Is he planning to…" Twilight said before realizing.

"By the look on your face, i can tell you know what i'm doing." Kite smirked. "But for now I'll place a face down and end my turn." Kite placed a card down and ended.

 **Kite Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 1**

"We have to get rid of Twin Photon Lizard before his next turn. Otherwise, he'll be all set to summon Galaxy eyes." Twilight said.

Jack knew this and nodded, taking his turn and drew.

"Ah don't get it, what's so special about that dang lizard?" AJ asked.

"When twin Photon Lizard is tributed, kite can special summon the fusion material he used to summon it from the graveyard. If he gets both Lizards back onto his field, he'll be able to summon Galaxy Eyes right away his next turn." Twilight explained.

"Oh…" AJ replied, knowing now what he's planning.

Jack activated The Cheerful Coffin, discarding three cards to the grave. He set one card and summoned Infernity Guardian.

 **Infernity Guardian**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1700**

Jack snapped his fingers, activating the face down he set, which was a spell, ZERO-MAX. The portal opened as another monster, Infernity General was called.

 **Infernity General**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Now, Zero-Max's effect activates!" Twilight's said. "Since Infernity general was Summoned, and he has higher attack points than Twin Photon Lizard, Twin Photon Lizard is immediately destroyed!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and pointed to twilight as if to say 'what she said'. Infernity General rose his sword and slashed Twin Photon Lizard, as it exploded.

"Of course, Jack can't conduct his Battle Phase the turn Zero-Max's effect activates, but it doesn't matter. Since jack has no Cards in his hand, Infernity Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects." Twilight also informed.

"Think you can take me out this quick? Think again!" Kite stated with a glare.

"Aw, horse apples… when he starts glaring like that, it ain't no good…" Applejack muttered.

"I activate the spell card Dragons Scent!" Kite called as he revealed his face down. "Since you have two monsters out on your field, I can special summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand!"

"Uh oh…" Twilight muttered in fear as a familiar crest appeared in front of kite. He grabbed it and threw it in the air as he began his chant.

"Be afraid you three! As I summon a monster more savage than a Supernova, with the power that will destroy everything in its path! Come forth to me, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite chanted as the dragon appeared and roared.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Aw, nuts…" AJ said. "He had a backup plan."

"I can see that. But if we can't get to kite, we can reason with the next best thing." Twilight said.

"Are ya crazy? Galaxy Eyes ain't gonna listen to us, he don't listen to nobody cept Kite!" AJ protested.

"We have to try, Applejack. Besides Hart, Galaxy-eyes is the second loyal friend to him." Twilight explained.

"Alright.." AJ said. "I've been turned into a liar once already… i ain't about to go back to it no more." Jack gave a nod as well, as he ended his turn.

 **Jack Status:**

 **Cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T Zone: 0**

"It's my turn!" Kite said drawing his card, as the three friends took this opportunity.

"Galaxy Eyes, listen to me! Kite is not in his right mind! You know his Number Hunting Days are over because he defeated Dr. Faker with the help of Yuma and Shark back at the Carnival! You were there, you saw Dr. Faker get wiped out!" Twilight called.

Galaxy-Eyes heard her call, knowing she was right….but….he can't bare to disobey his master. A soft and innocent growl escaped his throat, telling them there was nothing he can do to stop his master from fighting.

"Looks like he's okay, but we're gonna hafta snap Kite outta this the hard way." AJ said.

"I summon Photon Delta Wing!" Kite called as he summoned a photon jet like monster.

 **Photon Delta Wing**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 900**

"But why settle for one, when I can summon another!? I activate the spell Photon Current!" Kite called, activating a card. "With this, I can summon a LV 4 or below LIGHT monster from my hand! Appear! Photon Delta Wing!" Another jet appeared next to Galaxy-Eyes.

 **Photon Delta Wing**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 900**

"Now that I have 2 Photon Delta Wings out, you can't Target any of my monsters for an attack!" Kite called as the jets created an indestructible shield around Kites field.

"Well, ain't that something to hate.." AJ muttered.

"It's about to get worse applejack…. Brace yourselves!" Twilight called.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack Infernity General! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite yelled as his dragon obeyed and fired. The Infernity monster was destroyed as they braced from the high winds.

 **Twi, AJ and Jack LP: 4000- 3700**

"Don't try to waste your breath on Infernity guardian, Kite. He's indestructible." Twilight siad.

"That maybe true, but I have ways to pulverize you all. I'll end my turn." Kite stated.

 **Kite Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 3**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"Okay, ah think i'll take it next. Mah turn...gah!" AJ said as something was pounding her like a fire all of a sudden.

"Applejack, are you okay?!" Twilight asked.

"Gh...Ah'm fine. Ah think ah know whats comin.." AJ smiled. "You take down the shield and cover us on Kites next turn. Ah got the rest."

Twi's eyes opened, before she knew what she meant. A smile grazed her lips and nodded, facing kite with a glare. "It's My turn Kite! I draw!" Twilight called, drawing her card. "This should do the trick." She smiled at her cards. "First, I activate the spell card Spell Book inside the pot!" She called activating a card. "This allows us to draw three cards!" Each of them drew 3 cards.

"How pathetic." Kite smirked. "Not only have you replenished my hand, but now that that duelist has cards, Infernity Guardian is no longer Invincible!" The barrier around Guardian shattered.

"No shield, no problem. Right Jack?" Twilight asked, as he nodded. "Now to continue, I summon Temperance Of Prophecy!" A red robed spellcaster appeared.

 **Temperance Of Prophecy**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Pathetic, a weak monster will never stand up to my monsters!" Kite called.

Twilight smiled. "Don't bet on it."

"Huh?"

"Now I activate Temperances special Ability! Since a Spell Book spell was previously activated before I summoned her, I can now summon a LV 5 or above LIGHT or DARK Spellcaster from my Hoof!" The unicorn called.

"What!?" Kite gasped.

"Appear before us! The true ruler of the Prophecy! World of Prophecy!" Twilight called, as a light shined and a Goddess with wings and robes appeared.

 **World of Prophecy**

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Now by activating her special ability, since she was summoned, I can add up to 2 spellbook cards from my grave to my hoof!" Twi called as she regained the card she lost.

"Twi, wut are ya planning?" AJ asked.

"To destroy the shield." Twilight answered. "Now I activate Worlds other effect! I'll show you 4 spellbook spells in my hoof with different names!" She revealed Inside the Jar, Power, Miracles and Eternity. "Now that I have, all cards on your Field Kite...Are destroyed!"

The two delta wings, and even galaxy eyes were bombarded by spells. Blowing them up instantly.

"Yee-Haw, that there's some fireworks!" AJ cheered.

"And i'll take a chunk out of Kite's Life points for good measure! World of Prophecy, attack Kite directly!" Twilight called as World of Prophecy slammed kite straight in the Stomach with a powerful magic blast.

"GAA!" He shouted and fell.

 **Kite LP: 4000-2100**

"I'll end my turn there." Twilight smiled, sending cards to the grave from her hoof.

Twilight Status:

Cards: 6

Monsters: 2

S/T zone: 0

Kite got up slowly and he glared viciously. "You think you can defeat Galaxy-Eyes that easily!? THINK AGAIN!" He roared and drew a card. "I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon!" The mini version of Galaxy-Eyes appeared.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon**

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 250**

"Oh no, now he can use Cloud Dragon to summon the real Galaxy-Eyes back from the grave!" Twilight informed.

"No matter wut we try, he always bounces back and summons his Ace over and over!" AJ spoke.

"Now By activating Clouds ability, I can summon a Galaxy-Eyes monster from my hand or Grave!" Kite called as the dragon exploded in light and grew. "Return to battle, GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" the dragon roared in its return.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Now I activate the Spell card from my hand! PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Kite roared, activating Galaxy-Eyes support card.

"Gah! Whuts that do?!" AJ Asked in fear.

"This can allow me to choose one monster on the field, and I can banish it as long as I have Galaxy-Eyes out!" Kite explained. "Galaxy-Eyes, take aim and banish World of Prophecy!" The dragon fired a ball of galaxy energy and the Spell caster vanished in thin air.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasped.

"Now to take out more of the trash! Galaxy-Eyes! Attack Temperance Of Prophecy!" Kite called. The dragon roared and fired the attack, blasting the second spell caster to pieces. The girls screamed as they and jack were blasted off their feet and landed on the ground.

 **Twi, AJ and Jack LP: 3700-1700**

"That should be enough punishment for you three. Go on and make your final move." Kite said as he ended his turn.

 **Kite Status:**

 **Cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"Alright Kite… y'think i have a number, dont ya?" AJ asked as she and the other two got up.

"Don't make me laugh. You don't have one, your friend already established that, but your soul will make an acception." kite informed firmly.

"Is this th' Kite that used to be around? You did a mad Doc and a corrupt businessmans work fer longer than it would take for them to 'fix' Hart. Wake up, Kite! y'know they used you to get numbers for em cuz Galaxy eyes is the ultimate countermeasure against the things!" AJ called.

"As long as I collect numbers for Hart...Nothing else matters to me." Kite injected harshly.

"Th' numbers dont work that way. What Doc Faker and Mr. Heartland wanted from ya and Hart, was yer power. They wanted to have a leverage against Astral world. Ya collect th' numbers so Astral didn't get his Memories back, while Hart bombarded his homeworld, at the cost of his own health." Aj explained.

"Do NOT fill me with anymore of your LIES!" Kite shouted angrily.

"What ah'm sayin here is the honest truth." AJ said as the fire inside grew larger. "If ya can't belive it now.."

AJ reached for her card as the fire developed into a new card for her extra deck.

"...ah'll Make you!" AJ shouted drawing her card as flames came from the arc.

(Cue-Fairy Tail-Counterattack Signal)

"Ah'll start this off by activating the spell card, Nordic Unite!" AJ called, activating a new spell that had a few Nordic monsters on it. "With this spell, Ah can summon up to 2 Nordic monsters to the field! Ah Choose Gulfax of the Nordic Beast and Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!" The two monsters rose up and readied for battle.

 **Gulfax of the Nordic Beast**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1600**

"The negative side ta Nordic Unite, the two ah summoned can't attack." Aj also added.

"What a pathetic move. And here I thought you would put more up to me. How disappointing." Kite scowled.

"Ah'm not done." AJ smiled. "Ah activate the spell card, star Changer!" She activate the star card. "This can allow me to change the level of one monster of mah choice up or down by one level! Gulfax is now LV 5!"

The stallion neighed with its LV increasing.

 **LV: 4-5**

Twilight and Jack knew what was coming now, and they were ready for it.

"Get him, Applejack!" Twilight cheered.

"Ah overlay mah Level 5 Gulfax and Level 5 Svartalf!" AJ called as the two turned into lights and vanished in the portal with an explosion. "With these two monsters, Ah build the Overlay Network and XYZ Summon!" The portal exploded as a fire and furry object emerged. Paws popped out with three wolf like heads.

"Appear before us! Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!" AJ called as the wolf roared in arrival with the number on its leg.

 **Number 14: Greedy Sarameya**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"A number card?!" Kite asked in shock.

"Guess this thing was manifested because of mah corruption, but it doesn't seem so hostile ta me at least." Aj said as the wolf looked at her and gave a soft growl. "And that just takes it, so let's give ya a whirl!"

"Don't you pay attention? Battle with Galaxy Eyes, and he can remove himself and that number from play, expect it doesn't come back, but Galaxy eyes absorbs its overlay units and becomes stronger by 500 ATK Points!" Kit informed.

AJ smirked. "Ahm not stupid about that. How about you worry about Greedy Sarameya's Special Ability!"

Greedy sarameya's center head chomped down on an overlay unit passing by and devoured it. "Mah Number has a secret ability! Its name ain't just for show, it can actually steal yer Galaxy-Eye's ATK points and take em for himself!"

"WHAT?!" Kite gasped.

"Eat up, boy! Go, Wolf's Hunger!" AJ called. Sarameya tacked galaxy eyes to the ground as its three heads bit on everything they could get their hands on, draining his energy.

 **Galaxy-Eyes ATK Points: 3000-0**

 **Greedy Sarameya's ATK Points: 2500-5500**

"Clever trick, but when your Number battles, they'll just be banished!" Kite informed about his Ace's secret weapon.

"Believe that all y'want! Go get em, boy! Attack Galaxy Eyes!" AJ called.

The three headed Wolf howled and charged with burning jaws.

"Pathetic! Galaxy-Eyes, Activate your special Ability!" Kite called. The dragon roared and started to glow with the number, but the light suddenly shattered, as the dragon kneeled while panting.

"What!? Why isn't it working!?" Kite shouted in shock.

"He's a greedy one, don't ya know. He'll take everything, attack points….AND yer fancy abilities!"

"No…" Kite said looking at Galaxy Eyes. For the first time ever...he was helpless and out of options.

"Take this hit and come to your senses, Kite! Go Greedy Sarameya! Blazing Fangs!" AJ shouted as the wolf bit down on the dragon and the mighty dragon exploded.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kite screamed and was blasted off his feet. He crashed and groaned.

 **Kite LP: 2100-0**

 **Applejack, Twilight and Jack WIN!**

"Yeah! Finally a solid win!" AJ said.

"Now to get hart out of that Energy Sphere." Twilight said. She focused her magic and brought hart out of there. The sphere shattered and dissolved in the air, as the chaotic energy vanished from the two. Kite was the first to wake up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh… what happened?" Kite asked.

"Someone brought you back t' yer old days." AJ replied as the three approached with Hart in Jack's arms.

"Discord stirred up memories of when i used to be a Number Hunter. He trapped Hart in that Sphere, and Made me Hallucinate and see my father and Mr. Heartland." Kite explained.

"Is Hart gonna be okay?" Twilight asked as he opened his eyes.

"I'm alright… compared to what father and Heartland did to me, I've taken worse." Hart replied with a soft smile.

"Ya got one tough little brother, Kite." Aj said.

"Thanks." he replied as he finally stood up.

"And now, Aj finally awoken her Number. Now we have a better chance." Twilight informed.

"Wheres Shark and Rio?" Kite asked.

"Spike went to get them. We'll meet up as soon as we gather Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Then we'll go after Yuma, Flare and Rainbow Dash.

"So whut are we waiting for?" AJ asked.

First, they stopped by Fluttershy's place, where in her current state, it took a while for them to hold her down long enough for twilight to fix her, but it was done.

"Oh my! Twilight! Applejack! Hart! Kite! Jack! I just had the worst dream." Fluttershy spoke.

They visited Rarity next, while she was trying to defend her Gem, which was actually a large boulder.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get away from my Gem! Get away-!" The spell did its job and she came back, and rarity pushed the boulder out of her house, as jack smashed it to pieces with a punch.

"Let us never speak of this again." Rarity informed to her friends.

It didn't take long to restore Pinkie. After she was cured, she was laughing her plot off in AJ's cart about her previous state.

"Hahahaha! And-and then I turned Gray! Can you believe that!? Hahahaha!" Pinkie laughed.

"You've been saying it over and over for the last few minutes." Shark said as he and Spike were with them now.

"You sure rios gonna be okay in the Library?" Kite asked.

"She'll wake up pretty soon. Believe me, I know the feeling of being encased in Ice." Spike mentioned, from the winter wrap up chaos.

"Now, wheres Yuma?" Twilight asked.

"We can just look for Astral, and we find him." Rarity said.

"Or, i could just come to you." A voice spoke and they turned to see their alien friend.

"ASTRAL!" the ponies cheered.

"Thank heavens you're okay! We thought Discord did something terrifying to you and Yuma!" Rarity said.

"Where is Yuma?" Twilight asked in worry.

"I'll show you. Come." Astral said.

They came to a spot in the chaotic dimension.

"What exactly did Discord put Yuma through that didn't involve you?" Spike asked.

"He wanted me alive, but he also wanted to break Yuma's spirit of feeling the flow, but i'm afraid his plan backfired." Astral gave a small chuckle.

"How would Discord break Yuma of Feeling the flow?" Twilight asked as thousands of Vaulting Horses stacked up all the way to the sky.

"Wow…" Fluttershy said.

"This represents Yuma's challenge to overcome 21 vaulting horses, only by a larger amount." Astral said.

"Look over there, a pool!" Pinkie said as they came to it.

"This doesn't seem too challenging…" Rarity said putting her hoof in as it elongated out to no end, surprising her. "Wa-hahah! Forget i said that!"

"And this challenge has Yuma to swim across the pool without resurfacing for air." Astral informed.

"And he actually DOES this!?" Twilight gawked.

"You'd be surprised to how strong Yuma's spirit is, twilight. From what I've Known, nothing can break his spirit." Shark explained.

"Th-then… why is he lying on the ground?!" Fluttershy asked seeing yuma flat on his back as the others ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh! Yuma!" Twilight said.

"You alright there, partner?" AJ asked.

"I certainly hope you didn't actually TRY these stunts and fail." Rarity said.

Yuma didn't say anything, before he surprised the others as he laughed and jumped to his feet.

"Are you kidding!? I'm always up for a good challenge, even if I do fail!" Yuma stated with his smile.

"So, discord failed to break you." Twilight said.

"You bet. Now, wheres flare?" Yuma asked.

"I fear he may have suffered the worst out of all of us…" Astral said.

"We have to try and see him. No matter what it is Discord has done." Twilight said.

"Of course. Follow me." Astral said.

As they came to another spot, they saw flare kneeling down near a body with cards scattered around them noth. The cards, when looked close at, we're cards such as Red Eyes, Rainbow Dragon and Cyber End Dragon, only with black and white deformed armor.

"Malefic Monster Cards…" Yuma said in shock and fear, remembering these evil cards from a few months back.

"Ah'd rather not ask what these guys are." AJ said as they approached flare cautiously. Twilight had her magic ignited.

"Um… Flare…?" Twilight asked nervously.

They boy slowly rose, until dark energy surrounded him. His once flaming red hair became blonde again, and the green calm emerald eyes were now ruby red, filled with rage and destruction.

"You uh… doin okay there, partner?" AJ asked.

"Ok? No...I've never been better." Flare replied with a dark smirk. The cards glowed and surrounded him. "Oh, I missed this feeling! I never felt so alive!"

"What's happened to him? Why does he sound so… so…" Fluttershy started.

"Evil and completely nuts?" Pinkie finished.

"It is as I feared…" Astral spoke. "Discord has re-awoken Flares memories and evil magic."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"Flares… not actually from my dimension exactly." Yuma said. "He's from the future. A future when duel monsters completely destroyed the world as i knew it."

"WHAT!?" The mane six gasped.

"One man tried to rebuild the world...by destroying Duel monsters...his name is Paradox, the wielder of the darkness of the Malefics." Astral added in.

"From what i found out, Paradox went back in time and gathered the strongest cards he could find, then went to where he could find Maximillon Pegasus, and kill him, preventing Duel Mosters from ever spreading." Yuma said. "But then The King of Games, Yugi, alongside Jaden and Yusei, they beat him and stopped it all, but he died when the three of them attacked his most powerful monster, with him fused with it."

"Everypony, look!" Pinkie said, suddenly near the body, which was paradox, and nodded his blonde hair admits his fallen face. "His hair! They're identical!"

"But...that means…!" Twilight spoke in horror.

"Yes...Flare...is the son of Paradox...his real name...is Parallel." Astral answered.

The ponies were in shock as the natural thickness came up.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Return of Harmony Part 2**

Twilight: My name is Twilight Sparkle, student to Princess Celestia, and now a duelist in training to fight the Barians. No sooner had we recovered from a few adventures to claim two Mythyrian numbers when Discord Returned, corrupting my friends, the duelists and myself and shattering our friendship. I was able to recover thanks to princess celestia, but couldn't face my friends and the duelists on my own, but fortunately I wasn't. Jack was still pure hearted and along with Spike, they helped me recover Shark and Kite from their corruption, moving on to curing my friends, while AJ finally awoke her number, Greedy Sarameya. Yuma was okay because of his never-say quit personality, but the worst was yet to come as we found flare, and learned a devastating secret. We discovered he is the son of the most evil corrupted man, Paradox, named Parallel, wielder of the Malefic cards. Even though we found this out, we know Flare is still in there somewhere, but i can just only hope we can survive whatever is next to come...

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and a large black shadow dragon behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

"Worst. Surprise. EVER." Pinkie said as they confronted Flare with the Malefic Cards spinning around him.

"I can't believe Discord woke this side of Flare back up again." Shark said. "You had him tell us first thing Yuma."

"Yeah, i did." Yuma said. "Cmon Flare, you're past all this, Paradox, changing the future, everything! We settled it months ago!"

"I will never give up my father's wishes to make this world a better place! If any of you will stand in my way to bring peace to this world, then you're all my enemies!" Flare snapped.

Black and White energy spun all over them as they were on a blue side with different spheres and numbers below them, while flare was on the red side in a sphere of Malefic cards similar to the Barian Sphere Field.

 **(Cue-Seven Rings in Hand)**

"I am… the redeemer…" Parallel said with a distorted voice. "The destiny of the future is...MINE..!"

"If this is your future, then it's a future we don't any part of!" Yuma shouted.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Parallel laughed as Malefic Rainbow and Malefic Cyber End Dragon appeared by his sides and roared.

"You can summon the souls of great monsters by using the orbs and numbers…" a voice said that was familiar.

"Flare…!" His friends shouted.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! You think you're all a match for me!?" Parallel laughed as the two malefic dragons fired their attacks.

"If we watch for the beams of light when Cyber End and Rainbow Dragon attack, we can probably dodge it!" Yuma informed his friends.

They tried to dodge the attacks, but they found themselves a bit to slow to get the orbs and numbers.

"This isn't good! We need rainbows help!" Twilight said.

"How can we get her over here?! Discord messed her up good!" AJ stated.

On a cloud a few yards from the battle, gray Rainbow Dash was chilling on her cloud. A loud boom was heard, irritating her.

"Grrr! Keep it down! I'm trying to take a nap here!" She called out before she saw the battle with the large dragons roaring. "What the hay is going on over there?"

The metal dragon blasted another attack and it exploded, until rainbow heard the screams of familiar calls.

"Guys..?" she asked. "Aw, who needs em. It's much safer here in Cloudsdale anyway…"

The booms were getting louder as she grew a bit more concerned.

"But… they've always…" At the feeling of feeling sorry about them, memories of her past flashed through her brain, the feeling of her friends...and her...Loyalty to them.

She started turning back to her regular Cyan coat, her mane igtiding with rainbow colors again when she finally came back to her senses.

"Ugh… where am i..?" Rainbow asked before realizing. "Ponyville… the others… where are the others?! Is ponyville alright?!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you ponies and duelist got!?" An evil voice called as she looked at the fight nearby. Malefic Rainbow Dragon fired once more as it exploded, and she saw her pony and duelist friends get hit by the attack and screamed in panic.

"Is that...Flare? But he's so dark… no time to worry about it…" Rainbow said getting up. "Hang on guys, I'm coming!"

She dashed at top speed and crashed right into the barrier, pushing against it.

"WHAT?!" Parallel asked in shock. "How could you come to their aid?!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie screeched in joy.

"How did she…?" Twilight asked.

"Does it matter, she's here!" Yuma said.

"But she can't break through the barrier all on her own!" Twilight said.

"You...will not...ENTER!" Parallel said pushing back. Rainbow pushed harder and started punching rapidly with her hooves at the barrier.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" With her last bit of strength, she pulled her hoof back, as it ignited with her loyal energy and shattered through.

"WHAT!?" Parallel gasped.

"Ha! How's that for an entrance!?" Rainbow cheered as she flew to her friends. "You guys miss me?" The ponies hugged her, happy to have her back with them once again.

"Grrrrr! None of that matters!" Parallel shouted, getting their attention. "It will take a miracle for all to avoid my attacks!" The two dragons charged their attacks until they fired together, merging into one strike.

"Rainbow Dash, start hitting souls and Numbers!" Twilight quickly called.

"On it!" Rainbow quickly tapped a soul orb and the number 39. "Got it!"

Utopia Appeared.

"Utopia! Yes, im so lucky!" Rainbow said.

"Go, utopia! Block that Strike! Lightwing shield!" Yuma called.

At his command, Utopia blocked the strike and the attack was cancelled.

"Hit another one!" Pinkie said.

"This one!" Rarity tapped an orb and the number 30 and Acid Golem of Destruction appeared.

"Its Acid Golem of Destruction!" Shark called, remembering that Number from his encounter with Kite.

"Go get those Dragons, you two!" Yuma called as the numbers clashed against the Malefic dragons.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! You think those weak numbers have a chance against MY Dragons!?" Parallel laughed.

"Shouldn't jump to conclusions, Parallel! Go, Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma said as Etopia sliced Malefic Rainbow Dragon in two.

"Go, Acid Golem!" Kite said. "Poison Acid Stream!" The beast fired the acid at Cyber End Dragon and it exploded into pieces.

"GAH!" Parallel shouted as the first two were destroyed. "Grrr! Try this on for size! Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, ARISE!" He tossed two more cards as two of the legendary dragon appeared, roaring at the group.

"You can't have Red Eyes!" Spike said touching and Orb and number 17. "Here's MY partner!"

Leviathan Dragon appeared and roared.

"Whoa!" Spike said.

"Leviathan Dragon, that was my first number card." Shark said, remembering the dragon.

"I get it! All of these numbers below us represent the numbers Yuma has so far. Touch the orbs, then the number, and they appear to help!" Twilight said.

"In that case..Leviathan Dragon, gain more power and lay waste to Malefic red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Spike called. The dragon roared and gained tremendous power and fired its attack, blasting the dark version of red-eyes to pieces.

"Gonna need a lot of power to beat Blue Eyes!" Yuma said.

"Lets try this!" Rainbow said getting an orb and touching the Number 40. Gimmick puppet of Strings rose up with its sword ready.

"Hey, its one of Quattro's Numbers!" Kite called, remembering that one from his tag team duel with Yuma.

"Gimmick Puppet of Strings ATK is 3000, same as Malefic Blue-eyes, but only a number can destroy a number." Twilight informed.

"So what are we waiting for? Gimmick Puppet of Strings, attack! Go, Melody of Destruction!" Rainbow called. The puppet charged and slashed away the dark dragon as parallel shouted in pain.

"Gwaaaaah! How could all have this power!?" He demanded angrily.

"Your Malefic monsters are mighty, but they do not possess the same power as the Numbers!" Astral called.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Parallel roared, the black aura getting stronger. "Malefic Stardust Dragon, Malefic Galaxy-Eyes and Malefic Paradox Dragon, COME FORTH!" The synchro dragon and the two others joined the battle with mighty roars.

"Stardust Dragon and Paradox Dragon!" Yuma said.

"Even Galaxy-Eyes!" Twilight added in shock.

"Paradox dragon, show these pathetic Numbers your might!" Parallel shouted as the second mighty dragon roared and lowered the numbers strength badly.

"This isn't good!" Shark said.

"It ain't over till it's over!" AJ said slapping an orb and then Number 24. Blue light blasted until a large moon like dragon appeared, roaring in arrival.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Parallel asked.

"Eternal Moon Dragon, that's the first number that appeared when we met.." Yuma said, seeing his old friend again.

"Dragon or not, it's nothing compared to mine!" Parallel shouted. "Malefic Galaxy-Eyes ATTACK!" The dark galaxy dragon roared and fired the attack at the moon dragon.

"Now, Eternal Moon Dragon!" Yuma called. "Moonlight Charge!"

The dragon roared and glowed, absorbing a lot of energy and taking the attack.

"WHAT!?" Parallel shouted.

"Attack now! Moonlight Stream!" yuma called. The dragon fired her attack and blasted the dark Galaxy-Eyes to bits.

"Come on everypony! Were so close!" Twilight said hitting another Orb and the Number 74. Master of Blades was summoned to the fight.

"Wow! You're really using up all the numbers!" Flare called to his friends.

"If this is like a duel monsters battle…" Astral thought.

Master of blades made short work of Paradox Dragon together with Utopia, while Acid Goel caught Stardust Dragon in a Bear Hug full of his acidic holes, melting him to nothing.

"Did we get em all?" Rainbow asked.

"You haven't defeated me yet!" Parallel shouted as the black aura set him on fire.

"Not good…" Yuma said.

"Behold...MY TRUE POWER! COME FORTH! MY MOST WICKED BEASTS! MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON AND MALEFIC PARALLEL DRAGON! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Parallel roared as two massive portal opened up. The two mighty rulers of the Malefic clan rose up as parallel was hot up in the air and was merged with Parallel dragon.

"GAH! RRR! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The evil duelist laughed as the two dragons roared, cracking the sphere.

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity said.

Rainbow slapped an orb and hit number 88. "C'mon, give us something good…!"

A large rumble then came as rising out of the ground came a throne, with a giant lion humanoid like puppet on the throne.

"That's Quattros ultimate gimmick puppet number!" Shark called. "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Leo!"

"THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! MALEFIC TRUTH AND PARALLEL! LAY WASTE TO THESE FOOL! WIPE THEM OUT OF THE EXISTENCE OF MY FUTURE!" Parallel roared as the two dragon unleashed their ultimate fury and power, clashing to one.

"EEEEK!" Rarity said. "Don't just sit there, you lumbering white lion human king puppet! DO SOMETHING!"

Leo looked up at the blast and slowly rose. He grabbed his sword and swung it, blocking the attack, but only a little as he was being pushed back.

"You're all gonna lose! Use the souls and numbers to stop him!" They heard Flare.

"Give leo some covering backup!" Rainbow said.

"With who?!" Twilight said.

"EVERYONE!" Yuma shouted as the numbers that were out struck the blast together. That was when Yuma saw a green glowing orb...the Numeron Code on it.

Leo then took this opportunity and pushed hard, and dissipated the blast, separating the beams as they exploded in two different places.

"NO!" Parallel shouted in panic.

Yuma took this and ran, grabbing as many orbs as possible and getting the numeron orb, as he and astral were glowing.

"Astral! Let's finish this!" Yuma called to him.

"Yes!" Astral agreed as they shot into the air.

"GO, ZEXAL MORPH!" they said as they fused.

"When Two souls join together in the spirit of hope, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Astral called as Yuma appeared in ZEXAL II.

"It's over, Parallel!" Yuma called out.

"Numeron Force, go!" Rainbow said shooting the orb into Utopia, who armored up into his Victory form.

"Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory! END THIS DUEL!" Yuma called as he and his friends glowed and their strength sparked Utopia to greater strength than to truth and Parallel dragon altogether.

"Get em, URV! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!" Rainbow said as The chaos number slashed the two dragons and blasted them to pieces.

"GYA! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" parallel shouted in pain as he exploded in the darkness and blasted below them.

"Your destiny is finished, Parallel! Next time, Try thinking of a better future!" Yuma called.

 **(Shift-I'll Face myself: Second Version)**

The field dissipated and Flare appeared with parallel kneeling with the Malefic cards scattered all over.

"You're me." Flare said.

"And I am you." Parallel whispered. "Why did you give up on father's ideals?"

"Because revenge is never the answer. I know we been through so much...but this isn't what I wanted. I wanted a life filled with happiness and joy..and for the love of dueling. It's like how Yuma told me. Dueling creates friendship, and from our duel with him, Yugi, Yusei and Jaden, they helped me realize that." Flare explained.

"And we've helped expand that friendship, because we've learned that same lesson when they came here." Twilight said.

Flare smiled, holding a hand out to his dark counterpart. "It's time to let go of the Past Parallel. We can still have a life we both dreamed...and we can also….be friends."

The dark boy looked at him, then to his hand, and to the others around them. They all gave smiles and nods to him, until he reached his choice.

"...thank you Flare…thank you all..." he smiled a bit, slowly reaching his hand ut and gently grasped it. At the contact, he started to dissolve slowly in darkness.

At that, copies of the cards around were glowing and rising up from the Malefic cards.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked, until they glowed black and white, before separating. The malefic cards remained, but new ones were formed. They had white armor and gleaming with gold.

"Our strength and connection has been tied." Parallel smiled. "By letting go of the darkness of the past and believing in the future of friendship, has awakened the light within the malefic cards...the Paladin clan."

"Amazing…" Twilight muttered in amazement. The two decks of light and darkness hovered over to Flare.

"Flare...I'm putting my trust in you...to look after the Malefic deck. They are now in your aid." Parallel spoke softly.

Flare smiled at his dark counterpart. "Thank you Parallel."

"My time in the world is up….but I will always be there for you in your heart and mind, for I will guide you through thick and thin...until then...my friend." Parallel dissolved in black sparkles and was swirled into Flares soul. At that, Flare changed once more. His fire red hair gained blond streaks, as his eyes were a mixture of emerald green and ruby red.

"Until then..my friend." Flare whispered as he gently grasped the malefic ad paladin deck in his hands.

"You know, for your dark counterpart, he's an ok dude." Rainbow smiled.

"Agreed." Shark nodded as they all agreed about Parallel.

"So you're gonna be using those decks now Flare?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, the Malefic and Paladin decks will be my new main decks to use. They are the light and darkness of myself." Flare nodded, placing the two decks in his deck pockets.

"Use your Agent Deck though, save it for Zephyr." Yuma said.

"I guess you're three in a package now." Rainbow said.

"That reminds me rainbow. How did you free yourself from your corruption without me?" Twilight said.

"Well, i saw the battle going on and all of a sudden the memories came flooding back to me." Rainbow explained.

"I guess your loyalty can never be broken." Flare smiled.

"You kidding? I'm always loyal to my friends." Rainbow said proudly.

"Now we're all here. Let's stop discord." Twilight said.

Later in the center of town, chaotic beings were roaming about as Discord was living it up on his throne.

He laughed. "Chaos is such a wonderful, wonderful thing." he said filling a glass with chocolate rain, starting to put it to his lips.

"Don't get too comfortable, Discord!" A voice shouted before he saw the ponies and duelists.

"It's not as Wonderful...as Friendship!" Twilight said.

"Ugh… this again?" Discord groaned as he drank the glass and not the chocolate milk. He tossed it back as it exploded behind him.

"That's right! You couldn't break apart our friendship for long" Applejack stated firmly.

"Oh Applejack, don't lie to me. I'M the one who made you a liar." Discord said using his magic to pull the five other elements to him. "Will you all ever learn?"

Twilight teleported to her pony friends and erected a bubble of energy that shielded them from Discord's magic, landing on the ground, purifying a spot of it.

"I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord!" Twilight said as they all gathered. "We've learned that friendship is never easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!"

"That's telling him, girls! Now let MY friends go!" Yuma called.

"Oh, you mean them?" Discord snapped his fingers as a cage appeared with Tori and the others.

"Yuma!" Tori called.

"Hang on, Tori! You'll be free in a second after the girls blast their…. Uh...rainbow-beam-thingie at that freak! Besides, he can't tear us apart!"

Discord intervened. "Ergh, gag, fine! Let them try and use their little elements. Just make it quick." Discord said warping back to his throne. "I'm missing some excellent chaos here."

"Alright girls… let him have it!" Yuma said.

"Just what we were going to do, Yuma!" Twilight replied.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pinkie quickly went to a cotton candy cloud and drank some of the chocolate rain. She then bounced back and made a snarl.

"Why do i even bother asking?" Shark asked.

"Just run with it." Flare shrugged as they started.

"Now...where were we?" Kite asked as Discord was yawning, but suddenly the Elements flashed rapidly and blasted past discord.

"Hm, what's this?" Discord asked as the emblem blasts became more frequent. "No…"

"You may wanna cover your eyes, guys…!" Yuma called as the light was growing. They all covered them in time before the rainbow blasted out and covered Discord in its magic.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The final words to the God of Chaos until he was finally turned back into stone. The elements did their job and made Ponyville the way it was.

"Okay… that was cool." Shark said as they all agreed.

Vector and Mizar stood from afar as they saw the results.

"Well that backfired horribly." Mizar said.

"Ugh! I should have known that clown would have failed!" Vector growled.

"We need to gather more allies in this world." Mizar said.

"But who would want to join us?" Vector asked.

"Come, and i'll show you." Mizar said as they disappeared.

Back at canterlot, the girls and duelists were being presented with a mural that showed the Six defeating Discord.

"While we are grateful to our protectors who Bear the Elements of harmony for saving Equestria, there is one more person who should be condemned for his bravery." Celestia said walking over to Jack. "It is to the young Jackson Griffin, as it was he alone who survived Discords chaos, and freed his comrades from the madness. Though he is silent, he has shown us all, that his actions speak through his emotions and care for his fellow friends."

The ponies cheered as Celestia unveiled a new glass mural.

"Whoa, check it out!" Yuma said as they got a look at the mural.

It showed Jack in a jumping pose, as his chains were connecting to Yuma and his fellow Duelist, a sign they are always connected to one another. In flares spot, his new decks revolved around him in a yin yang fashion.

The ponies celebrated some more as the caste doors were shut.

Meanwhile in a dark room of a circle, Vector was lead by mizar to a table.

"Where have you brought me, Mizar?" Vector asked.

"Discords allying with us gave me an idea. So I along with the other emperors, sought out a few more like him." Mizar answered. "Come on out, everyone! We have much to discuss!"

Coming around the table were two ponies that looked identical with Salesman looks, a minotaur with a few goat companions, three older dragons, with a red one leading them, and a Green/blue pegasus with an orange lightning mane.

"You wanted us, our new employer?" the first tall pony without a mustache said.

"Why are we here!? And why is there a PONY in this room!?" the red dragon snarled at the pegasus.

"Hey! Watch it pal!" She snapped as they glared at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Mizar roared as Tachyon dragon appeared in spirit and roared at them to shut up. They flinched a bit at the rage of Mizar and his dragon and calmed, but glared at one another at points.

"What is so important, that you would gather Iron Will along with these others to this place?" Iron Will asked.

"We Barians have been catching interest in all of you, and you all desire your dreams." Mizar spoke. "We can help you all with it."

"How?" The pegasus asked.

"With this." he held up Barian's force.

"What good will a little wimpy card do?" the dragon snorted.

"It could give us power. And Iron will Likes power." Iron Will spoke.

"Correct, This card will give you all unimaginable energy, far beyond your own imagination." Mizar nodded. "Allow me to give you a small taste of Barian World's power!" The card glowed pink as the massive waves of energy hit their bodies for a few seconds when it calmed.

"Whoa, sick!" the pegasus said.

"You're right, this is crazy!" the dragon said.

"Im sure you agree, as well as someone we acquired earlier." Mizar said as Trixie entered the room.

"Trixie is Impressed, but will this power have Trixie get her revenge on those ponies and duelists?" She asked with a glare.

"You will. But you need to help us find something. Locations of the remaining Seven Mythyrian Numbers." Vector said.

"Psh. You mean those temples that have shown up? That's easy." the dragon said. "There's a huge floating temple near the dragon mountains."

"Excellent, the new location of one of the numbers." Vector chuckled evilly.

"And I, Iron Will, have located an arena during my business tour!" iron will added.

"Another location. Perfect." Mizar added. "Any of you found other temples and locations?"

"Not yet." the pegasus said. "But you can count on me to find em. I AM the FASTEST flyer in cloudsdale. Nopony can keep up with me."

"Well what do you know. Looks like someone has a rival, don't we agree, Mizar?" Vector teased.

"You can scout for the remaining locations and numbers? The we leave it to you." Mizar said.

"Heh, you got it. Leave it to Lightning Dust!" Lightning Dust saluted.

"We can contribute to." the moustache unicorn said. "We have a schedule to arrive in the town you mentioned soon. We could slow them down, and plant a little something we found in the town."

"You have something to plant in the village to slow them down? You'd better keep your word." Vector said.

"Good sir, when it comes to business of the Flim Flam Brothers…" the one named Flim started.

"We get business done." Flam finished.

"As long as we're doing introductions…" the dragon said. "I can take care of daring some unlucky dragons to go up to that temple. And the names Garble."

"And Iron Will has a plan to capture the object inside that arena. A plan that will require my business to go into effect." Iron will said.

"Good, then we are all agreed." Vector nodded.

"Ahem!" Trixie tapped her hoof in an impatient manner.

"Ah yes, our Agreement." vector nodded. "From here on out, the Power of Barian World, is in your Control!" The card separated into 4, and they shot into the four, minus Lightning Dust.

"You refuse the power?" Mizar asked.

"Eh, i don't need it. I'm more of a scouter. I'll keep my eyes on the other ruins." She answered.

"Very well, and if there's a time you need Barians Force, let us know." Vector nodded. Lightning Dust nodded. "Good, you're all dismissed." They all nodded and parted ways.

"You really think this will work, Mizar?" Vector asked when they were finally alone.

"We all agreed. We need otherworldly allies. And these are it." Mizar answered with a nod.

"Let's hope so, because we can't afford anymore mistakes, for the sake of Barian world." Vector spoke.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Luna Eclipsed**

A few days have past by after Discord's Defeat. Days went by as Twilight and Celestia made an agreement to have someone from the group send a letter about friendship, not just twilight.

The following night, it was now Nightmare night, which was like Halloween. Spike was waiting for Twilight while he was wearing a Dragon Costume, but it was designed as Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Cmon, twilight! We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night Festival!" Spike called.

"It'll be even more fun with all the dueling gonna be happening during the festival." Yuma said dressed normally.

"Why aren't you guys dressed up?" Spike asked.

"Our clock isn't exactly on Halloween to us." Flare replied until they saw twilight come down in her costume. She was wearing a mix of Starswirl the Bearded and High Priestess of Prophecy.

"I recognize the High Priestess parts, but what's with the others, something from the equestria retirement home?" Spike asked.

"It's starswirl the bearded." Twilight answered. Spike and the other two gave blank looks while blinking twice. "The father of the Amorphous spell?" More blank looks with blinks. "You didn't read that book i gave you guys, did you?"

"Ummm…" Spike started until the door knocked. "That sounds important!" He quickly said as he bolted to the door. He opened the door as he was greeted by little fillies in costumes.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" The kids chanted. Spike chuckled and went for the bowl of candy as Twilight greeted them.

"Happy Nightmare Night everypony. Great costumes." twilight smiled before noticing Granny Smith. "Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith."

"Ah should've been in bed 5 hours ago." She stated.

Spike came back with the bowl as Twilight passed a piece of candy to each filly and colt. That was when a small colt in a pirate costume squeezed through and swung his plastic sword a bit before tumbling on his face a bit before recomposing.

"Pipsqueak the Pirate at your service! It's my very first Nightmare Night!" Pipsqueak greeted in a young british accent.

"Since you moved from trottingham?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. My very first Nightmare Night, Ever!" Pipsqueak replied.

That was when Pinkie came out of the bloom in a chicken costume.

"BOKA! Enough chit chat! Time is candy!" She started, bucking and pecking the ground like a chicken.

"Aren't you a little old for this, Pinkie?" Yuma asked.

"Too old for free CANDY!? BOKA! Never!" She stated with a glare. Twilight only groaned and gave her a piece as she smiled brightly. Twilight tried to show off her mismatched costume of Starswirl and High Priests.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked her hyper pink friends.

"Yeah! Great costume twilight! You make a fantastic High priests mixed with a weirdo Clown!" Pinkie chirped, eating the candy in the bowl and running off.

Both Yuma and Flared covered their mouths while snorting in laughter at Pinkie's explanation of twilight costume.

"A CLOWN!?" Twilight asked in irritation, as they left the treehouse. "Look at the borders of these robes! These are Hoof stitched!"

"It's a great costume..Grandpa." Spike snorted as the duelist snickered and followed him, as twilight groaned.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

While the festival was going on and duels were being made, Hart was strolling around the outskirts after a tale of Nightmare moon was told. He didn't believe in the idea, as the fillies, including pinkie, ran in fear after something was above him.

"What is with you guys, there's nothing around to be scared o…" hart said before the shadow of a charito was above him.

"Run, Hart! Its Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie screamed as they all past him.

"Who?" Hart asked before the one riding the chariot landed near him and removed her hood, revealing to him, Princess Luna. She looked at hart with a determined look.

"Uh..hi. Can i help you?" Hart asked.

"GREETINGS, FAIR CITIZEN! IT IS THY PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" Luna greeted in her loud canterlot voice.

"Ow, my ears!" Hart winced, holding his ears from her loud booming voice. "Can you please tone the voice down, a bit please?"

"WHY SHOULD WE!? THIS IS THY TRADITIONAL ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE!" Luna boomed.

"Because you're gonna blow somebody's eardrums out." Hart answered, covering his ears still.

"Oh. Verily we am Sorry, Little One. Tis been thousands of years since we spoke to somepony." Luna apologized, her tone more calm and softer.

"Thats better." Hart sighed in relief. "Anyway… my name's Hart. Hart Tenjo."

"So you're one of the young duelist thou has heard of since our return." Luna inquired.

"Well… technically i'm not really a duelist…" Hart admitted as Luna was surprised.

"INFAMY! HOW CAN THOU NOT BE A DUELIST!?" She asked in her booming voice again.

"Watch the tone!" Hart shouted, covering his ears again. "And it's true, i'm not a duelist, but i do know about the game."

"So...the older are duelists...so thou are a duelist in training?" Luna asked in her soft tone again.

"I guess you can say i'm a bit of a supporter." Hart said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We have come to ponyville to show our gratitude for our return, and to thank a duelist for releasing us when a number card corrupted us as Nightmare Moon." Luna explained.

"That sounds like Yuma alright." Hart said.

"Thou hast known the one called Yuma Tsukumo? Does thou know where he is now?" Luna asked.

"In town. But if anything hinted at your last appearance with the other kids, and pinkie of course…" Hart said. "I don't think you'd get much of a warm reception."

"Then...what does thou think we should do?" Luna asked the child.

"Well… maybe i could help you out. I might not look it, but… I'm sort of a living bomb to say." Hart replied.

"WHAT!?" Luna boomed in shock, before she toned down again, hoping she didn't scare him. "What does thou mean?"

"It's sorta a long story." Hart answered.

"What could thou show us?" luna asked.

"Well….how can I show you?" Hart muttered, until. "How about this?" he cupped his hands together until a dark demonic like aura surrounded him and a small ball of negative energy formed around his open hands.

"Thou art able to create dark Magic?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Well, I think its energy, but maybe it's magic." Hart replied. "Anyway, this power is from another dimension world, called Barian World."

"We have heard of that world before, but not know much about it." Luna replied.

"You don't wanna exactly know. But for right now, i can help you fit in." Hart smiled.

"We would be most grateful for your efforts. What is thy first step?" Luna asked.

"The first step is… that you tell me your name, since i told you mine." Hart said.

"We are princess Luna, the true Princess of the night." Luna greeted.

"Luna, thats a nice name." Hart said.

Meanwhile…

"Luna's with Hart?!" Yuma asked.

"I keep telling you Yuma, she's nightmare moon! No doubt she's eaten him already!" Pinkie cried in panic.

"Oh give me a break Pinkie. We saw the elements change her back, and didn't you forget Nightmare moon became the new vessel for Eternal Moon Dragon after Yuma defeated her in a duel when we first came here?" Flare interjected.

"Well, in all honesty, i think it's nice Harts meeting Luna, and making friends with her" twilight said staring at pinkie when she mentioned the friend part.

"I'm not taking any chances tonight, twilight! I'm gonna save hart from Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie started and ran off at insane speed and out of sight.

"Oh boy…." Twilight said.

Back with the two…

"The next step, is to keep your tone down. Using that Canterlot voice will scare other ponies. Nothing that worked thousands of years ago doesn't work in the present." Hart said.

"Thou sure? It is traditional to greet with the Royal Canterlot voice." Luna asked.

"True, but have you ever seen what it does to the ones you're speaking to?" hart asked.d

"No, but tis it a bad thing?" The princess asked.

"You've seen how i've reacted to it." he informed.

"Oh...right." Luna blushed a bit from her greetings to him.

"But this is a first step. Keep practicing and with a good greeting, the town will definitely welcome you." Hart smiled.

"We see. Pray tell, what is next?" Luna asked.

"Hmmm…" Hart thought for a moment. "Well, Yuma did tell me one time that Duels can forge bonds and friendship...maybe have a duel with someone in town."

"We would be interested in a duel." Luna replied.

"Not the Magic kind of Duel, Princess." Hart corrected with a giggle. "the card game that's becoming popular around equestria."

"Yes, we remember that game when we were corrupted...but we don't have...this card game you speak of." Luna replied, before a box appeared out of the air in front of her. "What's this?" She opened it and it revealed a deck with a note inside. Curious, she opened the letter and read it.

"Dearest Luna, I heard you'd be in Ponyville tonight, so I decided to send you your deck, since dueling is going on in town tonight. I give you best regards and make some friends. Your sister, Princess Celestia." She read the letter.

"See? Your sister looks out for you." Hart said.

"That she does." Luna said looking through the cards. "We recognize these monsters. These are the Servants of Dark World."

"And they make a great fit for you. You're like the true ruler of the dark world deck." Hart smiled.

"We admit, this deck is very...fitting… for us. While we were cursed by the Dragon, we felt a sort of connection with these monsters. But we also thought this deck could use so much more. Tell us, is there any place we can find more cards?" Luna asked.

"I know just the person we need…" Hart said.

In the outskirts of Ponyville, Flare was looking through his new decks with a smile before he placed them down and looked through some more cards to make his others more powerful. That's when Hart and Luna appeared behind him.

"Hi, Flare!" Hart greeted.

"GREETINGS, O' SERVANT OF THE HEAVENS!" Luna accidently boomed.

"Yow!" Flare yelped, covering his ears from her booming voice.

"Luna, we talked about your voice." Hart giggled.

"Oh. Please excuse us. We couldn't help it. It's a habit, we guess." Luna apologized.

"Hehe...it's ok." Flare replied rubbing his ears. "So, what can I do for you two?"

"We need to borrow your backpack." Hart said.

"Need some cards?" Flare questioned.

"The Little one says you have the cards we need to improve the Dark World Deck we used, when we were still Nightmare Moon." Luna explained.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Feel free to help yourself." Flare smiled.

They opened the bag up and looked through the cards, the ones in the deck to be sure.

"Yup. the Deck you used back when we first arrived is still the same as it was when Yuma dueled Nightmare moon." Flare said looking through her deck.

"Verily, you said Nightmare Moon did not tap into the Servants of the Dark Worlds true power." Luna said.

"Yeah, the Dark world deck is known to really pulverize your opponents by sending cards to the grave. If you have cards in your deck that have your opponent have you send cards to the grave, then the dark world cards will definitely give you more of an edge." Flare explained.

"Such as the use of Snoww, Unlight of Dark World." Hart said.

"Hmmm…" Luna said before her eyes met with a good card. "Who is that Knight in luster armor with the sun behind him?"

"WHoa!" Hart said. "You have Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning?!"

"I did say I collected some of the rarest cards in all of duel history. How else can you explain I have Blue-eyes white dragon in my deck from the Malefics?" Flare chuckled.

"This Black Luster Soldier, we see him as a worthy warrior. Pray Tell, is this Envoy powerful?" Luna asked.

"You bet he is. Envoy gives you the ability to either banish a monster of your choice on the field, or you can have him attack twice with 3000 ATK power." Flare explained.

"We will add him too. Along with this." Luna said. "This black dragon fits well in the night."

"Ah, Dark End Dragon, a powerful Synchro monster. This bad boy can have you destroy monsters on your opponent's field, but it loses 500 ATK points with the effect." Flare explained.

"We are willing to take the risk. Along with these two." Luna said holding up Sun Dragon enti and Moon Dragon Quilla.

"Those two dragons are the pinnacle trick play for Rex Goodwin. Just when you think you beat one, their effect kicks in, and they summon the other from the graveyard." Flare smiled. "Since you're gonna add in a lot of dragons for the extra deck, I have one that will really give you an edge." he dug in his bag and pulled out an XYZ dragon woman with a flaming dragon body.

"Pray tell, what monster is this?" Luna asked.

"This is Queen Dragun Djinn, she has the power to not only protect your dragons by battle, but she can also resurrect the fallen dragons from your grave." Flare explained.

"Then she will be another monster for our deck." Luna nodded, taking the card with her magic.

"You know, i think we're about ready to show the citizens of ponyville the real you. Not some relapse of Nightmare Moon." Hart said.

"And i know just how to do it. Pinkies been looking all over for you both. You beat her in a duel the way Hart taught you to be, Ponyville will have to be convinced you're Princess Luna." Flare said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luna smiled.

The three headed off into Ponyville, ready to put their plan into action.

"Citizens of Ponyville! We have come!" Luna said, dialing back the Royal Canterlot tone. The ponies grew a little scared, but they didn't bow, considering she didn't use her canterlot voice.

"Its working already." Hart whispered.

"But shall the Element of Laughter even come?" Luna whispered back.

"Oh, she will come." Twilight said walking over. "Oh, that reminds me. 3...2...1…"

"HART!" A pink blur came out of the bloom, scooping up Hart.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?!" Hart said, pretending to be surprised.

"I was looking for you! I feared that Nightmare Moon gobbled you up!" Pinkie explained.

"Speaking of which, there she is right now!" Pipsqueak said as the children bunched up to pinkie as she held hart tight.

"It's going perfectly." Spike said.

"Flare did tell us this was a good idea." Twilight replied.

"Release the Boy, Element of Laughter! For i am not Nightmare Moon this night!" Luna stated firmly, not using her canterlot voice still.

"NO! I won't let you gobble up hart!" Pinkie stated firmly but still scared.

"Then we shall settle this in another manor! I, Princess Luna, fight for the boy...In a Duel!" Luna announced, holding her deck up.

The citizens gasped as Rainbow got her cue and smacked the lighting cloud she was using, adding visual effect.

"Y-Youre gonna duel again? Okay then! I'll make sure you stay away from us this time!" Pinkie said activating her duel disk, and forgetting she released hart as he ran back to Luna and got on her back.

"Lemme help you out, since this is your first time." Hart said.

"We would be honored." Luna said. "But...we do not have the contraption required to do this dueling."

"It's okay, you can use this!" Yuma said throwing a familiar duel disk to Luna as she caught it with her Magic,.

"Why this is…!" Luna gasped.

"The same duel disk Nightmare Moon used." Flare nodded.

"Mm. Rather fitting, it should be. Now let us begin!" Luna said. "Come forth, Shadows of the night! Aid us in our duel!" Her duel disk heard her call and was ignited with her power. popping open and attached around her waist, the crescent moon part folding around until going in front of luna.

Pinkie activated her Duel Disk as well, as a party balloon popped out and moved in front of her.

"I see all that transpires in the duel, with the aid of my Dark World Servants!" Luna called.

"This is gonna be awesome." Yuma giggled, placing his gazer on.

"This will be a chance to see Luna duel." Flare agreed, placing his on.

" **Augmented Reality Vision Link established."**

"LET'S DUEL!" Pinkie and Luna called, drawing five cards.

 **Princess Luna vs. Pinkie Pie**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Pinkie: 4000**

"Royalty demands that we…" lunda started before hart shook his head and corrected her. "No… I.. go first!" Luna draws her card.

"Now, which one do you want to play first?" Hart asked.

"Hmmm….' Luna said looking at her hand. "This one! I shall activate the Field Spell, The Gates of Dark World!" Placing the card down, the dark Door to the dark world rose up behind her and opened a bit.

"Good Heavens! What gates are those?!" Pipsqueak asked.

"These Doors lead to the dark World! Now, with this Field spell, my Dark World Servants gain 300 ATK and DEF points!" Luna announced. "Now I will play...the Spell, dark World dealings!" She activated another card. "I shall have the two of us discard a card and we both draw a new one!" Both discarded and drew.

"Clever, she's using the same tricks when we duled." Yuma said.

"It is very familiar to see. And we could all possibly know the card she discarded was Lucent." Astral said.

"The card I discarded was Lucent, Netherlord of dark World! When he is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can summon him to my aid! Lucent, Rise from the shadows of the night and battle in my aid!" The portal opened as the LV6 warrior of the Dark world appeared, ready for battle.

 **Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 0**

"Deja Vu all over again." Rainbow spoke.

"With the power of the Gateway to the dark World, Lucent gains 300 ATK and DEF points!" Luca called as her monster grew more powerful.

 **ATK: 2400-2700**

 **DEF: 0-300**

"Even with low defense, Lucent still makes a great guy to have out." Flare said.

"From the rules of the game, I cannot attack, so I will place...one card face down and end." Luna said as she placed a card down.

 **Luna Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Now it's my turn!" Pinkie said Drawing. "I summon Madolche Hootcake!" A cupcake type of owl appeared in front of her.

 **Madolche Hootcake**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1100**

"Princess Luna better be careful of the Madolche abilities to send cards back to the deck." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but pinkies probably too busy trying to save hart, she's not focused on how this duels set up." Rainbow said.

"How so?" Spike said.

"Think about it, she should've seen this all before. First she activates Gates, then uses dark world dealings to discard Lucent, then bring him back with his effect." Rainbow said.

"I know, it's the exact strategy Nightmare moon used. But pinkie is too occupied to know." Flare said.

"Then with knowledge of our first duel against Nightmare Moon, her face down card would have to be…" Astral said.

"Pot of Greed." Yuma replied.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Pinkie added as she set two cards.

 **Pinkie status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"It worked. She took the bait on you face down." hart whispered.

"Though she did not attack. If she did, she would only take damage. But if this were Yuma, i'd have summoned Tragoedia." Luna said drawing. "Still, this does give me a chance to explore more options." She looked through her cards, until. "Yes! This one! The spell card, Dark World Lightning!" She activated one of the new cards from her hoof. "This spell allows me to destroy one face down card on the field, either monster or spells or traps! I choose the face down in the S/T zone on the right!" The card shot lightning out and destroyed the chosen face down.

"A new trick up her sleeve. This should be interesting." Twilight said.

"Now dark Worlds Lightning second effect, I send one card from my hoof to the Graveyard." She did so and smiled. "The card I discarded was Broww, Huntsman of the dark World! His ability allows me to draw a new card!" She drew. "Good. this card will serve me well. I activate the continuous spell, Dark World Tuning!" She activated a new dark world card with Scarr and Carbol around a large green ring. "This spell can allow me to turn my LV3 or below dark World servants...into Tuner monsters!"

"But Luna doesn't have any monsters of that level…" Twilight said.

"For my next assault, I shall summon Gren, Tactician of Dark World!" Luna summoned a librarian like Dark World monster with a book in his hand.

 **Gren, Tactician of Dark World**

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 500**

"Due to the effect of Dark World Tuning, Gren is now a Tuner monster!" Luna called as Gren absorbed new power by reading his book and glowing.

"I know what's coming now." Flare smiled.

"Level 2 Gren, Tune with Level 6 Lucent!" Luna called as the beast jumped and Gren turned into two green rings.

"Let the shadows become one, as my servant of the Night shall lay waste to those who oppose my might!" Luna chanted as the monsters merged and a green pillar blasted behind her. "Synchro Summon! Come forth from the infinite Darkness, Level 8! Dark End Dragon!"

A large black dragon appeared from the shadows as it roared in arrival.

 **Dark End Dragon**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Yes!" Twilight said.

"Don't cheer for Nightmare Moon, Twilight! That's a bad thing!" Pinkie called.

"The only thing that is bad about this situation, is Dark Ends Ability. At the cost of Losing 500 ATK and DEF points, he can immediately send one monster to the graveyard!" Luna called.

Dark End's Center mouth opened as shadows grabbed Hootcake.

"Dark Evaporation!" Luna called as the monster took in hootcake and it vanished in the shadows.

 **ATK: 2600-2100**

 **DEF: 2100-1500**

"Awesome, now pinkies wide open!" Rainbow said.

"But what about her face down?" Yuma asked.

"A true ruler never backs down from her opponent! Dark End Dragon, attack!" Lunna called. "Dark Fog!"

The dark Dragon fired its attack from its mouth as it hurled at the pink pony.

"I play the trap card! Madolchepalooza!" Pinkie called, activating her trap. "This little party card can allow me to summon as many Madolche monsters from my hoof! But I have to send them to my deck at my end phase! Time to party, Madolche Cruffssant, Madolche butlerusk, and Madolche Angelly!"

Three of her monsters jumped into the battle, ready to face their opponents.

 **Madolche Cruffsant**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **Madolche butlerusk**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 800**

 **Madolche Angelly**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Target the one that'll do the most damage!" Yuma called.

"Dark End Dragon! Strike down Angelly!" Luna called as the dragon blasted the little jelly princess as Pinkie took Damage.

 **Pinkie: 4000-2900**

"I shall end with one more facedown." Luna said.

 **Luna Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

As luna's turn ended, lots of the ponies were noticing Luna's changes in speech and… enjoying herself.

"Its working! They're thinking she's actually Luna now!" Twilight said happily.

"And they're tearing it up in this duel!" Yuma said excitedly.

"I believe this is what is meant by 'having' fun." Luna said starting to smile.

"Told ya." Hart smiled.

"My turn!" Pinkie called as she drew. "I still have my monsters out, and now it's time for the fun to really begin!"

"What does she mean?" Twilight asked.

"It means Pinkie has the table set. She has two level 4 monsters on her field." Astral informed.

"I overlay my level 4 butlerusk and Cruffssant!" Pinkie called as her monsters turned into orange orbs and shot into the portal in front of her.

"Time for our mouths to water and taste the sweet joy of this sweet sugary party!" Pinkie called as the portal exploded. "XYZ summon! Come party with us! Rank 4! Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" A princess on a throne on top of a Tiaramisu appeared while giggling.

 **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 2100**

"That ain't good at all." AJ said.

"Dont worry. I bet she's ready for this." Twilight said.

"I activate Madolche Queen Tiaramisu ability! Using an overlay unit, I can choose two Madolche monsters in my graveyard and place them back in my deck!" The queen used her overlay unit and called forth two of her servants and they vanished back in Pinkie's deck. "Now with that, two of your cards will return to your deck!" The queen pointed her finger at Luna as both her face down and Dark End dragon vanished back in the deck and extra deck.

"Tiaramisu attacks!" Pinkie said as Tiaramisu fires a beam from her sented at Luna, hitting deadon.

 **Luna LP: 4000-1800**

"Who-hooo! I did it! I damaged nightmare moon!" Pinkie cheered as the filles cheered, but something then rose up behind pinkie as the fillies were scared again. "I did it, i did...it? Why is it so dark all of a sudden?"

"Miss Pinkie! Behind you!" Pipsqueak stuttered in fear.

A soft growl was heard as it made her blood turn cold. Her head slowly turned as she saw the familiar monster from before, Tragoedia as the fiend roared loudly.

"BUCK-KAAAWA!" Pinkie squeaked.

 **Tragoedia**

 **ATK: ?**

 **DEF: ?**

"The Big Dog is here!" Rainbow cheered.

"And due to Tragoedias ability, it gains 600 ATK and DEF points for every card in Luna's hoof. She only has one, but with Gates of dark world out, he gains 300 More ATK and DEF." Flare added.

 **ATK: 0-900**

 **DEF: 0-900**

"I-I-I end my t-t-turn." Pinkie squeaked.

 **Pinkie status:**

 **Cards: 1**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"Hahah, look at Pinkie! Shes shaking in her feathers!" Rainbow laughed.

"Anyone who comes face to face with Tragoedia would do that." Flare said.

"But for luna to turn this around, she's gonna need to give Tragoedia a lot more power." twilight added.

"Fear not, for I am prepared for that." Luna informed as she drew. "Now that I have another card, my Servant Tragoedia gains more power!"

 **ATK: 900-1500**

 **DEF: 900-1500**

"Now I play the face down from my first turn! Pot of Greed!" She called activating her spell. "With it, I draw two more cards! Tragoedia, feed on the shadows of the night and gain more power!"

The field roared as he glowed blue and purple, gaining new level of power.

 **ATK: 1500-2700**

 **DEF: 1500-2700**

"Yeah! Now he's got enough power to take out Tiramisu!" Rainbow said.

"Tragoedia may pull out the win for Luna!" Twilight said happily.

"It won't be enough though." Flare said as it got their attention. "Tragoedia may be stronger than Tiramisu, but Pinkie will only take 500 points of battle damage, which means Pinkie will still have 2400 life points left."

"Isn't there anyway to fix that?" Rainbow asked.

"There is a way to win with Tragoedia. Let us hope Luna knows this as well." Astral said.

"From my hoof, i activate another Dark world Dealing, allowing us to draw and discard!" Luna called as they did so. "Tragoedia may lose 600 points, but it's worth it with my plan! The monster I discarded is...Grapha dragon lord of dark world!" The spirit of the dragon appeared and roared loudly. "His royal majesty has the power to destroy one card of my choice on the field! Tiramisu, step down in your royal kingdom!" The dragon blasted a purple lightning strike and the queen was destroyed.

"Alright!" Yuma cheered.

"And now I shall summon Renge, Gatekeeper of dark world!" The large fat monster with hands appeared.

 **Renge, Gatekeeper of dark world**

 **ATK: 100-400**

 **DEF: 2100-2400**

"Now by returning Renge to my hoof, the Dragon Lord shall rise from the dark shadows of the night!" Luna called as she returned Renge. "Grapha! Arise in your royal Majesty!" the dragon rose up and roared, gaining power from the field spell.

 **Grapha dragon lord of dark world**

 **ATK: 2700-3000**

 **DEF: 1800-2100**

"Behold the King and the Demon of All Demons!" Rainbow said.

All of a sudden, the citizens were cheering for what was going on. They actually liked the show.

"They're really lovin this duel." Yuma smiled.

"And it's going to end with a bang." Flare smiled.

"It would seem the Night has triumphed this day." Luna smiled. "Tragoedia, end this!"

Tragoedia fired his blast, and finished off Pinke.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" pinkie screamed and flew off her hoofs and landed on her back with a groan.

 **Pinkie LP: 2900-0**

 **Princess Luna WINS!**

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight gasped.

"A Duel between pinkie and Luna, and Tragoedia picks up the win for Luna!" Rainbow said.

"I cannot believe that Tragoedia just blasted Pinkie into next week." Flare said in amazement.

"I told you. You're a natural at this." Hart smiled at the night princess.

"We...no...I am grateful to you Hart. Thank you for everything." Luna smiled, hugging the child in her arm. Hart giggled and hugged her back.

The crowd cheered for Luna as a sign to how much they enjoyed the duel and happy to have her here this very night.

"Looks like everything has finally ended well." Flare smiled.

"No doubt about it." Yuma agreed.

Later…

"We're sorry we put the Nightmare Moon stuff on you, Princess Luna. We were only just playing around." Pinkie said.

"Playing? You took it a little too far there, Pinkie." Twilight said.

"But it's all in good fun. We all love getting scared on Nightmare Night." Pinkie explained.

"We...no, I can understand. I have been away from Equestria for thousands of years. For me, it's difficult to adapt to pony life again." Luna replied.

"But you made a difference and had fun." Flare smiled.

"And you totally took the cake in that duel." Yuma added.

"Personally, i came to thank you, Yuma Tsukumo." Luna said. "You freed me from Nightmare moon's grip at the hands of that Number. I know Eternal Moon Dragon is mine to command, but i suppose it's something to be said."

"You know…" Yuma said whipping the card out. "You can still take it back if you want."

Luna grew surprised at his offer, looking at the card.

"You don't wish to keep this card? It is valuable to Astral concerning his memories, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"I'm alright with others keeping some of the numbers. Besides, there will be a time you and your sister might battle against the Barians, and you two need a number card to fight against them." Astral explained.

"So true." Luna said taking it. "A time may come when my sister and I are needed, but until then, I leave the gathering of the Mythyrian Numbers and the Barians to you all."

"You can count on us." Yuma smirked with a clenched fist.

And so, Nightmare Night continued as Luna finally found her place in Equestria once more. As Yuma would say, Dueling can always bring people and ponies together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Sweet and Elite**

In the city of Canterlot, something rumbled below the dirt surface. When it emerged, it looked to be a blue crab. It was different to other crabs.

"Good heavens!" a citizen exclaimed as it rose out of the ground with a diamond studded shell.

This crab was blue and very large, with a mound of sparkling Diamonds around, in the shape of a giant crown. On its right pincher...was imprinted with the number 52.

"Sweet celestia, it's huge!" One citizen gasped.

"And look on it's shell! All of that is pure karat Diamond!" Another gawked.

"Seize it!" A third announced.

The crab was startled as the ponies were approaching it in a hurry, only to get their hooves on his diamond shell. Quickly and running sideways, he ran for his life, while a small one tune piano sound was heard as he ran.

As he was running, Rarity took notice of it from the top of the castle, hearing, but not seeing.

"What is going on down there?" Rarity asked as Jack tugged his gloves.

Jack then noticed something glittering through the streets. He grew curious to this. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. When he saw the crab, his eyes widened, even though it wasn't shown from his hood and goggles. He quickly tapped Rarity to get her attention.

"Dear me, Jack, what is it?" The fashionesta asked, before he shoved the binoculars in her eyes and she saw the Diamond Crab running sideways through the streets. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Rarity shook off her sunnies and tossed jack's Duel Gazer to him with her magic. "Quick! Call the others! There's a Number on the Loose and we simply MUST not let it be captured because of its beautiful diamond shell. Even if the rest of it is a bit untasteful…" She cringed about the creature being a crab.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

After giving his duelists friends a call about the crab, Rarity and Jack ran through Canterlot City to find the Crab before anypony could nab it.

"Dear me! How can one Giant Crab move so quickly through Canterlot?" Rarity asked while they searched.

"Just keep it going this way! We've got it cornered!" Yuma called from the Gazer.

"Dear me, how'd you all get here so quickly?" Rarity asked.

"It's kind of our thing with Numbers. They show up, we show up quickly." Yuma replied.

"Talk later, we've almost trapped it!" Shark informed.

Rarity and Jack caught up to the duelists as they finally got it trapped in the corner of the city.

"No mistake about it. That Crab is definitely a number." Astral spoke, noticing the number on his pincher.

The Crab stood sideways facing them and was a bit nervous, foaming at the mouth a little.

"Ew! Gross, gross, gross! Why would a Crab be a part of your Memory?" Rarity asked.

"Either way, my birthdays in a few days. No giant crabs gonna ruin my celebration." Twilight said.

"You got that right, Twilight. Lets crack this crab open!" Shark said activating his duel sick. "Duel Disk, set!"

"Wait, wait wait! Why do YOU get the crab?!" Rainbow said.

"Sharks prey on crabs. It's part of their diet." Shark explained as he put on his duel disk as the Crab Looked left and right, not knowing what to do.

"Cmon crabby, ignite your Duel Disk already!" Rainbow stated.

Knowing there was no way out of the situation, the crab will have to fight with his defense. Facing the group now, he blew the foaming bubbles on his pincher, as it sizzled and hardened.

"Ew! Disgusting!" Rarity bleached.

That was when the hardened foam cracked and shattered, revealing a gorgeous diamond duel disk with Diamond jaggs out of it.

"Impressive…" Astral muttered in amazement by the crabs skills.

The crab already has a deck inside as the reality link was established.

"LET'S DUEL!" Shark called drawing five cards.

"Chichichichi!" The crab replied drawing as well.

 **Shark vs. Number 52: Diamond Crab King**

 **Shark: 4000**

 **Diamond Crab King: 4000**

Diamond Crab king started first, drawing his card. He summoned Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus.

 **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"He's using a Crystal Beast Deck, just like Sweetie Belle." Flare noted about the crabs deck.

The crab continued its move by activating the spell Crystal Tree, as the tree rose up from the S/T zone.

"He had Crystal Tree in his pincher." Yuma said.

The crab made its next move by activating Crystal Flash, placing Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in the S/T zone. The Crystal Tree gained one Crystal Counter, growing a fruit on the branch.

"I don't think Shark wants to be around when Crystal Tree has enough counters…" Twilight said.

Diamond Crab made his next move, activating E force and special summoning Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, as it meowed in arrival.

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 400**

"Amazing move. Using Crystal Flash to add a Crystal beast into the S/T zone to have Crystal tree gain a counter and using E force to special summon it because the monster in the S/T zone has to go to the grave at the end of the turn. This Diamond Crab is skilled with the Crystal Beast Deck." Astral informed in awe.

DCK then activated a familiar card to Yuma.

"Star Light, Star Bright! That's Lilly-Bot's card!" yuma gasped, as the cat became level 4.

"Now he has two level 4 monsters out…" Astral spoke.

The crab chittered asittered as the two monsters turned to orbs and shot into… himself?

"Where'd the Overlay units go?!" Pinkie said.

"He's not XYZ summoning a different monster…. Hes XYZ summoning HIMSELF!" Astral stated, knowing what just happened, as Diamond Crab King stepped into the battle.

 **Number 52: Diamond Crab King**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 3000**

"3000 defense points?!" Twilight gawked in shock.

"Oh my goodness…" Fluttershy gasped softly.

"Looks like the crab ain't playin around." AJ added.

The crab placed one card down and ended his turn.

 **DCK Status:**

 **Cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"It's My turn! HA!" Shark called as he drew. "From my hand, I'm activating the Fish Spawn Spell card!" He activated the card in his hand. "By paying 1000 life points, I can summon 2 Fish Spawn Tokens to my field!" 2 little blue fishes were summoned to his field.

 **Fish Spawn Token**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

 **Fish Spawn Token**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

 **Shark LP: 4000-3000**

"Why would shark summon those? Their both LV 1 monsters, and they have no ATK or DEF points?" twilight asked in question.

"To summon one of my biggest predators." Shark smirked. "I tribute both of my Tokens to advance summon, Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon!" When the tokens exploded in light, the earth below cracked and water burst out as a MASSIVE shark in metal armor on the head rose with a rumble growl.

 **Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon**

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Holy Celestia!" Rainbow gawked.

"Shark, you're still 100 points short!" Rarity called.

"I'm aware of that, which is why I'm using the spell Star changer, making Megalodon a level 9!" Shark called as he activated his next card.

 **LV: 8-9**

"Why would shark do that? He doesn't have any monster for an XYZ summon of that high level…" Twilight questioned.

"Because now I can activate this! The spell card Tri-Slice!" Shark called activating the new spell. "If I have a LV 6, 9, or 12 fish type monster out, I can summon WATER monsters from my deck depending on that Level! Megalodon is a LV 9, so I can summon LV4 monsters!" Megalodon exploded as Hammer Shark, Spear Shark, Double Shark, Double fin Shark and Metabo-Shark appeared in its place.

 **Hammer Shark**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1500**

 **Spear Shark**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400**

 **Metabo-Shark**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 500**

 **Double Shark**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1600**

 **Double Fin Shark**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1200**

"What are you gonna do with all those monsters?" Rainbow asked.

"To win this duel." Shark replied with a smirk. "First, I overlay Double fin shark and Double Shark!" The two verted to orbs and shot into a portal. "With these monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon!"

A large blue and white like humanoid shark rose up. "Come forth, Bahamut Shark!" Shark called as the shark roared in arrival.

 **Bahamut Shark**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Woah…" Rainbow muttered in awe.

"Now I will overlay Metabo-Shark, Hammer Shark and Spear Shark!" Shark called as the remaining three merged in the portal. "With these three monster, I rebuild the overlay Network once more!" A familiar red object merged and verted to the ultimate predator. "Come forth to feast! Number 32: Shark Drake!" The mighty number roared in arrival.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2100**

"And now, I'll….!" Shark started.

"STOP!" called a fancy unicorn stallion in a suit running up with his wife.

"F-Fancy Pants?!" Rarity gasped in shock, knowing this stallion all too well.

"Please, excuse my interruption, but if you continue on and order these ravenous beasts to attack, you'll destroy a lot ot the town, and castle." Fancy Pants said.

"What? Are you kidding me? This is all reality vision. None of the damages are real in a duel." Shark protested.

"Oh, of course. Erm, please excuse me. Not a lot of us in canterlot are used to this new and exciting event sweeping across Equestria." The stallion apologized.

"I guess that makes sense, considering Canterlot citizens don't really respect much of seeing damages…" Shark replied, knowing about how the ponies react to damages.

"Quite all right. I couldn't help but walk by and notice that fellow there. A lot of the townsfolk here say he's quite the one to look out for." Fancy Pants said noting jack. "They say he has good taste to pull off a look like that, even if it's a little undignified."

"Oh, you mean Jack? He lives with me." Rarity stepped in.

"I see. And pray tell, where you're living?" Fancy pants asked.

"Oh, I'm staying at the Castle in Canterlot with Jack." Rarity replied. "Just for a night, of course."

"At the castle?" Fancy Pants asked in surprise.

"But of course. Princess Celestia was more than happy to let me stay there for the time being." The white unicorn answered.

"I can definitely see that you two are of importance. Listen, i have a VIP box reserved at the Wonderbolts Derby this afternoon…" Fancy Pants started.

Jack was immediately a bit nervous as he looked at Rainbow, the others too, as she couldn't take the mention of the Derby.

"The wonderbolts are having a derby today!?" Rainbow asked excitedly in front of Fancy Pants, before rarity pulled her back with her magic.

"Rainbow, that was no way to address to fancy pants! Show some respect." rarity informed firmly.

"Ahem… so, Jack was it. Would you and your roommate be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there?" Fancy pants asked.

Jack knew from rarity an invitation from Fancy Pants is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He can tell this was one chance for rarity to attend something from Fancy Pants himself. He can even see she really wants to go in her eyes. At the final thought, he gave a nod.

"Well, we look to see you and, erm…" Fancy Pants said looking at Rarity.

"Rarity." Rarity said.

"Rarity, there." Fancy pants said as he took his leave. Jack took the opportunity to usher rarity along before things got too hectic. Diamond crab king didn't want to stroll all alone, so he decided to follow Rarity. He turned his duel disk back into foam as he scuttled to catch up with her and Jack.

"Hey! Where are you going?! We weren't done yet!" Shark called.

"I don't know about you guys, but something about that Crab is telling me that he probably has taken a liking to either Rarity or Jack." Flare said as it scuttled off.

"Jack already has a Number…" Rainbow mentioned.

"So that would mean…" Twilight continued.

"That Diamond Crab King could Be Rarity's chosen Number." Astral finished.

As Rarity asserted herself among the citizens of Canterlot, Diamond Crab King followed her everywhere, much to her distaste. He would often get a little close to Rarity to seem like her plus one, and this made her a bit nervous with him breathing down her neck, foam dripping from his maw, much to her discomfort and disapproval. When some of the foam dripped on her mane, that's when she had enough.

"GAH!" She yelped and jumped a bit away from the crab, wiping the foam off her mane as she cringed by the sticky slimy fluid. "Why are you following me around!?"

The crab poked his pinchers against each other a bit, before pointing at her, saying he's taking a liking to her a bit.

"You… like me? Well, if you must know, i've been trying all this time to fit in with these ponies here in Canterlot, but you keep getting in the way." Rarity said.

The crab wanted to know if that was what she really wanted, so he asked it by chittering a bit.

"Is it what I really want? Well… i don't really know…" rarity responded.

The crab decided to try something to let her see what he can do to be useful. He spotted her duel disk next to her and gently picked it up with his pincher.

"Hey! Give that back! What are you doing!?" rarity asked until he placed it down and covered it in his foam and it hardened up. "Why did you do that!? This will take weeks to break! And now my duel disk is ruined!"

The crab waited a few seconds until he gave the hardened foam a few taps with his pincher, until it slowly cracked and shattered. Rarity's Duel disk was now diamond coated, purple in color.

"Oh my, its... beautiful." Rarity said in amazement and she looked at him. "You know, i don't feel any sort of corruption from you because you are a number… how would you like to.. How shall i put this...be my number?"

Diamond Crab King grew very happy and excited, gently scooping rarity in his pincher and nuzzled her in thanks with happy chitters.

"My Gem-Knight Deck needs a stalwart fortress wall." Rarity said looking at Diamond Crab Kings Card. "Hello…. Whats this? You can shift your defense points into attack points?" The crab nodded in reply.

"I could really use your help. Thank you." Rarity said.

Later…

"I've already sent my lesson to princess celestia. I realize that what Diamond Crab King was showing is that you five may not be like the other ponies in Canterlot, but you're still my friends." rarity said to the others. The five ponies hugged her in thanks.

"Woah! Rarity, what happened to your Duel disk?" Yuma asked, seeing the diamond coating on her duel disk now.

"Oh, my new addition gave it an upgrade." Rarity said holding diamond crab king up.

"Diamond Crab King can use his foam to harden around an object, and turn anything into Diamond...that's amazing." Flare spoke in awe.

"He even suggested i added Diamond Dire Wolf as an Extra XYZ monster in addition to the other Fusion monsters i have. I realize i only have Gem Turtle, Gem Elephant and Gem Armadillo in my deck, so using him will give me more of an edge in my dueling." Rarity added, showing Diamond Dire Wolf.

"Our teams are getting stronger everyone." Astral spoke. "The only ones that needs their number now, is Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy."

"I hope we get our numbers soon." Fluttershy said.

"They'll come when they come." Yuma said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Barian Vengeance**

Sitting in a chair in the dark room. Alito, the Barian who fights with fists of Fury, Awaited Iron will.

For those who have watched the series, you may Remember Alito. He was the second Barian to arrive on Earth to support Girag in his mission to get the numbers from Yuma. However, the plan backfired as Alito became Friends with Yuma. However, when he was defeated, he was set to a deep sleep, but thanks to Vector, that friendship Alito held for the duelist was crushed, now set to defeat Yuma once and for all. Alito fights with the strength of the powerful Battlin Boxers. These heavy fist hitters excel most in the Battle Phase, mostly having effects that prevent their destruction by battle, and by that, their power boosts to new heights, making them more fierce than ever.

Iron will came into the room as Lighting dust bounced a ball.

"Iron Will has returned, Alito!" Iron will said.

"You took your time." Alito snarled. "Did you get the preparations ready at the arena?"

"It took time because Iron will had to prepare his lessons. Do you not know i am a master of turning anyone into being assertive beasts? Iron Wills lessons will make sure the stage is set at the arena, as you desired." Iron will answered.

"You had to have picked the right one for the job." Alito said.

"Iron will made sure to find the most passive one among the Six. The one that's known as fluttershy. So Iron will invited her to his demonstration lesson, and singled her out intentionally among the crowd. Then, he made sure to drill all points of lessons into her brain, then wait till her assertiveness matured enough. Then after she turned on two of her friends, Iron Will use Barians force to Split her in half. He separated the New Assertive fluttershy and Left the old one behind. She will be there at the arena to use the number with you." Iron Will explained.

Alito gave an evil smirk. "Excellent work Iron Will. You have kept your promise. You will be most rewarded once we claim that Mythyrian Number."

"Iron will is pleased that the Barians are pleased." Iron will thanked. "But he wants to know. Do you still have what it takes to get back in the ring?"

"Do you have any Idea who you're talking to?" Alito asked as he got up. "I am Alito! One of the Eight Barian Emperors! The boxing Champion of the Ring! When my opponent strikes fierce, Alito Strikes harder!"

"That what Iron Will Likes to hear! Now get out there, and show them how you punch back!" The minotaur cheered.

"I'm counting on it." Alito chuckled evilly as he left to the Arena.

"Weirdoes…" Lightning Dust muttered as she played with her ball more.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

"According to the Map, the next location of the Mythyrian Number would have fused a bit further away from canterlot." Astral said.

"I gotta tell ya, with it so close to canterlot, it could be one of more newest ruins yet." Yuma said.

"I'm more worried about what that horrid Iron Will did to Fluttershy. He used Barians force to rip the assertiveness out of her and formed a being made entirely of it." Rarity said.

"And that was only after she insulted us. AND made us cry! Can you believe that?!" Pinkie pie added.

"Let's worry about that later guys." Flare said. "Right now we need to get to the ruins before the Barians get that Number card."

"Still, it was so weird to get the call from Nistro and Dextra before we got here…" Yuma said.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"You're WHERE?!" Nistro, the former enforcer of Dr. Faker shouted.

"Kind of a long story how we got to this place, but why are you guys calling?" Yuma asked.

"We've been trying to reach you for weeks after you all vanished. We were getting worried." Dextra replied.

"We sorta had a change of plans and decided to stay here regarding the 7 Mythyrian numbers now here in this world." Yuma replied.

"Well ain't that some coincidence. Just a few days ago, the ruins here in Spartan City vanished without a trace." Nistro explained. "Now there's only one big crater where a whole gladiatorial arena used to be."

"That must mean there was a Mythyrian Number there." Yuma stated.

"There was a bit of ancient history regarding that exact arena, a story about an individual." Dextra said.

"Really? Tell us!" Twilight said at the mention of history.

"STILL can't get used to seeing talking horses…" Nistro grumbled.

"Ponies actually." Twilight corrected.

"Same difference!" Nistro stated.

"Ahem…" Dextra said. "Anyways, regarding the information…" she said getting back on track.

"Oh, right. Go on." Twilight said.

"It is said that the ruins are haunted by a warrior." Dexter started.

"A warrior?" Kite asked.

"Yes. According to the legend, there was once a warrior who only battled with his hands. Even so, he was the greatest warrior in the city. His only true rival was the prince of the city, who was himself a warrior. The two battled many times and came to respect each others skills. Though, one was royalty, and the other a commoner, they eventually became friends." She explained part of the story.

"That's incredible…" Twilight muttered as she wrote it down.

"What happened next?" Flare asked.

"None of this made the prince's advisors happy though." Nistro answered.

"And so, they started to look for some way to get rid of the warrior for good. During a public match, the advisors accused the warrior of being a traitor and threat to the Empire. The warrior swore he was innocent, and the prince defended him too, but the warrior was found guilty. And so, he was banished from the city forever." Dexter explained further. "Time passed, and the city fell into decay, but the warriors spirit still haunts that very coliseum."

"So the warrior is there haunting the coliseum ruins because he's angry he paid for a crime he didn't commit." Twilight concluded.

"No, you're wrong." Nistro stated firmly. "His Spirit is still there because he wants to fight. The prince's advisors stopped their match before it was done. The outcome was never decided, so the warrior's spirit cannot rest."

"And his spirit still lingers through the colosseum." Dexter finished. "Except now the flooded arena is gone."

"Yeah, one minute the ruins were there like always, sticking out of the water, then BOOM! Nothing but water in the whole duct!" Nistro explained.

"Well, it make s our job over here easy. We won't have to figure out how to get the number underwater." Yuma said.

"Just make sure you get it before the Barians do." Dextra said.

"And whire we do that, you make sure Nistro does his job of inspiring the kids back over there as his Nitronium persona in the tournament." Yuma smiled.

Nistro smirked with a chuckle. "I'll be sure to do so, Yuma."

 _ **Flashback End…**_

"It's a good thing they're back in your world. Can you imagine what would happen if the ruins were still there and you had to fight that nistro guy under barian control in a tag team duel?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, you have the strangest thoughts." Twilight said.

At the Arena, Alito finally arrived.

"Alright. So where is this 'New Fluttershy'?" he asked himself.

"Looking for me?" He turned as a pony that looked like Fluttershy approached. However, Her mane was red in color and her eyes were purple, with that dark grin on her face.

"Did you secure the number?" Alito asked.

"This answer your question bud?" She smirked, holding up the card to him.

"The ones who want the old you back are coming. We win, we make sure New Fluttershy is here to stay." Alito said.

"They don't know what New Fluttershy is. They think she's too assertive, they want old, pushover Fluttershy. But new Fluttershy will show them all! New Fluttershy will CRUSH old Fluttershy! NEW FLUTTERSHY WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" She screamed loudly.

Everyone who entered the arena heard the scream.

"Everypony hear that?" Twilight asked.

"Loud Scream, thunderous results, referring to herself in the third person… that's the New Fluttershy for certain." Rarity said.

"What's the matter?" Iron Will said as they came out into the arena and he landed near them. "DO you not like Iron Will's training results?"

"You turned Fluttershy into something that wasn't who she wanted to be!" Rarity stated firmly.

"She chose to take Iron Wills lessons." He stated back. "And now, shes due for Payment. In fact, she's overdue! You want to get to Alito and New Fluttershy, you must let Old Fluttershy pay now…" Ironwill said before slamming his fist into the ground and pulling out a duel disk attached to his arm that resembled the shape of a black bull. "Or Beat Iron Will in a duel!"

"Okay then, you're on!" Yuma said.

"Wait Yuma! I think he Mentioned Alito!" Tori said.

"Alito…" Yuma said remembering his only true Barian friend.

"If he's here, then he and that dark Fluttershy got to the Mythyrian Number." Rainbow said.

"We gotta get past this backhanded dealer to get to the coliseum and get that number back from hfim." Flare asid.

"I'll do it." Fluttershy said walking up.

"Fluttershy?" Yuma asked.

"I thought you didn't want to come, you stayed at the cottage in case what was left of the new you was still inside." Shark said.

"I have to do this. It was my fault this all happened. I have to make this right." Fluttershy said.

"You want to duel Iron Will, Old Fluttershy? You would be a more match for him with your assertiveness, but then again, i split you both." Iron Will laughed.

Fluttershy glared at him. "You turned me into that..monster, and planned this with the Barians. It's Time I really show you I can be assertive without your help." She stated as she placed her duel disk on.

"Good luck with that. Iron Will will crush you!" Iron Will stated formally as they both activated their duel disks.

"Here we go." Flare said.

"Let's hope Fluttershy can beat this bull." Yuma said as the reality Link was established.

"Let's Duel!" They called drawing five cards.

 **Fluttershy Vs. iron Will**

 **Fluttershy: 4000**

 **Iron Will: 4000**

"Iron Will will let the wimpy pony go first." Iron will taunted.

"Taunting doesn't bother me any more." Fluttershy said drawing.

" _Remember what flare taught you about the Naturia monsters. Every single weak card has a powerful part to play._ " she thought.

"I'll summon out, Naturia Mantis!" She called and summoned a large mantis.

 **Naturia Mantis**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Naturias are weak monsters, perfect for a weak pony." Iron Will siad.

"Naturia are small and weak, but they can do things. Big things!" Yuma said.

"Yuma's right. So I'll let you have your turn. See if my Naturia Monsters are weak after your turn." Fluttershy said as she placed a card down.

 **Fluttershy Status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Iron Will will show you what real monsters are!" Iron will drew his cad. "Iron Will summons Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" A large green armored bird man appeared.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 800**

"The Gladiator Beasts. Perfect for Iron Will, don't you agree?" Iron will asked.

"Gladiator Beasts are pretty strong. They pull off powerful combos when they're special summoned." Flare said.

"Then I'll change that." Fluttershy smiled. "I activate Naturia Mantis's ability. By sending one Naturia monster from my hoof to the graveyard, I can destroy the normal summoned monster." Sending one to the grave, the Mantis charged and slashed the Gladiator to pieces and blasted into bits.

"Ggh! Not bad.." Iron Will said. "However, if ya want to beat Iron Will, think again! Iron Will activates the spell card, Monster Reborn!" he called, activating a powerful spell from his hand.

"Monster Reborn! A timely appearance!" Astral gasped.

"This spell allows iron Will to summon any Monster from any of our Graveyards. You don't have any thing I want, so Iron will will special summon Bestiari back from his graveyard!" Iron will said as Bestiari reappeared.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 800**

"And now, Bestiari can trigger is special ability! When it's special summoned, iron Will can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!" Iron will call. "Hope you weren't depending on that face down!" The bird man charged and slashed her face down to pieces, shattering it.

"That wasn't something Fluttershy needed, right?" Rainbow asked.

"The card she had face down was Naturia Sacred tree. That means she played iron Will." Flare smirked.

"This duel will be perfectly over before Iron Will can bring more monsters out." Rarity said. "We don't have to worry about fluttershy, but some of us should stay here with flare and watch."

"While the rest of us don't keep Alito waiting." Yuma finished.

"The rest of us will stay with flare, but who's gonna go with Yuma and the others?" Twilight asked.

"Im going." Rainbow said. "Fluttershy was the one i stood up for to get my cutie mark. And… I wanna give that dark fake of her a little piece of my mind for ever making her a sass mouth."

"Alright, be careful you two." Flare nodded.

They nodded and passed Iron Will and went deeper into the Arena, eventually coming to the main part where Rainbow landed in front of a cloaked Alito.

"Sorry to Keep you waiting you two." Rainbow said before looking at Alito. "So you're Alito."

"My reputation proceeds me." Alito smirked as Yuma finally caught up.

"Alito, there you are! I was worried after our last duel." Yuma said smiling.

"I'm perfectly fine, for I have made my full recovery, and I think it's time we have a rematch." Alito said smirking.

"Something about him seems different." Tori said.

"Yeah, i can see that." Yuma said.

"Where's the Fake Fluttershy you brought over to get the number?" Rainbow asked.

"Not 'Fake Fluttershy', you Rainbow wannabe. NEW Fluttershy!" Assertive Fluttershy stated firmly with her evil smirk approached next to Alito.

Yuma was shocked. "Alito! Why did you go so far as to split fluttershy in two?!"

"Why else? To accomplish my goals into defeating you once and for all and complete my task for Barian World." Alito stated with his evil smile.

"You're not at all what Yuma said you were. You've changed." Rainbow said.

"What happened to you, Altio!? You and I were friends back on earth! Our duel was for fun, how exhilarating it was, Heart pounding and exciting! What happened to you that made you change!?" Yuma asked, hurt his friend was like this.

"Yuma, he didn't come here to talk." Rainbow said activating her duel disk. "He came out here to have a Tag Duel. So that's exactly what he's gonna get!"

"Eager to get started are we? I like your style." Alito smirked as he tore off his cloak. He had his armored Barian Duel Disk in his orange and red colors all ready to go. "Let's get to it then!"

"Okay then, you're on Alito!" Yuma stated as he too activated his duel disk and placed his Duel Gazer on.

"LETS DUEL!"

 **Yuma and Rainbow Dash vs Alito and Dark Fluttershy**

 **Yuma and Rainbow: 4000**

 **Alito and Dark Fluttershy: 4000**

"New Fluttershy will take the first move." Dark Fluttershy said drawing. "New Fluttershy will summon Wise Core!" A small white egg like machine appeared.

 **Wise Core**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"A Meklord core? She's using Meklord Monsters!" Rainbow gawked.

"Meklord?" Shark asked.

"They're cold blooded, calculating machines who eat Synchro Monsters for breakfast. They can steal Synchro Monsters from the opponent and use their strength against them." Yuma explained.

"Now New Fluttershy will use the spell card Suit of Sword X!" Dark Fluttershy called activating the card. "New Fluttershy tosses a coin, and whatever it lands on will change the game." She tossed it bnd it landed on...Tails. "Tails! So all of New Fluttershy's monsters are destroyed!" Swords appeared and slashed away Wise Core.

"She destroyed her own monster?" Kite asked.

"No, that's what she wants." Rainbow said. "Cores, when destroyed, can summon parts of a Meklord Emperor of the matching name."

"Thats right, and since the New Fluttershy destroyed Wisecore with a spell.. She gets to summon the components of a meklord emperor! Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Guard, Wisel Attack, and Wisel Carrier!" Five machine parts blasted out of her deck and were summoned to the field.

"Now New Fluttershy combines them all to form Meklord Emperor Wisel!" The machine parts connected together, forming into a massive humanoid robot.

 **Meklord Emperor Wisel**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2500**

"So thats a Meklord Emperor." Twilight muttered, seeing the mighty monster before her.

"Even while Wiesel is a level 1, it's still packing a punch." Yuma said as the robot stared down both him and Rainbow.

"She tributed all those monsters to summon Wisel. But there are other ways to summon a Meklord Emperor." Alito said.

"New fluttershy Ends her turn." Dark Fluttershy said.

 **Dark Fluttershy Status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"This duel has gotten more difficult for us. Since rainbow uses Synchro Monsters, this duel will be more challenging for us to win." Astral informed.

"At least our XYZ monsters are safe from being taken from that robot." Yuma added. "But for now, i draw!"

Yuma drew his card. "I summon Gagaga Magician!"

The Dark Magician of the Next generation appeared.

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next, I'll use a spell, gagaga Mirror!" he called activating his next card. "My magical Mirror reflects back to Gagaga Magician, Creating an exact copy. But they won't be around for long, because I'm gonna use them both in a magic act and have them disappear!" The spellcaster and mirror turned to purple light and vanished. "With these two Monsters, I build the overlay Network! I XYZ summon Number 39: Utopia!" The portal exploded as Utopia rose in his glory.

 **Number 39: Utopia**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Bringing out your best monster right from the start? You must be worried." Alito taunted.

"You're the one who should be worried right now, Alito!" Yuma called. "Here! I'll put this card face down and end my turn!" He placed a card down.

 **Yuma Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

Alito chuckled evilly. "All the tough talk in the world won't save you from the disaster that's headed your way. And now.. It's my turn! I draw!" Alito said. "I'll put one monster in face-down defense mode! And then I'll place a second card face down and end my turn!" He placed the two cards down.

 **Alito Status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Now I'm up!" Rainbow said drawing. " _That flutter -fakers gonna use Wiesel's ability to gobble up Armor Master if i Synchro summon right away. And she may have the number were after. So i'll just use my wing men and bring out my number like Yuma._ " she thought.

"I'll start by bringing out Blackwing, Sharnga the Waning Moon in Attack mode!" She called out a little bird with a fire crown.

 **Blackwing, Sharnga the Waning Moon**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

"See the thing is I can special summon Waning if my opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK points." She explained. "Now I'll summon, Blackwing, Blizzard of the Far north!" A blizzard Cyan bird appeared.

 **Blackwing, Blizzard of the Far north**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 0**

"And with these two on the field I'll overlay both Sharnga and Blizzard! With em' i can build the overlay Network!" Rainbow called. "XYZ Summon! Slice and Dice! Number 65: Djinn Buster!" The portal exploded as her Ace Number appeared.

 **Number 65: Djinn Buster**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 0**

"I'll end it with two facedowns!" Rainbow said setting two cards.

 **Rainbow Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Back to New Fluttershy!" Dark Fluttershy said drawing. "Ready to see MY number? New Fluttershy overlays Level 1 Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard and Wisel Carrier! She builds the overlay network with these 3 monsters!" Wisel split into a few parts of the chosen monsters until the three parts turned purple and vanished into the portal. "New Fluttershy XYZ Summons, Number 54: Lion Heart!" The portal exploded as a large pulsing energy heart emerged from the portal.

The veins wrapped around each other and collapsed into fists with small blade ends. The heart morphed into a giant body with a burning gold mane as a Lion humanoid punched the air a bit and readied for a brawl.

 **Number 54: Lion Heart**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 100**

"So thats Lion Heart!" Rainbow said. "It doesn't really seem to be packing any punch though. Only 100 ATK and DEF points? Something that fierce should really have more up its sleeve."

"Poor Rainbow, not knowing the big picture until it's too late. Lion Heart can't be destroyed by battle while in Attack Mode!" dark Fluttershy explained. "Go, Lion Heart! Attack Utopia!" the lion jumped after the warrior.

"What, thats crazy! Shes setting herself up to take 2400 points of damage!" Pinkie said watching the duel.

"Why would my dark self do that?" Fluttershy asked seeing the action from a hologram.

"Lion Hearts special Ability activates! Now Yuma will take damage the same amount as New Fluttershy will take!" Dark Fluttershy smirked.

"Yikes!" Yuma said.

"Oh no…" Astral said.

"Pouncing Punch!" Dark Fluttershy said as both lion heart and Utopia punched each other and they both felt the shock.

"Waaaaaaa!" Yuma cried as he was blasted off his feet.

"Gaaaaaaa!" dark Fluttershy cried as she too was blown off her feet.

 **Yuma and Dark Fluttershy LP: 4000-1600**

"Yuma!" Rainbow said. "Wait, Alito isn't concerned about that fake at all!"

"You intend to keep exchanging blows until one of them collapses!" Astral said.

"That's right." Alito smirked. "Except i can pound away without taking damage while that Dark Copy takes the punishment instead. She's my personal shock absorber, and she puts all the assertiveness into shaking it off and getting back up, a perfect puppet that i had Iron Will create, no charge at all to me."

"WHAT?!" Iron Will asked and bring up a screen. "We had a deal, Alito! Iron Will did most of the work, and Iron Will don't do anything for free!"

"Alito, I can't believe You're battling this way! You wouldn't have sunk this low when we dueled before!" Yuma called.

"That was then Yuma. Now I'll do anything to make you pay for defeating me!" Alito called as he started laughing loudly.

Back with Fluttershy and Iron Will…

"Iron Will is Devastated! He cannot believe he was used by that backstabber Alito!" Iron Will said.

"If you'd known this would happen, you shouldn't have made a Deal with a Barian!" Flare snapped at the minotaur.

"Believe Iron Will when he says he'll get back at Alito. Because Iron Will always gets what he wants in the end!" Iron Will said placing a card face down to end his turn, because he couldn't defeat Mantis with Bestiari.

 **Iron Will Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"You won't get the chance. I'll make sure of it." Fluttershy said. "It's my turn! I draw!" She drew her card. "I summon Naturia Cosmobeet!" A little brown dirtball with flowers emerged from the earth.

 **Naturia Cosmobeet**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 700**

"You have everything to do what you need to do, Fluttershy. Now let him have it." Flare smirked.

"It will be my pleasure." Fluttershy smiled confidently. "I'll tune my level 2 Cosmobeet to my Level 4 mantis!" The mantis jumped as the little ball turned into two green rings as they merged and stars were seen. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Naturia Barkion!" A wooden/white stone japanese like dragon rose up and growled, ready for his battle.

 **Naturia Barkion**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Battle! Naturia Barkion, attack Bestiari!" Fluttershy called. "Oh… did i do that right?" she asked politely as Barkion charged in.

"Iron Will activates a Trap Card! Defensive Tactics!" iron Will called as he activated his trap. "Iron Will can protect his Gladiator monster from destruction and he takes no damage!" A barrier formed and blocked the attack.

"Fluttershy, Barkion's effect!" Flare called.

"Oh, right. I can remove from play 2 cards from play to negate the trap and destroy it." She removed the two cards in her grave and shattered the trap and shield. The beast was destroyed as iron Will grunted in pain.

 **Iron Will LP: 4000-3000**

"Still think i need your support? I'll place two cards face down and End my turn." Fluttershy said as she placed the cards down.

 **Fluttershy status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"You're not to be underestimated, many can tell. But when Iron Wills done with you, you will wish he didn't split you into two! HAH!" Iron will said drawing his card. "Time for some big guns. Iron Will summons, Gladiator Beast Torax!" A chubby fish like monster was summoned to his side.

 **Gladiator Beast Torax**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 400**

"Now Iron Will will activate the Gladiator victory Spell card!" he activated a new spell card with a lizard on top of another Gladiator. "By releasing a Gladiator Monster on iron Wills Field, he can summon two Gladiator Monster that's LV 5 or below, but they can't attack! Iron Will summons Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Gladiator Beast Retiari!" The two monsters rose up when Torax was blown to pieces.

 **Gladiator Beast Spartacus**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1600**

 **Gladiator Beast Retiari**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800**

"If he summoned Spartacus….this is not good." Flare said.

"Iron Will will return these two monsters to his deck!" the two glowed and vanished into his deck. "With that, Iron will can summon his Fusion Monster, Gladiator beast Gaiodiaz!" A large dinosaur gladiator monster in robes rose up and roared with his weapon ready.

 **Gladiator beast Gaiodiaz**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Hey, not fair! You're supposed to use Polymerization to Fusion Summon!" Rainbow called from the vid screen.

"Clearly, you don't know how Gladiator Beasts Work." A screen for Alito came up. "Gladiator Fusion monsters don't need polymerization to be summoned. They can return their material to the deck to fully summon themselves. Simple as that."

"Now Iron wills only worry is those two face downs. She may have a fake to guide me from the real threat. But iron Will's prepared. He activates the spell card, Heavy Storm!" A large Typhoon exploded around them as it shattered their face downs. "You will only take 100 points of damage, but Iron Will doesn't mind. He can prolong suffering. Gaiodiaz, Pulverize that Dragon!" tehe dino roared and charged, slashing away the dragon into pieces as Fluttershy grunted.

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000-3900**

"Now Iron Will activates Gaiodiaz's ability! He can return this card to the extra deck and summon 2 Gladiator beasts from his deck!" iron Will smirked.

"What!?" Rainbow gasped.

"Come forth! Gladiator Beast tygerius and Gladiator beast Samnite!" iron Will called as the fusion monster vanished the two new Gladiators took his place.

 **Gladiator Beast tygerius**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

 **Gladiator beast Samnite**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now iron Will's Gladiators will Pulverize you! ATTACK!" iron Will shouted as his monsters charged in. They bashed their weapons against her as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

 **Fluttershy LP: 3900-2100-500**

"That is it for now." Iron will said ending his turn.

 **Iron Will Status:**

 **Cards: 1**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called in concern.

Back with the tag duel…

"It's only a matter of Time, then New Fluttershy will be here to stay!" Dark Fluttershy said.

"In the meantime, I'll use New Fluttershy to crush you and get my revenge for beating me." Alito said.

"Alito…" Yuma muttered.

"Better be careful Yuma, we can't do anything with Lion Heart out. Were in a jam here with his ability." Rainbow said.

Suddenly, blue lights appeared all over the arena.

"What the? What's with the light show?" Rainbow asked.

"These must be the spirits of the warriors who lost in battle in this colosseum." Rio predicted.

"New Fluttershy will end her turn for now." Dark Fluttershy said.

 **Dark Fluttershy Status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"I'm up! YAH!" Yuma said drawing. "Utopia! Attack alitos face down monster!"

Utopia charged in as Alito's monster was flipped over.

 **Battlin Boxer Rib Gardna**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Big mistake Yuma! I activate Battlin Boxer Rib Gardna's Special Ability! Now my boxer can bob and weave past your attack so Utopia has to attack a different monster instead!" Alito called.

"That monster is Lion heart!" Rainbow said as Rib Gardna and Lion Heart Switched places.

"That's Right! And now Gardna's other ability activates! When Utopia battles an XYZ monster, all of his Overlay Units go to the Graveyard!: Alito added as utopias units were sent to the grave.

"That was a sneaky move!" Yuma called.

"This isn't good, Yuma!" Astral called.

"It isn't, in fact it's the beginning of your end! Go, New Fluttershy!" Alito smirked as she smirked back.

"New Fluttershy activates Lion hearts special ability! Not only will it survive battle, but you will also take damage like New Fluttershy!" She called as the two monsters closed and an explosion occured.

"That will finish them both!" Rarity said.

"Thats right. My revenge will soon be complete!" Alito said.

"Fat chance! Face Down cards, don't fail me now!" Rainbow siad. "I activate the Trap card, rainbow life!" She activated her card. "By sending a card from my hoof to the graveyard, Yuma will gain Life points instead of taking damage!"

"Thanks a bunch, Rainbow!" Yuma thanked as the two exploded. Yuma was covered in a rainbow Aura and regained Life points.

 **Yuma LP: 1600-4000**

"Now i'm back to full health!" Yuma cheered.

"And that Faker is finished!" rainbow smirked as Dark Fluttershy screamed and was blasted off her feet and landed on her back.

 **Dark Fluttershy LP: 1600-0**

"You're all alone, Alito. Surrender now, if you know what's good for you!" Flare said.

Alito suddenly laughed out loud.

"What's so funny!?" rainbow demanded.

"Oh you're all so gulible. Dark Fluttershy is ok. Lion Hearts Special Ability to make sure of that. By using one Overlay unit, whenever her life points are reduced to Zero Lion heart will revive her with 100 Life Points! Go reviving jolt!" Lion Heart used an overlay Unit and blasted dark Fluttershy with power as she sprung up.

 **Dark Fluttershy Lp: 0-100**

"New Fluttershy is back!" Dark Fluttershy laughs loudly.

"Not good, Lion Hearts a Tank, AND a Medic!" Rainbow said.

"Unless we get rid of Lion Heart, this duel is going in circles." Yuma said. "For now, I'll just place a card face down and end my turn!" He placed a card down.

 **Yuma Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"I can't believe that twerp is taking advantage of something that Backhander did." Rainbow said.

"Me!? A twerp!?" Alito shouted in anger.

"Iron Will feels the same, but he doesn't feel sorry for his opponent, who has 500 life points left." Iron will said. "It will take a fortune of a miracle to win now!"

A feather then floated down and touched fluttershy's face as she stood up.

"As some friends of mine would say, as long as I have life points left...I won't...give up." Fluttershy grunted as she slowly and shakily got up. "It's… my turn!"

She drew her card and saw it was just what she needed. "I play...the spell card, Natria of Miracles!" She activated her new card. "If my life points are lower than 1000, I can summon 2 LV 3 Naturia's from my deck! Appear! Naturia Butterfly and Naturia Rock!" the card glowed d exploded in light as the two monsters were revealed.

 **Naturia Butterfly**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **Naturia Rock**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1200**

"3 level 3 monsters…" Flare muttered until he gasped. "Does this mean…?"

Fluttershy's extra deck glowed brightly as she gave a proud smile. "I overlay my Level 3 Butterfly and Rock!" the two monsters glowed and vanished in the portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" The portal exploded as a blue furry object emerged around a stick. It popped out wings and beautiful long feather Tails. "I XYZ Summon, the Fortune of Miracles! Number 49: Fortune Tune!" The bird Number gave a warm chirp as it held the stick with her number on it.

 **Number 49: Fortune Tune**

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 900**

"Wow!" Pinkie cheered in awe.

"Yes! Finally!" Yuma said.

"No! This is Impossible!" Alito shouted in shock. "How can a wimpy Pony like her poses a Number card!?"

"It's because Fluttershy is assertive in her own way." Twilight said. "She didn't need Iron Wills help to establish her place, she has her own talents that make her the assertive pony she is."

"I won't accept it…" Alito said. "Once i'm done here, she and you ponies are next!" he drew his card. "I summon Battlin Boxer Rabbit Puncher!" he summoned forth a weird rabbit looking boxer.

 **Battlin Boxer Rabbit Puncher**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now I'll overlay level 3 Rabbit Puncher and Rib Gardna! With these 2 monsters, i build the overlay network! I XYZ summon, Battlin Boxer Cheat Commissioner!" A large black suited man appeared with his cane out.

 **Battlin Boxer Cheat Commissioner**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Cheat Commissioner, Rough up Utopia!" Altio called as it readied to strike.

"He looks intimidating, but what's he gonna do with only zero attack points?" Rainbow asked.

"Plenty, Pegasus! By activating Cheat Commissioners special ability! When Commissioner is battling, it has the authority to change every monster on the field to attack mode!" Alito called as the monsters were all on their feet.

"Like that changed anything, everyone was in attack mode to begin with!" Rainbow said.

"Don't count out Commissioner just yet Pegasus! He prefers to keep the pace, not break it, so it can have someone else fight in its place!" Alito smirked.

Commissioner and lion heart swapped places in battle.

"Not Lion Heart again! Now Utopia and Lion Heart are gonna battle again!" Yuma shouted.

"Calm yourself yuma, we'll be safe, for rainbow did help us regain life points last round." Astral informed, seeing their 4000 life points.

"Maybe, but you'll still take this damage!" Alito said. "Dark Fluttershy, do what you do best!"

"With pleasure! Lion Heart! ATTACK!" dark Fluttershy called as the two monsters struck and blew up. Yuma landed on his behind and groaned.

 **Yuma LP: 4000-1600**

 **Dark Fluttershy LP: 100-0**

"But Dark Fluttershy isn't done yet. Go, Reviving Jolt!" Alito called smirking as the number used an overlay unit.

"Not this time! I activat Djinn Busters special Ability!" rainbow called. "Lion Heart, your treatment is canceled, because Djinn Buster can use an overlay unit to block your ability! Suck on that, Fake Fluttershy!"

Djinn Buster used his overlay unity and blasted Lion Heart, stopping his ability from being used.

"NO! New Fluttershy can't go! She was going to be here forever!" Dark Fluttershy yelled as she disappeared. "NOOOOOOO!"

With dark Fluttershy Gone, the Meklord Emperor Wisel exploded and Lion Heart vanished in red sparkles. His card floated down to Yuma as he caught it.

"Hah, gotcha!" Yuma said.

"Why you…!" Alito growled in anger. "You blasted Pegasus! You won't get away with this! Now I'm going to pulverize you!"

"And you're not getting off scot-free either. Cause someone's gotta take Djinn Busters other ability to deal 500 points of Damage, and it isn't gonna be your Human Shield!" Rainbow mocked as Djinn buster swung a sword at Alito as he took dark Fluttershy's damage.

 **Alito LP: 4000-3500**

"Had enough, or are you thirsty for more?" Rainbow mocked as Djinn Buster swung his arm sword at the Barian saying, 'Bring it on'.

"Ergh…. This isn't over, Yuma!" Alito growled as he vanished in his portal back to barian World.

"Guys!" Twilight said as they ran to them. "Good job."

"Thanks. I can't say the same for what Alitos gone through…" Yuma said.

"Wheres Iron Will?" Rainbow asked.

"At the sight of Alito bolting, he ran too. Guess fluttershy is getting off payment-free." Flare chuckled.

"Thank you all for supporting me enough so i could stand on my own. And now, I have my number." Fluttershy said. "Next time, i shouldn't just to try and asserting myself, when i know i already can."

"But what about Alito? Should we turn a blind eye?" Shark asked.

"We'll see him again." Yuma said. "And when i do, I'll make sure i knock some sense into him."

"Hey Yuma, look what I found!" Pinkie said showing a King's Coin.

"A King's Coin...my dad was here then…" Yuma said as he took it.

"Seems like wherever we go, he's been here first." Twilight said.

At the dark conference table….

"Iron Will has failed and ran from punishment." Mizar said. "I expect you to make sure a victim goes up to that temple you found in your migration path. Do you understand that?"

Garble and his cronies came out into the light.

"Oh...completely." Garble replied with an evil smirk.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Put to the test**

Everything back at Barian World wasn't looking up at all. It became Dark and gruesome as the rain started pouring with lightning clashing through this demonic world. In the Barian Throne room, Dumon was thinking back at his time at the Temple with Sky Pegasus.

"How is it possible that I know about the legends from that temple? It doesn't make any sense…?" Dumon muttered to himself.

"Dumon." Mizar's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he faced his ally. "I take you required the Mythyrian Number?"

"No, Astral, Yuma and his Allies got to it." He replied.

"What?" Mizar asked in slight anger.

"There's more bad news i'm afraid. I got report that they now have three of the seven Mythyrian Numbers, and five of the six ponies now have Numbers of their own." Dumon added.

"No, this can't be happening!" Mizar growled. "How can we slip those Numbers and let those wretched ponies gain numbers of their own!?"

"I'm not sure myself, but there's something that's been bothering me about them and the temple I recently visited." The silver barian spoke.

"What?" Mizar asked.

"During my visit, I found the legend in that temple. When I read and heard about it, it was like I knew about, as if something awoken in me, a hidden memory." Dumon answered.

"A hidden memory…" Mizar muttered.

"I also known that the ponies were able to awaken their numbers from different lessons they discovered on their own, such as twilight Sparkle. Her number awoken when I saved Shark from the temple, saying she understood the power of friendship, how they look out for one another, the same for each of them. It would be possible that the ponies had their numbers awoken based on their chosen elements." Dumon explained further.

"All this time and we never knew….our efforts of getting rid of them have only made them stronger…" Mizar growled.

"There's something else that's been bothering me. There are Seven Mythyrian Numbers, and there are seven Barian Emperors, adding in Zephyr as the hidden eighth, Is it simply coincidence?" Dumon asked.

"Dumon, are you implying that there is a link between the legends from those wretched humans and the Barians?" Mizar asked.

"It is possible, but something has crossed me with Zephyr." Dumon added.

"What about him?" The yellow barian asked.

"Barian Legends say there was a hidden eighth Barian Emperor, but we didn't know or believe it until Vector found out Zephyr was the hidden Emperor in the legends. If it is possible...then that means there is a hidden eighth Mythyrian Number." Dumon explained.

"Is it possible that Zephyr has hidden memories too?" Mizar asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself." Zephyr replied waking up. "It was only recently that Vector told me i was one of you. I can't deny my lost heritage, but what if i am like you?"

"Perhaps." Dumon replied. "If there is a hidden Mythyrian Number out there in Equestria, we must find any sightings of a hidden Temple."

"I will begin the search immediately for the number. You and the others take care of Yuma and Astral. Remember, when Flare and I cross paths again, he's mine and mine alone." Zephyr spoke as he vanished in the portal.

"Im going to go check on Garble." Mizar said.

"That delinquent of a Dragon? Why do you out so much faith in a dragon that acts like a human teenager?" Dumon asked.

"He and his foolish friends found the location of a number, and I need everything prepared for taking it." Mizar answered. He then vanished into the portal.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Spike's Log:

During the Great Dragon Migration, i got teased by Rainbow about how i'm not a real dragon even though i know so much about them. So during one night, i decided to join the migration on a journey of Self-Discovery. It was a long way there, but i finally reached a spot where they stopped to rest. It was there i met some Teenage dragons, including the self-proclaimed leader, Garble. It took awhile to get them to warm up to me, as they thought i was a little soft from staying in Ponyville, but i worked my way up.

It was on a new day that Spike and Garble gang met up.

"Okay boys, today's the day! Were finally gonna scale that mountain top over there!" Garble said pointing to the large spires of mountain cones.

"Whoa. What's up there?" Spike asked.

"They say there's a dragon up there that's the meanest of them all. Only the WORTHY of the worthiest can ever meet this dragon. Anydragon else that is rejected...gets EATEN." Garble smirked.

"EATEN?!" Spike asked in fear.

"Yeah. Few dragons who knew this dueling stuff tried to take it on with the rarest dragon card they've got on the line." Garble replied.

"Dueling…" Spike muttered before he heard Red-Eyes roar in his mind and his card started glowing red.

"What the? What was that?" one of garbles cronies asked.

Spike dug in his bag and took out his red eyes card, seeing it glow and roar at spike, telling him something.

"So, Spike… you think you've got what it takes to climb that mountain and defeat that dragon up there?" Garble asked.

"There's something Red-Eyes is telling me...i think it involves the dragon that's up on top of the mountain." Spike answered, looking high up at the peak.

"Then let's get climbing! We'll even go with you, to make sure you don't chicken out. You've made some pretty good impressions on us so far. I'd hate to see a dragon like you not passing on this opportunity." Garble said.

Spike looked up at the mountaintop. He wasn't sure why red-Eyes was acting like this. But if it did involve with a dragon that lives at the top, there's something he has to do.

"Ok, let's do it." Spike replied firmly with determination.

Meanwhile, Garble was Smirking.

" _This is too easy. Once we let this pint-sizer pummel the dragon for us, we can take it for Mizar. Its why he put so much confidence in us._ " he thought.

As they departed, Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, who were in a Dragon Costume, overheard the whole thing.

"You think up there was the same ruins Yuma and the others were going too today?" Rainbow asked.

"It might be possible." Twilight replied.

"I just hope that bully dragon wasn't telling the truth there's a dragon up there that might eat spikey wikey." rarity said in concern.

"Which is why we're going to." Twilight said.

Back with the dragons, Spike was taking the lead with climbing the mountains first with Garble and the others behind him.

"How much further, Garble!?" Spike called as he kept climbing.

"See that fog? It lives up there!"Garble said before they over heard some voices. Spike turned to the source of the voice and grew surprised to see…

"Yuma!? Kite!? Shark!? Flare!?" Spike gasped.

"Hey, Spike!" Yuma waved.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Spike asked.

"You know these Humies, Spike?" Garble asked.

"Yeah of course. They're duelists like me. They're the strongest that I know." Spike answered.

" _This is Bad. Mizar warned us about these guys, but i can't blow my cover. Gotta play it cool for now."_ Garble thought.

"Why are you with these dragons Spike!?" Shark called in question.

"I told you already, i was trying to figure out who i was. I know i came from an egg with no recollection of where i'm from, but i had to do this." Spike said before Red-Eyes rumbled in his sack, and so did Galaxy-eyes in Kites deck case.

"Looks like your dragon has been calling to you the same as mine." Kite informed seeing the glow from Spikes bag.

"So we'd better not waste anymore time, huh?" Garble said. "Last one up to the top of this thing is a rotten dragon egg!" The teenager dragons took the lead and flew up.

"Hey, no fair! We don't have wings!" Yuma called as the group started climbing faster. When they all reached the top, they did not find a dragon waiting, but a large wooden door.

"Okay… not what i was expecting." Garble said.

"I guess we can all agree on that." Yuma replied. "Who wouldve thought after climbing up an enormous mountain, we run into an enormous door."

The door opened up like it was expecting them and they went inside an old chinese/japanese temple, complete with dragon like columns.

"Leading to an enormous temple! Anyone else picking up about the whole enormous thing? Get it? Cuz everything is...enormous?" Yuma asked seeing everything huge before them.

"So uh.. Where's the dragon?" one of Garbles buddies asked.

"Probably sleeping inside that building." Flare theorized.

"I think someone might be waiting for us." Yuma said.

"If that's true, then it must be the barians. Be ready." Shark replied.

They walked forward before an aroma touched their noses.

"Hold up…" Garble said sniffing. "You smell that boys?"

"Yeah, and it smells good." One of his buds replied, licking his lips.

"I smell it too…" Yuma said entranced and walking to the source.

"If it smells like barians, i'm not even gonna touch it." Spike said.

Yuma walked forward to a bowl in the center and he saw a mix of pork noodles and chicken tofu inside, bubbling with delicious sauce for each section. Garble and his buddies joined him.

"Hahahah, bet it tastes as good as it smells…" Yuma said drooling.

"Let's find out! Dig in!" Garble said to his buddies.

"I think not!" A voice called out as a large stick swung out and clobbered Yuma and the dragon's back and land on their backs. The others looked up to see an elder man in japanese like clothing.

"Stay away from my lunch!" He stated firmly. Yuma rose up and rubbed his head before a tic-mark grew on his head.

"Hey! That hurt! What do you think you're doing!?" Yuma demanded.

"I should be asking you all the same thing! How dare you all try to eat my stewed pig's feet!" The elder man snapped as he jumped and landed in front of them, grabbing his cane.

"If it was yours old-timer, you shouldn't have left it out where we could steal it!" Garble argued.

"Dragons here at my temple and yet you and your human friend look like foolish raccoons thieving by day!" The man stated.

"Wait!" Spike called running up. "We're sorry we barged in without asking. We're looking for something and…"

Suddenly spike donned a red aura without even realizing it.

"Uh.. why do i feel funny all of a sudden?" Spike said before something blasted out of him as Red-Eyes took on an energy form and roared.

"Ah, I see you are allied with a dragon, and one from old times!" The man said seeing the dragon behind him.

"Whoa…" Spike said, not knowing red eyes could do that.

"It's not just him." Kite added as the energy form of Galaxy-Eyes appeared and roared as well.

"So, you both wield dragons, like i do." the man said.

"Hold on old man, are you telling me you own the dragon that lives up here?" Garble asked.

"Hmph. See for yourself." The man said as yellow energy blasted from him and a golden energy dragon appeared behind him and roared.

"Looks like we found what we're looking for already." Flare said.

"Listen, we're kinda looking for what you have in your possession. Are you the numbers guardian?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Jinlon, the guardian of the Number in Temple Draghos." Jinlon greeted. "For you all to make this climb shows spirit."

"Gotta have some if you're a dragon like me." Spike proudly said.

Jinlon chuckled a bit. "Your friend next to you, he reminds me of someone I once knew long ago."

"Someone you knew?" Garble asked.

"A brave duelist who dared to face the fiercest of dragons. Their salvage for battle has gone on to become the stuff of legend at these Ruins." Jinlon explained.

"I think he's talking about Mizar." Flare said.

"That's because he is!" Astral said realizing.

"Wait, Flare was right?" Rainbow asked from inside the costume.

"But how can that be? Mizar is a Barian." Twilight said in confusion and shock. "Unless, all of the numbers told Astral that the Barians were once human at some point in the past."

Garble was a bit surprised Mizar was Human at one point. " _Mizar didn't mention anything about the other Barians were human before."_

"Boys," Kite spoke up as it got their attention. "Let me be the one to handle this duel, got it?"

"Kite, wait." Spike said. "I want in on this too."

"What? Why you?" yuma asked.

"Isn't it a bit coincidental that this temple go mentioned right after i got here? Plus Red Eyes didn't get the same feeling as Galaxy Eyes until a few hours ago." Spike said. "Besides, I think it was fate that brought me and Kite here to face Jinlon's dragon."

"Heh. You and I can get the same thoughts sometimes." Kite replied with a small smile.

"Very well. If you two are able to defeat me and my fearsome dragon, I will hand over this ruins Number as your trophy." Jinlon said. "However, if i beat you both, I get to take your Dragons."

"Suit yourself." Kite said.

"But that's not gonna happen at all." Spike said. "Because together, Kite and I make an unstoppable team!" He threw his disks D-Pad into the air.

"Very well! Let us begin!" Jinlon called as he threw his cane up and it glowed.

"Go, Photon Transformation!" Kite called as his mark appeared, clothes going white and duel disk appeared.

"Duel Disk, ready!" Spike called as his custom Red-Eyes Duel Disk was latched to his arm and activated. Jinlon's Duel disk was puffy in a smoke design. Spikes right eyes became Ruby red as he and Kite stood ready for their duel.

" **Augmented reality vision link established."**

"LETS DUEL!"

 **Spike and Kite vs Jinlon**

 **Kite and Spike: 4000**

 **Jinlon: 4000**

"We don't really know if Mizar or the dragon won here, but there's no sense in worrying." Spike said. "Jinlon, you have the first move!"

"How kind of you young Dragon!" Jinlon called. "Let us begin! I draw!" He drew. "I Summon Mythic Tree Dragon!" A large long bodied tree dragon appeared.

 **Mythic Tree Dragon**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 1400**

Jinlon chuckled. "And now it's about to get wet for the two of you, because since I have Mythic Tree dragon out, I can summon this! Mythic Water Dragon!" Water plashed as the dragon appeared.

 **Mythic Water Dragon**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I activate Mythic Tree Dragon's Special Ability! When there is a WATER monster out, Tree Dragons Level doubles!" Jinlon called as the earth dragons level doubled.

 **LV: 4-8**

"Two level 8 monsters out on Jinlon's field…" Flare muttered.

The old man chuckled. "The best has yet to come! I overlay my Level 8 Mythic Tree dragon and Water dragon!" The two turned to orbs and vanished. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay Network and XYZ summon…" The portal exploded in the air. "Number 46: Dragluon!"

A massive pile of white hair emerged from the portal as it started to build up and create a massive long bodied dragon with large white hair all over its body and a blue crystal on its head. Arrived at the battle, the dragon gave its powerful roar.

 **Number 46: Dragluon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"Holy Celestia! Look at the size of that dragon!" Spike said in awe at the dragon's majesty.

"With that look, i'd say that's the mother of all dragons!" Garble said.

"You are correct in a way, young ones. This is the mightiest of all dragons!" Jinlon stated.

"Oh really? We'll be the judge of that. Lets see what he can do." Kite demanded.

"As you wish! I activate Dragluon's special ability!" Jinlon called. "If I have no other dragons out on my field, other than this one, I can use one overlay Unit to summon another dragon type monster from my hand. Luckily, I know just the monster to choose, and I cannot wait to show it to you two! Arise, Armed Protector dragon!" A large blue fat dragon appeared and roared.

 **Armed Protector dragon**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2800**

When Armed Protector Dragon was out, Dragluon vanished instantly.

"Hey, where'd it go?!" Garble asked.

"Hahaha! It is like a chameleon hiding in Plain sight! While I have another Dragon out, Dragluon's special ability prevents you both from attacking it, or effecting any damage to it!" Jinlon explained.

"So that means they just have to get right of the other guy. Simple really." Garble said.

"Oh, but it is not so simple as you think, not when I equip Armed Protector Dragon with Dragon Shield!" The man said as he played a new card. At that, Armed Protector Dragon was covered in armor. "With this Armor, Armed Protector Dragon is protected from being Destroyed in battle, and card effects, while that, Armed protector Dragon gains 500 ATK points for ever equip card attached to him!"

 **ATK: 2000-2500**

"That's not good, but at least we know we have to destroy the equip spell card first." Spike mentioned.

"Think again young dragon, because Armed protectors dragons other ability prevents you from destroying any spell cards equipped to him!" Jinlon replied.

"Dang! This old man's got game!" Garble said.

"Even the elderly can keep up with younger duelists such as yourself. I end my turn!" Jinlon called.

 **Jinlon Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Now we get to go!" Spike said. "But who goes first, me or you?"

"I have what we need to break that shield of his. I'll do it." kite said. "It's my turn! I draw!"

Kite drew and got Galaxy-Eyes right off the bat.

"I play Overlay Sentinel!" He summoned a sniper like monster.

 **Overlay Sentinel**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

"And since I have a 2000 or more ATK monster out, I can summon Overlay Booster!" Kite called as another monster in red fast armor appeared.

 **Overlay Booster**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

"Now Kite has what he needs to summon his Ace." Flare mentioned.

"None of them will be staying around for long, since I'm tributing Overlay Sentinel and Booster!" Kite called as they blasted into dust and Kite threw the Crescent into the air and chanted.

"I summon a monster more savage than a supernova! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path…" His dragon appeared as it roared and shined. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Galaxy-Eyes is in the house!" Rainbow said.

"So that's the dragon everyone's been talking about!" Garble said. "Hes even more fierce up close!"

"Huh. Guess Galaxy-Eyes has gotten pretty popular among dragon-kind." Spike said.

"I've been eager to see your Dragon, as it is fierce as it is said to be." Jinlon said.

"Bet you weren't prepared for its special ability then. You might have set up a perfect defense, but Galaxy-eyes can banish itself and another monster, which means no more Dragon Shield for armed protector. Equip Spells can only stay out if a monsters in play. So when Galaxy Eyes abducts Armed protector, no more unbreakable wall." Spike said.

"Oh, really? Do not forget about Dragulon, young one!" Jinlon called.

"What!?" Kite asked.

"Dragluon's other special ability activates! Now your Dragon's Special ability is Negated!" The man called as his number appeared. It fired a blue beam from its crystal and shattered the light within Galaxy-Eyes, dulling it to a black color.

"No, Galaxy Eyes!" Kite called.

"I just had to open my mouth…." Spike groaned.

"Your Dragon has lost its most vital weapon! I have clipped its wings! What will you do now young duelist!?" Jinlon called to Kite.

"Im sorry kite, but at least tell me you have a backup plan?" Spike asked.

"I always have one in case of an emergency, like this spell card, Book of Moon!" Kite called activating his card.

"Book of Moon? Talk about timing!" Flare said.

"How so?" Garble asked.

"It flips one face up monster into face down defense mode." The boy explained.

"And since Armed protector dragon is face down in defense more, dragon armor is useless." Shark added as the card shattered.

"And now with him face down, Armed protector Dragon can't protect Dragluon, so it can come out of hiding." Spike said. "And now there's no reason for Galaxy-Eyes to hold back on Armed protector Dragon! Let em have it, big guy!"

"I agree! Galaxy-Eyes! Blast Away Armed protector dragon! Photon Stream of destruction!" Kite called as the dragon blasted his attack and exploded the face down dragon.

"Well done. I suppose you and Mizar are really are alike. You both overcame challenges and were fearless in dueling, but it can't be said for your egos." Jinlon said.

"I'm not like Mizar." Kite said.

"You sound like you have a thing going with him though." Spike said.

"Mizar thinks i'm his greatest rival. We both use a Galaxy Eyes Monster. I have Photon Dragon but he has Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. When we duel again, I will be the last one standing as the true Galaxy-Eyes Wielder." Kite stated firmly. "So until then, i'll end my turn with a face down!"

 **Kite Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

"Back to me!" Jinlon said drawing. "Just so you two know, the previous challenge i set before you was a test. You overcame my defense."

"So that means i go next to pass one of these tests your doing." Spike said.

"Correct young one! I activate dragluon's Special ability! Using one Overlay Unit, I can summon a dragon from my hand!" Jinlon said as Dragluon consumed another overlay unit. "Here is the dragon you must face, young Spike! Soul-Drain dragon!" A large open chested dragon appeared and roared.

 **Soul-Drain dragon**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 0**

"4000 attack points?! Really?" Spike asked in shock.

"It's going to get worse for you! Soul Drain dragons ability activates! He gains ATK points equal to your Life points!" Jinlon called.

"We each share the same life count, and so far, were all equal at 4000 each, so.." Spike said. "Soul-Drain Dragons ATK points double!"

"You are quick with your mind young dragon!" Jinlon called as the dragon growled and roared.

 **ATK: 4000-8000**

"Thats a lot of power…" Garble siad.

"It's going to get worse! When Soul-Drain Dragon is destroyed in battle, his special ability deals you damage equal to half of his ATK points!" The man called.

"Spikes in trouble now. One attack from Soul-Drain Dragon could finish them both instantly, but even if they do destroy him, it's still an instant defeat." Twilight said.

"Poor Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity said.

"So, you gonna attack Galaxy Eyes or me directly, or what?" Spike asked.

"I'm afraid not. Soul Drain dragon cannot attack the turn it was summoned, so it is your move." Jinlon said.

 **Jinlon status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"Hah. I'd like to see bite-size there try to get outta this one." one of Garbled buddies said.

"We'll see." Garble said.

"My turn! I draw!" Spike called drawing. " _If I take out Soul Drain dragon, we'll lose already. I have to find a solution to take it out without damaging us."_ he thought. "But i'd better bring Red Eyes out before i do anything else." He placed the card in his hand and took another one. "I summon the Black Stone of Legend!" A red black egg appeared.

 **Black Stone of Legend**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"An egg?! That's your best move?!" Garble laughed.

"You won't be laughing once I activate its special ability! By tributing Black Stone of Legend, I can summon a red-Eyes monster from my deck! Come forth! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" the egg shattered as red-Eyes appeared and roared in arrival.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1400**

"At last, I set my eyes on the trustful dragon of the one called Joey Wheeler." Jinlon said.

"You knew about Joey?" Flare asked.

"Who doesn't know of him? He is one to be underestimated by the stronger, yes, but he always finds a way out of tight corners, especially with the help of his Red-Eyes." Jinlon explained.

"He was the runner up in Duelist Kingdom, and took 4th place in Battle City. Not to mention when it came to gambling cards, he's been one with the luck." Flare said.

"But will young spike have that same luck to pass his test?" Jinlon asked as Spike was thinking.

" _Ok, I have Red-eyes out, but I need a plan to get that Dragon out of the picture...but how…?"_ He looked at the cards in hs hands for a moment for before they snapped open. " _That's it!"_ He looked up with a smile, as he took one. "From my Claw, I activate the Card of red Jewel Spell card!" he called activating it. "By sending a red-Eyes monster from my Claw to the graveyard, I can draw two cards." Sending one to the grave, he drew.

"What's spike planning?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know." rarity replied.

"Now Card of red Jewel's other effect activates! I can send a LV 7 Red-Eyes from my deck to my Grave!" A card slid from his deck as he placed it in the grave.

"An interesting plan you have young one, but will it be enough?" Jinlon asked.

"I have faith in my deck and in Faith of Red-Eyes! I'll prove that by activating the spell card, Soul Charge!" Spike called, activating his next card.

"Soul charge!?" Yuma asked in shock.

"That's a powerful card!" Shark stated in shock.

"You bet it is! By paying 1000 life points, I can summon a monster from my grave! With its power, I summon to the field, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, and Red-Eyes darkness Metal Dragon!" Spike called as the two dragon were summoned and roared.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1400**

 **Red-Eyes darkness Metal Dragon**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Now for Soul Charges other effect. We lose 2000 life points due to me summoning two monsters." Spike added as the card blasted him and Kite with power as they grunted in pain.

 **Spike and Kite LP: 4000-2000**

"Of course we take damage, but we give damage to Soul Drain Dragon by Drastically cutting its power down!" Spike said.

 **ATK: 8000-6000**

"My combo is far from over! Now I play the ritual spell card, Red-Eyes Transmigration!" Spike called, playing his ritual card. "I'll tribute Red-Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon for the ritual to summon, Lord of the Red!" A man in black armor was summoned to the field.

 **Lord of the Red**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2100**

"A ritual monster! I've never seen one before!" Yuma said in awe.

"And he pulled it off on his first try!" Shark added in awe.

"And now I think i'll activate Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons own ability! Once a turn, I can summon a Dragon from my claw or graveyard! Return to us, Red-Eyes Black dragon!" The metal dragon roared as the rare dragon returned, roaring.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1400**

Spike smirked. "Now you're gonna love this! Lord of Reds special Ability activates! When one of my Red-Eyes Special Abilities activates, he can destroy one monster on your Field! Say Goodbye to Soul-Drain Dragon!" The warrior charged and blasted Soul dragon to pieces.

"Awesome! Since Soul-Drain Dragon was destroyed by effect, Kite and Spike don't take any damage at all!" Rainbow said.

"Lucky break, pint size…" Garble said.

"It wasn't luck, Garble." Spike said as the dragons look at him. "It was my bond and connection to my deck and to red-Eyes. They've been by my side, and I've never let them down, as red-Eyes never lets me down."

"Blech! That sounds like something ponies would say!" one of Garbles buddies said.

"And I thought you were here with us to prove you weren't a puny dragon from that Pony village!" Garble snorted.

"You maybe Right, I'm not like all dragons." Spike started. "But Ponyville is my home, and the ponies are my friends...no….them and the duelist that made me this strong...are my Family!"

"Wha…?!" Garble said in shock.

"About time he said that." Twilight said.

"Then i guess we don't need this get-up anymore!" rainbow said as the three got out of the dragon costume. The three ran to the duel.

"Huh?! Garble look! Theres three of em!" One of his buds stated.

"Grr! I hate ponies! Let's get them!" garble said, but they were cut off by Shark, Yuma and Flare, with their duel disks ready.

"You gotta go through us first!" Yuma said.

"If you even know how to play the game, get your decks and start dueling!" Shark stated firmly.

The dragons backed up a bit, knowing there was nothing they can do for this moment.

"Spike…" The little dragon looked at Kite. "Finish this Duel. Show this number how strong you are. You have nothing to hold back, so let him have it."

Spike smirked. "It will be my pleasure." He looked at his dragon. "Are you ready, Red-Eyes!?"

The dragon roared in agreement with his partner.

"He's gonna summon Red Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon!" Yuma said.

"How can he do that? Red Eyes flare dragons in his graveyard, he needs him to summon it!" Twilight explained.

"I'm way ahead Twilight! I activate the Star Change spell!" Spike called activating it. "This can increase or lower the level of one monster on my field! Lord of Red is now LV 7!" The warrior pumped up with red aura.

 **LV: 8-7**

"The time has finally Come!" Spike shouted before he and Red-Eyes Roared, as they both were engulfed in red Aura. Spikes Purple Scales growing in a deeper red color. "LET'S DO IT RED-EYES!"

The beast agreed as he bellowed.

"I overlay Level 7 Red-Eyes and LV 7 Lord of Red!" Both monsters turned red orbs and shot into the air. "With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon!" When the orbs vanished into the portal, red energy exploded as Red-Eyes Descended.

"Awaken by our connection and powerful Bond! Let your claws sharpen to the path of our Victory!" Spike chanted as Red-Eyes began to develop metal parts. "ARISE FROM MY VERY BURNING SOUL! RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!"

With the final Piece in place, Red-Eyes new form roared, his red eyes glowing with immense power.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"I thought Red Eyes Flare Dragon was the key part for your ace." Kite said.

"Only when Flare Dragon is out. Flare Metal Dragon doesn't need to have Flare Dragon as one of his Overlay units to summon." Spike explained with a confident smile.

"A truly amzing monster indeed young dragon, but it is still not powerful enough to defeat Dragluon!" Jinlon stated as his Ace roared.

 **ATK: 3000**

"We'll see about that." Spike said. "It all comes down to this final card!" He took the last card in his claw and revealed it. "I activate the spell card Claw of Hermos!" It glowed and burned red. "By sending a Dragon monster from my field or claw to the Graveyard, I can summon a Red-Eyes Fusion Monster! I send red-Eyes Darkness Metal dragon to the Grave, to Summon forth, Red-Eyes Black dragon Sword!" the dragon exploded as a Red and Black sword took his place.

 **Red-Eyes Black dragon Sword**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1400**

"That's the monster card that Spike used against me the first time he dueled me with the deck." Flare said, remembering the card.

"When Red-Eyes sword is summoned, it's equipped to the monster of my choice! I choose Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Spike called as his Ace grabbed the blade and roared. "When equipped with the sword, My dragon gains 1000 ATK points!

 **ATK: 2800-3800**

"Now Flare Metal Dragon is stronger than Dragluon!" Twilight stated.

"Maybe so, but it won't be enough to wipe out Jinlon's Life points." Shark mentioned.

Spike smirked. "Then it's a good thing Red-Eyes sword has another ability."

"Huh?" Jinlon asked.

"You see, not only will my Ace gain 1000 ATK points when equipped with red-Eyes sword, but he also gains 500 ATK points for every Dragon on the field AND the Graveyard!" Spike explained.

"I bet Joey knew that back in the day!" Rainbow said.

"No way! A sword can hold that kind of power!?" Kite asked in shock.

"You bet Kite! Jinlon has 4 dragons in the grave, plus one on the field! You have 1, and I have one on my field, plus, 3 in my graveyard! That's a total of 10 dragons, and that means…!" Spike called.

"Flare metal Dragon gains 5000 ATK points!" Yuma shouted in shock as Black Metal Dragon roared in a red aura and gained more power.

 **ATK: 3800-8800**

"8800?! That's SO OP!" Garble said.

"Like you would know what OP even means." Rainbow siad.

"A powerful dragon no doubt.." Jinlon smirked. "Which means I'll be taking that dragon for my own, thanks to dragluons special ability!" the dragon roared and send waves of energy at Flare Metal dragon. The dragon glowed red, but was shattered, seeing the beast was not under his control. "What!?"

"Oh, did we mention as long as he's got overlay units, he can shake off any effect that comes his way?" Yuma questioned.

"This is impossible...such raw power…!" Jinlon spoke in shock.

"You fought well, Jinlon and your tests have made me and Kite stronger, but it is us who will walk away victorious." Spike smiled before his eyes burned red. "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! ATTACK!"

The red metal Dragon roared and lunged at Dragluon.

Galaxy-Eyes was gonna wait no longer and grabbed Dragluon in a chokehold.

"Galaxy-Eyes, what are you doing?!" Kite asked in shock to what his dragon was doing.

"I think he's going to hold Dragluon down to have Red-Eyes Flare Metal dragon get a Clean Strike in his attack." Astral spoke.

And it was done as Red-Eyes took no quarter and Slashed through Dragluon. In the mighty cleave, he was sliced in half. A massive explosion went off and Jinlon shouted and was blasted off his feet and landed on his back.

 **Jinlon LP: 4000-0**

 **Kite and Spike WIN!**

"They got him! Dragons ours!" Rainbow said.

"Aw man, Mizar's not gonna be happy…" Garble said before everyone looked at him.

"Mizar!?" Spike gasped.

"You're with the barians!" Shark snapped.

"Okay fine, you got us! We were gonna wait until Spike tired the old timer out, and then pillage the number for Mizar. Were dragons, it's what we do!" Garble said.

"And yet your plan failed." Mizar said as he appeared at the gate.

"Well look who's here." Shark said.

"Mizar! Well, it half worked, that old timers down and out! We can still grab the number before they do!" Garble said, as Jinlon had abruptly vanished, leaving Dragons card in his place.

"What are you waiting for then, you fools?! Stop standing around and seize that number!" Mizard ordered.

"Oh! Right!" They flew to the card with open claws.

Suddenly, the card blasted out and Dragluon appeared before them.

"Did you believe i would not notice your plan?" Dragluon asked in a resemblance to Jinlon's voice.

"No way… jinlon was Dragluon the whole time?!" Garble gasped in shock.

"It has been some time, Mizar." Dragluon said.

"You know me?" Mizar asked.

"Something about this place is connected with you. And i think we wanna know why." Spike said.

"Yes. It is time you know Mizar's true story." Dragluon said. "The story began far from this dimension. Long ago, stood a village. The people lived in peace and harmony, for they were protected by a noble and mighty dragon. But it was not the lone guardian of the village. The great monster battled alongside his closest friend, a warrior named Mizar." Dragluon started.

"No way…" Twilight mutters in shock.

"Together, they made a formidable defense. But dark times were ahead. A terrible flood struck the land, leaving only calamity and sorrow in its wake. Soon, a mysterious shaman arrived. With a voice as hypnotic, as an evening dream, he declared that the dragon has caused the disaster. The people were lead astray by the charlatan's lies, and turned on their guardian, the Dragon." The dragon continued as the ponies gasped in shock.

"Those barbarians!" rarity protested in disgust.

"Yes. They matched against the monster, ready to destroy it for good. Mizar knew in his heart the Dragon was not to be blamed. He tried to convince the people, but his pleads were not heard. The people demanded Mizar to destroy the dragon. To appease them, Mizar betrayed his heart, and turned on his best friend. And after a brutal battle, the dragon was defeated." Dragluon explained further of the story.

"Why would you do that?!" Spike asked the blonde haired barian.

"Going so low into betraying your friend! You're a monster!" Rainbow snapped angrily.

"Let it go." Astral said. "He doesn't remember any of it."

"To continue, Without the dragon to defend them, the village was ruthlessly attacked. The shaman was an imposter sent by the villages enemies. He turned Mizar and the villagers against the dragon." The dragon finished the story.

"Man." Rainbow said.

"But now that you have won, i entrust myself to you, Spike. If you wish to duel with your friends for the world, you can use me." Dragluon said turning into the card as spike grabbed it.

No sooner did Spike grab it that Garble and his cronies ganged up on him.

"Hand over that card, Spike." Garble said. "Youre one of us, arent you?"

"He's not a dragon who works for Barians!" Twilight said as she, Rainbow and Rarity came to his defense. "He fights with us!"

"So claws off Spike and this number, got that?" Rainbow said.

"Fighting's not my thing, i'm more into fashion, but I'll RIP you all to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head!" rarity shouted.

"Or, we could settle this right now, Mizar." Kite said standing in front of him. Neo Galaxy-Eyes in spirit appeared and roared.

Mizar smirked. "For once we agree. Because the time has come for you to fall to my Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Tachyon dragon's chaos form appeared and roared back.

When it seemed like things were about to come to a head…

"NOW!" Spike said as the Ponies made a break for it as they grabbed Yuma, Kite and Shark.

"Hey!" Kite said.

"Cowards!" Mizar shouted.

"Call it a tactical retreat! But next time Mizar, I'm helping kite settle things with you!" Spike called to the barian as Twilight teleported them out of sight.

Mizar then turned his attention to Garble and his Cronies to find that they were gone, likely running away to not face his wrath.

"They ran. A wise choice, but this is not over." Mizar said to himself as he too vanished in his portal.

Later back in Ponyville, Spike finished his letter to Celestia as Kite was standing in front of him.

"I know, i know. You don't want anyone getting in the way of you and Mizar. It's one on one." Spike said.

"I thought over from our Duel with Jinlon….and I've decided you can help me fight against Mizar." Kite spoke.

"Y-You really mean it?" Spike asked. "Well, I'm not about to say no."

Kite gave a small smile. "Next time when we fight Mizar, let's show him the Might of the True Galaxy-Eyes Wielder and the Red-Eyes Master."

"You got it." Spike said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Furry Fury and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000**

It was a calm and beautiful night at Fluttershy's cottage. The sun won't rise in a few hours, while Fluttershy, Hart and Kite were catching some good sleep after their last successful capture of a mythyrian Number.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

A loud knock woke the three up.

"*yawn*... Who could that be? It's still dark..." Fluttershy said.

"Who in their right mind would be here at...4 in the morning?" Kite asked in an irritated tired voice.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash came crashing through the back window and piled into the table. She quickly recovered.

"Cmon, you guys! Cider Seasons about to start!" Rainbow said.

"What season?" Hart asked before they were all pushed out the door as Rainbow forced Kite and Hart into their clothes as they flare out.

"Rainbow, what is this all about?" Kite asked getting a good grip on her front hooves while fluttershy made a good flight as Hart got on her back.

"Only the best event in Ponyville ever! Cider Season!" Rainbow asked.

"Like, apple cider?" Hart asked.

"Exactly! The best Cider you can't get anywhere else!" Rainbow said in excitement.

"So why are we heading to this event at a very early time?" Kite asked.

"Kites right Rainbow, what's the rush?" Fluttershy asked.

"The rush!? Don't you remember what happened last season? Or the season before that? Or basically every season?" rainbow questioned.

"Umm…" Fluttershy tried to speak.

"Pinkie Pie." Rainbow answered firmly.

"Her?" Kite asked.

"She always ends up ahead of us in line and they always run out of Cider! And odds are she Dragged shark in this year so he can get a taste ahead of everyone too!" Rainbow said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Hart asked.

"It's a HORRIBLE Thing! Well not this year! That's why we're heading to the farm before sunrise!" Rainbow informed as they flew faster. "That way, i can have all the cider i want, and Pinkie doesn't get any!"

"Wouldnt that be a bit against Shark as well, since she Strung him along?" Hart asked.

"I will give him some, considering this is his first time, but not Pinkie Pie. You know I might even save one for later. Drink it drop by drop in front of her."

"Uh… Rainbow?" Hart asked.

"What?" Rainbow asked before suddenly gasping at a bunch of tents forming a line, and Pinkies was in front.

The zipper on Pinkies tent Zipped open as she walked out, hair frizzled after rubbing against all the balloons inside it.

"Oof!" Shark groaned tumbling out of the tent. He finally got up and stretched, his back and arms cracking for being cramped all night in the tent. "Next time, warn me when you get restless and want to camp out."

"Sorry Shark, but i couldn't sleep because i was so excited for Cider Season, and I know you haven't had top quality Apple Cider yet, so I wanted to bring you so you can have first taste!" She chirped.

"But where did all the other tents come from?" Shark asked.

"Well, i may have told a few about camping out to get in line for the cider." Pinkie admitted before she saw the long LONG line behind them. "Oh wow, that's a lot of ponies. Hope they don't run out for the others to get any."

Seeing this, the others landed and Rainbow got irritated by this. Once again, Pinkie Pie got first in line.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

In the morning at the line…

"I am so excited to share this with you boys. Today is Cider season!" Twilight said as she, Spike, Yuma, Flare, Rarity and Jack were in line.

"Yeah, and that means only 30 more days until Sapphire season." Spike added as he licked his lips.

"As for us, I'm actually pretty excited to try this cider that everyone's talking about." Flare said.

"Just hope they don't run out. I heard Pinkies a nasty Cider Apocalypse." Yuma said.

"Attention everypony!" Applejack called. "Cider season is now officially..open!"

The ponies cheered as Applebloom poured up a mug. Pinkie and shark were first as Pinkie unloaded a ton of bits.

"That much for one mug of this stuff?" Shark asked.

"No silly! This is all for the dozen I'm buying." Pinkie chirped.

"God, no wonder they always run out every year. Its because of you." Shark groaned.

Pinkie ignored the last part and chugged down her first one. Satisfied, she took her other dozen and left the line.

"Uh.. just one mug for me please." Shark said.

"Ya got the bits to pay, sonny?" Granny Smith asked.

"Yeah, how much?" The duelist asked, digging into his pocket.

"That'll be 3 bits." Applebloom replied, and Shark placed the three in the chest.

"Here ya go." AJ said handing him a mug.

"Now careful there son, Ciders got a bit of a kick to it." Granny Smith warned.

"As in it makes ponies Stoned." Shark said as the other ponies in line were confused. "You know, Drunk?"

They all understood with mutters.

"Ok, let's see if this is as good as Pinkie says." Shark took a swing of his cider, and his taste buds exploded with flavor, acknowledging him as the best cider he's ever had.

"Whoa. And they pay good money for this stuff?" Shark asked.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied with a nod.

"Heh, no wonder why Pinkie buys so much of this." Shark replied as he walked out of line, sipping his cider more.

It was a bit while longer in the line until the fully ran out. And this got a little protest from the townsfolk, especially rainbow.

"Sorry, everypony! That's it fer today!" Aj called as it got negative muttering from the others that didn't get any.

"I've got an idea who shortened it all." Shark said looking at pinkie.

Jack was still staring at his full mug.

"Jack, why ain't ya drinkin yours?" AJ asked

"Um, hello? BANDAGES?" Rainbow said pointing to the black bandages covering jack's mouth.

"Oh, guess ah forgot about that." Aj chuckled sheepishly.

"Who cares? Hes got a full mug, and were all thirsty!" a townspony said.

"Yeah, give it to me!" Rainbow stated to the dark duelist.

"No! I want it!" A townsfolk stepped in.

"It should be mine!" Another piped in.

It was then many of the townsfolk were arguing over who get's the mug from the duelist. Jack did the sensible solution and tossed the mug high into the air, spilling it over.

"Cider overboard!" Applebloom said.

"Get it!" Rainbow said, as she and some other ponies were cluttered around to grab the beverage.

"Sheesh, they're like wolves." Flare said, watching them go in a frenzy.

Before Rainbow or any other of the ponies could catch a drop, Pinkie Pie and her unusual and Crazy speed nabbed every drop in the air into a mug, before chugging the whole thing down.

"Oh, COME ON!" Rainbow shouted in annoyance that Pinkie got the last laugh AGAIN.

One of the townspeople sighed. "Now what?"

Suddenly, the sound of motors and popping mechanisms filled the air as a giant machine came driving up. It screeched to a halt in front of the Cider stand, wrecking the fence a bit, as the braking force tossed a statue off and in between both of the machine and stand.

"What the?" Shark said as two tall stallions, both unicorns in business outfits, one with a mustache and one without one, disembarked. No sooner did they land on the ground that they started a business like musical number.

 **[Flim]**

Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town

Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found

Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair

 **[Flam]**

That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share~!

"Not more singing.." Shark groaned in annoyance as the townsfolk were very interested.

 **[Flim and Flam]**

Well you've got opportunity

In this very community

 **[Flam]**

He's Flim

 **[Flim]**

He's Flam

 **[Flim and Flam]**

We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers

Traveling salesponies nonpareil

"Nonpa-what?" Pinkie asked, confused.

 **[Flim]**

Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see

Nopony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be

And that's a new world, with tons of cider

Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking

 **[Flam]**

More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking

"I doubt that." Rainbow scoffed.

 **[Flim and Flam]**

So take this opportunity

 **[Flim, Flam, and Crowd]**

In this very community

 **[Flam]**

He's Flim

 **[Flim]**

He's Flam

 **[Flim and Flam]**

We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers

Traveling salesponies

 **[Flim, Flam, and Crowd]**

Nonpareil

 **[Flim]**

I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport

 **[Flam]**

I say, our mode of locomotion

 **[Flim]**

And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?

 **[Flam]**

Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same

 **[Flim]**

But my brother and I have something most unique and superb

Unseen at any time in this big new world

 **[Flim and Flam]**

And that's opportunity

 **[Flim]**

Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best

 **[Flam]**

The unbelievable

 **[Flim]**

Unimpeachable

 **[Flam]**

Indispensable

 **[Flim]**

I-can't-believe-able

 **[Flim and Flam]**

Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

"What d'you say, sister?" Flam asked Rarity who fainted.

 **[Crowd]**

Oh, we got opportunity

In this very community

Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam

With your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

 **Flim** : Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?

"Uh, sure, I guess." Applejack replied.

 **[Crowd]**

Opportunity, in our community

 **[Flam]**

Ready, Flim?

 **[Flim]**

Ready, Flam?

 **[Flim and Flam]**

Let's bing bang zam!

 **Flim** : And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!

 **[Crowd]**

Cider, cider, cider, cider... [continues until Granny Smith interrupts]

 **Flim** : Watch closely, my friends!

 **[Flam]**

The fun begins!

"Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider!" Flim said.

 **[Flam]**

Feel free to take a sneak peek!

 **[Granny Smith]**

Now wait, you fellers, hold it!

You went and over-sold it!

I guarantee that what you have there won't compare

For the very most important ingredient

Can't be added or done expedient

And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care!

 **[Flim]**

Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up

You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup

 **[Flam]**

Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best

So whaddaya say then, Apples?

Care to step into the modern world

And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?

 **[Crowd]**

Cider, cider, cider, cider... [continues until Flim and Flam begin singing]

 **Flim** : What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!

 **[Flim and Flam]**

We're saying you've got

 **[Flim, Flam, and Crowd]**

Opportunity

In this very community

He's Flim, he's Flam

We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers

Traveling salesponies nonpareil!

 **[Flim and Flam]**

Yeah!

As the machine was still working, Girag, in his human form, looked out from behind the machine.

"Why did they pick ME to be the supervisor for these businessmen? All they do is turn their machine on and sing…" Girag groaned in annoyance. "Oh, wait, they're done."

Flim then trotted over to Girag.

"Why are you hiding, my good man? You're our business associate." Flim said.

"Come out in front a' Yuma and his pals? Nuh uh, i don't want them to see me." Girag replied, shaking his head.

"Oh come now, you almost had Yuma in that one duel with him and that Ray fellow, what is there to be afraid of?" Flam asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything. It's just that if i come out in plain sight, they'll start suspecting something." The muscle barian replied in answer.

"Hmm.. you do have a point…" Flim said.

"Who are you two talking to over there?" Applebloom asked.

"Uh oh…" Girag said zipping behind the machine while the brothers thought up a good exuse.

"Oh, kids these days. Always curious to adult pony conversations." Flam chuckled, rubbing Appleblooms head.

"Well, don't blame me for being that way. And what's with the statue?" Applebloom asked, seeing the statue that was a perfect replica of Girag.

"Oh, that old thing? It's just something we pawned for decoration for our wonderful machine." Flim replied.

"It looks like Girag, don't you think?" Yuma asked as the others looked at it.

"Yeah, you're right...how did they get this?" Flare asked, feeling suspicious about this statue.

Girag then looked at the statue. " _If there's really a Mythyrian Number in there like those two salesponies say, then i'd better grab it. I'll wait until they're all busy striking up a deal and then go to the statue and grab the number inside."_

"You've got a deal!" Applebloom said referring to their sales pitch.

Hearing to agree their standards, the others in town muttered happily they'll finally get cider themselves. But then Granny Smith intervened.

"Not so fast!" She stated firmly to the business brothers. The apples then Huddled up. "No way no how that machine matches up with the care we put in our cider!"

"But if it really does work, we could make everypony in town happy!" Applebloom mentioned.

" I just don't know, y'all. We've always made cider the same way." Applejack replied.

"Eeyup. Huh?" Big Mac agreed before Flim and Flam widened the huddle.

"We'll sweeten the deal! You supply the apples…" Flim started.

" ...We supply the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000." Flam continued.

"Then we split those sweet sweet profits…" They both finished.

"75…." Flim started.

"25." Flam finished.

"Deal..!" Applebloom started before AJ covered her mouth.

"Hold on a second, who gets the 75% of the cut?" Yuma sked.

"We do, obviously." Film answered.

"And we'll throw in the magic to power it, for free." Flam added.

"That isn't fair at all! The Apple Family's the one supplying you, they should get the better half." Yuma said.

"Yuma's right. Cider sales keep our business afloat through the winter. We'd lose Sweet Apple Acres if we agreed to this." Applejack mentioned to her family.

"So? What will it be?" The brothers asked.

Yuma saw the family was not cutting in with their agreement. "Sorry chumps, but they'll do just fine without your contraption!" He stated firmly.

"That's right!" AJ agreed.

"No deal." Big Macintosh added.

"Well then…" Flim said. "If you all won't comply with our offer, we'll just have to become your competitors."

"You wouldn't dare…!" AJ said.

Girag then peeked out as the brothers then came over to him.

"So thats your big plan here. Use this machine to drive the whole Apple family outta business and knock a big chunk outta Yuma's allied force." Girag said.

"Of course it was. Have you ever doubted us before, my good Barian man?" Flam asked.

"Not ever i don't think, I only just met ya." girag said.

"And per our agreement, once we finish the job here, you can take the number hidden inside that statue." Flam added.

"I like the sound of that." Girag nodded.

"Doesn't it remind you of someone though?" FLim said. "Who could that handsome face possibly belong to?"

"I dunno, it kinda looks like me…" Girag said before realizing. "Wait a sec… that IS me!"

That was when something glowing slid out of the statue's mouth as Girage curiously took it.

"Well now, it seems the Number has slif out into our hands, wouldn't you say, brother?" Flim asked.

"Certainly, brother." Flam replied.

" **Kiraku…"** A voice spoke from the statue.

"What was that?" Girag said.

"Oh, the person we pawned this off of said something about the statue being haunted. It was probably just a gimmick…" Flim replied.

However, when the three looked at the status, the eyes opened to life and glowed gold.

"AH! What's that?!" Applebloom asked.

"The Statue!" Twilight said noticing the statues glowing eyes.

"Yuma! Look!" Astral pointed, seeing the barian again.

"Girag!" Flare glared.

"That muscle brains a barian?" Rainbow asked.

"He was one of the first barians to come to earth, and used a lot of people at my school to try and brainwash them!" Yuma stated.

" **I've been waiting for you, Kiraku."** The statue talked as the eyes blinked.

"It moved!" Pinkie said as the eyes were still glowing.

"Argh, that lights so bright!" Rainbow said.

"My eyes!" Hart cried as they shut them until the light finally faded. Girag was on the ground.

"Um… whut just happened?" Applebloom asked.

"I'll tell ya what happened, sweetie! That there statues haunted!" Granny Smith stated, as the ponies gasped and backed away from it.

Girag finally started getting up, but…

"Finally...I'm free…" he spoke in a small child like voice.

"Eeeek! The spirit in the stature Possessed him!" A citizen said in fear.

When Girag finally showed his face...his nose was red, with whiskers.

"What the…?" Flare asked.

"Our associate has been body jacked!" Flim said.

"But where's the real one?" Flam asked.

"In here, ya dopes!" the statue spoke in Girags voice.

"Woah! That's totally freaky!" yuma said.

"Alright, just who are you?" Twilight asked the one possessing Girags body.

"My name is not important, but I will tell you all I am the guardian of the Mythyrian Number." the guardian replied.

Flim then had an idea.

"Hello there. So, any regards as to why you trapped our associate Girag in your former prison?" Flim asked.

"And as to why you called him Kiraku?" Flam added.

"I've been trapped inside of that stone statue for a very long time, waiting for the day I could finally be free again. And the moment Commander Kiroku appeared before me, I knew that day was today." the guardian said.

"Comander? Girag was a army leader in his former life?" Rainbow asked.

"He must've been a very noble and proud hearted commander then…" Twilight theorized.

"Wrong!" The guardian snapped, making them flinch. "Kiraku was never a proud hero! He used me for his own needs and took all of the credit, while I stood in his shadows, doing all the work for him!"

"How exactly can you impersonate Girag?" Rainbow asked.

"Um… the facial features on his face…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Fluttershy, darling, you know something about this body jacking guardian?" Rarity said.

"Yes. I think the one possessing girag is...a raccoon." The timid pegasus replied.

Silence….

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow burst into laughter and fell on her back, clutching her sides. "A RACCOON!? That's a killer!"

"Not just any ordinary Raccoon, rainbow." Twilight said. "I've read about a raccoon creature who can perfectly impersonate anyone. More precisely… the one possessing Griags body is the spirit of a Tanuki."

"WHAT?!" The guardian asked in shock."How did you know i was a Tanuki?!"

"Aha! Busted!" Twilight said.

The guardian backed up a bit as the duelists stepped forward.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be pal. Give Girag his body back and give us the number, or else we'll have to duel for them." Flare stated.

"Hold on one second." Flam said. "Surely these ponies would like a little refreshing beverage while they watch this duel?"

"But were all out of Cider!" a townspony said.

"Well, what do you suppose our Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 is here for?" Flim used his magic as it demonstrated. The machine sucked up some apples and scanned the ones that are good. At a few seconds, a barrel of cider was made. "Who'd like a cup?!"

The towns ponies scrambled to the machine.

"Stay calm everypony, theres enough for all!" Flam said as Rainbow got the first mug. Before she could drink it, Applejack Lassoed the barrel and brought it to her while it knocked Rainbow's mug down.

"You can't sell that cider!" AJ stated as the cider that was dropped absorbed into the ground as rainbow tried to scoop it up and shove it into her mouth. "That's made from Apple family apples!"

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Rainbow asked with her face covered in cider dirt.

"There are plenty of apples in equestria. We can make more cider that's more than any of these ponies can drink." Flim stated as the ponies cheered.

"What is this, a cider cook off?" Girag asked.

"This is so not why i was let out…" the guardian said.

"Ooh, excellent idea!" Flim said. "Let's see who can make the most cider in under 1 hour. And while all that's going on, one of you duelists can duel our new Tanuki Friend for his right of freedom, and safe passage in Girag's body."

"If that's gonna be the case, who should duel the Tanuki guardian?" Flare asked.

Jack raised his hand.

"You, sonny?" Granny Smith asked.

Jack really didn't have a mouth to drink cider anyway, so he'd make himself useful and fight.

"Alright, jack, but be careful. This is a Mythyrian Number you're facing." Yuma warned.

"Uh… Yuma? Y'mind if ah join in?" Applebloom asked.

"Applebloom, why are ya helpin Jack? We need ya in our corner because you're in charge of gatherin apples." Aj informed to her little sister.

"Well i was thinking from the way that raccoon called Girag Kiraku, he must be from a time like the Sengoku-whastit." Applebloom said.

"Hey uh… what's your name, Tanuki?" Flare asked.

"My name is Ponta." The guardian greeted.

"Ponta, ok. Are you from the Sengoku Period?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I was from that time when war was raged on Kiraku and his village." Ponta explained.

"And lemme guess, you took his place in battle because he was a but unwilling to fight himself?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right, and Kiraku became jealous of my power and banished me from the village. He went to war on his own, but he made a mistake and lost everything, even himself." Ponta explained.

"And you blame him for always being in his shadow?" Flare asked.

"That's right. Kiraku was jealous of my power and my spirit of leading the wars I have fought in. he believed I will need him forever and be used, so he banished me and ended up losing what he cherished. He deserved it all." The guardian explained.

"Sheesh, talk about a backstabbing story." Rainbow mentioned.

"In any case, ah wish to be part of this duel." Applebloom stated.

"Why?" Ponta asked.

"Uh.. cuz ah got a Six Samurai Deck with me?" Applebloom asked with a nervous smile..

Ponta was startled. "Did you say...Samurai?"

"Uh...yes?" She replied.

"Samurai's were among the most honorable warriors of my time. They hone skills beyond any warrior. They even show honor, even when defeated…" Ponta said. "But i can't believe i'm freed to know that the hands of samurai are in the hands of a little country girl!"

"Hey!" Applebloom snapped, feeling offended.

"Listen here, varmint! Y'dont talk about mah sister like that! Ah saw her duel with her deck, and even though she's a filly, she's very skilled with them!" AJ stated firmly.

"If she's as good as you say, then she'll join this duel with the shadow duelist. However, If I win this duel, you will be forced to hand over your Six Samurai deck to me!" Ponta stated.

"If everything is settled, let's make some room." Flim said as the Apples and them took their positions.

"I hope that silent guy and that kid win. I gotta get my body back." Girag spoke in the statue.

"This will be a duel that will show how skilled Applebloom is, but it will be difficult since she doesn't have a number." Astral mentioned.

"Astrals right, ah don't have a number…" she said.

"Applebloom, Catch!" Yuma called as he tossed a card to her. She caught it and saw what it was.

"Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja? Yuma, y'sure?" the filly asked.

"I believe in you, Applebloom, and I know Crimson Shadow ARmor ninja will help you out as well! Now show this guardian how skilled you are with the samurais!" Yuma called.

"In the meantime, I can replace Applebloom on catching duty." Hart said.

"Just make sure y'catch em as fast as I buck em down." Aj instructed.

"Will do, Applejack." Hart saluted.

"Each team on Cider duty will have one Hour to make as many barrels as possible. Citizens are free to watch the duel as they go." Mayor Mare said. "Are the teams ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then let us begin!" Mayor Mare called.

"Ah'm ready!" Applebloom called as she activated her duel disk.

"Ponta activated his as it appeared in light.

Jacks chains morphed and created his.

" **Augmented Reality vision lik established."**

"Let;s duel!"

 **Jack and Applebloom vs. Ponta**

 **Jack and Applebloom: 4000**

 **Ponta: 4000**

"I've waited a long time for my freedom, and I'm not gonna give it up now!" Ponta said. "I'm going first!" he drew his card as the competition started on the other end.

"Wonder what deck this guy uses?" Applebloom asked. Jack shrugged.

"I summon Baby Raccoon Ponpoko!" A baby raccoon beating little drums appeared.

 **Baby Raccoon Ponpoko**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 100**

"Whut…?" AJ said as she was bucking the trees.

"SO CUTE!" Fluttershy squealed in delight at the cute little raccoon.

"You'll need more than a little raccoon on drum duty to win this, little one." Flim called as he and his brother were relaxing.

"I'm aware of that, because now I'm activating the spell card Leaf Transformation!" Ponta called as leaves spun out like a tornado. "This lets me summon another of my furry friends! Come on out, Baby Raccoon Tantann!" Another raccoon appeared with drums as well.

 **Baby Raccoon Tantann**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"What is he up to? All he's doing is summoning raccoons." Rainbow asked.

"Take a closer look, Rainbow Dash. Both of those monsters are Level 2." Astral informed.

"He's gonna XYZ summon already?!" Applebloom asked in shock.

"I overlay my level 2 Baby Raccoon Ponpoko and Baby Raccoon Tantann! With these monster, I build and overlay Network and XYZ summon! Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu!" Ponta called as his monsters vanished and exploded as a number card appeared to take their places.

 **Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"A racoon Samurai, wielding a Naginata…" Twilight said. "It doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I activate Ronin Raccoon's special ability! Once per turn, I can use an overlay unit to summon one Kagemusha Token!" Ponta called as his monster used an overlay unit and summoned a yellow raccoon. "And check it out. These pelty pals have the same number at atk points as each other."

 **ATK: 0-1000**

"Thats pretty amazing, but both of em only have 1000 points each." Applebloom said.

"I'm far from done. You see while I have a Kagemusha token on my field, you're not allowed to attack my number card!" Ponta added as the token was now wearing steel armor.

"Okay, thats a problem." Yuma said.

"I end my turn there." Ponta said.

 **Ponta's Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

(Cue-Naruto Shippuden- Kokuten)

Jack cracked his neck and then took his turn, drawing a card. He looked what he has and sets two cards, and he activated Contract with the Void.

"What's that card?" Rainbow asked.

"Contract with the void is a card that can allow jack to discard his entire hand if he has 3 or more cards. He can then summon an Infernity monster from his graveyard." Flare explained.

" _I get it…_ " Ponta said. " _Hes getting rid of all the cards in his hand so i can't use my Art of Body Possesion Swap to see what he's got."_

Jack sent the three cards to the grave before the portal opened, revealing Infernity Destroyer.

 **Infernity Destroyer**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Inferntiy Destroyer? Talk about lucky!" Rainbow said.

"Indeed, when there are no cards in jack's hand, Infernity Destroyer can deal 1600 points of damage to the opponent when it destroys a monster in battle." Astral mentioned.

Jack snapped his fingers, revealing one of the two cards he placed down, which was ZERO-MAX, and the portal opened again, as Infernity Archer was summoned.

 **Infernity Archer**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"He summoned Infernity Archer!" Rainbow said.

"And a clever trick indeed, because since he summoned Archer, not only will Jack be able to attack him directly since he has no cards in his hand, but now Ponto will have to destroy his monsters that are lower or equal to Archers ATK points." Flare explained.

"Not good.." Ponta said as his token was blasted to pieces. Sandayu just deflected the arrow with his Naginata.

"Hah! Only a number can destroy a number! Did you forget that?" Ponto taunted.

Jack add more to his pain by snapped his finger as his second face down, the spell Infernity Burst.

"Uh oh…" Ponto said.

"This is not your day pal." Rainbow smirked.

"Is it due to the fact that Infernity Burst can deal Points 800 points of damage for every Infernity monster jack has on the field." Shark said. Both infernity monsters fired lightning at the guardian as he grunted in pain.

 **Ponto LP: 4000-2400**

Jack then Ended his turn.

 **Jack status.**

 **Cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T: 0**

"Not bad for a silent warrior…" Ponto said getting up. "Okay, it's my turn again!" He drew. "I activate Ronin Raccoon's special ability! I use his overlay unit to summon a new token to the field!" Using the last one, a new token rose to take the last ones place.

" _Hee hee, now i can play my tricks on the child when she takes her turn."_ Ponta thought. "I'll end my turn!"

 **Ponta status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 0**

"It's Mah turn!" Applebloom said drawing.

"I doesn't seem right to possess a child. In that case… Art of Body Possession!" At the instant, a light flashed and something happened.

Ponta took control of a townspony that wasnt paying attention but had a view of Apple Bloom's hand. Looking at it, Ponta was so surprised, he switched back immediately.

" _Uncanny! Her hand! It's so… so… FLAWLESS!"_ he thought in shock.

"Ah summon Six Samurai-Irou!" AB called as a warrior was summoned forth with a sword.

 **The Six Samurai-Irou**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Why would she summon Irou First, isn't he used to taking out defensive monsters?" Yuma asked.

"I think I know what she's planning Yuma." Astral spoke.

"Since Ah have a six Samurai on the field, ah can summon this guy! Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" Smoke blasted until they saw an elder samurai sitting on pillows.

 **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 800**

"Whoa! She had Grandmaster in her hand already?!" Flare said. Even he was surprised by her move.

"Ah'm not done! Now ah play, the spell star changer, and makin Irou a Level 5 monster!" AB called as irou grew his level.

 **LV: 4-5**

"Now ah overlay these two fellas! With em, ah can build the overlay network!" AB siad. "XYZ Summon! Come out outta the shadows, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!"

A giant shuriken appeared in the air as it transformed into a large crimson armored ninja.

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1700**

*BADUM*

"Argh!" AB grunted as the number was pouring on the power already.

" **Yes, young child. Let the number take hold…"** A dark demonic voice spoke to her.

" _Shark wasn't kiddin, neither were bronk and Flip.. it really does feel like mah whole bodys burning…"_ AB thought.

"The number is trying to take control of her already…" Astral said.

"Applebloom!" Applejack called in concern.

"You can fight it, Applebloom! I know you can! You're a strong duelist!" Yuma called to her.

" _Wait a sec… why am ah in pain? Maybe the trick to using a number isn't resisting the pain…"_ Apple Bloom thought. "Hey! Ninja!"

Crimson Shadow Armor ninja turned around and faced her.

"Ah know you're tryin ta take control of me and all, but it isn't that bad once you figure out the pain is from resiting. You're only trying to help, right?" Applebloom asked.

"What's she talking about?" Shark asked.

"Hey astral, remember when Terror Byte was in control of Mr. K?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, I remember that duel. It was causing viruses around the city, but in reality, it was only trying to help your teacher with something else, and it showed that after our duel against him." Astral replied.

Suddenly the pain was gone.

"Hey, ah did it!" Applebloom cheered. "Okay then, Crimson Shadow, attack the Kagemusha Token!"

Now feeling that the pony has now become one with him, the ninja charged in and slashed the token down to pieces.

 **Panto LP: 2400-1000**

"Alright! She demolished more of Ponta's life points!" Yuma cheered.

"Ugh...not bad kid…" Ponta grunted as he stood up from the attack. "But it won't be enough. On my next turn, you and your friend is finished!"

AB smiled. "There won't be ah next turn."

"What!?" Ponta gasped.

"Because ah'm activating my spell card, Overlay Samurai!" She called activating a card with samurai's next to an XYZ warrior. "If an XYZ monster was summoned due to using warrior monsters, By removing both overlay units from Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, he loses 200 ATK points for each!" The overlay Units were sent to the grave as he crackled with lightning.

 **ATK: 2400-2000**

"Why would Applebloom lower her monsters attack points? It makes no sense." Shark asked.

"Because Overlay Samurai's other effect allows Armored Ninja to attack again!" AB replied as the ninja was covered in red aura. she looked back and saw the flim Flam Brothers backfire in selling their Cider, as they overcharged their machine. "Now Ahm gonna end this right now! Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, attack!"

Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja drew his katana and prepared to strike Ponto.

"No.. this can't be happening…!" Ponta said as the statue was cracking. At the top of his lungs, Girag shouted…

"PONTA!" The guardian fell to the ground as his number was destroyed.

 **Ponta LP: 1000-0**

 **Jack and Applebloom WIN!**

"Well, that was a mistake…" Flim said.

"Next town, brother?" Flam asked.

"Next town, indeed…" Flim nervously said as they drove off.

"Girag, why'd you shout Ponta's name like that?" Twilight asked.

"It all came back to me, and I know for a fact ponta was wrong about me abandoning him." Girag said. "The nobles didn't like the fact that I was distributing the riches to the poor, plotted against me."

The ponies grew surprised as he continued. "By the time I realized that, there was nothing I can do to defeat them. I knew I had to make sure Ponta survived and be free."

"That..is so… MOVING!" Rarity said crying.

"Kiraku…" Ponta whimpered a bit as tears flowed his eyes. "I would have fought alongside you to the very end!" he ran to the statue and hugged him. "A friend...never leaves a friend! If we battled together, we could have won."

The ponies felt touched and shedded tears themselves.

"Well, now that that's all settled, can you give Girag his body back?" Twilight asked.

"Of course...and I entrust my number to you all." Ponta smiled at the ponies and duelists.

"Ok, Astral. Do you your thing." yuma said as he nodded. Holding his hand out, He absorbed the new Number, as Girag's body kneeled. The nose and whiskers vanished and Ponta in his tanuki spirit form arose in the air.

"Farewell, all of you." Ponta said as he started to fly away.

Suddenly, Girags body lit up with a glare that said 'they fell for it!'.

Rainbow gasped. "Ponta, look out!"

However, it was too late to respond as girag in spirit shattered the statute and grabbed Ponta by the throat. He absorbed his spirit and went back to his body.

"Heheheh! You ponies are so gullible! Specially you, Yuma!" Girag chuckled.

"Never trust a barian…" Shark muttered.

"Wait, so you were lying about the whole thing?!" Rainbow asked.

"That's right! By planning that stupid sad stuff, it was all I need to get that dumb animal out of my body!" Girag laughed.

"The lines Barians would cross to get their own agendas…" Twilight mutered in worry.

"You all better be ready the next time we meet, caus it'll be the last!" Girag smirked as he vanished in his portal.

"Girag never changes…." Yuma said.

"At least we were able to take the fifth Mythyrian Number." Flare mentioned.

"And cuz of the duel and the silly competition with the Flim Flam brothers, we made enough cider to serve the whole town!" Applebloom said noticing the stack of barrels.

"Start pouring!" Yuma cheered.

The end of the day was a perfect way to end. With the Mythyrian Number in hand, and everypony with cider, their day ended on a sweet and solid note.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Feeling your Inner Dueling spirit**

A new beautiful day in Ponyville rose. The group were successful in collecting the fifth mythyrian Number. Only 2 more remain...that is, if the 8th hidden mythyrian number does exist.

In the streets, Flare, along with Yuma, Twilight and Spike were enjoying a pleasant morning stroll.

"5 Mythyrian Numbers have been collected so far. Only 2 more to find." Flare mentioned.

"Yeah! We totally got this in the bag!" Yuma cheered.

"Don't get too confident Yuma. Every Mythyrian Number possessed new and powerful challenges. We won't know that the other 2 will hold." Astral informed.

"Astral has a point. Dragluon definitely gave me and Kite a challenge." Spike added, looking at his new number.

When reaching the inner section of town...it was empty.

"Where is everypony?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Are they having another Zecora Episode again?" Flare asked.

"Maybe." Twilight replied.

"Or there all over there in a line." Yuma pointed out, seeing many citizens from town waiting in line of a closed shop.

"Twilight, finally!" Rainbow said flying over head. "Princess celestia just finished up summoning card packs from Earth and put the first shop in ponyville!"

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

"What do you know? She really pulled through." Flare smiled.

"Aw yeah! I'm so hyped!" Yuma cheered.

"I'm goin in in the new shop too. I hope there are new Blackwing monsters...or maybe I can get another copy of Black-Winged Dragon!" Rainbow squealed, flying to the line.

The four strolled through the long line, they were surprised to see so many civilians waiting to get their hoofs on packs, decks and disks to start playing the game. Esteemed photographer Photo Finish was there snapping some shots too.

"STOP!" Photo Finish yelled to Yuma, who immediately froze.

"Uh...me?" He pointed to himself.

"You are most famous duelist in town, I finally meet you!" Photo Finish greeted.

"Uh, nice to meet you as well. I'm Yuma Tsukumo if you don't know." The duelist greeted.

"Who is this pony?" Shark asked before Rarity went up in his face.

"Reginald Kastle! Don't tell me you've forgotten Photo Finish already?!" The unicorn gasped.

"Oh yeah I remember her. She's the pony who loved Fluttershy's shy personality and made her a star in magazines and shows." Hart replied, remembering a few days ago about the photo shooting pony.

"Would you believe this isn't the first time i've had a run in with a Photographer?" Yuma said.

"You're talking about Cameron, right?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, but he was controlled by that Camera number in our duel." he explained.

"Camera Number? What is its name? I must see for myself!" Photo Finish said.

Yuma took the card out.

"Number 25: Force Focus? I don't see the big deal about it. It's just a giant camera thing." Rainbow said.

"Hey, don't underestimate Force Focus. He can take pictures of the future, making duelist believe those will be the playouts and the one who has Force Focus will have those predictions come true." Yuma explained.

"His ability seems impressive too." Twilight said. "He can use an overlay unit to negate the effects of one level 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn."

"Yeah, and if Cameron found out about Utopia's chaos XYZ evolution, I would have lost, but it was advantage to defeat him." Yuma mentioned.

"And you got a Heart Piece out of it too." Tori said.

"So what brings you here to Ponyville again, Photo finish, and what is it you want with Yuma?" Rarity asked her.

"You haven't heard? Everypony who is anypony is talking about the Yuma Tsukumo." Photo Finish said as one of her assistants brought a duel catalog and opened to a page with Yuma on it. "This book shows EVERYTHING about his duel history on this Earth."

"Check it out Yuma. Looks like you're a big shot with some locals." Rainbow nudged the duelist.

"Wait, did you say it shows...EVERYTHING on my dueling?!" Yuma asked. "Oh boy…"

"Clumsy losses are minor detail." Photo Finish said. "I come to see if i can capture pictures of Duels, and the elusive Numbers."

"Then stick around and you'll see us in action." Yuma smirked.

The others noticed some of their friends in line, such as the CMC.

"You girls as well?" Hart asked.

"Of course! When we heard about the shop, we came here as a fast as we can." Applebloom replied.

"I hope I get more T.G monsters for my deck." Scootaloo mentioned.

"I hope I get more copies of the Crystal beasts, and maybe a copy of Rainbow dragon." Sweetie Belle squealed in excitement.

"Check it out! A Duel Terminal!" Rainbow pointed out, seeing a few Terminal machines being hooked up in the shop.

"Pretty sweet machines. We don't have time to check em out though." Yuma said.

"It's time to get the dueling to the streets!" Rainbow cheered.

That was when one of the shop managers opened the door. "Stores open! Come and get it!"

At that, the ponies all rushed into the shop, and started to grab boosters, decks and duel disks.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ah still can't believe Diamond Tiara got first pick of the cards. Probably because her daddy again…" Applebloom said as she and her friends were in the shop.

"She always wants to show us up because we're markless…" Scootaloo said.

"Let's hope we can get some decent cards as well." Sweetie Belle added.

"Oh, please!" Diamond Tiara snorted coming up with her accomplice, Silver Spoon. "There's no possible way you blank flanks will get good cards. Rare and valuable cards belong to a TRUE pony princess, such as myself."

"The only best you three losers will get are weak little monsters, that match your loser 'Cutie Mark Crusader' club." Silver Spoon mocked as she and Diamond Tiara gave mocking laughs.

"Excuse me?" Hart asked coming up. "But uh… who are you two?"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon turned around, surprised.

"You don't know who i am?!" Diamond tiara gasped.

"Have you been living under a rock?!" Silver Spoon asked as well.

"He's actually been living in another world." Scootaloo said.

"Sigh…" Applebloom said. "Hart, this is Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They've been on our cases as Bullies because we don't have cutie marks."

"And would i be their target because i'm part of your club?" Hart asked.

"That's right. Anypony who's a blank flank and is part of those losers is a loser to us." Diamond mocked.

"Um… technically i can't really GET a cutie mark…" Hart said.

"WHAT?!" Diamond Tiara asked in shock.

"How lame is that, Diamond? He's a TOTAL Blank flank!" Silver Spoon mentioned.

"It's not that i don't want to. It's just that the biology of ponies here doesn't work the same way as me and the others living here. I'm only human, you know." Hart explained.

"Humans don't get Cutie marks? As in like, EVER?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Nope." Hart answered with a shake of his head.

"Well this certainly defies all logic of Equestria…" Silver Spoon contemplated.

"Don't go there, Silver Spoon! It'll just make things worse if you think about what just went through our heads!" Diamond said, still shocked.

"While ya two waddle in shock, me and the girls are gonna get some cards. Come on girls." AB said as the two left and Hart caught up with them.

"This is so cool! So many card packs to choose from!" Scootaloo siad.

"It's hard to pick jes one set. Ah wonder where the Six Samurai are in…" Applebloom started.

"OH MY CELESTIA!" Twilight screamed as she had a card in her pack.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Pinkie said hopping in and gasping.

"Is that…?" Applejack asked.

"It is!" Twilight cheered, holding up a card of a magician in purple robes.

"No freaking way! You pulled Dark Magician!" Rainbow gawked.

"SAY WHAT?!" Yuma gasped as he and some of the other duelists gathered to see the card.

Dark Magician

Element: DARK

Type: Spellcaster

LV: 7

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2100

 _The Ultimate Wizard in Terms of Attack and Defense._

"Its no fake, that there's the real Dark Magician himself." AJ said.

"Seriously?! That card is like, Yugi's number one go-to monster!" Rainbow said.

"He'll be a perfect addition to your prophecy deck." Flare added.

"Of course we'll need to add in all his signature support cards. Magical Hats, Mystic Box, Magic Cylinder, and of course, Dark Magican Girl to be sure." Rarity said.

"There are plenty of boosters to open, so there's a chance we'll all pull something good." Spike said.

"Spread out and buy what we can!" Rainbow said as the ponies and Spike scattered.

Spike got another card of Yugi's, a large Skull Demon.

Summoned Skull

Element: DARK

Type: Fiend

LV: 6

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1200

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type Monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

"Summoned Skull?! Awesome! Now i can use Black Skull Dragon!" Spike cheered, happy to gain the card he needed for his red-Eyes deck.

Rainbow pulled some cards and got some copies of her cards she owned. She also got a new Blackwing Monster. It looked like Black-Winged Dragon, but darker and stronger in strength and ability.

Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon

Element: DARK

Type: Dragon

LV: 8

ATK: 2800

DEF: 1600

 _1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, when you take damage: You can send 5 cards from deck to the graveyard, then if monsters were sent to the graveyard by this effect, this card gains 400 ATK._

"Sweet! I got Black-Winged Dragons Dark Ego! This cards perfect for my deck!" Rainbow cheered.

Rarity got a few more interesting Gem Knight Cards, as well as some new ones to use.

"Hmm, nothing exactly to catch my eye yet.." Rarity said before noticing something. "Hello? Whats this…?"

One was of a dragon that was implanted with different types of Gems on its body.

Gem-Knight Dragon

Element: EARTH

Type: Dragon

LV: 6

ATK: 2200

DEF: 3000

 _This card cannot be normal summoned, only by tributing one 'Gem-Knight' monster you control. If a 'Gem-Knight' monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon this card from your hand, but it loses half of its ATK and DEF. If this card was used as fusion Material for a 'Gem-Knight' Fusion Monster, that monster gains half of this card's ATK and DEF._

"Oooh… this one is new. I love it!" Rarity said.

AJ searched for new cards to add to her beast deck.

"Greedy Sarameya goes good with mah Beast deck, but it wouldn't hurt to get some new material. Lets see what we've got here…" AJ said. She bought a pack and got something she never expected.

"Oh mah stars.." The cards she pulled were good, but one card, which was a synchro really stepped out as the best one she pulled.

Loki, Lord of the Aesir

Element: DARK

Type: Spellcaster

LV: 10

ATK: 3300

DEF: 3000

 _1 Aesir Tuner + 2 or more non tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent activates a spell or trap card, negate the effect and if you do, destroy it (This is a quick effect). During the End Phase, if this card is in your graveyard, you can banish 1 'Nordic Alfar' Tuner from your graveyard, Special summon this card. When summoned this way: you can target one trap card in your graveyard, add that card to your hand._

"Wow big sis! Ya got Loki!" Applebloom said.

"The trickster of the Three Aesir gods!" Sweetie Belle said.

"You know what would be really cool? If she got the big dog of the Norse himself, Odin!" Scootaloo said.

"Puh-leaze! No one's ever pulled Odin, from what i've heard." Diamond Tiara said.

When AJ opened her second pack and saw another syncro, she smirked. "Well, yer young missy." She revealed the synchro card to the fillies.

"OH MY CELESTIA!" Diamond tiara gasped.

Odin, Father of the Aesir

Element: LIGHT

Type: Fairy

LV: 10

ATK: 4000

DEF: 3500

 _1 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can make this card unaffected by spell and traps until the end of the turn. During the End Phase, if this face up card was destroyed by your opponent (Battle or effect), you can banish one_ _"Nordic Ascendant" Tuner from your graveyard, special summon this card. If summoned this way: You can draw 1 card._

"Everypony! Mah Sisters got all three of the Aesir! SHE'S GOT ALL THREE NORDIC GODS!" Applebloom cheered loudly.

"She's got Thor, Loki, AND Odin?! Somepony say this isn't real!" Rainbow gawked.

Flare took a look at AJ's new monsters before smiling. "It's true. She really does have all three nordic gods."

"This is huge! The Aesir's are as powerful as the Egyptian Gods and the Sacred Beasts!" Yuma said.

"With those three in her deck, she is a force to be reckoned with." Shark added. "I bet the Barians would be shocked to face one of those three gods."

"If she has the aesir gods and were in packs….then that means that the Egyptian Gods or Sacred Beasts are also in packs." Silver Spoon theorized

"There is no way, Obelisk, Slifer and Ra are in these things, that be too overpowered. Even the Sacred Beasts are powerful." Yuma mentioned knowing some stories about the legendary cards.

"Maybe, maybe not Yuma. Remember, Flare came from the future, the far future of our time. It maybe possible during his time, he might have traveled to collect many cards before he arrived. It is theoretical to how he was able to get his hands on the Aesir Gods." Astral theorized.

"Is that True Flare?" Yuma asked his friend.

"It is...I even went toe to toe with the Egyptian Gods and Sacred beasts in a duel." Flare admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

"I hope no one EVER pulls those six titans of death.." Twilight said.

"Then that's good. I lost badly when they were called to the field. Not even my Malefic dragons stood a chance against them." Flare replied. "When I lost, they vanished instantly."

"So the only god cards you were able to get were the Asier cards." Shark said.

"Yep. I'll tell ya, they put up one heck of a fight, but with a lucky draw, I was able to beat them." The boy replied.

"Pfft. I could totally take at least one god. What're the odds of me Beating Obelisk the Tormentor?" Rainbow asked.

"Zero." The duelist replied.

"That much? Man, he must punch hard…" Rainbow said.

"He does. Even his ability is powerful. He can sacrifice two monsters on the field with him, and wipe out EVERY card on your opponent's field." Yuma mentioned.

"And that adding with the invincibility of being unaffected by spells, traps and monster effects." Flare added.

"Well, i bet Slifer should be pretty easy." Twilight said.

"Wrong. Slifer gains 1000 ATK points for every card in your hand, and he can drain 2000 ATK points when his opponent summons a monster, and if it reaches 0, it's destroyed instantly." Shark replied.

"But… if Obelisk and Slifer are that strong...how powerful is Ra?" Spike asked.

"He's the mightiest of the two. He gains ATK in total of the three monsters you use to summon him, and you can sacrifice monsters for him to make him stronger. Not only that, he has a secret ability. You give up your life points, keeping only 1 life point and the rest are given to Ra as ATK points." Flare explained.

"Holy Celestia…" Twilight breathed in shock of the Egyptian God cards powerful abilities.

"They're a force to be reckon with Twilight. So far, the only duelist I know that was able to handle all three God cards, was Yugi." Flare said.

"Behold the King…" Rainbow said.

"How about we cut the history lessons later, we all still have some cards to get!" Yuma stated in excitement.

 **Later…**

The shop was still going strong as ponies entered and left, and came back for more. When a set of packs or decks were out, they were quickly restocked. Celestia knew the game would be very popular and made sure the shop was FULLY prepared. After the store was good, the town was erupting with duels.

"Lets duel!"

"I activate my trap card!"

"I summon this card!"

"I play a spell!"

"I will Synchro Summon this guy!"

"Fusion summon!"

"I build the overlay network and XYZ summon!"

Yuma and his friends looked around, seeing the ponies with their duel spirits in full blaze, dueling again and again, showing no signs of stopping.

"They're all tearing it up. None of them are stopping for a sec." Flare said watching the town ponies duel their hearts out.

"It's hard to believe were the ones who caused all of this. We arrived here, did not know anything, but we've already made a big impact." Yuma said.

"I think it's amazing. You guys introduced a brand new game to equestria and now everypony is bonding closer than before." Twilight said.

"Totally, not to mention the competitions and new rivalry!" Rainbow added in excitement.

"I agree, the bonds these ponies are making through dueling is making them stronger than before." Astral smiled.

"You know, we're gonna leave sooner or later." Yuma said.

"But we have to face the Barians together, right?" Rainbow asked.

"You all are apart of the team, and since the barians are causing chaos in your world, it's also your responsibility to save it. It's why we chose you six to help us, and how the numbers chose you guys to save your homes." Yuma replied.

"We know you have your problems. But if there's away to come to earth to help you fight the Barains…" Twilight said. "We'll come running."

"It's a deal." Flare smiled as he held a fist out.

"Agreed." Shark nodded, placing his hand in.

"Totally." Yuma added with his hand in as well. The others joined in, placing hands and hooves in the circle.

"From here on out, we're all a team!" Yuma smiled.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

 **Meanwhile…**

"UGH! I don't get this at all!" Diamond Tiara said, rifling through all the monsters and other cards. "None of the cards i have go good together at all!"

"They're all high level." Silver spoon said. "You can't summon these right off the bat. There's rules to this."

"It's dumb! Who would have the idea of not allowing one to summon high level monsters right away!?" Diamond asked, irritated.

"Because you can't. It would be so overpowering." Scootaloo chuckled along with the other two as they put together their new cards they got into their decks.

"Without low level monsters or the right cards, those high levels will be useless." Applebloom chuckled, placing a new card in her deck.

"How is everyone looking to you for advice all of a sudden for this?!" Diamond asked.

"Because they know how to play the game." Hart said.

"And we totally kick butt!" Scoots added.

"I don't believe it.. Something these blank flanks are actually good at…" Diamond said.

Hart felt bad for Diamond Tiara, so he looked at the cards she had.

"Hmm…. what type of monster are you trying to use?" Hart asked.

"Ice Barrier. They're perfect, cold, and can shut down everything, like me." She replied proudly.

Hart looked through the cards, seeing to how it was even in power and ideas to make the perfect combos.

"This decks perfectly balanced. I don't see the problem." Hart said.

"You really think so?" Diamond asked.

"What's the big issue in your case?" Hart asked,

"It feels like there are so many weak ones in the deck and not enough powerful ones in it. I want the princess, queens and ice dragons on the field quickly to crush my opponents." She explained.

"You maybe true on that, but the low level monsters on the field can turn the duel around. It takes more than just sheer power and numbers to defeat your opponent." hart explained.

"I never thought about that." Diamond replied.

"Even the smallest of monsters can make a huge turn in a duel." Hart stated. "If you want, I can show you some good combos with the deck to help you summon your high powered monsters faster with the low levels."

"You really do that?" She asked in surprise.

Hart smiled in reply. "Of course. Everyone deserves a chance in dueling."

"Thanks. I don't exactly get any help with anything. Mostly because i'm a bit uh… how is it put?"

"Um...mean?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Oh, yeah that." Her friend replied.

"If you two be more nicer, I'm sure others would help, and even be friends with you two." hart mentioned.

The two fillies felt touched by his words and they smiled for the first time.

"You're very sweet hart. Thank you." Diamond thanked. The two fillies looked at the CMC. "I guess...I owe you three...an...an apol...apology."

"This doesn't mean you'll change, but i'm glad you're making progress." Sweetie Belle said.

"It doesn't mean you three won't ever find your cutie marks." Diamond Tiara said.

"We'll find em someday. We got tons of ideas." Applebloom said.

"Sigh… may you losers never change." Diamond sighed as Hart giggled a bit.

"Hey, i know my name is a bit out of place with my deck, but could you give me a hand with my Lavals?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Lavals? Why would ya want those fire born powerhouses?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, if Diamond is using an Ice type of Deck, maybe I can use a Fire deck." She explained.

"I think it's unique." Hart mentioned.

 **Later that day…**

The days went on as Ponies continued to find new challenges with others. Through the hours, time flew by, until Night has fallen. All the ponies were drained from all of their dueling they all headed home for some rest.

In the meadows on a small cliff, Flare was looking up at the moon and stars. Little ran in his mind, but he focused on what has been accomplished, everything that came to this point. He was happy he met Yuma. Without him, or the other three legends that dueled him that very Day, he wouldn't have become the duelist he was.

However, his rival, Zephyr was still out there. SOmething about him was still unfocused, even Dumons warning from the temples was still hitting his mind.

" _Flare, Zephyr is now more motivated to destroying you now. He has acquired a new power, one that not even you can compete with your Agent's."_ Dumon spoke in a flashback.

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You'll soon find out."_ he replied and he vanished in the portal.

Flare looked at his Agent deck, his eyes filled with slight concern and worry.

" _If Zephyr truly awoken a new power, how can I compete with him now? Can it be true? What if I can't beat him, and not even my Malefic or Paladin decks could not beat him…"_ He grunted, pressing the deck against his head. " _If he has a number...I'll never defeat Zephyr….if only I'm stronger Like Yuma and the others…."_ he was so focused on his mind he failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

"Flare?" He snapped out of his thoughts, looking behind and saw Rio.

"Oh...hey Rio." Flare greeted softly, looking back at the moon and starry night.

"Worried about Zephyr again?" Rio asked as she walked up next to him.

"Yeah...after Dumon told me about how he acquired new power, I believe he might have acquired his own number….if that's true, my Agent's don't stand a chance against his Evilswarms now…" Flare sighed, looking at his deck again. "What if...I can't beat him?"

"I know you'll beat him, Flare. You're a powerful duelist." Rio mentioned.

"I'm not, Rio." Flare said feeling upset as his hand clenched his cards. "Look back to everything that's been occurring to me. I lost against Yuma, Yugi, Yusei and Jaden when I wanted to bring my father back. Not even my Malefic deck at full power could beat them. Even through my times with all of you, i lost so many duels against you all. I never won any against you guys. Even Twilight and her friends proved that to me. Even Pinkie, Spike, Fluttershy, AND jack are more powerful than I am."

"You think losses guarantee who you are?" Rio asked.

"Is it that obvious? I thought through every defeat, and every upgrade with my decks I was getting stronger, thinking I can finally win a duel on my own...but now I see it was all a fairytale...I'm not like you all...I'm not strong...I'm weak." Flare muttered sadly, looking down as his hair shadowed his eyes.

Rio hugged him. "You're not weak."

Flare felt surprised that Rio would say something like that, not to mention the fact she brought him into an embracement that made him feel warm inside. "H...how can you be so certain I'm not weak?"

"Remember that one duelist who was in the Carnival? He dueled not because he wanted to prove he was strong, but to have fun and challenge people for the sheer joy of it. You're not like the Barians. You're like Yuma." Rio said.

Her words impacted him. He felt waves of emotions flow in his heart. His green eyes slowly formed tears, before his arms rose up and gently touched her back, before hugging her tightly. "Thank you Rio…"

Rio on her part felt happy that Flare found his way again. A soft smile grazed her lips. Her heart felt warm, her inner self feeling free and safe in his arms. At times during her times with him, he was a kind young duelist with a big heart. Even through his darkest times, he changed and did what he could to protect his friends. It was one of the biggest things she liked about him.

"Flare? Can I tell you something?" Rio asked.

They pulled back a bit from their hug, but still held onto each other.

"What is it?" He asked.

Rio felt a blush forming her cheeks. "I want to thank you for what you've been doing for us. You've been doing so much for us, making us all stronger, and looking out for us...Even the times I was in trouble….I...I want to tell you...I...That I care about y-"

That was then Flare did something that changed her life forever.

He cupped her cheek and silenced her by locking his own lips against hers in a kiss.

Rios blush grew redder and redder every second, but it felt...so warm and welcoming. Flare broke the kiss for a moment with a warm smile.

"You talk too much." He said before kissing her again.

Rio fell into happiness and bliss, eyes closed and kissing him back as the two embraced tighter.

"KISS! They KISSED!" Pinkie said especially.

Somewhere along the lines, there was a record scratch. Everyone was at the premises of what just happened as flare and rio saw everyone. Seeing this, the two were flushing in embarrassment, before pulling away from each other quickly.

"Uh…. should we be worried about this, Shark? Flare just kissed your sister." Rainbow asked.

"What the heck just happened…?" Shark asked in confusion to this whole episode.

"We're you guys watching us!?" Flare asked loudly.

"Pinkie Pie thought it a good idea to watch you two lovebirds." Rarity said.

"So she told us where Rio was headed, and then we witnessed the conversation, and then THAT." AJ finished.

Both Rio and Flare's faces were now red, before glaring daggers at the pink pony.

"You might wanna start running…." Shark said.

"Uh… good idea! YAAAAAAAH!" Pinkie screamed running like tartarus as the two gave pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rio and Flare shouted in unison.

"Gosh darn it pinkie… where's yer sense o' privacy?" AJ asked with a facehoof.

"That pony can never keep a secret for too long, thats for sure." Twilight said.

"But at least Flare and Rio are now a couple. Oh! I find it so romantic!" Rarity swooned.

"I just hope Shark didn't take what we saw the wrong way." Yuma mentioned.

"I'll be fine with Flare dating my sister, but if he hurts her in anyway, he'll wish he never did." Shark stated with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Focus guys. Anyway, we're heading to the last Ruin on the map. Hopefully we'll get some answers." Yuma said.

"And maybe we'll finally see your number in action, Jack." Rainbow said. "You haven't even gotten a chance to bring it out since we teamed up."

Jack gave a nod in reply.

"I may want to point something out." Astral mentioned.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"It's about Zephyr. He's been with the barian Emperors for a while, and if he is what I believe he is...he really might be a barian emperor like the others." Astral explained.

"I guess we're about to find out soon…" Yuma said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A Sea of Troubles**

In the darkened council seating, Lighting Dust was doing some exercises like push ups.

"Sure has gotten quiet in here lately. Maybe the other guys just ran." the tomboy said. "And that boastful unicorn said she was going off to find some sort of Magical Amulet…. Jeez, everyone in this group was crazy."

"I can agree with that." Dumon said coming out of the shadows in his Barian Battlemorph form.

"Oh hey. Dumon, right?" Lighting Dust asked. "How goes the Hunting for these Numbers?"

"Bad i'm afraid. I gathered from Mizar and Girag that two more Mythyrian Numbers are in the hands and hoofs of Yuma and his group." The Baria replied in answer.

"Well, we're not out of this race yet!" Lightning Dust said motivated. "There's still two more numbers left. And I bet one of em is connected to this Nash guy!"

"Nash…" Dumon muttered. They soon heard footsteps and saw Zephyr come out of the shadows as well. "Zephyr. What brings you here?"

"Giving you an update on my mission. So far, I looked around the cities of this world and no trace of a hidden temple that might have a hidden Mythyrian Number we might be looking for." Zephyr replied.

"Keep searching. You must be connected to us somehow, least you have a human past like us." Dumon said.

"Of course." Zephyr said disappearing.

"Now i have to go and find the last two numbers, and hopefully, find clues about my friend." Dumon said. "Lighting Dust, would you be up for…"

"YES!" the Pegasus replied in excitement. "But wait, hold on a second. Im the wild card in this former group. I can't let these guys know who i am."

"That's why I made you this." Dumon held a hand out and in pink light, it materialized into a dark blue robe with a mask. "This robe will protect your identity and allow you to teleport like we Barians can, and the mask will disguise your voice so they won't know you in the future."

"Whew, that's a relief. I don't need those other pegasi finding out who i am before i try out for the Wonderbolts at the academy." Lightning Dust said. "Oh, and don't worry if we gotta duel together. I came prepared."

Lighting slammed a deck of cards down on the table. "BAM! Gusto Deck! These guys are all about summoning more of their allies when destroyed." she said proudly. "What about you, what're you packing?"

"I use Star Seraphs. They involve special summoning fast like yours do." Dumon replied.

"Id say we could make a great team. Now come on, i'll show ya the location. And you'd better be ready to get a little wet." Lightning dust said.

"I'm always ready for anything." Dumon replied as the two vanished.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Lighting Dust and Dumon came out of the portal and over a great sea.

"You are certain this is the place?" Dumon asked.

"Hey, i've been flying over here on practice runs for tryouts, you think i'd notice ruins under water by now?" Lightning Dust asked in question back.

Dumon took a closer look and saw the ruins deep beneath the sea.

"Uh oh…" Lighting said spotting the Key Ship. "Looks like your buddies have already gone diving for the numbers."

"We must hurry then." Dumon replied as he dove into the water.

"Hes crazy. But then again, what kinda Daredevil would i be? CANNONBALL!" Lightning cried as she dove fast into the wait with a loud and big splash.

As they made it into the ruins, Lighting found they could breathe as they touched the stone and sandy floors. They could see the surface above them, as if the ocean was the sky.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Lightning Dust commented on the ocean sky. "So, this ringing any bells yet?"

"Yes, it feels like i've been here before." Dumon mentioned as he took in the sight if the large temple.

Inside the Temple, Yuma, Shark, Flare along with Rainbow Dash and Twilight were wondering the temple, looking for Rio when she suddenly vanished and led them into the temple.

"Shark, Why did Rio act so unusual back on the ship to come down here?" Twilight asked.

"Rio has some kind of mysterious power. She can see things that we can't, just like before on the airship." Shark explained. "I wouldn't be surprised one bit if what she saw led her to this place."

"Well, now we've lost her. I hope we can find her and the numbers and get outta here." Rainbow said.

"According to the Map, there were two numbers located in this temple." Astral said.

"Judging by what monsters we've seen so far, i would think these two are WATER attributed." Twilight said.

"How can you be so sure?" Shark asked.

"Think about it." Rainbow said. "We've broken down the five numbers so far into types, what Barians were linked to them, and location."

"I've connected the five already." Twilight said as Sky pegasus appears, and so did dumon. "First, we found Dumon's connection, and the number was Sky Pegasus, and the attribute for him was LIGHT. Then Rainbows Djinn Buster, which was DARK, was found in Vectors old castle. At least, that's what he thinks."

"We then found Lionheart in Alitos old Stomping grounds in that Arena, and his attribute was FIRE. And then when we went to Temple Dragos to find Dragulon, his attribute was WIND and he was connected to Mizar." Rainbow said.

"And Just recently, we found Sandayu, an EARTH number card. So far, the only element we have yet to face is WATER." Flare added.

"That is making a lot of sense…" Shark said.

" **Come…"** A voice stopped Shark in his tracks before he looked to his right, and went in the direction, with Yuma and the Ponies continuing forward.

"Shark, what is it?" Flare asked as he followed him. Shark kneeled and picked something up.

"Rios card…" Shark said as he memorized one of her sisters cards.

"She must have gone this way then." Flare said before he looked behind and saw...the wall closing behind him. "Shark! Look!"

"Huh?" He looked behind and saw the wall closed up. "What's happening?"

"We're sealed in!" Flare said and pushed against the wall, but it was solid.

"Guys! What happened?!" Rainbow called from behind the wall.

"It's a trap, Rainbow! We're stuck!" Flare called.

Rainbow ascended a bit and saw something that she wasn't expecting. "Uh, guys? I think you're gonna wanna see this…"

Flare and Shark turned around. They saw Rio in what appeared to be in some kind of ancient robes on the top of the temple nearby.

"Come on Shark!" Flare called as he ran for the temple.

"Wait up!" Shark called out as he ran with him. The two duelist ran for the temple and climbed the stairs before reaching the top, and finally saw Rio up close.

"Wow, that a good look for her…" Flare mentioned with a small blush of his girlfriends beautiful look.

"Dude, censoring!" Rainbow called from above.

"What's so censoring about complimenting on my girlfriend!?" Flare called back.

"Not now, Flare.." Shark said. "Rio! What's gotten into you?"

A small blue light floated down to her before she grabbed it with her fingers, as it dissolved into a card, revealing it to be one of the last two numbers.

"That's a Number!" Flare said.

With Rainbow's supervision, she could make out the card picture. It Was some sort of Undersea Warrior with a trident.

"Its called Number 76: Abyss Splash!" She called out.

"Your friend has a keen eye, and I have been waiting a long time for you Reginald Kastle." Rio spoke.

"Whats going on here?" Shark asked.

"She must be possessed by that Number or something." Flare said.

"You are correct young duelist." Rio replied as a blue aura occurred around her and it portrayed the image of Abyss. "My name is Abyss."

"Let me guess, if we want your strength, we need to duel you." Flare said.

"That is correct. Reginald will have to duel me in order to acquire my power, but since you are with him, you seem like a powerful warrior, so you are welcome to join this Duel." Abyss replied as he dissolved back in Rios body.

"I'll be happy to. If it means getting Rio back from you." Flare glared at the number Guardian.

They both activated their Duel Disks and got ready to fight.

"To make sure the others in the Labyrinth don't interfere with us, they will find some challenges along the way." Rio mentioned.

"Fine by me." Shark said. "Now then…"

"LETS DUEL!"

 **Flare and Shark vs Abyss (Rio)**

 **Flare and Shark: 4000**

 **Abyss (Rio): 4000**

As rio mentioned, Gorgonic status of duelists came up in places as both Yuma's group and Lighting and Dumon found them.

"None shall interfere…" they said.

"Looks like they wanna duel…" Rainbow said.

"Then we'll give them a duel!" Yuma said activating his duel disk. "One for each of us!"

"Let's do it!" Rainbow agreed and activated hers. Twilight activated her duel disk and the three were ready against their new opponents.

"LET'S DUEL!" The three called as they drew five cards.

Back with Shark and Flare…

"I'll make the first move! I draw!" Shark called as he drew. "I summon...Big jaws from my hand!" He called forth his shark with metal jaws.

 **Big Jaws**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

"And when he was summoned to the field, I can summon Shark Stickers from my hand!" Shark added as a small little shark flopped out of the water.

 **Shark Stickers**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 800**

"Do it shark!" Flare stated.

"With pleasure! I overlay my level 3 Big jaws and Shark Stickers! With these two monsters I build the overlay network! I XYZ Summon Black Ray Lancer!" Shark called as one of his Ace XYZ monsters was summoned with his spear ready.

 **Black Ray Lancer**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 600**

"With that I place one card face down, and end my turn." Shark finished placing a card down.

 **Shark status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T Zone: 1**

"I'm up!" Flare called as he Drew. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell, Paladin World!" His card glowed as shining stars with sun's shining around the duel field.

"What is this new energy I'm sensing?" Rio asked in surprise.

"You're feeling the power of the Paladin World. Now, if I draw a Paladin card during my draw Phase, I'm allowed to draw another card." Flare explained. "Next, I send Cyber End Dragon my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, which means Paladin Cyber End Dragon now arises from the Solar Light!" Light flashed as Cyber End Dragon arose with white and Gold armor on.

 **Paladin Cyber End Dragon**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Wow…" Shark said in awe.

"Behold the light of the darkness of the Malefic deck, the might of the saviors of Light!" Flare called as Paladin Cyber End roared, sending shockwaves around the field.

"A powerful Monster you summoned indeed. I'm impressed." Rio spoke.

"Thank you, and this will be the power that will guide us to our victory to save Rio and take your number." Flare said. "But, I won't get ahead of myself. I end my turn with one face down." He placed his card down.

 **Flare status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

Meanwhile with Lightning Dust and Dumon.

"They've already started going at it." Lighting said.

"At this rate, those numbers we'll be theirs before we even get there…" Dumon said worriedly before two guardians showed up with stone duel disks.

"You shall not pass…" they both said.

"Stone guardians…" Dumon spoke.

Lightning smirked. "Things are finally starting to get interesting. Lets see how hard these guys fall."

"You deal with one of them. I don't have time to waste on a duel." Dumon said running the other way.

"You try to act tough…" Dust said before activating her green and yellow lighting bolt Duel Disk. "Okay Stoney! You wanna play? Let's play!"

"DUEL!"

 **Lighting Dust vs Gishki Guardian**

 **Lightning Dust: 4000**

 **Gishki Guardian: 4000**

"I'll start!" Lightning said as she drew. "I'll place one monster face down in defense! And I'll place two cards face down! That's it!" She placed her cards down.

 **Lightning Dust Status:**

 **Cards: 3**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"Come on stoney! Bring it on! I want a daredevil challenge!" Lightning called.

The guardian drew a card.

"Summoning Gishki Shadow." The guardian called as an elder water serpent was summoned.

 **Gishki Shadow**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Seriosuly!? That monster is so weak! I'm Asking for a challenge!" Lightning called.

"Effect." The guardian spoke. "Use as ritual material, Gishki shadow used entirely. Ritual Spell, Gishki Aquamirror." a mirror was summoned as it glowed.

"I should've paid more attention to what the ropes were. Then i wouldn't forget Gishkis are Ritual Summoning Pros until now." Lighting Groaned.

"Using gishki Aquamirror with Shadow's effect, ritual summon Gishki Zielgigas!" The floor cracked and exploded as a large demonic serpent with four arms rose and roared.

 **Gishki Zielgigas**

 **ATK: 3200**

 **DEF: 0**

"Attacking face down monster, now!" the guardians said as the monster was destroyed.

"Hah, gotcha! That was Kamui, Hope of gusto! When he's flipped face up, I can special summon one Gusto Tuner to take its place! Come forth! Gusto Gulldo!" A large green bird in armor was called with a screech.

 **Gusto Gulldo**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

"Effect. Pay 1000 life points, draw card." The guardian spoke as he drew.

 **Gishki Guardian LP: 4000-3000**

"Other effect. Reveal. Gishki monster. Choose one card on field, send back to deck. Face down card." Lightning's face down in the S/T zone glowed and went back to her deck and it shuffled.

" _Played him again. That was Whirlwind of Gusto. I needed 2 gusto monsters out in order to use it, but I got other plans."_ She thought smirking.

"One card face down. Turn ends." the guardian said.

 **Gishki Guardian Status:**

 **Cards: 5**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 1**

 **Back with the boys…**

"Now it's my move! I draw!" Rio called as she drew. "I summon Gorgonic Golem!" The floor shook and a Golem appeared.

 **Gorgonic Golem**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 600**

"That also lets me summon Gorgonic Gargoyle from my hand!" Rio added as a snake Gorgonic serpent appeared.

 **Gorgonic Gargoyle**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 800**

"Two Level 3 monsters out." Flare mentioned.

"Then you know what's coming next." Rio said. "I will over lay my two Gorgonic Monsters! I'll build the overlay network, and XYZ summon! Appear, Gorgonic Guardian!" A large serpent XYZ monster rose up.

 **Gorgonic Guardian**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"That's an impressive card, but it's nowhere strong to Black Ray Lancer or Paladin Cyber End Dragons ATK points!" Shark called.

"Well, we'll see about that.' Rio smirked.

"Not good." Flare said.

"I Activate Gorgonic Guardians Special Ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can negate the abilities of monsters on the field!" Rio called as the monster fired a beam at Paladin Cyber End Dragon and Black ray Lancer.

"While Paladin World is out, I can prevent one of my Paladin Monsters from losing their power once per turn!" Flare called as his dragon's ability was safe from a barrier.

"Fine, but your dragon will lose its ATK Points!" Rio called as the dragon turned into stone.

 **ATK: 4000-0**

 **ATK: 2100-0**

"That's not good." Shark said.

"It's about to get worse, because while I have Gorgonic guardian out, all monsters with 0 ATK points are destroyed!" Rio added.

"Say what!?" Flare gasped, as her monster fired red beams their monsters and it blew up. The two braced from the destruction.

"Looks like your Paladin Deck is not as strong as you say it is." Rio taunted.

Flare then smiled as he looked at her with a glint on his eye. "Don't count on it."

"Huh?" The smoke started to clear up a bit. That is until...Cyber End dragon was there in its light counterparts place and roared.

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Yes!" Shark said.

"When the paladin monsters are destroyed by either battle or an effect, the original one comes out to save Flares butt!" Rainbow said.

"He didn't even need to use Polymerization to fuse three Cyber Dragons together." Twilight said.

"And Rio already declared her attack! This is Cyber End's Round!" Yuma said.

"Cyber End Dragon! Strike back! Go, Super Trident Blaze!" Flare called as his Cyber End blasted its attack at Gorgonic Guardian and blasted it to pieces.

 **Rio LP: 4000-2400**

"Aw, darn. If Black Ray had survived, it would've been instant death for that Number." Rainbow said.

"Lets just focus on our duels and let them do the work they need to." Twilight said.

Meanwhile with Lighting Dust…

"My turn! Don't blink, or you'll ever keep up with me!" the tomboy racer said drawing. "I Summon Gusto Condor!" A hawk monster rose up and screeched.

 **Gusto Condor**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 400**

"The Storm is coming! I tune Level 3 Gulldo with Condor!" Lightning called as the tuner turned into green rings with the condor into 3 lights. "I go wherever the wind takes me, and the Gustos are no exception. When I play em right, they always have my back!"

A pillar of light then erupted out of the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Come on out, Daigusto Sphreez!" The wind blasted as a female with a cane and a wind robe stood proud.

 **Daigusto Sphreez**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Trap activate. Gishki Drain." The guardian spoke as he activated his face down. "Monster loses all ATK points until end of turn." The monster Lightning summon was blasted with water, losing her strength.

 **ATK: 2000-0**

Lightning smirked. "Big mistake pal. Daigusto Sphreez, Attack Zielgigas!"

"Illogical! You will take damage, monster destroyed!" the guardian said.

"Sphreez can't be destroyed by battle, rocks for brains! And even if i did take damage with her, you'd just take it instead of me!" She called with a smirk. "You know what that means!? GAME OVER!"

Her monster slashed his beast as it struck back, but she caught it and smirked, stabbing her staff into its gut and it exploded. The guardian shouted and exploded into pieces.

 **Gishki LP: 3000-0**

 **Lightning Dust WINS!**

"Yeah! Thats right! I'm so boss!" Lightning dust said under her mask. "It's true what they say. You actually do feel like these guys are your buddies."

The other guardians had stone duel disks ready for their battle to protect their domain. But as the duels got into action, they didn't have much luck.

"Come on out, Utopia!" Yuma said as Utopia rose and stuck his pose ready for battle.

 **Number 39: Utopia**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Master of Blades, Aid us!" twilight called as she summoned her number.

 **Number 74: Master of Blades**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2300**

"Djinn Buster! Slice and Dice these freaks!" Rainbow called as her Number was called to the battle.

 **Number 65: Djinn Buster**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 0**

"Nice work guys! We've got em cornered!" Yuma said.

"Let's hope Shark and Flare are doing ok." twilight said.

 **With the boys…**

Rio summoned The new number, Abyss Splash, and it gotten harder for the two. It was worse for Shark when He saw more memoires of a past that involved him and her sister. Rio offering her soul to Abyss and vanishing forever. That was when the second Number of the Ruins appeared.

"That's….the second Number of the ruins." Flare spoke, seeing the second one out in blue light.

"If this is true, then that means that Shark and Rio…" Astral started.

Dumon who found them and saw through the duel was shocked to the core to the truth. "Are the Barians Nash and Marin!?"

"So those were...my memories?" Shark asked as he fell to his knees. "Could it be...I wasn't able to save my sister?"

"And history will repeat itself when you fail to save your sister once again." Abyss spoke as a whirlpool opened up above her. "Your journey is over, as is Rio's. I no longer have need for her. Take a good long look at your sister Reginald kastle, for this is the last time you'll ever see her." He released his grip on Rio as she fell forward to the whirpool.

"RIO!" Shark shouted in panic.

"Shark! Do something!" Twilight called.

"Do what?!" Shark said.

"ANYTHING!" Rainbow called in panic.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Flare shouted as he ran for her.

"Flare!" Shark called in shock.

"You won't take Rio away from us!" Flare jumped and caught her in his arms and fell, softening her land on his body.

"Well, Rios safe…" Rainbow said. "But now they're both gonna get drowned! What were you thinking Flare?!"

"I won't let Abyss or anyone take away anyone that I care for and love!" Flare called as he held Rio close while holding on the floor. "I never stopped fighting for you all, and I'm not planning to start now! I rather be lost forever than let anyone of you vanish and be lost forever! I promised to keep you all safe, and that's what I intend to do! EVEN IF IT MEANS BRINGING MY LIFE ON THE LINE!"

"Flare…" Shark said as something manifested within his extra deck. "You must think we're stupid if we're gonna let you die for us!"

"Yeah! To tartarus with that idea! You're not giving up our life so what the rest of us are gonna keep going!" Rainbow said.

"No matter what, We're your friend, and friends battle and protect each other! You protect us, we protect you!" Twilight called.

"We feel the flow together!" Yuma added with a prod smile.

"Guys…" Flare muttered before smiling. "Then Give this guy Hell!" He turned to Shark. "Shark! Finish this duel for all of us! Let Abyss have it!"

"I overlay my Depth Shark with the effects of Aqua Mirage!" Shark called as his monster turned into orbs and flew into the orbs. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I XYZ Summon Number 94: Crystal Zero!" A snowflake emerged before it forged into a beautiful ice princess.

 **Number 94: Crystal Zero**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1600**

"New number in the house!" Rainbow said.

"And it's the last one we need!" Twilight said.

"Lets she what she can do!" Shark said. "If i use one overlay unit, I can cut the ATK points of one monster in Half! I choose Abyss Splasher!" using her Overlay unit, she froze part of Abyss and it lost half of its strength.

ATK: 2400-1200

"Now I activate the Trap, Full armored XYZ!" Shark called as he activated his trp. "This trap allows me to equip one XYZ monster from my graveyard to one XYZ monster on my field! I choose Black Ray Lancer!" His XYZ monster rose and equipped to Crystal Zero. "Now Crystal Zero has 4300 ATK Points!"

 **ATK: 2200-4300**

"Now I activate Crystal Zero's effect once more! Go Crystal Eraser!" Shark called as Abyss got weaker from Crystal Zero.

 **ATK: 1200-600**

"Finish this Shark!" Flare shouted.

"With Pleasure! Crystal Zero! Attack! Crush Abyss Splash with Crystal Javelin!" Shark bellowed. His number struck hard, blasting Abyss to pieces as he screamed in pain and fell.

 **Abyss LP: 2600-0**

 **Shark and Flare WIN!**

"They got him!" Rainbow said as she caught Abyss Splash and Crystal Zero. "and the last two numbers are ours!"

"Why…?" Shark asked the human form of Abyss. "Why did you do this to me and my sister?"

"I was only following your orders Reginald." He replied.

"I gave no orders." Shark replied. That was when he vanished in a fog that started to thicken around.

"Reginald and Rio Kastle…" Dumon muttered before he appeared in front of Lightning Dust. "Come Lightning Dust. We're done here."

"They got the numbers, huh?" Lightning groaned in irritation.

"Yes, but we'll have another chance. Now come." Dumon spoke as he vanished in pink light.

"I got nothing against those guys. I just hope i can fly straight at Wonderbolt Academy." Lightning Dust muttered as she vanished in pink light as well.

The fog around the group thickened and they too vanished.

Back on the ship, Tori and the others were waiting in hope they'll return.

"I hope they're ok…" Tori muttered.

"Look!" rarity pointed as they saw lights around them and they merged to see the others back in one piece.

"You guys made it!" Tori smiled as they ran to them.

"Are you dears ok?" Rarity asked.

"We're fine rarity." twilight smiled.

"And we got the last two Numbers!" Rainbow cheered as she held the two cards up.

"Now we have a chance to stop the barians!" Aj cheered.

"Rio!" Shark spoke as they turned and saw Rio still out cold in Flares arms. "Rio…"

"Oh no…" Fluttershy spoke in concern.

 **At the darkened council room…**

Dumon and Lightning Dust appeared back at the Darkened Council Room.

"Man, I hate losing!" Lightning groaned.

"I know, and now Yuma and the others have all seven Mythyrian Numbers…" Dumon spoke.

"Now what do we do?" The pegasus asked.

"I don't know…" The barian replied.

"I know what." Zephyr spoke as he entered.

"Zephyr." Dumon said.

"I bring great news, Dumon. I have found the hidden temple with the eighth hidden Mythyrian Number." Zephyr spoke in excitement.

"Really? Did you acquire it?" Dumon asked.

"Afraid not. That's the bad news. The entrance is somehow protected by a barrier of some sort." Zephyr replied.

"Wait a sec… a barrier? I've heard of something like that." Lightning dust said. "WHen that temple appeared, it repelled practically every pony, stallion and mare alike. They say some sorta girl is in there, and she's got a heart for cute guys."

"...You've gotta be kidding me." Zephyr groaned.

"Something wrong?" Lighting asked.

"We're Barians, Lightning. We have no time for any of that love nonsense." Dumon replied.

"Oh~. Well, that place is outta the question for all of us." Lighting said.

"Why are you so Nonchalant about this?" Zephyr asked.

"I got no beef with those guys. Sure, it's still fun to help you guys out, but i'm more of a daredevil competitor than a off world rival. Know what i'm saying?" Lighting asked.

"I see what you mean." Dumon replied.

"Even still, we have to get that Number. We lost all seven, and I'm not gonna give up on retrieving the eighth." Zephyr stated firmly.

"Maybe we don't have to go after the Eighth." Lightning dust said.

"Huh?" Zephyr asked.

"What if we took one or two of the numbers from them instead of wasting time on that love shrine?" Lighting asked.

"So you're saying while they're distracted in getting the number, we snatch some of them while they're not looking." Dumon spoke.

"Exactly!" Lighting dust smiled.

"Yes...that could actually work." Zephyr spoke.

"Then it's settled, when they go after the number, we'll act quickly and take any number that's unprotected." Dumon said.

"See? I told you guys it's worth it to have me around." Lightning dust said smirking.

"Even though you only just came for a good time, you do still come up with great ideas." Dumon said.

"Now, we wait…" Zephyr spoke.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Fighting for his Heart**

After the requirement of the final two Mythyrian Numbers, the team was in full drive. With the number in their possession, they were all set to face the Barians head on if they ever show their faces again.

However, Shark was still plagued by memories of what he witnessed from the temple. Is it true? Could he really be...a Barian?

In the hospital, he went to pay Rio a visit, and when he entered her room, he saw Flare on a chair, looking at her with concern as he was holding her hand gently.

"Here again, man? I swear, you're getting closer to Rio by the second." Shark said with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Shark. I guess I just worry about her. Ever since we became a couple, my whole life changed so much. Besides my father, she's now the next closest thing to me. I just don't want to lose her, like I lost my father." Flare said with a frown, giving Rio's hand a soft squeeze.

"You won't man. You've got us." Shark said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Flare gave a small smile. "Thanks Shark...by the way, how you doing? You've been a little on edge after we left the temple. Those memories still bothering you?"

"Afraid so. I still can't understand what happened...but...what if those memories I saw were true? Are me and Rio...Really Barians?" Shark asked looking at his open palm.

Flare then placed a hand on his shoulder. "If those memories are true, and if you and Rio are Barians...none of that will matter to me or the others."

"What?" Shark asked in surprise.

"You and Rio are our friends, and even if you two are Barians as the memories you saw are true, none of that will change. You two are still our friends, and if you turn against us, we'll fight you two to bring you two back, even if you keep rejecting us." Flare explained with a smile. "We fight for each other, like how you all fought for me to bring me back from my dark ways and past. We'll do the same for you and Rio. Count on it."

"Thanks, man." Shark thanked, smiling back to his friend.

"I'm just happy we finally have all seven Mythyrian Numbers, and now, we're finally ready to face down the barians." Flare added.

"But that only makes us the top list for the Barians." Shark mentioned.

"I know, but we'll take them down. That's how we always do it." Flare smiled.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Opening 2: Halfway to Forever)**

(The music starts up with Yuma activating his gear like in the original opening, except also, like in the MLP opening, Twilight jumps out from her air balloon and sees her friends as a dimensional barrier connects both worlds as Utopia and Prophecy destroyer charge towards each other and grasp hands. )

 **Still together as one**

 **Cuz divided we're none**

 **Ready to go, we feel the flow!**

(Yuma draws a card and summons Utopia, with Flare drawing one as well with Hyperion appearing and Malefic Parallel and Paladin Dragon appear behind him as well.)

 **So don't stand in our way**

 **You know we ain't afraid**

 **This is our time, we're in control**

(Water splashes with Shark smiling as Shark Drake rises up from the water. Kite and Hart appeared with Galaxies around them and Galaxy-Eyes appearing with a powerful roar. Jack then comes out of the shadows with Shadow Lich and Infernity Doom Dragon standing by him near ghostly flames.)

 **If I trip up today**

 **You just wipe it away**

 **All of my fears are gone, erased!**

(Twilight and Spike cheered with Prophecy Destroyer and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind them.)

 **Let us tear down the walls**

' **Til the final night falls**

 **The bonds of our souls can't be replaced!**

(The rest of the Mane Six appear with their monsters. Rainbow flies through the air with Blackwing Armor Master and Black-Winged Dragon, Pinkie Pie Blows up a balloon while Madolche Queen Tiaramisu behind her before it pops, Rarity poses with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond raising her diamond sword, shining brightly, Applejack draws her card while Thor, Lord of The Aesir, swings his hammer as lightning clashed, while Naturia Gaiastrilo stands protectively over Fluttershy.)

 **Let us fight together**

 **Regret it never**

 **Our dreams will be…!**

(Like in the Zexal opening, the Numbers come charging in, aided by six new ones, Master of Blades, Greedy Sarameya, Fortune Tune, Diamond Crab King, Shamoji Soldier, and Djinn Buster.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **Our light comes shining through!**

(The Giant Shadow of Don Thousand appears over both words as Vector goes from his human form to Barian mode, devastating the land. Zephyr draws a card as a massive new monster in the shadows appears behind him.)

 **Reach down deep**

 **Beat defeat**

 **Do all that we can do!**

(Yuma and Astral then fuse into Zexal II as Yuma Summons Utopia Ray Victory as is uses an overlay unit.)

 **Halfway to**

 **Forever**

 **We've got nothing to lose!**

(The mane six's cards lunged into battle against the Barians, with Spikes eyes glowing ruby red as Red Eyes Black dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon appeared behind him with the shadow dragon rising up from the back, eyes glowing crimson red.)

 **Keep breathing**

 **Believing**

 **Halfway to forever-rrrrrr!**

(At the end of the series 3 zexal opening, the numeron code is shown, the six elements of Harmony spiraling around it. Astral and Yuma smile at each other and touch hands as they all come together with their aces standing out, with the title below them.)

Out where the the Ponies called it the 'Temple of Love', Lighting Dust peeked over and saw the barrier.

"I got eyes on the temple." she said.

"Are you so certain this will work?" Dumon asked.

"Trust me, D-Man. When it comes to lone maidens, they need attractive boys. This'll get them away for awhile, and when they come back with the extra Number, they'll be one Number short." Lighting dust smirked.

"This better work." Zephyr said.

"You worry too much." Lightning dust said. "Operation: Maiden in Love is a go!"

Lighting charged to the temple.

"PRINCEEEEES CELESTIAAAAA!" Lightning shouted loudly and bashed against the Barrier. Lightning energy clashed against her as she grunted while pushing against it.

"Come on...Come on….!" She grunted until...her speed and strength was enough and went through the barrier. She then was going too fast and smashed her head against the wall.

"OUCH!" she Winced, falling on her back and rubbing her head.

"Hey! Who put a dent in my temple?!" A voice called out in irritation.

"That's the number guardian." Lightning dust whispered before flying up and hiding. She poked her head out and saw a female in a cute and beautiful maiden outfit, but was covered in shadow, but Lightning can see full well what she looks like.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" She called.

"Ok, time to put phase 2 into my plan." She whispered and dug in her pocket and pulled out a picture of the male duelists. "Let's see if she goes high over heels for one of these guys." She dropped the picture as it flowed all the way down to the floor and landed in front of the maiden.

"Heya beautiful! Feast your eyes on these hotties!" Lighting called pointing at the photo.

"Hm?" The maiden didn't pay attention to her for the moment but picked up the picture and set her eyes on the male duelists in the picture.

"Oooh, they're all single!" the maiden said bright eyed. She looked at Yuma first. "Ugh, too clumsy. Other than the hair, he seems like a nice boy." She looked at Kite next. "Oooh, that serious expression! What a charmer! He's also pretty cute!" Shark was next on the pic. "Oooh, has the fierce explosion of a shark. That calm but determined look, he's a keeper." Her eyes locked to the final male….Flare. A charming bright smile, with a wink and peace sign.

"Oh my…. Oh my….GOODNESS!" she squealed as her eyes and body lit up in hearts. "I'M IN LOOOOOOVE!"

"We got a winner." Lightning dust whispered into her communicator. "Its that Flare guy."

"Good work, Lightning dust. What's the next step in your plan?" Dumon asked.

"Phase 3, get them all over here." Lightning dust said. "I'll tell her to put something up to get em all over to this temple."

"What do you suppose you have in mind?" Zephyr asked.

Lighting Dust went up to the window again.

"That boy you're interested in LOVE'S a Number with beauty, innocence and grace. You should make a statement in this place and attract him over here!" Lightning Dust advised.

The maiden lit up when she heard that. Her whole body exploding in sheer joy and bliss. This was her dream come true. The boy she's in love with, has his heart sighted on her.

"That's how." Lighting said. "Oh, right. 3...2...1…"

"MY LOVE! I'M HERE! COME TO ME!" The maiden called in joy as her energy blasted, and it wasn't unnoticed.

 **With Astral…**

On the ship, Astral caught the location of the temple and the Numbers velocity of energy on the map.

"An eighth Mythyrian Number?" he asked in shock and surprise.

 **At the Hospital…**

Rio gave off a small aura of Pink energy, feeling the cards power, and it was what was needed to wake her up.

"Mm...huh?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Rio!" Shark and Flare said in relief seeing her up now.

"Flare….Shark." Rio smiled.

"Guys!" Yuma said barreling into the room. "There's a new Mythyrian number! A secret one! We gotta go, now!"

The three gasped in shock, hearing about the new location.

…

They quickly got into the ship as they met with Astral looking at the map. it blasted off without second warning, as it rocketed to the energy, the noise shocked Jack as he was taking a nap while listening to his tunes, shocking him awake.

"Jack! Mister Jack!" Applebloom said.

"A new number just showed up and you're sleeping on the Job!?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

"They just left in the ship without you!" Sweetie Belle stated quickly.

He saw the ship leaving and he quickly sweatdropped.

"How ya gonna catch up ta them!?" Applebloom asked in worry.

Jack gave one finger before he pushed the hay aside as he revealed his Duel Runner.

"Your duel runner!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Go get them Jack!" Sweetie cheered.

No needed to be told twice, Jack hopped on his runner and reved it up and blasted off to catch up with the others.

With Jack not far behind, the Ship arrived at the temple.

"Okay, this has gotta be the craziest temple i've seen so far." Tori said.

"Stay sharp girls." Twilight said.

"Yeah. we don't know what's gonna be inside that temple." Rainbow said as they went inside.

"Nothing so far…" Kite said.

"Yeah, i don't see anything and…*sniff sniff*..." Yuma said. "Is that...Perfume?"

"I smell it too…" Shark replied.

"It's coming from in there." Rio pointed out to the door. They all approached and entered. The room was a huge ball room, fancy decor, beautiful crafting pillars, and fine fancy tables around the room. On one side of the room, were two thrones. One fitting for a king and one for a queen.

"Woah...this is interesting…" Yuma said.

"This is a ball room..it's as beautiful as the Canterlot ballroom." Twilight sai in awe.

"WEE! I can have a huge party here!" Pinkie squealed with hops.

"The number must be in here." Kite mentioned.

"But where?" Shark asked before a bright light shined in the center of the dance floor.

"I think that light's gonna answer our question!" Tori replied as they braced and closed their eyes from the burning light.

When it died down, they saw in front of them...a maiden.

She was a beautiful and attractive female. Soft skin, flowing silk red crimson hair that fell to her waist, gorgeous bubbling sapphire eyes that glitter. Her maiden uniform was red, crimson ribbons and streaks and a red maiden vest on, with shiny cream high heels on, with additional crimson ribbons and bows on her head. She was a woman that was far the cutest and most beautiful the group has ever saw.

"Uh…" Twilight said.

"I don't know what to feel here." Kite said feeling random of emotions hitting him.

The maiden looked among her new guests with a smile, but when her eyes locked onto Flare, the background in her eyes changes to a scenery of glitters and hearts. "MY DARLING!"

"My dar-WOAH!" Flare was pulled by an unknown force as he was pulled to the maiden and was brought into a deep and tight hug.

"You answered my call! Oh, I've been hoping you would arrive my love!" She squealed happily, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"S-Say what!?" Flare asked in shock as his cheeks turned red.

"Is this for real?!" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, Flare already has a girlfriend." Pinkie said out loud.

"PINKIE!" Twilight snapped, seeing her friend has botched up AGAIN.

"Don't worry none, twi. It's not like the crazy girl heard her…" AJ started.

"So...another girl has her eyes on my darling huh?" The maiden asked with a sick and sweetened smile.

"Oh, nuts…" AJ said.

"Dangit, AJ…" Rainbow said.

"That girl happens to be me!" Rio stated firmly stepping in. "He's already mine, so get your hands off him!"

"Oh please, you are nowhere in comparison to me. You don't one thing about making a man happy." The maiden giggled in taunt before she gave Flare a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone was in shock.

"It. Is. ON!" Rarity stated firmly.

"We should back up a bit, guys…" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, this is gonna get ugly." Shark agreed as they stepped back.

"Hey, wheres everyone going?!" Yuma asked.

"Get back, Yuma! Things are about to explode!" Tori said.

"Huh?" That was when he saw Rio with a red murderous aura around her body. "Uh oh…"

"It is already too late, Yuma." Astral said.

"I don't know ANYTHING about making him happy!?" Rio shouted angrily. "Who do you think you are!?"

"I'm Serena, the Number guardian of this temple." Serena greeted with a wink. "And if I'm correct you all came here for my number card?"

"Well that is the reason we came here…" Yuma replied. "Look, we don't want this to be in anymore trouble, so we'll take the number, and flare, and get outta this situation…"

"NOBODY is going anywhere with MY Husband to be!" Serena stated, huggin Flare closer to her.

"Yuma, what did we tell you about talking to girls in love?!" Rainbow said.

"Uh.. not mention their love interests?" Yuma asked.

"Exactly!" The mane six answered.

"Husband...to be…?" Rio growled, fists clenching and teeth grinding.

"Oh boy, she's mad." Rainbow said.

"You don't know Flare LIKE I do!" Rio shouted.

"Hahaha! Dream on sister. My love and I are meant to be together. It's Destiny!" Serena giggled, spinning around with the boy in her arms.

"I'm just gonna get outta here now…" Yuma said tip toeing away.

"No yuma! You got us into this mess, you're fixing it!" Tori said as the others were trying to hold rio back.

"You want me to duel this crazy woman?!" Yuma asked as Serena stopped spinning.

"CRAZY?!" She shouted angrily with a tic mark.

"Oh great…" Shark muttered.

"Yuma, i can conclude you sadly have no choice in words when it comes to females…" Astral said.

"Shut up! I didn't expect her to hear me!" Yuma stated.

Serena was fuming, before she realized what she was doing was unlady like. A small breath she calmed down, stroking Flares hair. "Very well, i'll be happy to accept your challenge in a duel."

"Huh. Now that's more like it!" Yuma smirked tossing his D-Pad into the air. " Duel Disk, Goooo!"

His gazer threw up into the air before he caught it. "Duel gazer let's roll!"

"I want in on this Yuma." Rio stated firmly.

"You?" Yuma asked.

"That's right. I'm gonna show this woman what happens when he tried to take MY boyfriend!" She explained angrily and placed her D-pad on and her Gazer.

"A 2 on 1? That's not fair or nice." Serena whined, before hugging Flare. "In that case, my teammate will me Dear Flare."

"Me!?" He gasped.

"That's right!" Serena giggled as her duel disk which was a maiden pattern appeared.

"Man, i'm gonna regret this later…" Flare groaned as he activated his.

"You can just bring Flare into this! Leave him out of it!" Rio shouted.

"Sorry sister, but if I duel you two, I'm dueling with my sweet Husband to be." Serena giggled, hugging Flare close and kissing his cheeks.

Rio growled angrily. How dare this girl shove herself on HER boyfriend! She'll make her pay.

"Let's make this duel interesting. If you two win, I'll not only give you my Number, but I'll also let your friend go, but we know that won't happen." Serena smiled.

"That sounds good to me." Yuma smiled.

"However…" She continued as his smile vanished. "If we win, which I know we will, My dear Flare will stay with me in this Temple forever, and you'll all Attend our romantic Wedding!" She giggled with a smirk.

"Whoa! TMI!" Rainbow said. "Plus, he's too young to get married!"

"Age is nothing when you're in love!" Serena giggled.

"Oh for the love of… he'd never even met you!" Yuma said.

"She won't listen Yuma. We need to defeat her if we want the number and get flare back." Astral informed.

"Let;s crush her!" Rio stated formally as the disks powered up.

" **Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"LET'S DUEL!

 **Yuma and Rio vs. Flare and Serena**

 **Yuma and Rio: 4000**

 **Serena and Flare: 4000**

"Ok, get ready!" Serena said drawing and smiled. "To fall in love! I summon Maiden in Love!" She summoned a maiden like monster in attack mode as the monster girl giggled.

 **Maiden in Love**

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 300**

"Oh great." Yuma said.

"Is there something wrong?" Astral asked.

"You don't know about Maiden in Love? Whenever she attacks, she can't be destroyed in battle and she can place one maiden counter to the monster that she attacks." yuma explained.

"Maiden Counter?" Twilight said.

"Maiden Counters are SO annoying!" Yuma said. "If ones on a monster, She can take control of that monster with that counter! Especially if it's Male!"

"You know your stuff young one, but there's more to my deck than you don't know." Serena smirked. "Now, since I have Maiden in Love out on my field, I can activate the Continuous Spell, Maidens Guardian!" She activated a new card.

"Ok, what does it do?" yuma asked.

"Maidens Guardian allows me to summon one monster from my hand or my partner's hand if I have a Maiden monster out alone. You know how it goes, Maidens hate to be alone for so long." She swooned.

"Just get on with it!" Rio shouted.

"Fine, spoilsport. How about… this one!" She chose a card from Flared hand. "Oooh! A perfect guardian for her! Come on out, Splendid Venus!" The fairy in armor appeared with his staff ready.

 **Splendid Venus**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Great." Yuma said.

"I think i've done enough. So i'll place one card face down and end my turn." Serena said placing a card down.

 **Serena Status:**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"That means it's my turn! HAH!" Yuma said drawing.

"Is Yuma gonna summon Utopia?" Pinkie asked.

"Ah don't think that'd be a good idea, sugarcube.." AJ said seeing Maiden in love, who was giggling in anticipation to see this 'Utopia'.

" _AJ's right, if I attack Maiden with Utopia, she'll have him under her spell. I gotta find a way around her and attack Flare as much as i can and avoid her."_ Yuma thought.

"You can't summon your ace monster because it will get charmed by me. How adorable." the young maiden said.

"Well i got plenty more numbers other than Utopia!" Yuma said. "I summon Goblindbergh!" The goblin on the plan was summoned.

 **Goblindbergh**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 0**

"And thanks to his special ability, he can fly in and summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand! Appear, Gagaga Magician!" The goblin dropped a crate and his magician appeared.

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Yuma…" Astral spoke.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Yuma said. "I overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Goblindbergh!" Yuma called as they vanished in purple lights. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay network! I XYZ summon Number 66: Master Key Beetle!" the lights exploded as the large beetle appeared.

 **Number 66: Master Key Beetle**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 800**

"A BEETLE?!" Serena said in shock. "EW! GROSS GROSS GROSS!"

"Yuma, did you summon Master Key Beetle because pretty girls don't like bugs?" Tori asked.

"I got the idea from rarity. She's always freaking out around em." Yuma said chuckling.

Everyone looked at Rarity.

"Bugs are gross you know! Ewwwww!" Rarity shivered at the thought and seeing Key Beetle.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn!" Yuma called as he placed the cards down. "Your turn Flare!"

 **Yuma Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

" _Pretty smart thinking to summon Master Key Beetle to throw Serena off her game."_ Flare thought as he drew. " _Even still, I have to play fair with her, or else I'll get clobbered later...sorry guys."_

"Darling! Get rid of that overgrown bug!" Serena whined.

"Eh….sure." Flare replied as he took a card from his hand. "From my hand, I activate the continuous spell, Fountain in the Sky!" A large fountain appeared above them.

"With that card, they regain life points if a Fairy is destroyed." Shark said.

"Now I'm going to upgrade my forces! I release Splendid Venus from my field, in order to summon, Darklord Desire!" The fairy vanished and a new one that was more fierce took its place.

 **Darklord Desire**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"A Darklord? Isn't that a bit opposite to what Flare does?" Twilight asked.

"He was playing with different fairies for his Agent deck. He wanted it to be as powerful as he can when he faces Zephyr again, after he heard about his new power." Shark explained.

"Get rid of that bug with that new fairy of yours dear!" Serena cheered.

" _Oy…"_ Flare sighed. "I activate Darklord Desires ability! By paying 1000 ATK points, he can send one monster you control to the graveyard!"

"But only a number can destroy a Number!" yuma stated.

"Were you listening boy?" Serena smirked. "He's not destroying your bug, he's sending it to the graveyard." The monster fired a dark energy and clamped the bug down as it was sent into the dark portal to the graveyard.

 **ATK: 3000-2000**

"Aw man!" yuma whined.

"Yay! You did it my love! You're amazing!" Serena cheered, hugging him tightly.

"With flare on the enemy's side, this is difficult." Astral said.

"He's gotten better from the last few days." Kite said.

"Sorry about that guys." Flare apologized. "That's it for me." he placed a card down. "It's all you Rio!"

 **Flare Status:**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters: 1**

 **S/T zone: 2**

"This isn't good. With every taunt, and every thing flare does for Serena, Rios anger will rise and then do something reckless." Twilight said seeing her getting furious.

"Rio! Just say cool! Don't let her get to you!" Rainbow said.

"How can i?! She's all over him!" Rio shouted angrily.

"Because you don't show the right amount of love to him like I do." Serena taunted, kissing his cheek for the third time.

"Rrrrrgh…!" Rio growled. " _Let's see how you like it when i summon Blizzard Falcon!"_ She grabbed her card.

"Rio, wait!" AJ called as Rio stopped. "Keep yer cool, missy. If ya give in ta anger, ya won't win."

Rio realized what she was doing before she took a deep breath and looked at Serena. " _AJ's right. I know Serena's taunting me to make a move in frustration. How am i falling for this?"_

" _Because you truly care and love Flare."_ A female voice spoke in Rios mind. Her eyes flashed blue before she saw Crystal Zero in Spirit form in front of her. She then flashed back.

"Focus, rio. Take a look at all your options." Rainbow said.

Rio then looked back at her hand. " _Hmm… i could use Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard jet to deal them 1500 points of damage… but then again flare might counter it with Serena's egging on the next turn. I know! I'll use Blizzard Vision with Blizzard Falcon!"_ She looked up and smiled. "I summon Blizzard Falcon!" A frozen ice bird was summoned as it screeched.

 **Blizzard Falcon**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"And now I activate the spell Blizzard Vision!" She called using her spell. "This spell allows me to summon a replica of one WATER monster I control!" A second Blizzard Falcon appeared next to the real one.

"Alright, two level 4s!" Yuma said.

"What's on the menu today Rio? Zerofyne or Zereort?" Rainbow asked in excitement.

"Zereort! But first I play the spell Star changer and now, both of my Falcons are Level 5!" Rio called.

 **LV: 4-5**

"Thats right, Zereort is Rank 5!" Rainbow said.

"I overlay my two Level 5 Blizzard Falcons!" Rio called as her monsters vanished in lights. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon! Appear! Ice Princess Zereort!" Wind and snow blasted around as the WATER monster appeared.

 **Ice Princess Zereort**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Yeah! That's that's what I'm talking about!" Shark smirked.

"I activate Ice Princess Zereort's special Ability! Using overlay Unit, I can freeze one monster on the field and it loses all of its ATK Points!" Rio called as her monster froze Darklord Desire.

 **ATK: 2000-0**

"I'm sorry, Flare, but this is Gonna hurt! Ice Princess Zereort! Attack Darklord Desire!" rio called as her monster blasted a blizzard and destroyed Desire.

"Gu...GWAAAAAAAAA!" Flare shouted and was sent flying and slammed against the wall from the attack as it made a crater behind him.

 **Serena and Flare LP: 4000-1500**

"Now it's your turn to be pissed off, Serena!" Rainbow said.

"Why you...NO ONE HURTS MY DEAR DARLING!" Serena shouted in anger.

"She's pisssed." Rainbwo smirked.

"I'll end my turn. Your move." Rio smirked as she placed a card down.

Rio Status:

Cards: 3

Monsters: 1

S/T zone: 1

"My draw!" Serena called as she drew. "I activate Maidens Guardian once more, to summon a new monster to protect my Maiden in Love!" cards from Flares hand appeared, and she smirked. "Perfect! I summon, his Ace! Master Hyperion!" The lights flashed as the leader of the Agents appeared.

 **Master Hyperion**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2100**

"That's not good!" Yuma called.

"And it's gonna get worst! I summon maiden in tears!" She called a maiden that was crying.

 **Maiden in tears**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 200**

"What does that maiden do?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you. When she's summoned to the field and I have Maiden in Love out, I can summon Maiden in Joy from my Deck to give her Comfort!" Serena called as a joyful Maiden was summoned with a happy laugh.

 **Maiden in Joy**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

"And now Maiden in Joys Special Ability activates!" Serena smirked. "For every Maiden out on the field, each of them can double their Levels!" the three maidens glowed with their levels growing.

 **LV: 3-9**

 **LV: 3-9**

 **LV: 3-9**

"She has 3 level 9 monsters out. This is not good." Astral mentioned.

"I overlay my Level 9 Maiden in Love, tears and Joy!" Serena called as her monsters flew in orbs. "With these three monsters I build the Overlay network! I XYZ Summon Number 60: Maiden Destiny of Love!" A large blue bow appeared as it soon dissolved and formed into a beautiful maiden in a blue uniform with a galactic crystal gem on her chest with her number on her earing, as she giggled.

 **Number 60: Maiden Destiny of Love**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500**

"A Rank 9 monster with only 500 points of atk and defense. Is that bad or good?" Rainbow asked.

"Good for us, bad for you!" Serena smirked. "I activate Maiden destiny of Loes Special Ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can take a peek at your Extra Decks and Summon the monster of my Choice!"

The extra decks from Rio and yuma glowed as their cards were shown to Serena. "Oooh, so many choices…" She then smirked. "I choose Number 39: Utopia!"

"Oh no…" Yuma said.

"This is exactly what i was afraid of!" Astral said in concern as utopia shot out and was called to Serena's Field.

 **Number 39: Utopia**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now for Maiden Destiny's other Ability!" Serena called. "If I summoned an XYZ monster to my field thanks to her, I can take the top two cards from my deck, and give them to Utopia as Overlay Units!" Two of her cards glowed and floated into Utopia.

 **Overlay Units: 0-2**

"They turned Utopia against them!" Twilight said.

"And the worst is to come! I play the spell card Maiden unite!" Serena called as she activated her card. "If I have a warrior type monster out along with a maiden with it, my Maiden gains its ATK Points!" Her number giggled as her power increased.

 **ATK: 500-3000**

"Now then, i think it's time to wrap this up, and plan our wedding!" Serena cheered hugging Flare tightly as she gave him kisses all over his face. "Now, Maiden destiny of Love! Attack Yuma Directly!" Her monster charged at him.

"Look out!" The ponies called.

"I summon gagaga Gardna!" Yuma called as he summoned a shield monster.

 **Gagaga Gardna**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"When you attack me directly, I can summon him to my field!" Yuma stated.

"Maybe but it will still be destroyed!" Serena called.

"Not if I play my Trap card! Half Unbreak!" He called playing his trap.

"Sweet! That card can protect Yuma's Monster and they only take half the damage!" Rainbow cheered as a bubble formed around Gardna and was safe.

"Your monster maybe safe but you and Rio still take damage!" Serena called as they both took damage.

 **Yuma and Rio LP: 4000-3250**

"Now Utopia! Attack Gardna!" Serena called as Utopia charged with shi sword.

"Half Unbreak is still active so my monster is still safe and we still take half damage!" Yuma called as his monster was safe as he and rio shouted and skid back.

 **Yuma and Rio LP: 3250-2750**

"Now I'll have Master Hyperion Attack!" Serena called as Flares monster struck Gardna and the two yelled and flew off their feet and land on their backs.

 **Yuma and Rio LP: 2750-2150**

"I think that's enough Punishment. Your move." Serena said as she placed a card down.

 **Serena status:**

 **Cards: 0**

 **Monsters: 2**

 **S/T zone: 2**

Yuma and rio groaned in pain as they slowly rose up.

"On my darlings next turn, you two are finished, and then We'll be married and live happily ever after!" Serena squealed as she hugged Flare again.

"Yuma…" He looked at Rio. "You need to beat them on this turn, or it's over...please, you have to win for Flare." Rio said with a small plead in her voice.

"Aright. I'm on it." Yuma nodded. "It's my turn! I….DRA…!" Suddenly the doors bustin down as Jack pushed them open as he walked in, relieved he didn't miss the climax.

"Heya Jack, where you been?" Rainbow asked as both Serena and Maiden of Destiny looked locked onto the silent duelists.

"Who...is that...boy… there?" Serena asked in surprise. Already her eyes were able to see through his goggles, seeing a glimmer of beautiful ruby red, filled with mystery and calming nature, but with pure bright determination.

"Oh, you didn't know? This is Jackson Griffin. We call him Jack. hes another friend of ours." Pinkie said.

Jack gave a wave to the maiden, and she saw a warm smile from under his mask. His black bandages around his arms and legs, making him look like a tough warrior and his cloak that gave him a lone wolf addition to him.

"You..are so...HAWT!" Serena said to jack. the silent duelist was confused. "You are PERFECT for me! It's destiny we met! You are my TRUE LOVE!" Bubbling hearts in her eyes along with Maiden of destiny as well, swooning for the silent Duelist.

Jack got himself a lover already, even though he didn't mean too.

"Well that changed very fast…" Shark said.

"Looks like Maidens will always have a taste in different guys." Kite said.

Serena looked at Flare in her arms. "...Get lost!" She pushed him hard with power and he crashed into a wall, groaning in pain.

"Does this mean the duels over?" Yuma asked, confused.

"Oh no, we're still dueling, but now that I'm in love with Jack, He'll be my new Husband when I win!" Serena swooned.

"Not if i can help it." Yuma smirked. "Because i'm Ending this Duel, right here and now!" Yuam said drawing. He looked at the card he drew, which was Numeron Force. " _Numeron Force, this card won;t help me now, especially since Utopia is on the opponent's field...but how can I use it?"_ He thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. " _That's it!"_ He looked up with a smirk. "I summon Zubaba Knight!" he summoned a sword like monster to the field.

 **Zubaba Knight**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 800**

"Now I play the spell card Zubaba Armor!" he called playing a card. "This spell allows me to equip it to a Zubaba Monster, but the best part it can be used to allow me to XYZ summon, without the amount of monsters needed to summon it!"

"That means…" twilight muttered.

"I build the Overlay network with Zubaba Knight! With it I XYZ summon Number 34: terror Byte!" The mechanic like monster of Viruses appeared.

 **Number 34: Terror Byte**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2900**

"Finally! We get to see the Infamous Terror-Byte!" Rainbow cheered.

"But its special ability only allows it to control level monsters, not ranked." Kite mentioned.

"We'll change that right now! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!" Yuma called activating his drawn card. "This Ranks up Terror-Byte, into a new Chaos XYZ monster!"

"He's using Numeron Force with Terror Byte?!" Twilight gasped in shock.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" rainbow squealed.

"I rebuild the overlay Network with terror-Byte!" Yuma called as the monster shot into the air into a new portal and exploded in blue. "GO CHAOS XYZs EVOLUTION!"

A new object was seen as it started breakin into a new monster.

"This is a historic day for The Next step in Number Evolution!" Astral called.

"Appear, Chaos Number 34: Virus Terror-Byte!" Yuma called as Terror-Byte in his new form descended as a large kaiju like monster with a long tail and its horn on top larger like a sword.

 **Chaos Number 34: Virus Terror-Byte**

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 0**

"Holy Celestia! Look at him!" Rainbow gawked in excitement.

"His ATK and DEF points switched too!" Twilight said in awe.

"Incredible…" kite said in amazement.

"If you all think that's cool, check out his special ability!" Yuma called with a smirk. "By using one overlay Unit Virus Terror-Byte can choose one Rank 4 or blow XYZ monster on the field and bring it to my side!"

"WHAT?!" Serena shouted in shock.

"Come on back to us, utopia!" Yuma called as terror-Byte blasted him. He shook out of her command and flew to his side.

"And with utopia now back with Yuma, maiden Unit's effect is useless!" Shark smirked as the card powered down as maiden of destiny looked worried.

 **ATK: 3000-500**

"Go, Terror Byte! Attack Maiden of Destiny!" Astral called out as Yuma fell over.

"Would you please stop copying MEEEEEE?!" Yuma shouted as terror-Byte blasted its attack with lightning and blasted maiden of destiny into pieces.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed and flew and landed.

 **Serena and Flare LP: 1500-0**

 **Yuma and Rio WIN!**

"OH YEAH!" Rainbow said.

"Phew! For a second i thought we were going to lose Flare to an unannounced wedding." Rarity breathed in relief.

Serena slowly got up on her knees and panted and whispered sadly. "I...I lost…" A hand held out to her as she saw it was Jack giving her a hand.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

Serena blushed but slowly took his hand as he helped her up. "Th...thank you."

He nodded in reply.

Flare fell from his crater on the wall and in the ground. He groaned and tried to stand up from his painful impacts.

"Sorry we hurt you that bad.." Yuma said as he and some of his friends approached their friend.

"It's ok...you and Rio did...what you two had to do…" Flare smiled weakly and tried to stand, but lost balance, but then Rio caught him.

"Easy, I got you." Rio said gently.

The boy looked at her, feeling guilty for his girlfriend for the situation she was in. "I'm so sorry Rio...for having you get involved with something like that." Flare apologized with a sad sigh.

"It's worth it when you get to fight for someone you love. And pay him back." Rio replies.

Flare looked at her as they both smiled at one another, before holding each other close in a soft kiss.

"Oh… true love…." Serena said watching the couple express their love to each other. "Even though i am a number i can't just be alone for ever…"

Jack then did a come on gesture saying she'd come with him and Shadow Lich.

"You...you really want me...as your own number?" Serena asked with hope in her eyes.

Jack nodded in reply, holding a hand out. Serena felt so touched, smiling with tears in her eyes, until she hugged him close.

"Oh thank you Jack...I accept your offer." She said happily.

Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, spike was out doing something.

"Library's clear. You're go for Number Snatching." Lightning Dust said hiding in her disguise.

"Alright. I'm going in." Dumon said as he entered the library. He wandered a bit to find where they keep their cards at. "Where will they keep their cards at?"

He moved to a dwar and opened it and in it, were different decks and cards in it.

"Found it." Dumon said. He saw Sandayu and took it. "They'd have captured that number by now. But when they see what has happened, they'll think it missing." He was about to leave before he spotted Spikes deck with Dragluon. "Perfect, another mytherian card." he was about to grab it, before he heard the door opening.

"Get outta there, D-Man!" Lightning called in a whisper.

"Shoot." Dumon grunted as he vanished in pink light.

And so, when the ponies hear of the theft of Sandayu. They'll think of it as merely Petty theft.


End file.
